To Love Ru: Una historia diferente
by arturo730
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Lala hubiera caido en la bañera de Saruyama, en vez de la de Rito. Grandes aventuras le tocara vivir a cada uno de ellos en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

Este seria el primer fanfic que público así que de verdad me gustaría saber que si tengo errores o no me lo hagan saber. Este fanfic lo quería hacer desde hace un buen tiempo y como ya he salido de vacaciones entonces me dije a mi mismo porque no hacerlo ya; este fanfic sigue en desarrollo pero quería publicar aunque sea unos capítulos para ver que tal me queda así que si lo lees me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión de que tal me esta quedando y que ideas me puedes dar.

Como puedes ver, el fanfic va a tomar la historia de To Love Ru desde el inicio, y me voy a guiar tanto del anime como del manga ya que los vi los dos, pero necesitare ideas para ver que puedo hacer para después.

La historia va a poner a Saruyama como protagonista ya que seria algo entretenido e interesante ver que ocurriría, además de que al no saber nada de la familia de este entonces tengo que inventarle una (y eso que no me gusta crear personajes OC).

Antes que nada quiero decir que To Love Ru no es de mi propiedad, la historia y el arte le pertenecen a Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki.

Bueno así que nada, sin mas que decir espero les guste!

**Capitulo 1:** **La chica caída del cielo.**

En la cima de un edificio muy, muy alto se podían ver a tres figuras, la cual una estaba en el borde siendo que las otras dos estaban en dirección a atraparla

-Finalmente la hemos encontrado, ¿Quién habría imaginado que usted huiría a este singular lugar…? –Decía un hombre pelinegro de aspecto robusto y traje negro.

-Bien, el juego ha terminado princesa, mejor dígnese a venir con nosotros–Dijo otro hombre rubio con traje también negro, mientras miraba a una chica de largo cabello rosado que los miraba serio.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Sainan.

En la escuela superior de Sainan se daba la conclusión de otro materia normal de clases y mientras eso pasaba se puede distinguir a tres chicas hablando.

-Oigan ¿han visto la televisión esta mañana?

-No me digas que fue ese programa sobre los dulces…

-Si.

-¿Por qué no vamos allí mas tarde?

-¡De acuerdo!

Las tres jóvenes estaban siguiendo su camino sin notar que en el otro pasillo estaba un chico de cabello naranja que estaba mirándolas, o más bien, a una de ellas para ser precisos. El aspecto de la chica que miraba es delgado, de cabello corto morado y ojos igual de morados.

Mientras el chico tiene la apariencia de cualquier adolescente, piel clara, contextura delgada, cabello naranja y ojos color marrón dorado.

-'Bien, ahora mismo le diré a Haruna-chan que'…–Pensaba este chico, de nombre Rito Yuuki, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que le a tocado el hombro.

-Hola, Rito.

Rito se asusto tanto que grito bastante fuerte, y ya calmado vio que quien le a tocado el hombro fue su amigo Saruyama. Este es un chico de ojos y cabello negro en punta.

-¿Que estas haciendo? –Saruyama le pregunta a Rito.

-¡No me asustes asi, Saruyama!

-Pues tu reacción, fue más escandalosa –Le dijo Saruyama a Rito, y era verdad ya que todas las personas alrededor lo estaban mirando.

-Ahhh ya entiendo, ¿veías a Sairenji otra vez, verdad? –Le pregunto Saruyama.

-¡Cállate, hoy no la he estado mirando! – Le dijo Rito sonrojado –Solo estaba esperando el momento justo.

-¿Para que?

-Pues, decidi que yo… ¡Hoy le confesare mi amor a Haruna-chan! –Exclamo Rito alzando los brazos.

-¿Otra vez? –Pregunto Saruyama con una gota de sudor en la mejilla y una expresión de pocas ganas.

…

Todos estaban en clase, en el aula 1-A, mientras el profesor Honekawa dictaba las clases. Nuestro protagonista estaba en su asiento pensando y mirando a la chica de pelo y ojos color morado.

-'Su nombre es Haruna Sairenji. "Haru" que significa "Primavera", y "Na" que significa "Legumbre", juntos significan "Haruna". Fue durante nuestro segundo año de escuela, cuando la vi por primera vez. Desde ese entonces he estado enamorado de ella. He tratado de confesarme muchas veces. Pero, siempre que lo intentaba algún imprevisto ocurría. Un día mientras estaba caminando hacia ella con una carta en mano, estando solo a unos pocos metros de ella una pelota de fútbol llega volando e impacta directo en mi rostro. Otra vez intentaba lo mismo pero de repente una maceta cae del cielo justo en mi cabeza, dejándome desmayado. En una ocasión estaba cruzando la calle para confesarme pero justo un camión pasaba por esa misma calle y me lleva consigo. Después, en la misma calle, pero diferente día, logro gritarle '¡Sairenji!', pero en el momento en el que lo hice una manada de elefantes me pasa por encima.'

…

Sonó la campana dando fin a las clases del colegio.

-Bueno Rito espero que esta vez logres confesarte –Decía Saruyama divertido mientras pensaba que su amigo volvería a fracasar.

-Claro que esta vez lo lograre –Afirmo Rito mientras veía como se iba Saruyama.

Saruyama le deseaba suerte a su amigo, ya que el conocía desde hace tiempo los sentimientos que tenia Rito por Sairenji. El pensaba en el día en el que culpaban a su amigo de haber destruido el espacio de flores que había en su escuela eso fue en 2do grado de secundaria, claro que el sabia que no podía ser Rito quien haría eso, ya que el siempre las cuidaba bastante pero se alegro al saber que Rito le dijo que no era el único que confiaba en el ya que Rito escucho de parte de Sairenji que ella también confiaba en que el no podría hacer algo así.

De repente se sintió un fuerte golpe, Saruyama volteo y vio que algo había impactado en la escuela, ya que había humo.

-¡Maldición!, ¡nunca le podre decir! –Se escucho una voz, y Saruyama la reconoció como la de Rito.

-Seguramente no lo logro –Suspiro Saruyama rascándose la cabeza.

…

-Ya llegue –Dijo Saruyama al entrar en su casa, enseguida se quito los zapatos y fue a la sala.

-Bienvenido a casa Kenichi –Dijo una voz fría que reconoció enseguida.

Saruyama nunca lo había dicho, pero el tenia un hermano menor llamado Keiji Saruyama. Es un chico de cabello color marrón miel largo y alborotado, con ojos de color marrón oscuro y piel blanca. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Keiji es mas serio y más distante que Saruyama, detesta las cosas pervertidas (razón por la cual a veces no soporta a su hermano) y se encarga de las actividades de su casa.

-Como te ha ido –Le pregunto a su hermano menor.

-Aburrido –Contesto serio su hermano prestándole atención a un videojuego.

-Esta bien –Suspiro el mayor frustrado subiendo a su habitacion, a veces hablar con Keiji era difícil.

Ya estando en su cuarto se tiro a la cama y comenzó a llamar a Rito por teléfono.

-Jajaja ya me lo esperaba, no lo pudiste hacer –Se burlaba Saruyama.

-Bastardo, no lo digas de ese modo –Le decía Rito algo molesto.

-Je je, Pero siempre es lo mismo contigo, normalmente eres muy tranquilo pero te pones muy nervioso cuando se trata de chicas –Decía Saruyama mientras agarraba una revista hentai –Además tienes la costumbre de que cuando ves a una chica con bikini te desmayas.

-Espera, eso fue hace tiempo – Se justifico Rito –Ya he cambiado.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Saruyama mientras pensaba algo divertido –Entonces, trata de pensar en Sairenji en traje de baño.

Saruyama espero un momento y de repente sonó un grito del teléfono. Saruyama supo que Rito hizo lo que le dijo y empezó a reírse.

-Ja, realmente no has cambiado en nada –Decia Saruyama.

-Oye, que tratas de decir – Rito decía muy sonrojado al imaginar a Haruna-chan en traje de baño.

-Rito, lo que tienes que hacer es acostumbrarte a las chicas, y después te pondrás confesar –Aconsejo y después colgó el teléfono.

…

Saruyama estaba en la bañera relajándose con el agua mientras pensaba en su amigo.

-Rito de verdad tiene problemas, ojala tome mi consejo y se pueda confesar –Pensaba el pelinegro –Bueno solo espero que le salga bien y luego me llegue a mi la oportunidad de estar con una bella chica –Prosiguió mientras pensaba en chicas ardientes de su manga hentai.

El mientras se iba relajando y cerraba sus ojos una luz empezó a surgir de su bañera, entonces abrió los ojos y vio que la luz brillaba más fuerte, entonces hubo una especie de pequeña explosión en su bañera y el asustado decidió cubrirse con sus brazos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se sorprendió bastante ya que pudo notar la silueta de alguien y cuando el vapor que causo la explosión se fue, vio que esa silueta era de una chica extremadamente hermosa con un gran cabello largo de color rosa chicle, ojos color verde esmeralda, una apariencia curvilínea para lo joven que se veía y de paso estaba desnuda.

-Escape exitoso –Dijo la chica de cabello rosa feliz mientras ponía sus brazos en su nuca de una manera relajada y luego miro al niño pelinegro.

-Los sueños si hacen realidad –Pensó Saruyama antes de caer desmayado por ver toda la hermosura que desprendía esa chica.

…

A los pocos minutos, el pelinegro despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, para ser mas exactos su cama.

-Uff fue solo un increíble sueño –Suspiro Saruyama pero al abrir un poco más sus ojos vio que delante de el, la chica que estaba en su baño estaba sentada en su cama, usando una toalla al igual que el.

-¿Por que estas en toalla y yo también? – Exclamo Saruyama, sin poder creer que no fuera un sueño, y acto seguido, comenzó a buscar ropa de su de su ropero para ponérsela, la cuales fueron una remera azul celeste y unos shorts negros.

-¿Quien eres tu? –Pregunto este a la chica mientras la veía muy atónito.

-Yo, yo soy Lala –Dijo la chica, de nombre Lala –Vengo del planeta Deviluke.

-¿Deviluke, entonces eres un alíen? –Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Bueno, desde un punto de vista terrícola si –Respondió la chica con voz alegre.

-No puede ser – Murmuro.

-¿Que, acaso no me crees? –Pregunto ella, esta vez mientras se acercaba al pelinegro con ambas manos en la cintura.

-¡Un alíen en mi habitación aunque suene increíble, es imposible, hasta hablas bien nuestro idioma! –Exclamo Saruyama aun sin poder creérselo.

-Entonces mira esto –Dijo la chica y acto seguido levanto la toalla que cubría su parte trasera, revelando una larga cola de color negro con una punta en forma de corazón al final.

-¡Guao! –Exclamo el chico.

-¿Ves? Los terrícolas no tienen algo como esto ¿cierto? Ah y que tenga cola no significa que me transformare cuando salga la luna llena ¿si?

-Entiendo – Dijo el chico que en lugar de estar viendo la cola de la chica, se encontraba viendo su trasero. Razón por la cual se sonrojo muchísimo.

-¿Por que tu cara esta roja? –Pregunto la chica con inocencia -¡Que lindo eres! –Exclamo mientras sonreía.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Saruyama se sorprendió. Ninguna chica, aparte de su madre le ha dicho lindo, y escuchar que una hermosa chica le dijera lindo a el era como un sueño echo realidad.

-Oye, si de verdad eres un alíen entonces ¿Cómo llegaste a mi baño? –Pregunto el chico tratando de olvidar que la chica lo llamo lindo.

-Ah, eso es porque use esto –Dijo mientras mostraba su brazo izquierdo revelando una pulsera peculiar –Este es el "Pyon Pyon Warp-kun" que construí. No puede especificar el destino pero hace posible a cualquier ser vivo transportarse a una corta distancia.

-¿Puede transportar? –Pregunto crédulo el pelinegro.

-¡Si! Mientras escapaba lo use y termine en tu bañera.

-¿Escapabas?

-Es que me están persiguiendo… y pensé que estaría segura si venia a la tierra. Pero los que me perseguían me alcanzaron y estaban a punto de capturarme… de no haber tenido esta pulsera en el momento no estaría aquí ahora.

-¿Perseguidores? –Pensó Saruyama pero luego se concentro en la realidad y vio el hermoso cuerpo de nuestra chica que estaba tapado por una toalla.

Para su mala suerte la ventana se abrió y un pequeño robot de color blanco entro por la misma, este una cabeza redonda con ojos de color negro en forma de torbellino, en el cuello hay un tipo de collar de color amarillo, una corbata de color rojo y en la punta amarillo. En la muñeca tiene un tipo de emblema de color amarillo y rojo. Y por su espalda le salen dos alas negras.

-¡Lala-sama!, ¿se encuentra bien Lala-sama? –Pregunto el pequeño robot.

-¡Peke! ¡Que alegría! También lograste escapar.

-¡Si, por poco, pero lo he logrado! –Exclamo el robot en tono alegre –Lala-sama ¿Quién es este chico de aspecto de feo?

-¡¿Cómo que feo?!

-El es una de las personas que vive aquí. Oh, es cierto aun no se me tu nombre.

-Eh, oh claro, mi nombre es Kenichi, pero me dicen Saruyama.

-Eh ya veo, bueno este es Peke, es un robot multiuso que yo construi.

-Gusto en conocerte –Dijo Peke a Saruyama.

-Igualmente, pero ¿Cómo que robot multiuso?

Enseguida, la chica se quito la toalla y cayo en la cara de Saruyama, y este al ver que se la quito, quiso verla desnuda pero se resbalo y cayo dando que se golpeara la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien Peke, cuento contigo! –Exclamo la chica.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Change DressForm!

Hubo una fuerte luz y Saruyama no pudo ver nada porque la toalla se le enredo en la cabeza y el golpe en su cabeza fue fuerte. Cuando ya se la quito, vio a la chica, pero ahora tenia una extraña vestimenta. Ella tenía un traje blanco con detalles azules y una corbata roja con la punta siendo amarilla, en la cabeza tenia una especie de sombrero que era como la redonda cabeza de Peke con dos grandes ojos negros en forma de remolino y dos alas que salían en cada costado y en su espalda hay una pequeña abertura para que su cola pueda salir con tranquilidad.

-¿se encuentra ajustado Lala-sama? –Le pregunto Peke, que ahora era su ropa.

-Para nada ¡esta perfecto! –Respondió Lala feliz.

-´Que lastima, quería verla desnuda´.

-¿Que tal me veo Saruyama?

-Ah, te ves bien –Respondió Saruyama, pero en realidad el pensaba que el traje era de un cosplay muy extraño.

-Por cierto Lala-sama ¿cuales son sus planes de ahora en adelante? –Pregunto Peke.

-Bueno, por el momento tengo algunas ideas que…

Antes de que Lala pudiera decir algo más fue interrumpida por dos hombres con traje negro que pasaron por la ventana y se posicionaron en frente y detrás de ella, impidiendo un escape. En ese momento ella puso una cara muy seria.

-Rayos, usted es muy molesta. Debería haberle quitado la libertad hasta que nos marcháramos de la tierra atándola de manos y pies –Hablo el hombre de traje negro que tenia cabello negro.

-Peke… -Hablo Lala en un tono de voz bajo pero peligroso.

-S-Si –Respondió el robot asustado.

-¿No te dije que te aseguraras de que no te siguieran? – Le pregunto al robot mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-S-Si…

-¡Tonto robot, ahora todo se ha arruinado! –Gritaba Lala de una manera infantil.

-Lo-¡Lo siento!

-Ellos deben ser los perseguidores de los cual Lala estaba hablando –Susurro Saruyama en un tono de voz muy bajo para que nadie lo oyeran.

-Y bien, ¿esta preparada para venir con nosotros? –Pregunto serio el hombre rubio de traje negro.

-Lala-sama ¿Por qué no usa la pulsera una vez más?

-No puedo, después de usarlo una vez, le tomara un día entero recargarse otra vez –Explico ella en voz baja.

El hombre en frente dio otro paso hacia adelante y agarro a Lala por su muñeca izquierda, en ese instante ella estaba por dar un golpe con su mano libre pero el hombre detrás de ella agarro su otra muñeca.

-¡No!, ¡suéltame!, ¡que me sueltes! –Decía Lala en voz alta intentando zafarse del agarre de sus perseguidores.

-´Diablos y ahora que hago´- Pensaba Saruyama -´Son mas grandes que yo y son dos no hay manera en que les gane.

"TOK, TOK, TOK" –La puerta de la habitación de Saruyama fue tocada muy fuerte interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Saruyama fue a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió esquivo rápido lo que paso.

PATAPLAF

Dos tartas cayeron en la cara de los dos tipos que estaban agarrando a Lala y cuando intentaron quitárselas luego cayeron desmayados.

-¿Pero que rayos paso? –Pregunto Saruyama y vio al causante. Era su hermano Keiji que estaba con una de sus bromas pesadas que el siempre le hacia a el.

-Eso fue por hacer tanto escandalo idiota, por tu culpa perdi mi videoju… -Decia este con voz seria pero vio que su broma cayo en dos personas que no era su hermano – ¿Me perdi de algo?

-Lala-chan es tu oportunidad, corre y escapa lejos de aquí –Advirtio rápido Saruyama al ver que la princesa tenia oportunidad de irse.

-Eh, ¡De acuerdo! –Exclamo ella y acto seguido salto por la ventana no sin antes decirle "Gracias".

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? –Pregunto su hermano menor con voz serena.

-Una larga historia, ¿y tu porque me ibas a arrojar esas tartas?

-Estabas haciendo mucho ruido en tu habitación, tu escandalo me costo perder el videojuego que estaba jugando, así que para vengarme decide cobrármela con esta broma.

-Ok lo siento, pero ¿Por qué no despiertan? –Pregunto viendo que los hombres aun seguían en el suelo, inconscientes.

-Porque le puse somnífero a las tartas –Respondió este con voz neutral, y al ver que la apariencia de su hermano era confusa decidió proseguir –Esas tartas tenían una buena cantidad de polvo somnífero, mi plan era lanzártelas y hacer que quedaras desmayado para después dejarte pegado a un poste solo en ropa interior mientras alborotaba tu habitación. Ahora explícame ¿Quiénes son esos tipos, porque estaban en tu habitación y que hacia esa rara chica de pelo rosado?

Saruyama quedo muy atónito al escuchar lo que quería hacer su hermano con el, solo por perder un videojuego, pero decidió responderle sus preguntas.

-En resumen, la chica de pelo rosa es una alienígena de otro planeta que trataba de escapar de esos tipos, pero ellos la encontraron y se la intentaron llevar, pero llegaste tu y hiciste esa broma y ahora ella pudo escapar –Respondió Saruyama un poco triste dado a que si no hubiera intervenido Keiji, probablemente se hubieran llevado a Lala, dado a que Saruyama no sabia que hacer.

-Bueno, dejare la venganza de lado y me voy a desquitar entonces con estos dos –Dijo en voz fría mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Espera, ¿que vas hacer? –Pregunto Saruyama, con temor a que esos tipos despierten.

-Tranquilo cobarde, ese somnífero era muy fuerte. así que como dije, estos serán los que sufran mi plan.

Mientras tanto con Lala.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca ¿verdad Lala-sama? –Pregunto Peke a su creadora.

-Si –Contesto Lala aun sin poder creerse que fue salvada por ese chico pelinegro.

…

Al día siguiente, Saruyama estaba preparándose para irse a la escuela aun muy sorprendido por todo lo que paso esa noche y a la vez triste, ya que probablemente no volvería a ver a aquella chica de cabello rosa otra vez. Al irse de su casa y despedirse de su hermano siguió su camino hacia la escuela y poder ver que hay de interesante (además de ver a Rito).

-Saruyama –Escucho una voz femenina. Saruyama volteo para ver quien era pero no era nadie, así que siguió su camino – Saruyama –Escucho esa voz otra vez, y volteo a todas lados a ver quien era, hasta que algo le cayó del cielo. Lala, cayó encima de Saruyama y traía el mismo traje de antes y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Casémonos Saruyama! –Exclamo Lala. Dejando muy atónito al chico que la miraba sin poder creérselo.

Mientras tanto en el espacio.

-Ya veo, así que cuando despertaron estaban amarrados en un poste de ese lugar con nada mas que su ropa interior –Dijo una voz que no sonaba nada feliz.

-¡Si comandante Zastin! –Exclamaron los dos hombres que estaban persiguiendo a Lala.

-No hay remedio, tendré que bajar a la tierra –Dijo el ya conocido comandante Zastin –Rayos, que princesa mas problemática.

**Continuara…**

Bueno, me tomo 3 días hacer este capitulo y espero que les haya gustado. Si les ha gustado me sentiré feliz de hacer otro capitulo, ya que quiero escuchar sus opiniones. Este fanfic lo estoy desarrollando así que si tienes algunas ideas me gustaría verlas en un review. Leeré los comentarios que me dejen y tratare de responderlos a todos lo mas que pueda. Por eso si no has iniciado sección o registrarte en Fanfiction te sugiero que lo hagas para que me puedas mandar un mensaje. Seguramente hay algunos que tienen preguntas ahora, como ¿Por qué Saruyama es el protagonista?, ¿Por qué le agregaste un hermano? ¿El harem será de Saruyama? ¿Qué pasara con Rito? Escribiría todo eso pero para la próxima xD.

Bueno, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos

Hoy voy a continuar con esta historia de To Love Ru y esta seria el segundo capitulo

No se qué más decir xD, a si que nos vemos abajo.

**Capitulo 2: El gran escape.**

**Colegio Sainan**

Se estaba dando una clase en donde todos estaban prestando atención y otros estaban en su mundo, entre ellos, u chico de cabello negro con una cara muy sorprendida.

-¡QUE! – Grito Saruyama haciendo que todos incluso el profesor Honekawa lo vieran.

-Asi es, eso paso en la edad moderna –Dijo Honekawa sensei pensando que el muchacho estaba prestando atención a su clase.

Sin embargo Saruyama, no estaba pensando en la clase, ya que su mente divagaba al momento en el que estaba yendo a la escuela y cierta hermosa chica de pelo rosa dijo que quería casarse con el. En ese momento Saruyama quedo estático con tan solo recordarlo, el hubiera aceptado empezar con un noviazgo, pero casarse a esa joven edad significaría problemas para el muchacho. Sin mencionar que el, a pesar de que la considera muy linda, ni siquiera la conoce.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la campana de la escuela sonó dando fin a las clases. Y ahí cuando decidió volver a pensar a ver que haría, llego Rito.

-Hola Saruyama –Dijo Rito con una sonrisa muy tonta en su rostro.

-Hola Rito –Le respondió Saruyama sin prestarle tanta atención.

-Hoy hace un lindo día ¿verdad? –Dijo Rito aun muy feliz.

-Si, eso parece. Oye ¿que te pasa que andas así de feliz? –Pregunto Saruyama al ver a Rito.

-Es que… ¡Lo logre, me le confesé a Haruna-chan! –Exclamo Rito muy feliz.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? –Pregunto muy sorprendido Saruyama al escuchar a su amigo.

-¡Si!

-¿Pero como lo hiciste?

-Pues…

Flashback

Rito estaba camino a la escuela pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Saruyama, pensando que si tan solo conociera a más chicas tal vez no sea tan tímido, pero el quería estar con Haruna nada mas, no formular amistades femeninas.

Mientras seguía en sus pensamientos alguien lo saludo por detrás.

-Buenos días Yuuki-kun –Dijo una voz muy suave y linda, que al oírla, Rito se tenso y volteo al saber quien era la voz de esa persona.

-H-Haruna- chan… Bu-buenos días –Dijo Rito nervioso.

-¿Como estas hoy? –Pregunto la chica de cabello morado.

-P-Pues b-bien –Dijo Rito aun nervioso.

-Me alegro, bueno, ¡vamos a la escuela!

-Si-Si

Rito y Haruna fueron caminando para llegar a la escuela y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Rito andaba muy nervioso pensando si debía confesarse o no. Y cuando estaba por elegir que hacer escucho a Haruna.

-¡Llegamos! –Anuncio a Rito –Bueno será mejor que…

-¡Sairenji-san! –Dijo Rito en voz alta, interrumpiendo a Haruna.

-Ahhh si –Dijo Haruna nerviosa, ya que no se espero que Rito la interrumpiera.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante –Dijo Rito tímidamente.

-Eh, bueno.

Rito estaba en una lucha interna, Obedecerle a su corazón y confesarse o hacerle caso a su cerebro y no hacerlo. Al final opto por una fuerte decisión.

-¡DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI, YO ME ENAMORE DE TI…ASI QUE POR FAVOR, SE MI NOVIA! –Confeso Rito a Haruna que estaba muy sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que acaba de escuchar. Rito andaba en las mismas condiciones, después de tanto tiempo se le había declarado a la chica que le gustaba. Ella iba a responderle pero…

-Alumnos, rápido a las aulas, ya voy a empezar las clases, estamos retrasados –Dijo Honekawa sensei que estaba apenas llegando.

Fin del flashback

-¿¡Eso es todo!? –Exclamo sorprendido Saruyama al escuchar el relato de su amigo –Pero ¿no te dijo nada?

-Ahora que lo dices si –Dijo Rito con una expresión como si se hubiera acordado de algo –Ella me dijo que la buscara en el patio de la escuela al final de clases.

-Vaya amigo, no te puedo creer aun que te le confesaras a Sairenji.

-Yo tampoco, simplemente saque fuerzas y le dije. Pero ahora tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? –Pregunto Saruyama.

-¿Y que tal si me dice que no? ¿O que yo no le gusto? –Dijo Rito preocupadamente.

-Tranquilo hermano, eso no pasara.

-No estoy muy seguro –Dijo Rito un poco triste pensando en la posibilidad de ser rechazado. Acto seguido se levanto del asiento y fue a la puerta de salida.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar un refresco, a ver si calmo mis nervios –Contesto y se fue.

Saruyama se sintió mal por su amigo, pero el tenia fe en que su amigo no seria rechazado. Ahora que lo pensaba Rito y el, están metidos en esos temas, ya que Rito se le confeso a Haruna, y Lala se le confeso de una manera mas comprometida a Saruyama. Al pensar en ella, Saruyama se pregunto en donde estaría ahora. Pero una vez más, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos esta vez por un chico con el que nunca a hablado en su vida.

-Oye Saruyama, una chica muy linda esta buscándote.

Saruyama el escuchar eso, se puso rigido al saber de quien se trataba.

**Mientras tanto**

En la punta de un alto edificio, se podía ver la figura de un hombre alto de cabello color de un verde muy pálido haciéndolo parecer gris, unos ojos de color azul y una gran armadura de batalla muy rara.

-La tierra, es un planeta poco desarrollado como había escuchado –Decía el hombre que era el guardaespaldas de la familia real del planeta Deviluke, el comandante Zastin – Según mis hombres, Lala-sama esta en esta planeta ahora. Tengo que pedirle que regrese al planeta de una vez, así tenga que usar la fuerza.

**Escuela Sainan**

En un pasillo de la escuela se podían oír muchos murmullos de los estudiantes que veian alguien en específico.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Que traje más raro.

-¿Es un cosplay?

-A quien le importa eso…

-¡No es una verdadera belleza!

Muchos se quedaban viendo a la chica de traje extraño pero de hermosa apariencia que andaba caminando por la escuela, buscando a alguien.

-¡Saruyama! ¿Donde estas? –Decía la chica – ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Te estoy llamando!

Muchos de los chicos que veían a la chica estaban totalmente embobados por su belleza, cosa que ella no noto pero Peke si.

-"Esos terrícolas, la belleza de Lala-sama es definitivamente demasiado para ellos" –Pensaba Peke –"Lala-sama heredo la sangre de la fallecida raza Charmian que eran especiales por su belleza y encanto, tanto así que eran considerados como la raza mas bella del universo" –En ese momento mientras pensaba eso, dos chicos se acercaron a Lala.

-Oye, eres muy bonita ¿eres del club de teatro?

-Te ayudaremos a encontrar a ese tal Saruyama.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto feliz la chica al saber que la iban a ayudar a buscarlo, pero no hacia falta ya que en ese momento llego el mencionado a donde estaba Lala.

-Lala, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-Ahh, que bien te encontré. Toma, traje esto para ti –Decía la chica y le mostro un bento que el reconoció enseguida como el que le hizo su hermano.

-Eh, ¡es mi bento!, creí que lo había dejado en casa, muchas gracias –Agradeció Saruyama a la chica.

-Oye, disculpa que interrumpa chico, pero ¿Cuál es tu relación con esta chica? –Dijo uno de los varios chicos que estaba alrededor.

-Eh, pues… -Saruyama no sabia que decir, ya que si decía que ella era un alíen podría haber muchos problemas –Ella es…

-¡Yo soy la prometida de Saruyama! –Exclamo Lala feliz mientras abrazaba el brazo de Saruyama.

En otra situación a Saruyama le hubiera encantado escuchar eso, pero la situación era que mas de cincuenta chicos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo la pelirosa, y le dirigieron miradas de odio al pelinegro.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Gritaron todos los chicos al saber la respuesta de la chica.

-No, esperen… no es así, ella esta bromeando –Dijo Saruyama tratando de calmar la situación.

-Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad. A no ser –Dijo la chica mientras ponía su mano en su boca y mantenía una mirada que la hacia ver muy tierna y a la vez sexy –Que todo era una mentira.

Verla así paralizo a todo el mundo. Pero los chicos no soportaron más.

-¡ATRAPENLO! –Gritaron varios de los chicos señalando a Saruyama y acto seguido fueron hacia el, a lo que el tomo a Lala de la mano y se fue corriendo con ella.

-¿Eh, porque están enojados esos chicos? –Pregunto Lala mientras no entendía porque corrían de ellos.

-¡Por culpa tuya! –Se quejo Saruyama mientras seguía corriendo por su vida y la de Lala.

**Mientras tanto**

En los vestidores femeninos, las chicas estaban cambiándose para las clases de educación física. Y una de ellas, estaba ya cambiada pensando en un suceso reciente.

-¡DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI, YO ME ENAMORE DE TI…ASI QUE POR FAVOR, SE MI NOVIA!

Esas palabras seguían en la mente de la chica. No podía creer que el chico que ha amado desde la secundaria se le haya confesado. Sinceramente ella estaba muy feliz, así que salió de los vestidores femeninos y fue al patio para terminar la educación física. Ella quería que fuera final de clases para confesarle al chico que también lo amaba.

**Mientras tanto**

Saruyama estaba corriendo a toda velocidad con Lala mientras todos los chicos los estaban persiguiendo. Llegaron a correr demasiado sin darse cuenta a donde ir, y ahora estaban en un lugar sin salida.

-Perfecto –Se quejo Saruyama – ¿Y ahora que haremos?

-No se –Dijo Lala simplemente.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, tu tienes esa cosa que transporta a otro lugar ¿cierto? El Warp-kun.

-Eh, ¿te refieres a Pyon Pyon Warp-kun?

-Si eso, úsalo- Dijo Saruyama preocupado de que llegaran todos esos chicos.

-Esta bien, pero ahora que me voy a casar contigo puedo empezar a vivir en tu casa desde hoy ¿cierto? –Dijo Lala, sorprendiendo a Saruyama.

-Eh… -Saruyama estaba viendo como llegaban los chicos corriendo por el, así que no le quedo de otra –Esta bien, pero hazlo rápido.

Entonces Lala saco su teléfono y presiono unas teclas y acto seguido, la pulsera transportadora llego

-Bien, es una promesa –Dijo Lala mientras colocaba la pulsera en su mano y en la de Saruyama.

-Rapido, por favor –Suplico Saruyama, y acto seguido la pulsera ilumino todo.

-¡Vamos Warp! –Exclamo Lala, y desaparecieron.

Todos los chicos llegaron, y vieron que en lugar en donde estaban Saruyama y Lala, ahora solo estaba el uniforme de Saruyama.

-Ellos… ¿desaparecieron? –Dijeron algunos chicos, sin darse cuenta que Peke estaba escondido en un rincón preguntándose a donde habrán llegado esos dos.

…

-¿Lala, en donde estamos?

-¿Yo que se? Este es un dispositivo para escapes de emergencia, por lo cual no puedo elegir el destino…

A continuación, una puerta cayo ambos cayeron, con Lala encima de Saruyama y de lo que se dieron cuenta es que estaban desnudos. Saruyama se quedo estatico viendo pervertidamente los pechos de la chica para acto seguido apartarse con un sangrado nasal.

-Qu-Que pasó… ¿Por qué estamos desnudos?

-¿No te lo dije? Warp-kun solo puede transportar los cuerpos de los seres vivos, pero no otro tipo de materia.

Pero algo de lo que apenas se acaba de dar cuenta Saruyama, era que estaban en los vestidores femeninos y había más de siete chicas mirándolos a los dos.

-¡KYAAHHHH! –Gritaron varias chicas empezando a golpear a Saruyama mientras Lala no entendia por que lo golpeaban.

…

Se acabo las clases dando por finalizado el día y muchos alumnos estaban yéndose a su casa, pero había alguien que no se había ido aun. Rito se quedo en el patio de la escuela esperando por la respuesta de la chica de sus sueños.

-"Tal vez me rechaze, ¿y si yo no le gusto, o ella no viene?" –Pensaba el chico algo preocupado, pero entonces…

-Yuuki-kun –Se escucho la suave voz que despierta las emociones en el chico.

-H-Haruna-chan

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y después de un rato largo Haruna hablo.

-Espero que no hayas esperado demasiado.

-No, en realidad llegue aquí, hace dos minutos.

-Esto… sobre lo que me dijiste ¿es verdad? ¿Yo te gusto? –Pregunto Haruna sonrojada de una manera tierna.

-Pues… pues si, desde la secundaria tu siempre me has gustado –Confeso el chico a la chica de pelo morado.

Haruna estaba feliz de escuchar eso, así que decidió decirle lo que sentía pero…

-Lo siento mucho –Dijo inclinándose en modo de disculpa sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Eh?

-Tú seguramente no te debo gustar, debo de estar quitándote tiempo –Dijo Rito.

-No, claro que…

-¿Porque te gustaría una persona como yo? Es ridículo –Prosiguió Rito sin escuchar a Haruna.

-No, claro que…

-No quiero ser una molestia para ti, así que yo…

-¡TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS YUUKI-KUN! –Exclamo Haruna en voz alta haciendo que Rito parase de hablar y la mirara sonrojado.

-¿Eh?

-Desde la secundaria tú también me has gustado mucho Yuuki-kun – Haruna confeso ya mas calmada aunque sonrojada.

-Entonces… quiere decir que…

-¡Si!, ¡acepto ser tu novia! –Exclamo Haruna muy feliz y sonrojada, poniendo a Rito igual que ella y acto seguido volvieron a ver sus ojos. Pero ahora de manera diferente, ya que este es el inicio de una hermosa relación.

**Residencia Saruyama**

**-**¿Ya estas mejor Saruyama? –Decía Lala mientras jugaba un videojuego –Los videojuegos de la tierra son muy divertidos.

-Mejor vete a tu casa –Susurro Saruyama para si mismo, el estaba todo golpeado luego de que casi todas esas chicas trataron de matarlo. Pero sabía que dentro de un rato estaría mejor, y entonces hablaría con Lala.

**Mientras tanto con Zatin**

-Como ya le dije, vengo del planeta Deviluke –Dijo Zastin calmadamente a un policía.

-Bien, bien, escuchare el resto de la historia en la comisaria ¿vale? –Le respondió el policía mientras no le creía a Zastin.

**Continuara…**

Este es el final del capitulo 2 y me gusto hacerlo. Lo que mas me gusto de este capitulo es la confesión por parte de Rito y Haruna, y en lo que respecta a Lala y Saruyama eso ya se sabra.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos

Aquí vengo con el capitulo 3 de este fanfic ya que por el momento no se que coño hago con mi vida xD.

Sin más que decir nos vemos abajo.

**Capitulo 3: El mensajero Galáctico.**

Al llegar la noche (luego de que Saruyama se hubiera recuperado de los golpes), le pidió a Lala salir a afuera con el para poder hablar.

-¿Que te pasa Saruyama? –Pregunto Lala confundida pero igual de alegre – ¿Porque te pusiste serio tan de repente y me pediste que saliéramos a caminar? ¡Volvamos a casa para seguir jugando!

-¿Realmente estas pensando en quedarte en mi casa? –Pregunto Saruyama, quien estaba sentado en el pasto.

-¿Eh? ¿No me dijiste que estaba bien si me quedaba a vivir aquí?

-Bueno, no es que haya dicho que estaba bien…

-Las parejas casadas viven juntas, es algo común en la tierra también ¿verdad? –Dijo Lala inocentemente.

-¡YO NO ME REFERIA A ESO, COMO ES QUE TERMINE TENIENDOME QUE CASAR CONTIGO! –Grito Saruyama al escuchar eso de Lala.

-¿Eh?

-Escúchame, no se porque dices que te quieres casar conmigo, pero en estos momentos no se puede –Dijo Saruyama ya más calmado.

-¿No te gusto Saruyama?

-Pues… -Saruyama no sabia que decir, así que simplemente se quedo observando los pechos de la chica, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea –Oye, ni siquiera conozco bien la razón de porque estas aquí.

-¿Eh? Pues…

-Ahora creo ya saber que es lo que esta tramando Lala-sama –Dijo Peke que comprendió algo de Lala. Al escuchar eso de parte de Peke, Saruyama se quedo confundido y Lala un poco preocupada.

-Oye Peke, ¿que estas diciendo? –Le susurro Lala a Peke.

-¿Tramando? ¿A que te refieres con eso? –Pregunto confundido Saruyama a Peke.

-¡Bueno Saruyama, llevémonos bien!

-¡Respóndeme!

-¡Lala-sama! –Grito una voz más masculina que sorprendió a Saruyama y a Lala.

Se trataba de un hombre de cabello de un color verde muy pálido, ojos azules, una extraña armadura de combate plateada y en su pierna derecha tenia un perro mordiéndole. El hombre se notaba que estaba serio pero a la vez cansado.

-¡Zastin! –Exclamo sorprendida Lala.

-Perfecto, otro tipo raro –Dijo Saruyama algo fastidiado.

-Vaya… pase por muchos problemas para llegar aquí –Decía Zastin –Fui arrestado, perseguido por un perro y me perdí. Es por eso que no me gustan los mundos subdesarrollados ¡Sin embargo! –Dijo alzando la voz poco a poco hasta que empezó a alzarla mas fuerte –¡Ya es suficiente, Lala-sama vuelva al planeta Deviluke ahora!

-'¡Que leches! No entiendo que pasa' –Pensaba Saruyama

-Yo no voy a regresar, tengo una razón para quedarme aquí –Dijo Lala a Zastin.

-Ah si… ¿y cual es esa razón? –Pregunto serio.

-¡Yo…! ¡Me enamore de este chico que esta aquí, Saruyama! –Dijo Lala con determinación, señalando a Saruyama.

-'Ella me esta usando como excusa para no ir a su planeta' –Pensó internamente Saruyama.

-Así que me casare con Saruyama, y me quedare a vivir con el en la tierra –Prosiguió Lala a Zastin.

-'No creo, que ese hombre se crea eso. De ser así seria muy ridículo el imaginarlo' –Pensó Saruyama viendo que Zastin tenia una rostro demasiado serio.

-Ya veo, entonces es eso –Dijo Zastin poniendo una mano en su mentón pensativamente.

-'¡Es un completo imbécil!' –Pensó Saruyama.

-Estaba preguntándome sobre eso cuando recibí el informe de mis hombres –Dijo Zastin mirando a Saruyama –Me habían dicho que un terrícola rescato a Lala-sama.

-'No, no fui yo, fue Keiji' –Decía en su mente Saruyama.

-¡Ahora, que ya sabes, vuelve a Deviluke y díselo a mi papa! –Exclamaba Lala – ¡No pienso volver a conocer a candidatos para ser mi futuro esposo!

-No, así no funcionan las cosas –Dijo Zastin que se había quedado en silencio mirando de una manera muy seria a Lala –Yo, Zastin, he recibido la orden del rey de Deviluke, de traerla devuelta a casa… no podre volver a mirarle la cara al rey si vuelvo a casa aprobando el matrimonio de un sospechoso terrícola y Lala-sama.

-¿Y entonces que harás? –Pregunto Lala con el mismo tono serio que Zastin.

Zastin se quedo mirando a Lala de una manera fuerte, para luego ver a Saruyama. Y acto seguido fue desenfundando su espada poco a poco.

-Por favor Apártese, Lala-sama –Decia Zastin con una voz baja pero audible.

Acto seguido Zastin con una gran velocidad, llego a donde estaba Saruyama y su espada golpeo la tierra en donde unos centímetros el se encontraba, provocando un gran golpe que mando a volar a Saruyama lejos. Lala al ver lo que hizo no pudo hacer mas que taparse la boca sorprendida por lo que Zastin hizo.

-Déjeme asegurarme… si es o no es conveniente para usted Lala-sama –Dijo Zastin con una voz fría y una mirada aterradora.

Saruyama se levanto y vio que en el lugar en donde hace unos segundos estaba de pie, ahora había una gran grieta, lo cual lo asusto demasiado.

-'No me vengan a joder' –Pensaba Saruyama.

-Ahora Saruyama –Decía Zastin mientras se acercaba al pelinegro -¡Muéstrame tus verdaderas habilidades en una pelea real! ¡¿Estas listo?!

-¡E-Espera un poco! ¿Por qué no lo resolvemos de otra manera? –Dijo Saruyama asustado mientras se escondía en un carro cercano.

Pero esconderse no sirvió de nada ya que Zastin a una rápida velocidad llego hacia el, otra vez y blandió su espada destruyendo el carro en el que el estaba escondido y mandándolo a volar otra vez.

Saruyama despejo con su espada el humo provocado por la destrucción del carro y en lugar de ver al chico vio a un señor mayor, que probablemente era el dueño de aquel carro. Zastin movió su mirada y vio que Saruyama estaba corriendo.

-'Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir' –Pensaba muy asustado Saruyama.

-¡¿Qué pasa terrícola, porque huyes?! –Exclama Zastin a el muchacho – ¡No te voy a aceptar si todo lo que haces es correr!

Zastin luego se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que un carro iba hacia el, pero por suerte salto antes de tiempo. Saruyama siguió corriendo y vio que Zastin llego hacia el.

-Buen intento… tendiéndome una trampa para que pudieras escapar –Dijo Zastin calmadamente, pero luego su voz calmada se hizo más amenazante -¡Pero ahora, la verdadera batalla comienza!

Saruyama vio que el aterrizo el las vías de un tren y eso era peligroso si un tren llegaba a pasar.

-¡Oye, aléjate de ahí! ¡Es peligroso!

-¿Peligroso? Uf, no lo entiendes –Dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa – No hay manera de que caiga en otro de tus trucos…

Pero dejo de hablar ya que un tren a máxima velocidad paso por el mandándolo a volar y chocar contra un poste. Saruyama a pesar del miedo que tenia, no podía dejarlo ahí, así que se acerco al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Señor… -Tímidamente Saruyama le susurro.

-¡GUUUUUOHHHHHHH! –Rugió salvajemente Zastin y con el rostro muy intimidante y algunas manchas de sangre.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Grito como una niña chillona muy pequeña Saruyama y corrió por su vida.

-¡Eso no puede derrotarme! –Exclamaba fuerte Zastin mientras trataba de darle a Saruyama con su espada.

-¡Buaaahhh! ¡Aléjate de mí, no te me acerques! –Exclamaba asustado Saruyama.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Zastin gritaba como loco y cuando ya estaba apunto de que su espada tocara a Saruyama, Lala pone su pie haciendo que Zastin tropiece y se caiga al suelo.

-¡Oiga!, ¿Qué esta haciendo Lala-sama? –Pregunto Zastin mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-No es justo –Dice Lala mirando a Zastin –No hay forma de que Saruyama te pueda ganar Zastin, el espadachín numero 1 del planeta Deviluke.

-¡Pero Lala-sama, si el se casa con usted, la heredera de la familia real del planeta Deviluke, el reinara los incontables planetas que ahora están bajo el cuidado del actual rey de Deviluke! –Exclama Zastin preocupado a Lala –Un hombre débil no seria capaz de hacerlo, es por eso que el rey reunió a todos los posibles candidatos por toda la galaxia para conocerla Lala-sama.

-¡ Y yo te dije que eso es justamente lo que no me gusta! –Exclamaba en voz alta Lala -¡Estoy mas se preocupa más en el heredero del trono que en mí!

-¡No, eso nunca va a pasar…!

Saruyama escuchaba todo lo que ellos decían sin comprender algunas de las cosas que ellos decían, y cuando quería decir algo entonces…

-¡PAREN DE DISCUTIR!

Se escucho una voz gritar y Lala y Zastin voltearon la vista para ver a Saruyama, y el al ver que lo miraban, negó con la cabeza, queriendo decir que el no fue quien grito entonces desde un oscuro callejón salio un chico de cabello color marrón miel.

-¡Keiji! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Exclama sorprendido Saruyama.

-No estabas en casa, y a parte escucho la explosión de un carro, así que Salí y vi a esos dos discutir –Dijo mientras señalaba a Lala y a Zastin.

-¿Quién es el Saruyama? –Pregunta curiosamente Lala a Saruyama, olvidando su conversación con Zastin.

-Yo soy Saruyama Keiji, pero me pueden decir Keiji. Soy el hermano menor de Saruyama –Dijo firme el chico a Lala – ¿Y ustedes dos quienes son?

-¡Yo soy Lala!

-¡Y yo soy Zastin, el espadachín numero 1 del planeta Deviluke!

-… Ok y me pueden explicar la situación, porque no entiendo nada.

-Yo la puedo explicar –Se ofreció Zastin –Lala-sama es la princesa real del planeta Deviluke, el planeta que es dueño de toda la galaxia e incluso el universo. El rey del planeta es Gid Lucione Deviluke, el controla todos los planetas que hemos conquistado, y ahora el quiere un futuro sucesor en caso de que el ya no pueda reinar Deviluke. Y envió a futuros candidatos a prometidos de Lala-sama, pero la princesa huyo al no querer saber nada de eso y entonces…

-¡Y entonces me estuvieron persiguiendo por toda la galaxia e incluso en este planeta, para que yo regrese a Deviluke! –Termino de decir Lala por Zastin – ¡No es justo que me tengan que hacer esto, si no quiero es porque no quiero!

-Pero Lala-sama ya le he dicho que es por el bi…

-¡Silencio! –Exclamo Keiji en un tono de voz bajo pero peligroso –Ya comprendo ahora lo que pasa.

-Si, yo igual –Dijo Saruyama.

-Pero déjame decirte que lo que Lala esta haciendo es lo correcto –Dijo Keiji a Zastin –A ella no le importa el heredero del planeta devinoseque…

-¡Deviluke! –Exclamo Zastin algo irritado.

-Bueno Deviluke, a ella no le importa el heredero, estoy seguro que ella solo quiere tener una vida normal, además un matrimonio es imposible si es con una persona que no amas –Dijo Keiji y Lala se quedo mirando sorprendida al niño – Y por lo que veo tu no estas enamorada mi hermano ¿cierto?

-Pues… es verdad –Dijo Lala un poco deprimida al decir la verdad. Al escuchar eso, Saruyama se sintió muy sorprendido y a la vez deprimido.

-Entonces Lala-sama, si no usted no esta enamorada de este terrícola ¡entonces volvamos a casa! –Exclamo Zastin.

-No entiendes nada ¿verdad grandote? –Dijo Keiji con un tono de fastidio –Si te la llevas a su planeta entonces ella vivirá prácticamente el infierno. Te gustaría hacer un trato

-¿Un trato? –Dijo Zastin algo sorprendido de que ese niño le propusiera un trato a el.

-Lala ¿tu quieres quedarte en este planeta? –Pregunto el chico.

-¡si! –Exclamo Lala sin duda alguna.

-Entonces haremos esto. Lala se quedara a vivir en este planeta de manera temporal y mi hermano se convertirá en su guardián de corazón.

-¿Guardián de corazón? –Repitieron Zastin y Saruyama confundidos.

-Exacto, Lala será libre de elegir quien será su futuro amor y puedo que prometido, así que en caso de que esa persona a la que Lala ama, tenga duda o algo que desconozca, mi hermano lo investigara y dirá su opinión a Lala.

-Ya entiendo –Dijo Zastin poniéndose una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa -¿Y que pasa si no funciona?

-Te llevas a Lala –Dijo Keiji, haciendo que Lala y Saruyama queden preocupados al oír eso –Seria bueno que Lala conozca un poco las cosas que da la tierra. Así que estaría justo el trato ¿no crees?

-Vaya, es mi deber seguir las ordenes del rey de Deviluke… pero yo no me di cuenta por lo que pasaba Lala-sama, o quizás si pero no me daba cuenta de eso. Pero ahora que has dicho todo eso entonces, no me queda más que aceptar –Dijo Zastin totalmente de acuerdo con el trato de Keiji.

-Perfecto –Dijo Keiji, yendo hacia Zastin para estrecharle la mano, a lo que el caballero acepto.

-Sin embargo, no estoy muy seguro si todos los candidatos a esposos de todo el universo estén muy de acuerdo, por si acaso mantenga precaución –Dijo Zastin serio a Keiji, a lo que este solo asintió –Yo personalmente iré a informarle entonces al rey de Deviluke sobre la situación.

Cuando Zastin dijo se dirigió a Saruyama y le dio una orden de hacer un juramento a lo que el pelinegro lo hizo (pero muy deprimido) y después de eso enseguida se fue y de repente en la cara de Keiji algo suave se precipito en su cara.

-Keiji, gracias, gracias, ¡muchas gracias! –Exclamaba Lala muy feliz mientras abrazaba al chico con fuerza. Y Keiji se dio cuenta de que las cosas suave que tenía en la cara era los pechos de Lala.

-Si, si, si de nada –Dijo Keiji que se apartaba de aquel abrazo.

-'Suertudo' –Pensó Saruyama algo irritado, sin embargo, el estaba muy triste al saber que Lala solo fingió quererlo para quedarse en la tierra y no que lo quería de verdad.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a casa –Keiji dijo sin pedir opinión de los otros y se fue a casa

…

Ya en la residencia de los Saruyama, Lala estaba jugando un videojuego, Keiji estaba haciendo la cena y Saruyama se estaba dando una ducha.

-'Entonces fue mentira' –Pensó Saruyama algo triste mientras hundía la cabeza un poco mas en la ducha.

Cuando termino de ducharse y cambiarse vio que alguien lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Que haces ahí? –Dijo Saruyama algo molesto.

-Vengo a decirte que ya casi esta lista la cena…

-¿Ah si? Estupendo –Dijo Saruyama con molestia y se dirigió a su habitación, pero alguien le impidió el paso.

-No he terminado –Dijo su hermano con un poco de molestia.

-Quítate Keiji, no estoy para bromas –Dijo Saruyama con enojo.

-Estas así solo porque supiste que ella no te ama ¿verdad? –Dijo Keiji.

-¡Y eso que te importa!

-Claro que me importa.

-Y porque te debería importar.

-Porque soy tu hermano y me preocupo por ti

-Ahora te preocupas por mí ¿Desde cuando?

-¿Podrías dejar de ser inmaduro?, estoy seguro que ni te querías casar con ella

Al decir eso Saruyama se quedo en silencio y se puso nuevamente deprimido, a lo que su hermano noto de inmediato y empezó a hablar.

-Kenichi –Dijo y eso sorprendió a Saruyama, ya que Keiji siempre le dice hermano –Si me preocupo por ti, y también se todo lo que tu haces, te conozco mas a ti, que tu a mi. Y se que cosas sucias lees y tienes escondido debajo de tu cama.

-Oye –Protesto Saruyama.

-Tú a pesar de que encontraste hermosa a Lala, cuando te pidió matrimonio no querías aceptar ¿cierto?

-Pues… no –Dijo Saruyama, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Pues, ella pidió matrimonio así de rápido y… yo no quería estar comprometido a esta etapa, me hubiera gustado que comenzáramos como pareja o algo así para que…

-Eres un guarro, un pervertido y cochino –Dijo Keiji haciendo que su hermano se caiga(al estilo anime XD)

-¿Oye porque me dices así? –Dijo Saruyama mientras lloraba cómicamente.

-Yo veo que esa niña es inocente, pura y de buenas intenciones. Todo lo contrario a ti… esa fue la razón por la cual yo quise que fueras su guardián envés de su amor – Dijo Keiji, dándole la espalda a Saruyama –Lo tuyo seguramente es pasajero, pero cuando la conozcas más seguramente ya no sentirás más eso que estas sintiendo. Ahora voy a servir la cena, lávate las manos antes de bajar –Dijo y acto seguido se fue abajo dejando a Saruyama muy pensativo.

**Continuara…**

Bueno este vendría siendo el capitulo 3 y ahora voy a por el capitulo 4.

Por si alguno tiene dudas con el personaje de Keiji Saruyama, ustedes imaginen que es el personaje Yukine del anime Noragami, ya que me base en el para hacer la apariencia del personaje (mas o menos).

Bueno, si les esta gustando esta historia, háganmelo saber ya que así me dan fuerza y ánimos para poder sacar otro capitulo cada vez mas. También si tienen duda mándenme algún mensaje para yo poder leerlo.

Bueno eso es todo. ¡Adiós!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos

Nuevamente traigo un capitulo de esta historia, y he decidido también hacer un pequeño resumen de los capítulos anteriores si los has llegado a leer. Como tengo demasiado tiempo libre hare muchos capítulos antes de que llegue octubre, así que este seria el resumen del capitulo anterior.

(En el anterior capitulo, Zastin se enfrento a Saruyama para poder llevar de regreso a Lala al planeta Deviluke, sin embargo luego de muchas situaciones todo es interrumpido por el hermano de Saruyama Keiji. El logra hacer un trato con Zastin el cual Saruyama será el tutor y guardián de Lala en la tierra, pero mas tarde Saruyama, se enoja con Keiji al no proponer algo mejor para el, pero su hermano lo critica y lo deja pensativo)

Ese seria el resumen, pos bien. Ahora el capitulo.

**Capitulo 5: Charlas nocturnas y sorpresas escolares.**

Después de que terminaran de cenar se estaba debatiendo algo entre los hermanos Saruyama y la chica pelirosa.

-¿Donde dormirá Lala-chan? –Pregunto Saruyama

-Pues tenia planeado prepararle la habitación de huéspedes, pero esta muy desordenada y hace tiempo que nadie la usa –Dijo Keiji pensativamente.

-Lala-sama, lamento interrumpir pero dentro de unos minutos voy a apagarme –Anuncio Peke.

-Oh, ya veo –Dijo Lala comprensiva.

-Oye espera –Dijo rápidamente Saruyama – ¿Por qué se apagara Peke y que pasaría si se apaga?

-Pues el se apaga para poder recuperar energía, así que por lo tanto cuando se apague quedare desnuda –Dijo Lala, contestando la pregunta de Saruyama.

-Oh –Dijo Keiji y vio como su hermano se estaba poniendo rojo y ponía una cara pervertida –Ya comprendo, pues habrá que esperar a que se apague. ¿Mientras tanto quieren unas galletas?

-¡Si! –Dijeron al unísono Lala y Saruyama.

A Lala le estaba empezando dar un poco de sueño, al igual que Peke. Sin embargo Saruyama esperaba el momento para que el robot se durmiera para poder ver a Lala totalmente desnuda y comiendo galletas seria algo perfecto. Mas tarde, a los pocos minutos, Keiji llego con tres galletas para cada uno.

-Bueno ¿entonces donde dormirá Lala a la final? –Pregunto Saruyama.

-Pues, que sea Lala quien decida –Dijo Keiji.

-Hmmm, pues creo que dormiré en la de Saruyama –Dijo Lala con inocencia, y Saruyama estaba saltando de excitación en su mente.

-Pues me parece bien, entonces preparare la cam... –No pudo terminar de hablar porque enseguida cayo dormido.

-¡Saruyama! ¿¡Estas bien!? –Dijo Lala quien se apresuro al llegar hacia el pero de repente ella también quedo dormida.

-¡Lala-sama! Keiji-dono ayúdeme –Dijo Peke preocupado a Keiji.

-No te preocupes Peke, Lala despertara en unos minutos –Dijo Keiji como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-Le puse somnífero a las tres galletas de mi hermano y una a la de Lala.

-¡Y porque hizo eso!

-Por las intenciones de mi hermano –Dijo el chico, y Peke no entendió –Mi hermano es un adolescente con las hormonas encendidas y cuando te escucho decir que cuando te apagaras Lala se iba a quedar desnuda el obviamente no se iba a perder ese momento. Por esa razón fue que lo puse a dormir.

-¿Pero porque a Lala-sama?

-Porque quería hablar algunas cosas contigo antes de que te apagues, y no queria que ni Lala ni mi hermano nos escuche –Dijo el chico mirando al robot, y Peke al ver que su mirada era sincera decidió confiar en el.

Hubo un intenso resplandor y Peke volvió a su forma de robot, dejando desnuda a Lala, lo cual Keiji agarro una manta del sofá y la tapo.

-Esta bien, ¿de que quiere hablar Keiji-dono?

-Primero ¿tú sabes algo de los candidatos a prometidos de Lala? –Dijo Keiji serio mirando al robot.

-Pues no son muchos, pero tampoco son pocos, algunos de ellos son peligrosos y otros no, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que quieren a Lala-sama –Dijo Peke a Keiji -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Me preocupo lo que dijo Zastin sobre que vendrán esos candidatos, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿cierto?

-¡Eso es correcto! –Dijo Peke, empezando a tenerle confianza a Keiji -¿Tiene otra pregunta que hacer?

-¿Lala nunca se ha enamorado, o a tenido una pareja?

-Pues para serle sincero, yo fui creado cuando Lala-sama era una niña pequeña, y nunca he escuchado de su parte un enamoramiento o que le haya gustado alguien desde ese punto –Respondió Peke a Keiji -¿Por qué el motivo de esa pregunta?

-Porque se nota que Lala es una chica que nunca se a enamorado y quería confirmar esa duda para poder complementarla.

-¿A que se refiere Keiji-dono? –Pregunto curioso Peke.

-Tu dices que Lala es una chica que nunca se ha enamorado o a tenido una pareja ¿cierto? –Dijo, a lo que Peke asiente – ¿Y también dices que ahora tiene candidatos a prometidos verdad?

-Si.

-Pues ahora comprendo lo que pasa y ya puedo relajarme –Dijo Keiji dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Keiji-dono, no lo comprendo.

-Pues Lala es una chica que nunca a experimentado amor a alguien que no sea un familiar u amigo. Y de la nada llegan y le traen a candidatos para que uno de ellos se convierta en su esposo, y te puedo asegurar que tal vez uno de ellos tiene malas intenciones. Me alegro que ella se haya escapado de casa, porque si no ella hubiera pasado una vida triste –Dijo Keiji dándole una mirada a Lala que dormía profundamente.

-Vaya Keiji-dono, se nota que usted es muy sabio –Dijo Peke impresionado de las palabras que Keiji dijo, ya que lo que nunca entendió de Lala, lo pudo comprender de Keiji – ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta?

-Una ultima. ¿Tú crees que Lala sea capaz de enamorarse?

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, ya que la mayoría del tiempo Lala-sama decide construir inventos nuevos, a parte es muy inocente y descuidada en esa área. Seria como un milagro que haya un chico que sea capaz de captar la total atención de Lala-sama –Dijo Peke.

-Ya veo, pues eso es todo lo que tenía que preguntarte.

-Keiji-dono, si no le molesta me gustaría hacerle yo también una pregunta.

-¿Eh? –Keiji se quedo sorprendido de que Peke le tenga que preguntar algo –Claro dime.

-Me gustaría saber que va a pasar con su hermano y Lala-sama ahora y mañana –Dijo Peke mirando a Saruyama que estaba boca abajo sobre la alfombra y Lala tirada en el sofá grande.

-Pues ya que la habitación de huéspedes no esta arreglada y no quiero que mi hermano duerma con Lala. Dormirá conmigo, así que llevare a mi hermano a su cuarto, ese somnífero hará que se despierte mañana temprano justo para ir a la escuela.

-¿Y Lala-sama? –Pregunto Peke, todavía preocupado.

-Ella solo comió una galleta con somnífero a lo cual ella debería despertar en unos minutos –Dijo Keiji levantando a Saruyama con algo de ayuda de Peke para llevarlo a su habitación.

Les costo un poco llevarlo, pero pudieron llevarlo hasta allá, lo dejaron en su cama y le quitaron los zapatos. A continuación Keiji cargo a Lala hasta su habitación y la dejo en su cama.

-Bueno, ya no puedo más, así que dejare a su cuidado a Lala-sama –Dijo Peke, que se tiro en la cama y también se durmió. Y a los tres minutos Lala despertó.

-¿Que paso? –Dijo Lala aun con sueño y dando un bostezo.

-Te quedaste dormida y te traje a mi habitación.

-¿Y Saruyama? –Pregunto Lala preocupada.

-El esta en su habitación, parece que tanto sueño hizo que se quedara dormido.

-Ya veo –Dijo y se dio cuenta de Peke – Ya se quedo dormido.

-Si, y te queria comentar una cosa Lala.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No te gustaría ir a la escuela?

-¿Escuela?

-Si, hay podrás pasar el tiempo, además de que lo digo ya que Saruyama y yo tenemos que ir mañana en la mañana y te tendrías que quedar sola aquí entonces.

-¡No! –Exclamo Lala – ¡Iré!

-¡Esa es la actitud! Bueno deberías ir temprano antes que mi hermano y yo para que te admitan, aunque estoy seguro que te aceptaran rápido –Dijo al ya saber como es el director de la escuela de su hermano.

-¡Bien!

-Bueno, tu y Peke pueden dormir en mi cama yo naturalmente duermo en este sillón –Mintió el chico para darle su espacio a Lala y a Peke.

-Esta bien, que duermas bien entonces Keiji –Dijo la chica y acto seguido se quedo dormida.

Keiji sin embargo no durmió y se quedo pensando en todas las cosas que Peke le ha dicho. Tener a una princesa genio alienígena no era algo que el tenia planeado que pasara, así que debería darle una oportunidad. Al pensar demasiado Keiji se quedo tambien dormido.

…

Saruyama abre los ojos y ve que esta en su habitación.

-¿Qué paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que esperaba ver a Lala-chan desnuda –Se dijo el chico y vio que estaba en su cama, lo cual se levanta y va a la sala, en donde encuentra a su hermano haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días hermano –Dijo Keiji como si nada poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-Ok monstruo, habla ahora ¿Qué me hiciste? –Pregunto algo irritado Saruyama, ya que el sabia que la causa de que el se haya desmayado fue su culpa.

-Le puso somnífero a las galletas que te comiste y te quedaste dormido –Dijo este mientras probaba su desayuno.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Y Lala-chan? –Pregunto Saruyama.

-Pues, parecía que cuando Lala dijo que iba a dormir contigo, te llegaban a la cabeza varias idea pervertidas. Por eso decidí que era mejor que durmieras como siempre, y en lo que respecta a Lala y Peke, ellos durmieron conmigo –Le contesta mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-¡Que tu que! –Exclama en voz alta Saruyama.

-Lo que escuchas, por si tienes mas preguntas son las 07:10 tienes tiempo de sobra para ir a la escuela, Y Lala salió ya que dijo que tenia cosas que hacer ¿vale?

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas, Lala salió, ya que dijo que tenia cosas que hacer.

-¿A dónde fue? –Pregunto Saruyama.

-No lo se. Y mejor come que se te enfriara el desayuno –Dijo mirando ya un poco irritado a su hermano, ya que no le gusta hablar mientras come.

…

Saruyama termino de desayunar, bañarse, vestirse e ir a su escuela, lo cual se despidió de su hermano menor y tomo su camino. La verdad el aun estaba pensando en las palabras que le dijo su hermano anoche. 'Estoy seguro que ni te querías casar con ella'. Esas palabras resonaban aun en su cabeza y mientras más las pensaba, mas triste se ponía.

Al llegar a al aula de su escuela se sento y vio a Rito, a lo cual dejo sus cosas en su puesto y se acerco a el.

-Buenos días Rito –Saludo Saruyama.

-Buenos días Saruyama –Dijo Rito devolviendo el saludo a Saruyama, aunque el chico estaba mirando a una chica que acababa de llegar. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus rostros se sonrojaron y al sentarse en su puesto la chica lo miro una vez mas, antes de sacar sus cosas.

-Ehhh, ¿me perdí de algo? –Dijo Saruyama confundido.

-Pues, ¡Haruna-chan y yo somos pareja! –Dijo feliz Rito.

-¡Eh! –Saruyama alzo la voz tan fuerte que casi todos lo escucharon, y cuando todos dejaron de mirarlo raro y siguieron con lo suyo Saruyama suspiro – ¡Vaya! ¿Entonces ya esta confirmado?

-¡Si!

-Bueno, ¡siento tanto enojo y felicidad por ti amigo! –Dijo Saruyama sonriendo.

-¿Enojo?

-¡Como es posible que tengas una linda novia antes que yo! ¡Me da tanta envidia! –Dijo Saruyama cómicamente molesto.

-Bueno pero no te enojes –Dijo Rito tratando de calmarlo. Pero mientras Rito trataba de calmarlo vio a Haruna una vez mas y vio que estaba viendo el pizarrón y ve que el turno de la limpieza era para ellos dos. A lo cual ellos dos se acercaron muy sonrojados y empezaron a borrar lo que tenia el pizarrón.

-B-Buenos días Yuuki-kun –Saludo cordialmente Haruna.

-B-Buenos días Haruna-chan –Saludo igualmente Rito.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos, puesto que el día anterior habían confesado sus sentimientos, pero ahora no sabían que hacer con respecto a su nueva relación.

-Tenemos que ir al salón de música luego ¿cierto? –Dijo Haruna nerviosamente rápido a Rito que entendió y asintió –Pues buscare la llave.

Dicho eso, salió apresurada del salón y Rito se quedo con un estático.

-'¡Lo sabia, esta molesta conmigo! ¡Esta muy incomoda conmigo! ¿Y ahora que hago?' –Pensaba Rito preocupado por como actuaba Haruna.

Haruna mientras tanto andaba caminando muy pensativa y triste por no saber que hacer ahora que tiene una relación. Desde hace mucho tiempo a estado enamorada de Rito Yuuki, sin embargo no sabia que podía hacer para llamar su atención, pero ahora que es su novia todo es tanto perfecto como incomodo.

Al estar en el salón de música, el ambiente aun estaba algo incomodo solo que Haruna estaba escribiendo unos apuntes en un cuaderno para entregárselos a el profesor, ya que al ser la delegada ella tenia que cumplir con esa obligación, y Rito estaba cambiando las flores de un jarrón que siempre esta en ese salón.

-'Bien Rito, piensa que puede hacer para entablar conversación con ella' –Pensaba Rito muy nervioso mientras ponía el jarrón en un lado cerca de la ventana –'Mierda, nada me sale, que puedo decir, no quiero quedarme con ella así sin decirle nada'.

-Yuuki-kun… Tu… También cuidabas de las flores cuando estábamos en secundaria ¿verdad? –Hablo Haruna sorprendiendo a Rito.

-¿Qué?

-La gente se olvida de cambiarles el agua fácilmente –Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana haciendo que la brisa que entraba moviera ligeramente su cabello morado –Pero tu siempre te preocupabas de eso, Yuuki-kun.

-Ah, si… no es nada especial –Hablo Rito –En casa tenemos muchas flore y plantas también… pero mi papa esta ocupado con su trabajo, así que no esta mucho en casa, y mi hermana menor esta ocupada con los quehaceres del hogar… Así que es natural que me encargara de otras cosas. Supongo que eventualmente se volvió un hábito en mí, o algo así.

-Yo creo que eso es tu encanto Yuuki-kun –Dijo Haruna mientras sonreía y miraba por la ventana. Al escuchar eso tanto Rito como Haruna quedaron estáticos y sonrojados.

-H-Haruna-chan… ¿Qué quieres decir?

Haruna estaba avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, asi que enseguida se paro y se llevo la basura.

-N-No dije nada… voy a sacar la basura –Dijo ella sonrojado y mirando el suelo para que Rito no la mirara.

-¿Eh? Espera –Dijo Rito siguiéndola, y al ver que ella resbalo y estaba por caerse Rito aumento su caminar -¡cuidado!

El sonar de la basura cayéndose sonó en el aula, pero Rito había logrado hacer que Haruna no cayera y tenía su brazo en su cintura mientras que con el otro brazo, tomaba su mano y sus miradas se estaban viendo mientras ambos se sonrojaban más.

-¡Lo siento! –Dijo Rito apartándose de su lada a unos cuantos pasos por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo y volteándose para que Haruna no lo vea.

-Gracias –Dijo Haruna, a lo cual Rito volteo y vio una mirada tranquila y agradecida.

-'¿No esta enojada?' –Pensó Rito preocupado.

-¿Oye, me ayudarías a sacar la basura? –Le pregunto ella.

-¡Claro! –Dijo Rito contento.

…

Cuando ya terminaron de sacar la basura y volver al salón a ver clases, Rito detuvo a Haruna.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuuki-kun? –Pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

-Pues… bueno… Haruna ¿En serio tenemos una relación? –Pregunto Rito algo preocupado y nervioso.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que pudo expresar la chica.

-Ayer me dijiste que yo te gusto, pero… si te soy sincero no se que hacer en una relación –Confeso Rito a Haruna.

-Ah, que alivio –Dijo ella suspirando y confundiendo a Rito –Lo digo porque yo tampoco se que hacer.

-Pues si no te molesta, ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo? –Pregunto Rito algo sonrojado.

-'¿Me…me esta invitando a salir? ¿Yuuki-kun me esta invitando a salir? –Pensaba Haruna totalmente emocionada –Si, claro ¿Cuándo?

-Pues tu me dices ¿te parece bien? –Pregunto Rito, mientras sentía que la felicidad lo invadía –'Ella acepto'.

-Claro –Dijo ella mientras miraba los ojos de Rito que a la vez miraban los de ella. Se miraron tanto que enseguida se sonrojaron y voltearon sus rostros que estaban de un intenso color rojo por los nervios de mirarse tanto –Bu… Bueno, vamos a clases antes de que empiecen.

-Cla-Claro –Dijo Rito nervioso y a la vez feliz de que iba a tener una cita con la chica de sus sueños.

…

En el salón de clases ya había llegado el profesor Honekawa y unos minutos antes Rito y Haruna.

-'Rito esta muy feliz por lo que veo' –Pensaba Saruyama que veía a su amigo como si estuviera distanciado de la realidad –'¿Que habrá pasado con el?'

-Clase, se que es algo repentino, pero tenemos a una nueva estudiante –Dijo el profesor –Puedes presentarte.

-¡Si señor! –Dijo una voz bastante animada.

-'Esa voz' –Pensó Saruyama olvidándose de el motivo de la felicidad de Rito –'No puede ser'.

-¡Yaho Saruyama, ahora soy alumna de esta escuela! –Dijo Lala totalmente feliz mientras hacia una V con su mano.

-'¿lala?' –Pensó Saruyama.

Muchos chicos se quedaron con los ojos de corazones al ver a la hermosa chica, las chicas la vieron y se preguntaban como seria ella de amiga, un pelinaranja no le prestaba atención ya que estaba pensando como seria su cita, una pelimorada estaba viéndola mientras a la vez pensaba en su futura cita con su chico, mientras un pelinegro se preguntaba que pasaría ahora que Lala estaba en su escuela.

**Continuara…**

Bueno, este capitulo fue bueno escribirlo y ahora me voy a escribir el 5. Así que tendrán que esperar un poco.

¡Adiós!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos

Aquí traigo el capitulo 5 de mi historia, espero les este gustando.

(En el anterior capitulo, Keiji se quedó hablando con Peke y con Lala en la noche sobre diversas cosas. Mientras en la mañana Saruyama iba a la escuela y se encontró con Rito que le dice que ya es el novio oficial de Haruna y más adelante después de un momento incomodo ellos tienen una cita, y cuando todo parece avanzar igual que siempre una nueva alumna llega a clases: Lala.)

Bueno ya contado el resumen a mi modo, este es el capitulo 5.

**Capítulo 5:** **Lala en su primer día de escuela.**

En el espacio exterior, cerca del planeta tierra se podía ver una gran nave espacial de un tamaño muy grande.

-¡Comandante Zastin, hemos detectado una nave espacial no identificada! –Dijo un hombre rubio con traje negro a un hombre con una extraña armadura.

-¡Esta próxima a entrar en la atmosfera de la tierra! –Dijo otro hombre de mismo traje pero con el cabello negro.

-'Ellos han aparecido' –Pensó Zastin mientras miraba por la ventana donde se podía ver el planeta – ¡Voy a ir a buscar a Lala-sama de inmediato, ustedes no los pierdan de vista!

-¡Si señor! –Exclamaron en voz alta sus hombres.

**Mientras tanto en la escuela.**

-¿Ya viste a la alumna transferida?

-Si, ya la vi. ¡Es muy linda y también tiene estilo!

-¡Miren! –Decía un chico a su grupo de amigos –¡La chica nueva me dejo tomarle una foto con mi teléfono!

-Ella dijo que se llama Lala Satalin Deviluke.

-¿Sera extranjera?

-A quien le importa, tiene un muy buen cuerpo.

-¿Conocen a Saruyama Kenichi?

-¿Eh? ¿No es ese chico que habla con Yuuki Rito?

-Si, ese. La chica nueva me dijo que esta viviendo con el.

-¡QUE!

…

-¿Lala-chan porque te transferiste a esta escuela? –Decía Saruyama a Lala. Ellos estaban hablando en el tejado de la escuela después de que la primera clase termino, y ahora Saruyama estaba quejándose –No es que me enoje, pero ahora gracias a ti ahora soy victima de muchos rumores de la escuela.

-Eh, es que ¡me pareció buena idea la de Keiji venir aquí! –Decía Lala con su actitud feliz.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Keiji con todo esto? –Pregunto confundido de que Lala mencionara a su hermano.

-El fue el que me dio la idea de venir aquí a aprender muchas cosas más de la tierra. Además me dijo que ustedes tenían que ir a la escuela, y yo no me quería quedar sola en la casa –Respondió la chica haciendo un lindo puchero, el cual sonrojo al chico.

-'Vaya, así que ese idiota fue el que le dio la idea, no esta tan mal.' –Pensó Saruyama –Pero Lala-chan ¿Cómo fue que lograste ser aceptada aquí?

-¡Ah, eso fue muy fácil! –Dijo Lala feliz –Le pedí a alguien llamado director en esta escuela y me dijo "Eres preciosa, estas admitida".

-'Hmmp, ese director pervertido' –Pensó Saruyama.

-Pero no te preocupes, no le dije a nadie todavía que soy una alienígena.

-Y ni se te ocurra decir que lo eres –Dijo Saruyama – Ya estas llamando demasiado la atención, si ellos se llegan a enterar que eres de otro planeta enloquecerán.

-¡No es tan sencillo! –Exclama Peke – ¡Lala-sama es la princesa del planeta Deviluke! ¡Si la gente se entera de eso su vida correría peligro!

-'Vaya, eso es cierto' –Pensó Saruyama con un poco de miedo.

-Bueno, al menos Lala-sama tiene alguien en quien poder confiar –Dijo Peke con orgullo.

-Gracias Peke, es un honor que digas eso de…

-¡Keiji-dono! –Dijo Peke, haciendo que Saruyama se caiga al estilo anime ya que pensó que Peke se refería a el.

-Eso me ha dolido –Dijo Saruyama cómicamente triste, y luego fijo su vista en Peke –Oye si Peke esta aquí, quiere decir que…

-¡Si, es Peke convertido en mi uniforme! –Termina de decir Lala –No te preocupes Peke, Saruyama es confiable a la hora de la verdad.

-'Bueno… hare lo que pueda' –Pensó Saruyama.

…

Luego de que terminaran su charla en el tejado, Lala y Saruyama tuvieron su segunda hora de clases y al terminar el profesor les dio a los alumnos tiempo libre para que hagan lo que sea.

-Espera Sairenji-kun –Dijo el maestro Honekawa a Haruna –Eres la representante de la clase ¿cierto? Muéstrale a Lala-kun las actividades de los clubes, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Si señor –Dijo Haruna, para acto seguido acercarse a Lala –Soy Sairenji Haruna.

-¡Es un gusto conocerte! –Dijo Lala feliz, y al ya presentarse las dos salieron.

-Oye Saruyama, ¿qué tienes tú con esa chica? –Dijo Rito que se había acercado al pelinegro.

-Bueno… es… ¡Una pariente lejana! –Exclamo Saruyama inventándose la primera mentira que le vino a la mente.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Rito con una mirada seria. Algo que Rito sabia bien era que Saruyama era un poco mentiroso.

-Claro, que pensaste ¿Qué era un alíen? –Dijo Saruyama riendo nerviosamente.

Al decir eso Saruyama se horrorizo de lo que dijo, ya que pensó que Rito lo descubriría, pero Rito se puso a reír un poco.

-Jajaja, bueno creeré en ti –Dijo Rito ya sin verlo serio – ¿Y que hace un pariente lejano tuyo por aquí?

-Pues… deseaba tener una mejor vida por aquí… de donde venia le iba un poco mal –Dijo Saruyama diciendo la verdad de un modo más secreto, sin mencionar que viene en realidad de otro planeta.

-Ok, ya veo. Si no fuera un pariente lejano, pensaría que es tu novia jaja –Dijo Rito sin darse cuenta que Saruyama lo miraba cómicamente molesto.

-¡Silencio! ¡Piensas que aun olvido que tienes una novia primero que yo! ¡Que envidia tengo! –Dijo Saruyama en voz alta llorando cómicamente mientras lo estrangulaba.

…

-Este es el club de química –Dijo Haruna mostrándole una de las aulas de la escuela a Lala.

-Ya veo –Exclama feliz Lala mientras veía el aula.

Lala y Haruna están viendo distintas aulas de la escuela, donde Haruna le enseña a Lala cada una de ellas. Mientras seguía mostrándoles cada lugar de la escuela, Haruna nota que en la parte baja de la espalda de Lala hay una cola.

-'¿Esa cola, es un accesorio…?' –Pensó Haruna mientras la miraba – 'No es real… ¿o si?'

-¡Oye Haruna! –Exclama Lala.

-Di-Dime –Dijo Haruna dándose cuenta del alrededor.

-¡La escuela es muy divertida, todos están reunidos y pasándolo bien! ¡Me alegra estar aquí! –Exclama feliz Lala.

-Ya-Ya veo –Dijo Haruna sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras. Nunca había escuchado decir a una alumna que le gustara mucho la escuela, pero escuchar esas palabras de Lala la hizo sonreír.

…

-Bueno ¿Qué tal todo con Sairenji? –Pregunta Saruyama a Rito un tanto curioso.

-¡Muy bien! Estamos haciendo planes para tener una cita –Dijo Rito alegre.

-Vaya ya están avanzando rápido, ¿Ya la has besado? –Pregunto Saruyama con una sonrisa traviesa, pensando lo que pasara a continuación.

-De-¡De que estas hablando idiota! –Exclama Rito en voz alta muy sonrojado –Apenas solo vamos a salir.

-Si, pero yo se como irán las cosas –Saruyama dice como si fuera un sabio –Primero la cita, luego los besos y luego…

Saruyama hace un círculo con sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, y con la mano izquierda levanta solo el dedo índice y lo mete en el círculo de su mano derecha. Rito entiende la referencia y se sonroja a altos niveles y echa humo por las orejas.

-¡Buaaaaaa! –Exclama Rito en voz alta sentándose en su silla.

-Jajajajaja, ¿no me digas que te lo imaginaste? –Saruyama pregunta a su amigo divertido.

-Ca-Cállate, a diferencia de ti, yo no soy un pervertido –Dijo Rito cómicamente molesto para acto seguido salir del aula.

-Ahh, debería ver que está haciendo Lala-chan –Suspira y se levanta para buscar a Lala.

…

-¡Oye Haruna!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quienes son ellos? –Pregunta Lala que estaba en la cancha deportiva de la escuela con Haruna. Y señalaba a unas personas en general.

-Ese es el club de béisbol –Responde Haruna a la chica.

Unos de los jugadores bateo la pelota muy fuerte y la mando directo a que diera contra el rostro de Lala.

-¡CUIDADO! –Grita preocupado el chico que bateo la pelota.

Sin embargo Lala atrapa la pelota con su mano izquierda evitando que impactara contra su rostro. Todo los jugadores e incluso Haruna que estaba con las manos en su boca se quedaron muy sorprendidos de que la chica la atrapara así de fácil y no mostrara signo alguno de dolor por haberla atrapado dado que la pelota iba a una fuerte velocidad. Lala se quedó viendo la pelota maravillada, como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo juguete.

-¡Oigan, yo también quiero intentarlo! –Dijo Lala a los jugadores dirigiéndose a la cancha alegre.

-Oigan, esa chica… atrapo la pelota así de fácil.

-Y no le duele la mano.

-Viene hacia acá… ¿quiere jugar beisbol?

Los jugadores aun siguen sorprendidos de lo que acaban de presenciar: Una hermosa chica que atrapa una bola rápida y ahora quiere jugar beisbol.

-Interesante –Menciona uno de los chicos que tiene cabello marrón claro y ojos grises llamado Taizou Motemitsu –Es una buena oportunidad. Yo, el pitcher estrella del club de beisbol, seré su rival.

-¿Lo dice enserio Motemitsu-senpai? –Pregunta uno de los chicos a Motemitsu, el cual asiente mientras ve a Lala tomando el bate.

-¿Solo tengo que pegarle a la pelota con este palo? ¡Fácil! –Dice Lala mientras ve el bate.

-¡Que linda! –Susurra el cátcher, mientras ve a la chica.

-Bueno, al ser muy linda seré suave –Dice Motemitsu para si mismo.

Motemitsu se prepara y lanza la bola con mucha velocidad, pero no demasiada para que Lala pueda golpearla.

-¡PAM!

Lala batea la pelota y la manda a volar al cielo con una velocidad impresionante, lo cual hace que todos vean con la boca abierta a la chica y a la pelota.

-In-Increíble –Dice el cátcher sin poder creérselo.

-¡Oooh, se va y se sigue yéndose! –Dice Lala mientras ve la pelota por el cielo.

-Esto no es bueno Lala-sama –Susurro Peke para que solo Lala lo oyera –Tendría que haber ajustado su fuerza para que sea similar a la de estos terrícolas.

-¡Vaya! No solo es bonita, sino que también es buena en esto –Dijo Motemitsu ocultando el rostro serio con su gorra, para luego ver a Lala de una manera confianzuda –Me gustas, te dejare ser mi novia.

-¡Ohh! ¡Era de esperarse de Motemitsu-senpai!

-¡Ya hizo su primer movimiento!

-¡Y mírenlo hablando con esa actitud genial!

Muchos de los chicos estaban entusiasmados por lo dicho por Motemitsu, ya que eran sus seguidores.

-¿Eh? Me rehusó –Dijo Lala simplemente. Haciendo que Motemitsu quede atónito.

-¡Vaya, Motemitsu-senpai fue rechazado inmediatamente!

-E-¡Entonces ten un duelo conmigo! –Dijo Motemitsu negándose a ser rechazado –Si no le pegas a la siguiente bola entonces tendrás que ser mi novia.

-¡Ohh, típico de Motemitsu-senpai, un apostador de una sola línea!

-¿Un duelo? Claro ¿Por qué no? De todas formas no perderé –Dijo Lala segura.

-¡No lo haga Lala-sama! –Exclama Peke –Recuerde que no puede llamar más la atención.

-Ah, es cierto, se me ha olvidado –Dijo Lala a Peke en un susurro –Pero no quiero huir así nada más.

Lala se pone a ver el campo a ver quien puede encontrar quien lo ayude. Si se lo pedía a uno de los jugadores no tendría sentido, si se lo pedía a Haruna (que aun la estaba viendo) seria grosero ya que apenas la conoce. Pero entonces ve a cierto pelinegro que ya conoce.

-¡Ah! ¡Saruyama, llegas en buen momento! –Dice Lala feliz.

-Te estaba buscando Lala-chan ¿qué haces?

-Ya te lo dije, solo dime Lala.

Haruna veía a Lala y a Saruyama y no sabía que pensar ya que Lala hizo dos cosas muy geniales en solo muy poco tiempo. Atrapa una pelota de beisbol que iba a impactar a una alta velocidad contra su rostro como si nada y batea la pelota mejor que los mejores jugadores del club.

-¿Quieres que juegue por ti? –Pregunta confundido y un poco asustado Saruyama.

-Se que lo harás bien ¿si? –Dice Lala a punto de entregarle el bate, pero se detiene y se voltea -¡Ah si! ¡Espera un poco!

Lala se dirige a detrás del vestidor de los hombres y usa su D-Dial (Su teléfono donde saca sus inventos) y invoca una varita color negra con la punta en circulo y arriba con un diamante con una alas negras de demonio a cada lado.

-Lala-sama ¿Qué va hacer con la herramienta todopoderosa? –Dice Peke confundido.

-Jeje, ahora que es el turno de Saruyama, pensé que seria mejor si fuera más rápido –Dice la chica con entusiasmo.

Lala empieza a usar la "Herramienta todopoderosa" y esta mejorando el bate. Cuando lo termina va hacia Saruyama que ve el mismo bate solo que con un signo de espiral y cuatro puntas en lados haciendo una x.

-Toma ¡úsalo por favor!

-¿Eh, que le hiciste Lala-chan? –Pregunta Saruyama preocupado.

-Se llama "Bum Bum Bat-kun" –Dijo Lala explicando a Saruyama el nombre del bate, mientras Saruyama queda confundido.

-Ahg, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? –Preguntaba en susurro Saruyama mientras se preparaba para batear.

-¿Tu la reemplazaras? –Pregunta confundido Motemitsu –Jajaja, no me hagan reír. '¿Ese novato quiere golpear una bola arrojada por mi? Yo que seré un profesional en el futuro'

Motemitsu se prepara toma una posición de enfoque. Saruyama también se prepara mirando los movimientos del pitcher.

-¡Tu lo quisiste! ¡Motemitsu Ball! –Exclama Motemitsu mientras arrojaba la bola con todas sus fuerzas. La bola iba a una rápida velocidad y todos estaban seguros de que Saruyama no podría ser capaz de batearla, excepto Lala que presiono unos botones de su D-Dial y del bate salieron unas turbinas que hicieron que Saruyama bateara la pelota automáticamente.

¡PAM!

La bola fue golpeada con mucha fuerza y salió disparada con una rápida velocidad hacia donde estaba el pitcher y fue golpeado por la bola. Y no solo Motemitsu sino también muchos jugadores que estaban en el terreno de juego, y Saruyama que aun tenía el bate con las turbinas moviéndose a mucha velocidad salió volando con el bate fuera de la cancha.

-¡Kya! ¡Lo lograste! –Dijo Lala feliz mientras Haruna quien veía toda a su lado estaba tratando de procesar lo que ha pasado -¡Bueno, fue divertido! Ahora vayamos a la siguiente parte Haruna.

-¿Ah? Claro –Dijo Haruna que veía a los jugadores en el suelos tirados y tal vez lastimados.

**Mientras tanto con Zastin**

-Disculpe, creo que me he perdido –Dijo Zastin a un oficial de policía.

-¿Otra vez usted? –Dijo el mismo policía que lo llevo a la comisaria.

¡CUIDADO!

Zastin escucho el ruido demasiado tarde y fue golpeado en la cabeza. Saruyama fue quien lo golpeo pero sin querer, ya que bate con las turbinas lo había mandado a volar por toda la ciudad hasta llegar hasta allí. Zastin quedo inconsciente por el golpe y Saruyama quedo muy mareado.

-No… volveré… a jugar… béisbol –Dijo Saruyama de a poco hasta que cayo desmayado.

**Mientras tanto con las chicas**

-Ahora te voy a presentar el club de tenis femenino en donde yo estoy inscrita –Dijo Haruna a Lala.

-¡Bien!

Después de lo de Saruyama y el club de beisbol, las chicas no pasaron por otros problemas y todo anduvo mas tranquilo.

-¡Oh! Sasuga-sensei, hola –Dijo Haruna reconociendo a uno de los chicos que estaba caminando por la cancha.

El chico era alto, unos años mas debía tener que Lala o Haruna, ojos color marrón claro y cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros.

-Hola, Sairenji-kun.

-Estoy enseñándolo las actividades de la escuela a la nueva alumna, Lala-san.

-Ya veo.

Lala se quedó mirando a Sasuga. Había algo en el que no le gustaba, pero no sabia porque.

-Bienvenida al club de tenis.

**Continuara…**

Bien ya tenia publicado el capitulo y lo iba a publicar el lunes, pero nuevamente hubo un apagón aquí en mi país y lo estoy publicando hoy.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ahora voy a empezar por el 6 y he decidido guiar mas del manga que del anime, ya que me seria como un reto mas fuerte, ya que pienso hacer este fanfic largo y con un final aun no planeado.

Adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos

Aquí les vengo a traer el capitulo 6 de esta historia, que por el momento me va bien (al parecer)

(En el anterior capitulo, Lala experimenta como es su primer día de clases conociendo a Haruna Sairenji, además de que participa en un juego de beisbol en donde conoce a un chico llamado Motemitsu, el cual quiso que Lala hiciera una apuesta en la que si ella perdiera en la siguiente ronda ella tendría que ser su novia, pero Lala hizo jugar a Saruyama y gracias a que Lala mejora el bate Saruyama termina ganando. Al final Haruna le presenta a Lala a su sensei de tenis, Sasuga).

Ya contado el resumen espero que disfruten este capitulo.

**Capitulo 6: Ella es el objetivo**

-Bienvenida al club de tenis –Dice Sasuga-sensei a Lala.

-Cuando todavía era estudiante, Sasuga-sensei era muy bien valorado en las universidades –Explica Haruna a Lala.

-Ya veo.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Hay esta Sasuga-sensei! –Unas chicas que lo estaban mirando a través de la cancha de tenis exclamaron.

-Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, adiós Sasuga-sensei –Se despide Haruna y Lala la sigue.

-Adiós –Dijo Sasuga mientras miraba a Lala y se lamia los labios al verla –Así que aquí estabas.

…

Llego la noche y Lala y Saruyama regresaron a casa en donde se encontraron a Keiji y este les dice que la habitación de huéspedes ya esta lista para que Lala pueda dormir ahora allí. Unos minutos después la cena estaba lista.

-¡Kya! ¡Esta sopa esta deliciosa! –Exclama Lala al probar la sopa que prepara Keiji.

-Es sopa de miso con corbícula –Responde Keiji a Lala.

-Vaya, la comida de la tierra es muy deliciosa ¿cierto Keiji?

-Hmmp, en realidad, no es la comida, es quien la prepara –Responde Keiji con cierto toque de orgullo.

Pero mientras comían y disfrutaban hablar, se encontraba alguien en la mesa el cual no estaba feliz del todo.

-'Y mas problemas me tocan' –Piensa Saruyama con cara deprimida.

Flashback

Cuando llegan a casa Saruyama y Lala, unos minutos después, Zastin busca a Saruyama y le pide un momento para hablar con el. Ambos salen y entran en un lugar rodeado de arboles.

-¿Eh, pasa algo Zastin? –Pregunta el chico con algo de miedo ya que aun se acordaba la vez que tuvo que pelear contra el y también cuando le pego muy fuerte con el bate que Lala le dio, causándole un chichón grande en la parte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Saruyama, le traigo un mensaje directamente del rey de Deviluke, el padre de Lala-sama –Dice Zastin con voz seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Del padre de Lala-chan?

-Si, es una gran persona que ha unificado la galaxia y se la llevo a su apogeo.

-Pero…

-Solo escuche el mensaje –Dice Zastin mientras saca un extraño aparato el cual termina flotando y saca una pequeña luz morada y azul oscuro.

-**Hola Saruyama Kenichi.**

Saruyama casi pega un salto del susto, la voz del padre de Lala era muy aterradora.

**-Ya he escuchado la historia que me conto Zastin, y voy a aceptar ese trato.**

Saruyama lo recordó. Había olvidado que ahora era el guardián del corazón de Lala, pero ese trato lo propuso Keiji, el no sabia porque lo buscaron en vez de a Keiji.

**-Originalmente, planeaba sacar a Lala de ese planeta sea como sea, pero veo que por primera vez Lala acepta quedarse en un planeta como tal. Así que ahora voy a estar observando atentamente tus capacidades.**

Saruyama pudo notar que ese aparato se hacia mas y mas grande. Y también pudo notar que un perro blanco se dirigía hacia Zastin, el cual lo noto y salió corriendo asustado.

**-Escucha bien, mi hija es algo muy importante para mí. Tú a partir de ahora serás su guardián, y quiero que cualquier persona que elijas sea la correcta para Lala, pero hasta entonces protege a mi hija.**

El perro blanco mordió a Zastin en el brazo y este al no querer armar un escandalo decidió agitar los brazos cómicamente.

**-La totalidad de la galaxia esta pendiente de tu existencia, por lo que tarde o temprano los otros candidatos a prometidos se aparecerán frente a ti. Y algunos pueden ser refinados, pero cuando menos te des cuenta, se llevaran a Lala sin importarle tu opinión.**

Saruyama ahora si estaba sudando nerviosamente.

**-Si logras conseguir al candidato perfecto, que tu y Lala vean que sea el correcto… y si yo lo llego a aprobar como mi sucesor, entonces te voy a tener que recompensar con algo que este a mi altura.**

Zastin saltaba cómicamente para quitarse el perro del brazo.

-**¡Pero! Si llegas a dejar que se lleven a Lala y le hagan daño, o si no le consigues a un buen candidato y no cumple con mis expectativas… ¡Tu vida será aniquilada junto con todo el planeta! Recuerda eso bien.**

El mensaje termino y Saruyama ahora si estaba totalmente chorreado y aterrado ¿su vida y la de la tierra? Sinceramente se había metido en el peor de los problemas. Zastin llega y el perro le mordía ahora cómicamente la oreja derecha.

-Deberías estar preparado, ya que su alteza es muy serio cuando se trata de este tema –Dice con seriedad a Saruyama el cual aun estaba de pie y con esa mirada de mega preocupación –Hubo una vez que un hombre fue descortés con el… después de que su alteza se enfureció con aquel tipo fue arrasado junto con todo su planeta.

Saruyama estaba todavía mas asustado al saber que no era broma la realidad en la que estaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el peor problema de su vida.

-¡Lo que significa que si no cumples las expectativas de su alteza! ¡La tierra desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno!

-'Desaparecerá, desaparecerá, desaparecerá, desaparecerá, desaparecerá, desaparecerá, desaparecerá –Saruyama pensaba esa palabra una y otra vez, y como sus piernas ya no le funcionaban al oír esa fea noticia cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Fin del Flashback

-'Ahora el destino de la tierra esta en mis manos' –Pensaba Saruyama preocupado mientras bebía un poco de jugo –'Pero solamente soy un simple estudiante de secundaria'.

-¡Habla ahora! –Dice Keiji, sobresaltando a Saruyama y escupiendo de sorpresa el jugo que estaba tomando. Saruyama se da cuenta que ya terminaron de cenar, Lala estaba en la sala y Keiji aun lo miraba serio – ¿Qué te dijo Zastin?

-Como sabes… –Saruyama estaba por preguntar pero fue interrumpido.

-Solo dilo, antes de que ella venga –Dice Keiji refiriéndose a Lala.

-Tenemos que encontrarle el candidato correcto y perfecto que yo apruebe y ella también y su padre también para que así todos seamos felices y el padre de Lala-chan no destruya la tierra –Dijo Saruyama de la forma mas rápida y entendible de decirlo.

Sin embargo su hermano se le quedo mirando con una cara de confusión.

-Entonces… ¿Me estas queriendo decir que si no le encuentras el candidato adecuado el padre de Lala destruirá el planeta? –Pregunta seriamente a su hermano el cual asiente temeroso de la respuesta que el podría dar –Ok.

Saruyama cayo al suelo(al estilo anime xD), ya que esperaba que su hermano dijera un plan rápido y fácil para que todo saliera bien, o también un discurso lo hubiera animado, pero su hermano simplemente dice "Ok".

-¡Creí que dirías algo mejor! –Exclama su hermano que se levanta con una cara cómicamente molesta.

-¿Y que esperabas que dijera?, ¿un plan rápido y fácil o un discurso? –Pregunta su hermano haciendo que su hermano se siente en la silla mas nervioso de lo que estaba –Se que debes estar nervioso, pero no te preocupes.

Keiji se acerca a su hermano y le ofrece un dulce mientras lo mira compasivamente.

-Hay muchas personas que podemos encontrar para ver que tal son, además también están los candidatos, habrá que ver que tal todo con ellos –Dijo mientras veía a su hermano comerse el dulce y luego tomaba un poco de jugo –Si todo sale bien no destruirán nada.

-¿Y si todo sale mal?

-Sera una lastima para todos los seres vivos de este mundo.

-No entiendo como puedes estar así de calmado –Su hermano lo veo con una sonrisa algo soberbia –Pero no quiero.

-¿No quieres que este calmado?

-No, eso no. No quiero que Lala-chan este con otro hombre –Dice Saruyama deprimido.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? Ya te lo dije lo tuyo es solo temporal, no es amor de verdad, es solo lujuria.

-¡Que! ¡No es lujuri…!

-Oigan, ya que hemos cenado ¿alguien quisiera acompañarme a bañarme? –Lala llega y pregunta de repente.

-¡Claro, yo te voy a acompañar! –Dice Saruyama con total aceptación y un sangrado nasal al imaginarse algo.

Pensamiento de Saruyama

Saruyama esta dándose un baño con Lala y ella llega con un tarro de jabón liquido.

-Saruyama, ¿podrías lavar mis pechos? –Dice Lala en un tono muy sexy.

-Con gusto –Dice Saruyama tomando en sus manos un poco de jabón liquido. Y cuando estaba apuntando de pasar sus manos por sus pechos…

Fin del pensamiento de Saruyama

… Saruyama se desmayo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le paso? –Dice Lala inocentemente al ver como cayo de bruces contra el suelo.

-Probablemente tiene mucho sueño –Dice Keiji como si nada.

Pero en realidad Keiji ya había prevenido algo así, entonces decidió poner su famoso somnífero en el dulce que comio Saruyama.

-En ese caso ¿Quisieras bañarte conmigo Keiji?

-No.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?

-No se si lo sabes, pero es algo muy inapropiado que se bañen un chico y una chica juntos –Dice Keiji mirando a Lala que estaba haciendo un puchero infantil.

-¡Pero no me gusta bañarme sola! –Dice ella cómicamente.

-Puedes decirle a Peke que te haga compañía.

-Es cierto Lala-sama –Dice Peke interviniendo –Yo existo.

-Lo se, bueno esta bien –Dice ella ya un poco mas recuperada.

Lala se va a bañar con Peke que le hará compañía y Keiji llevaba a su hermano mayor a su habitación para dejarlo allí. Al dejarlo en su cama miro a su hermano y sonrió desquiciadamente.

-Hace tiempo que no te hago una broma –Dice el mientras sacaba un marcador.

…

Keiji sale de la habitación de su hermano y ve a Lala que acaba de salir en toalla.

-¿Ya esta bien? –Pregunta Lala.

-Si, solo esta dormido –Dice mientras sonríe inocentemente.

-¡Vale! ¡Pero la próxima vez que uno de ustedes me acompañe también! –Dijo Lala animadamente.

-Lala ya te dije la razón, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo se pero siempre tuve a muchas sirvientas junto a mi cuando me daba un baño.

-'Eso explica porque no le da vergüenza andar desnuda' –Piensa mientras recordaba un suceso de la mañana.

Flashback

Keiji se levanta de su cama. Normalmente es el primero de los Saruyama que se levanta temprano, así que se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y darse una ducha. Al terminar se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno, y entonces luego de unos minutos empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose.

-Buenos días Keiji –Dijo una voz animada y femenina.

-Buenos días Lala, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunto mientras tomaba unos tomates del refrigerador.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú?

-Bien, te estoy haciendo el desayuno para que puedas ir antes y inscribirte a la escue... –Se detuvo ya que volteo para ver a Lala pero esta estaba totalmente desnuda y con algunas partes del cuerpo mojada y con una toalla en los hombros mientras se la pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Que paso? –Pregunta Lala inocentemente al ver que se detuvo el chico.

-¿Porque estas desnuda? –Pregunta el chico.

-Ah, es que me acabo de levantar y me di una ducha.

-Y también es duro para mi ser la ropa de Lala-sama todo el tiempo –Dijo Peke que acaba de entrar flotando a la cocina.

-Ok, pero por lo menos podrías cubrirte con la toalla que tienes –Dijo el chico que estaba cortando los tomates de la chica.

-Bueno –Dijo Lala, pero la toalla se le cayo por detrás haciendo que ella agachara la espalda para recogerla, y Keiji que termino de hacer el desayuno de la chica volteo y pudo ver todo el trasero de la chica y mas, haciendo que este se pusiera muy sonrojado y volteara.

-¡Listo! –Dijo la chica que recogió la toalla y se la puso, pero después de sentarse y ver su desayuno pudo ver la cara del chico – ¿Que te pasa Keiji?

-N-Nada, iré a la sala –Dijo el chico que aun sonrojado decidió irse a la sala –Y Lala, por favor cuando te despiertes y te des una ducha, vístete.

Fin del flashback

-En todo caso nosotros somos chicos, no chicas Lala –Dijo el chico un poco avergonzado de acordarse de ese suceso.

-¿Y que? –Pregunta confundida Lala.

-¡Cuando sigas yendo a la escuela lo entenderás! –Dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su habitación –Buenas noches Lala.

-¡Buenas noches!

…

La mañana comienza y todo empezó mejor, Keiji fue el primero en levantarse, después Lala(esta vez vestida) y luego Saruyama a lo cual cuando el se levanto tanto Keiji como Lala y incluso Peke se empezaron a reír.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? –Pregunta Saruyama confundido.

-No sabia que a los terrícolas les crecía barba tan rápido –Dijo Lala mientras aun se reía.

Saruyama se exalto y fue rápido a verse a un espejo y vio que tenia barba pero de dibujo de marcador, el chico vio a su hermano y le vio una sonrisa seria.

-'Maldito' –Pensó Saruyama mientras iba a darse un baño y lavarse muy bien la cara.

…

Luego de esa mañana animada, Saruyama y Lala se encontraban en la escuela en donde tenían educación física y era el turno de Lala para la carrera de los 100 metros.

-Preparada –Dijo la maestra mientras veía a Lala y levantaba su pistola al cielo –Lista.

¡PUM!

La pistola fue disparada, y Lala corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana y llego a la meta. Todas las chicas e incluso la profesora se quedaron con la boca totalmente abierta mientras veían a la chica.

-En-En 10.9 segundos… ¡corrió los 100 metros! –Dijo la profesora mientras veía su reloj. Lo cual dejo a todas las chicas mas sorprendidas.

-No puede ser… ¿el cronometro esta roto?

-Puede ser eso.

-¡Pero todas la vimos correr!

-Lala-sama, creo que debe limitar su poder un poco mas –Dijo Peke mientras Lala inflaba sus mejillas cómicamente. Sin notar que Sasuga-sensei estaba viendo a Lala de una manera particular.

-¿Oye, no crees que es asombrosa la niña nueva Haruna? –Pregunta una chica de cabello color rubio miel a Haruna.

Pero esta no le hacia caso ya que se ella estaba con la atención totalmente puesta hacia cierto chico pelinaranja que estaba jugando muy bien futbol.

-¡Haruna! ¡Que onda nena! –Dijo la chica de pelo rubio miel sorprendiéndola mientras le agarraba sus pechos – ¡Tus pechos están pequeños y lindos como siempre!

-Estas fantaseando mucho últimamente –Dijo otra chica de cabello negro y lentes –Apuesto a que estas enamorada ¿Verdad?

-No me digas, es Sasuga-sensei ¿cierto? El es muy sensual.

-¿Que? N-No, no es nada de eso –Dijo Haruna, la verdad ella aun no le ha contado a nadie que Rito y ella son pareja.

La campana de la escuela sonó, y todas las chicas se reunieron alrededor de Sasuga-sensei.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy –Dijo Sasuga a las chicas.

-¡Sasuga-sensei almorcemos juntos!

-No, almorcemos juntos.

-Están equivocadas, ¡el almorzara conmigo!

-¡Lo siento! Pero tengo asuntos que atender –Dijo Sasuga a las chicas y su mirada se dirigió a la de una chica pelimorada.

-Sairenji.

...

El almuerzo ya había comenzado y todos comenzaban a comer, disfrutando además la compañía de amigos y compañeros, sin embargo había un tema del que todos estaban hablando.

-Oye, ¿Dónde esta Haruna?

-¿Eh? ¿No había vuelto al salón primero?

-Yo vi que ella estaba caminando junto a Sasuga-sensei,

-¿Estarán saliendo?

Todas esas voces llegaron a oídos de Rito que estaba irritado al escuchar que ella y Sasuga estaban saliendo, cuando en realidad no era así.

-¿Qué pasa Rito? –Pregunta Saruyama que estaba sentado a un lado de el.

-Haruna-chan no ha llegado y todos hablan de que podría estar con Sasuga –Dice Rito algo irritado.

-Tal vez estarán hablando de algo del club –Dijo Saruyama para calmarlo, cosa que no logro.

-A mi no me consta, mejor voy a buscarla –Dijo con decisión y salió. Segundos después, Lala entro por la misma puerta en la que había salido Rito y se dirigió hacia Saruyama.

-¡Saruyama, almorcemos juntos! ¡Keiji me hizo un bento también!

-¡Claro! –Dijo Saruyama feliz sin saber que habían muchos chicos asesinándolo con la mirada.

-¡No puedo creer que ese patético tenga a una prima tan hermosa!

-Y de paso comen juntos ¡Que envidia!

-Al menos es su pariente, nada más.

Se encontraban comiendo muy a gusto, hasta que unos minutos después Saruyama fue al baño ya que tenía ganas de orinar. Y antes de entrar al baño, recibió una llamada de un numero desconocido.

-Hola, Saruyama Kenichi-kun.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién habla? –Pregunto Saruyama.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo sobre la princesa del planeta Deviluke.

-'Esa voz… ¿¡es la de Sasuga-sensei!? ¿Por qué me llama? ¿Y como sabe lo de Lala-chan?

-Si no vienes, una de tus compañeras sufrirá las consecuencias –Dijo Sasuga-sensei mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una inconsciente Haruna.

-¿Eh? –Saruyama se sorprendió y se asusto un poco.

…

-¿Porque tardara tanto Saruyama? –Se preguntaba Lala mientras varios chicos lloraban cómicamente porque Lala no les prestaba atención.

**Continuara…**

Bueno este es el capitulo 6 y continuare haciendo el 7 ahora.

Espero les este gustando como va, y si tienen preguntas déjenme un review y yo lo contestare en el siguiente capitulo que publique.

¡Adiós!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos

Ahora vengo con el capitulo 7 de esta historia de To Love Ru.

(En el capitulo anterior, al terminar el primer día de escuela de Lala, Saruyama recibe un ultimátum de el padre de la chica, el cual es el siguiente: Si no consiguen a un candidato a esposo perfecto para Lala, el acabara con todo el planeta tierra, dándole una responsabilidad muy grande y fuerte a Saruyama. Y cuando llega el segundo día de clases para Lala ella sigue causando sensaciones en mucha gente, mientras a Saruyama le llega una horrible amenaza).

Bueno este vendría siendo el resumen del capitulo anterior, en caso de que quieran un resumen xD. Sin más que decir por ahora, espero que disfruten.

**Capitulo 7: Ghi Bree, uno de los candidatos**

Va corriendo a toda velocidad, sin importarle si empuja a alguien, casi tira a un profesor de las escaleras.

-¡Oye, no se corre en el pasillo! –Dijo el maestro, sin embargo Saruyama no lo escuchaba.

-'Así es, Sairenji Haruna, una compañera tuya y de Lala. Si no haces caso a lo que te digo algo desagradable le pasara a ella, ¿me has entendido, Saruyama Kenichi?'

Esas fueron las palabras que escucho Saruyama antes de que el teléfono cortara, al principio estaba en estado de shock, pero tenia que ir. Al principio pensó que era buena idea pedir ayuda, pero lo reconsidero y decidió no pedirla ya que podría pasar algo peor y entonces salió corriendo.

-¡Haruna-chan!

…

Sasuga estaba en el salón del club con Haruna inconsciente y amarrada a unos cables mientras el la veía.

-'Ahora que lo pienso, ella es linda' –Pensó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para acto seguido buscar un aparato de su bolsillo y presionar un botón, el cual hizo que mas cables salieran y se amarraran y pegaran mas al cuerpo de la chica, pudiendo ver mejor los atributos que ella tenia.

-'Que rica se ve' –Dijo Sasuga mientras se lamia los labios. Y cuando estaba por poner las manos sobre la chica, Saruyama abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Sasu-Sasuga –Dijo el chico entrecortadamente ya que había corrido mucho.

-Vaya, eres bastante rápido Saruyama Kenichi, pero no esperaba que fueras a llegar tarde –Dijo mientras mostraba a Haruna.

Saruyama se quedo atónito al ver que unos raros cables gruesos la estaban tocando y apretando algunas partes del cuerpo.

-¡Desgraciado! –Dijo Saruyama molesto y acercándose a el – ¿Qué carajo le estas haciendo?

Sin embargo algo totalmente fuera de lo común pasó. El rostro del hermoso Sasuga-sensei se había transformado en el de un horrible monstruo. Saruyama quedo tan sorprendido que retrocedió y se quedo petrificado.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más fshuuuu –Dice el monstruo a Saruyama –Si planeas llevártela sin daño alguno fshuuuuu.

El monstruo se seguía transformando y sorprendiendo y asustando a Saruyama todavía mas. Parte de la ropa se le rasgaba, los zapatos se rompieron cuando comenzaron a crecerle mas los pies, el cabello se puso de un modo ovalado y sus orejas se hicieron mas alargadas y con puntas, el contorno de sus ojos desapareció, su lengua se ha puesto de un color azul y se alargo, sus dientes se hicieron muy puntiagudos y se ha puesto mas grande.

-Ustedes los terrícolas valoran a los de su propia especie ¿verdad? Ki ji ji –Dijo cuando termino de transformarse.

-'Que cosa tan horrible' –Pensó Saruyama en plan asqueado y aterrado, sin embargo tuvo valor para hablarle –E-¿Eres un alíen?

-Así es, solo tome la forma de Sasuga, algo así como ustedes dirían mímica. Es mucho trabajo para mi disfrazarme de humano –Dice el alíen –Mi nombre es Ghi Bree, Saruyama Kenichi y solo quiero pedirte un favor.

-U-¿Un favor? –Pregunto Saruyama.

-Si, es muy sencillo, solo tienes que aceptarme como el verdadero candidato perfecto para prometido de Lala Satalin Deviluke y entonces tu amiguita estará bien –Dice el ahora conocido Ghi Bree –De ese modo me podre casar con Lala y seré el sucesor del actual rey de Deviluke. Y si no aceptas el trato, no te devolveré a la chica, aunque eso también estaría bien ki ji ji.

Ghi Bree empieza a reír mientras Saruyama un poco asustado no sabia que pensar.

…

-Cielos, ¿me pregunto a donde habrá ido Saruyama? –Dice Lala que estaba en el techo mas alto de la escuela mirando a ver si encontraba a Saruyama.

-Lala-sama dejémoslo solo –Dice Peke – No puedo entender su cerebro tan retrasado, además puede ir y conocer a chicas para hacerlas sus amigas ¿Qué tal la chica que conoció ayer?

-¿Te refieres a Haruna? –Pregunta Lala mientras el viento se pone un poco fuerte y le levanta la falda, aunque ella no le toma importancia –Supongo que tienes razón, pero primero buscare a Saruyama.

Lala tomo determinación y tomo su D-Dial y marco unos botones y de repente salió un perrito robot.

-Bien, Kun Kun Trace Kun –Dice Lala feliz de que apareció el perro –Busca a la persona con este aroma –Dice mientras le muestra un bóxer.

-¡Lala-sama, no muestre algo tan indecente! –Exclama Peke.

El perro olfatea el aroma de la ropa interior de Saruyama y enseguida salió corriendo.

-¡Bien!, ¡ya encontró algo! –Dice Lala feliz mientras perseguia al perro.

-Ahora que recuerdo, cuando Zastin huía del palacio usted usaba eso para encontrarlo siempre –Dice Peke.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-El siempre era el conejillo de indias de las tonterías de Lala-sama… perdón, de sus nuevos inventos –Dice Peke corrigiéndose.

-Vaya, ahora que lo dices ya me acuerdo.

Kun Kun Trace Kun llego a una puerta y se metio.

-Bien Saruyama esta aquí –Dice Lala mientras abría la puerta y ve que en lugar de Saruyama, estaban chicas de otro curso cambiándose de ropa y Kun Kun Trace Kun se dirigió a una y empezó a sacarle las panties.

-¡KYA!

-¡Oye, ponte serio y búscalo! –Dice Lala algo molesta.

-Perdón guaf –Dice Kun Kun Trace Kun, mientras volvía a moverse.

…

-Entonces Saruyama Kenichi –Dice Ghi Bree –Yo no tengo mucha paciencia.

Saruyama no sabía que hacer, esta vez estaba en una situación complicada y esta vez no estaba Keiji para ayudarle.

-'Su objetivo es casarse con Lala' –Piensa Saruyama –'Si acepto que el es el candidato perfecto Lala se ira y el podrá ser el rey. Pero no creo que a Lala le guste este tipo y tal vez al rey tampoco, tendría que decir no. Pero si digo que no, ¿Qué pasara con Haruna-chan?'.

Saruyama estaba en aprietos por un lado, si lo aprueba que pasara si Lala no le gusta o a su padre, eso significaría la destrucción de la tierra, y por otro lado si no lo aprueba algo malo le pasaría a Haruna y el no deseaba eso ya que ella es la novia de su mejor amigo.

Al ver que Saruyama no podía decidir, Ghi Bree impaciente presiona un botón que estaba en sus manos y los cables que tenían amarrada a Haruna le desgarran la camisa, revelando así un sostén color rosa claro y sonrojando a Saruyama.

-'Que bien comerá Rito' –Piensa Saruyama mirando los pechos casi desnudos de Haruna, para luego darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y acto seguido negar furiosamente con la cabeza –'¡No, este no es momento para excitarse!'.

-Ki ji ji, esta vez voy mas serio –Dice Ghi Bree –Ahora, di que me aceptaras como el candidato perfecto para Lala.

-Tch, de ser así el caso, suéltala –Dice Saruyama.

-No hasta que escuche lo que quiero escuchar –Dice Ghi Bree.

-Como puedes ser así –Dice Saruyama, a lo que Ghi Bree queda confundido –Estas usando a una chica inocente como rehén… y de paso le haces cosas malas… ¿crees que asi haras que Lala-chan caiga rendida a tus pies?

-Ki ji ji, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? –Pregunta burlonamente –Lala y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, lo único que se interpone por el momento es una patética aceptación de su guardian de corazón, así que tendrás que aceptarnos ahora. La personalidad de Lala es como la de una niña, pero de verdad es mi mujer con forma humana favorita, grandes pechos, cintura perfecta, un trasero perfecto. Además si me caso con ella no solo la galaxia si no también el universo entero que esta bajo el reinado del rey de Deviluke será mío. No puedo dejar pasar una gran oportunidad.

Saruyama estaba enojado, ese alienígena era un completo miserable.

-En todo caso, podre manipularla para que tenga una personalidad que me guste.

-¿Entonces crees que Lala-chan o Haruna-chan son como herramientas para ti? –Saruyama pregunta en voz gélida.

-¡Si lo dices así, parece que yo soy el malo!

-¡SI, ERES ESO Y MAS, BASTARDO!

Ghi Bree, se sorprendió del grito que Saruyama lanzo.

-'No tenia necesidad de gritar' –Piensa Ghi Bree, y cuando estaba por hablar, se escucha una voz.

-¡Saruyama!

Lala había llegado a donde estaba Saruyama y lo abrazo por detrás. Saruyama se excito ya que podía sentir los pechos de la chica, pero deshizo la idea cuando se dio cuenta una vez más en la situación en la que estaban.

-¿Porque te estabas escondiendo aquí? –Pregunta Lala mientras presionaba más a Saruyama haciendo que se asfixie un poco.

-Lala –Dice Ghi Bree sorprendido de verla.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Ghi Bree!? ¿Por qué estas a…? –Estaba a punto de terminar su pregunta pero ve a Haruna y se sorprende –Haruna, ¿Qué le hiciste Ghi Bree?

-Lala… ¡eres mía! –Dice Ghi Bree mientras admira la belleza de Lala.

Lala se pone un dedo en el ojo y saca la lengua.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que te odio. ¡Así que deja ir a Haruna de inmediato!, ¡es una de mis mejores amigas!

Saruyama estaba igual de deacuerdo que Lala, sin embargo lo que paso a continuación los dejo en shock a los 2.

-¡Cállate Lala!

Ghi Bree alza la voz y acto seguido su cuerpo cambia.

-Q-¿Que pasa? –Pregunta Saruyama cuyo miedo había regresado.

-¡Si tu me rechazas Lala, todos sentirán lo que es el infierno, al conocer la verdadera forma de Ghi Bree-sama! –Dice este mientras se transforma nuevamente, pero en una forma mucho mas aterradora.

**Continuara…**

Este capitulo seguro les resultara un poco más corto que los otros, pero así fue como lo pude hacer.

Bueno, solo queda uno.

Y si ya has llegado hasta aquí, pues si: Este seria el penúltimo capitulo y el siguiente (el capitulo 8) seria el ultimo.

Bueno por el momento no tengo más que decir, así que…

¡Adiós!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos

Aquí vengo a traerles el capitulo 8 de esta historia de To Love Ru, espero que les este gustando.

(En el capitulo anterior, Sasuga-sensei secuestra a Haruna y Saruyama la tiene que salvar, pero resulta que Sasuga-sensei en realidad es Ghi Bree, uno de los candidatos a prometidos de Lala. El le deja llevarse a Haruna solo si Saruyama decide aceptar que es el mejor candidato a esposo de Lala, pero después de que esta aparezca y deje en claro que lo odia, este empieza a transformarse dejando a nuestro pelinegro preocupado).

Ya saben, ese es el resumen y ahora el capitulo.

**Capitulo 8: El héroe y su damisela en apuros **

Ghi Bree se había transformado.

Ahora era mucho más alto y musculoso, y por sus hombros, codos, rodillas y espalda le han salido cuernos.

-'¿¡Esta… es su verdadera forma!? –Pensaba Saruyama totalmente aterrado –S-¡Se ve muy fuerte!

Sin embargo, en ese momento Saruyama empezó a recordar un tema que Zastin le ha hablado.

Flashback

Después de que Saruyama escuchara por parte del Rey de Deviluke y Zastin las instrucciones para cuidar y proteger a Lala y conseguirle un buen candidato a prometido, Saruyama se encontraba en una verdadera preocupación. Sin embargo Zastin le dijo algo que le bajo un poco los nervios.

-No te preocupes, Saruyama Kenichi. Incluso si se trata de un candidato a prometido de Lala-sama no significa que sea un buen luchador –Decía el mirando a Saruyama –Habilidades superiores de pelea no son un requisito para ser su esposo.

Y acto seguido se marcho.

Fin del Flashback

-'Zastin… ¡eres un gran mentiroso! –Penso Saruyama enojado al ver que Ghi Bree parece ser lo opuesto a lo que le dijo Zastin.

-Lala, esta es la ultima vez que te lo pido de buenas maneras –Dijo Ghi Bree con una voz lo cual a la princesa no le gustaba –Cásate conmigo, o si no, todos experimentaran el infierno en carne propia.

-¡Que! ¡Estas amenazando a Lala-sama! –Dijo Peke muy enojado.

-Ki ji ji ji, es mas fácil así –Dijo Ghi Bree riendo.

Saruyama estaba pálido. Por un lado el quería salvar a Haruna y derrotar a Ghi Bree, pero el vio que no tenia posibilidades, el era mas alto, grande y mas fuerte que el, además, estaba totalmente aterrado de enfrentarse con ese monstruo.

Pero no quería ver a Lala casada con un ser tan miserable y repugnante, pero dada la situación no sabia como escapar de esa. Por un momento pensó en Keiji, y las cosas que el hace para escapar de los problemas, la cuestión es que Saruyama no lo tenia esta vez a su lado, así que estaba en una muy fea situación. Y la única idea que se le ocurría era escapar con Lala y dejar a Haruna, pero el no seria capaz de hacer algo así, y muchos menos ya que ella es la novia de su mejor amigo.

-'¡Maldición, no se que puedo hacer! –Exclama en su mente, preocupado – ¿Que hago? ¿¡Que hago!? ¿¡QUE HAGO!?'

-Te lo advierto, ni siquiera intentes hacer algo estúpido con tus "gloriosos" inventos –Dice Ghi Bree a la vez que con su gigantesca mano agarraba las 2 piernas de Haruna –Si llego a verte usándolos, entonces esta mujer a la que llamas "amiga" va a…

-¡Haruna! –Exclama en voz alta Lala, interrumpiendo a Ghi Bree -¿¡Por qué haces esto Ghi bre!? ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡ Es por esa razón que…!

-¡Haruna-chan!

Una voz se alza sobre el lugar interrumpiendo a Lala y todos fijan la mirada para ver de quien era, y Saruyama tenia la ligera esperanza de que fuera Keiji o Zastin. Sin embargo al ya reconocer esa voz sabia quien era.

Rito.

Se veía totalmente exhausto y sudado, y veía con asombro al monstruo que estaba en el lugar.

-¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!? –Pregunta el pelinaranja.

-¿Y tu que estas haciendo aquí? –Pregunta Saruyama, al ver a su amigo.

-Estaba buscando por todas partes a Haruna, pero no la encontraba hasta que un chico me dijo que la vio en el salón del club por última vez –Dice el chico y mira una vez mas al monstruo –Y me puedes decir que es esa parodia de Hulk y venom.

-Yo soy Ghi Bree-sama, mocoso –Dice enojado este al escuchar como fue llamado –Y estoy aquí para que Lala sea mi esposa o si no tanto ella como su guardián y esta belleza sufrirán las consecuencias.

Rito se enojo al ver como Ghi Bree tocaba y acariciaba con una mano las piernas de Haruna.

-Suéltala –Dice el pelinaranja de una manera peligrosamente seca.

-No lo hare –Dice el alíen para después tocar con su gran dedo índice el pecho izquierdo de Haruna.

Si Rito estaba enojado, ahora bajo la mirada y se acercaba paso a paso sin ningún tipo de miedo hacia Ghi Bree, cosa cual sorprendió a este.

-Ahora si… voy… ¡a darte tu merecido! –Dijo Rito de una manera peligrosa y determinada.

-'¿Quién es ese chico?' –Pensaba Lala con cierta curiosidad.

-O-Oye ¿de verdad piensas luchar contra mi? –Pregunta asombrado Ghi Bree, para después poner una sonrisa de confianza –Ki ji ji, te lo advierto, ¡ahora poseo una fuerza mayor a la de 100 terrícolas juntos!

Sin embargo, Rito aun seguía caminando peligrosamente hacia el.

-H-¿Habla en serio? –Susurra para si mismo Ghi Bree.

-'Se nota que no podre ganarle en una pelea, pero no voy a perdonarle a este tal Ghi Bree que haya abusado de Haruna-chan de manera' –Pensaba Rito determinado –'Por que… ¡A mi novia no la toca!

Ghi Bree internamente se sentía intimidado y eso no le gustaba por lo cual decidió recurrir a otro recurso.

-¡Entonces! –Dijo este y acto seguido su cuerpo empezó a cambiar -¡Que te parece esto!

Su cuerpo empezó a transformarse nuevamente.

Ahora su cuerpo ahora era mucho más alto y musculoso notándose más las marcas de musculaturas y las venas, y los cuernos que tenía se hicieron más grandes.

-Ja ja ja, ¿seguro te preguntaras que pasa? –Dice Ghi Bree a Rito –Estas presenciando la súper forma de Ghi Bree-sama. Seguro no te atreverás a luchar conmigo así ahora.

-'¿Porque se ha vuelto a transformar?' –Se pregunta Saruyama –'Ya con su transformación anterior era temible'.

-Muchachos –Dice Rito refiriéndose a Lala y Saruyama.

-¿Eh? –Dicen los 2 al unísono.

-Yo me encargare de el. Ustedes llévense a Haruna-chan a la enfermería –Dice Rito que ahora iba paso a paso mas rápido hacia el alíen, sorprendiendo a todos.

-'Debe estar bromeando' –Piensa Saruyama quien no creería que Rito fuera capaz de ir por ese monstruo.

Sin embargo se equivoco, pues Rito ahora iba dispuesto a golpear a Ghi Bree.

-Esp-¿Es en serio? –Dice Ghi Bree al ver como el muchacho va hacia el.

-'Tratare darle al menos un solo golpe, y cuando ellos escapen con Haruna-chan escapare también' –Dijo Rito en sus pensamientos.

-¡Arrrgg! –Rito alza la voz y se prepara para darle un golpe. Pero…

¡KYAAA, NO POR FAVOR, DISCULPAME!

… Ghi Bree grita totalmente aterrado acuclillándose y juntando las manos en posición de piedad. Algo que sorprende a todos.

-¿Qué… acabas de decir? –Dice Rito entre confusión y molestia.

-¿Eh? –Dice Ghi Bree ya que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer –'¡Que cagada!'

Ghi Bree se incorpora y saca el pecho y pone sus brazos en sus caderas(a lo Mister Satan xD).

-Ki ji ji, dije que no te iba a perdonar incluso si te disculpas –Dice este como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Rito sin embargo lo miraba con una cara molesta y después…

-¡AAARGGG!

Rito grita asustando a Ghi Bree que retrocediendo un paso atrás se tropezó con una bola de tenis haciendo que cayera.

-¡Gyai! ¡Me duele mucho! –Dice Ghi Bree tirado en el piso y sobándose la cabeza exageradamente – ¡Me voy a morir!

Rito lo miraba con una cara sorprendida.

-'Este sujeto… ¿es débil o algo por el estilo? –Pensó tanto Rito como Saruyama.

Sin embargo, nuevamente el cuerpo de Ghi Bree estaba cambiando nuevamente.

Toda su altura y su fuerza empezó a desaparecer y sus cuernos también. Y después de unos segundos ya no estaba aquel aterrador alíen sino un pequeño alíen del tamaño de un juguete de peluche, y sus grandes y afilados dientes eran ahora dos dientes de conejo. En caso de que nadie supiera que es un alíen, todos pensarían que se trata de un pequeño reptil.

-Que-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Rito a Saruyama y a Lala que se estaban acercando.

-¿¡Esa es la verdadera forma de Ghi Bree!? –Pregunta Lala mirando al pequeñito alien.

-No se ve tan peligroso ahora –Dijo Saruyama.

-Entonces se trataba de un Balkiano –Dijo Peke, haciendo que Lala y Saruyama le prestaran la atención (y Rito se sorprenda al ver como hablaba su broche de cabello) –A pesar de tener una excelente habilidad para la mímica, sus cuerpos son frágiles.

-'¡Era solo un fanfarrón! –Pensaba Saruyama enojado -¡Me asuste tanto para nada!

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con el, Lala-sama? –Pregunta Peke.

Lala se queda pensando y después de unos segundos saca su D-Dial y marca unos números y de la nada aparece una cosa muy parecida a una larga cabeza de pato, pero con forma de retrete.

-¡Jaa Jaa Warp-kun! –Dice Lala presentando su invento y acto seguido tomo a Ghi Bree de la pierna –Voy a arrojarlo con esto y lo deportare de la tierra. ¡No vuelvas más Ghi Bree!

Lala arroja a Ghi Bree por ese invento que parecía una cabeza de pato e inodoro a la vez, mientras Saruyama se preguntaba que era ese invento.

-No puede creer que tuvieras un candidato de prometido tan malo, Lala-chan –Dice Saruyama acercándose a ella.

-Pues nunca me agrado –Dice esta mientras hace que su invento vuelva a su D-Dial –Ademas era mejor que regrese con su esposa.

-Si, era mejor que… espera ¡Que! –Pregunta muy sorprendido Saruyama.

-Ghi Bree al principio se presento como un hombre guapo y elegante ya que sabe transformar su cuerpo –Explica Peke –Pero Lala-sama decidio investigar acerca de el y supo que tenia tres esposas y como unos nueve hijos.

-Es… ¡un desgraciado! –Dice enojado Saruyama.

-O-Oigan ¿podrían ayudarme? –Dice Rito que queria ayudar a Haruna con los cables pero estaban muy fuertes y otro problema es que por la ropa rasgada de Haruna, Rito se sonrojaba.

-¡Voy! –Dice Lala feliz dirigiéndose a ayudarlo.

-Lala-sama esos tentáculos se ve peligrosos –Dice Peke algo preocupado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es una biomaquina horrenda, tambien la voy a tirar luego –Dice Lala y luego mira al pelinaranja –Voy a quitarle esto, asi que ¿puedes sostener el cuerpo de Haruna por un minuto?

Al escuchar la pregunta Rito se sonroja.

-'Sostener su cuerpo… ¡Sostener el cuerpo de Haruna-chan en estas condiciones! –Rito Piensa alocadamente nervioso.

-¡No, además, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie al verla así!

-Pero debemos liberarla –Dice la chica, cosa que hace que Rito la ayude.

-'No pienses en nada… No pienses en nada… No pienses en nada' –Se decía Rito en su mente una y otra vez mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Haruna –'¡No!, no puedo'.

-Po-¿Podrías encargarte de ella sola? –Dice Rito y se va botado humo de las orejas.

-¡No te preocupes, ya termine! –Dice Lala con su feliz voz cantarina –Peke, ¿puedes arreglar su ropa?

-¡Déjemelo a mi! –Dice Peke determinado –Si recurro a mi sistema, es muy fácil arreglar este tipo de tejido.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! –Dice Lala.

-Bueno, entonces llevémosla a la enfermería –Dice Saruyama ya recuperado de su enojo.

-Po-Podrías llevarla tu mientras yo voy con Saruyama al salón –Dijo Rito a Lala que se quedo confundida al escucharlo –Diles que la encontraste aquí ya que la andabas buscando y se desmayo de anemia. No le digas a nadie de esto que paso ¿vale?

-Ok, pero… ¿no seria mejor que fuéramos todos juntos? Después de todo tu la salvaste –Dice ella mirándolo.

-Seria raro que fuéramos todos, además, no hice nada especial –Dice Rito aun sonrojado por pensar en Haruna, pero después su sonrojo se fue y cambio por una mirada muy seria y amenazante contra Saruyama –Además, necesito hablar con tu "pariente lejano".

Al escuchar eso Saruyama sintió un escalofrió, pero decidió seguir a Rito que ya caminaba a la salida mientras le dirigía una mirada a Haruna pero la desvió al recordar que estaba con la ropa rasgada.

-Gracias por hacerte cargo –Dice agradecidamente Rito para luego irse con Saruyama.

-'No creo que no hayas echo nada especial' –Piensa la chica mientras pensaba que lo que hizo Rito fue el acto mas heroico que vio.

…

-¡Habla!

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-La verdad.

Saruyama y Rito no fueron directamente al salón, si no al baño de los chicos de la escuela y Rito empezó a interrogarlo seriamente.

-Me dijiste que Lala era una pariente lejano –Dice Rito mirando a su amigo – ¿Es verdad? ¡Y esta vez, no me mientas!

-Bueno, esta bien.

Saruyama le conto toda la historia que tuvo cuando Lala cayo en su bañera y los problemas que causo cuando la conoció. También le conto de Zastin y de que es un alíen.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta Rito que aun estaba sin poder creérselo.

-¿Le viste el trasero? –Pregunta Saruyama.

-Oye, no empieces –Dice Rito un poco sonrojado.

-No me referia a eso –Dice Saruyama con una ligera sonrisa –Cerca del trasero ¿no le notaste una cola?

-Crei que era un accesorio –Dice Rito.

-Pues te equivocaste –Dice este y decide proseguir con su relato.

Saruyama prosiguió diciendo todas las cosas que paso con ellas pero se detuvo al recordar una en específico.

-¿Que?

-Pues… es algo muy difícil de explicar –Dice Saruyama preocupado por como reaccione su amigo.

-Dilo.

-Pues… si no encuentro a un buen candidato a prometido para Lala-chan… destruirán la tierra.

Escuchar eso de su amigo le cayó como un balde de agua helada a Rito.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –Pregunto Rito asustado.

-No.

Rito se puso pálido, al escuchar todo el relato de su amigo se sorprendió, pero no sabia que había pasado por tantas cosas.

-Y… ¿Qué tal estas? –Dice Rito tratando de levantar el humor a su amigo que se veía triste.

-Acaba de aparecer el primer candidato a prometido, ¿Cómo crees que estoy? –Pregunta Saruyama con sarcasmo.

-¿Por eso te orinaste los pantalones? –Pregunta Rito divertido.

-¿Eh? –Dice este sin entender, pero al fijarse en su pantalón Rito tenia razón, tenia una gran mancha y Saruyama ya sabia porque. Cuando Ghi Bree se revelo como un alíen, Saruyama estaba tan asustado que se orino del miedo, pero no se dio cuenta.

-¡Maldición! –Dijo el chico cómicamente enojado -¡Y aun tengo ganas!

Acto seguido se metió en uno de los baños, mientras Rito reía.

…

Abriendo sus ojos poco a poco hasta ya poder ver todo el entorno, ella vio una chica de cabello color rosa que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya despertaste Haruna? –Pregunta Lala mirando a la chica.

-¿Lala-san? –Haruna comienza a ver mejor el lugar y se da cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela – ¿Por qué estoy en la enfer…?

-Haruna, te desmayaste cerca del salón del club de tenis –Dijo Lala interrumpiendo a Haruna –Dijeron que era anemia.

-¿Anemia? –Pregunta ella incorporándose en la cama para ya no estar acostada.

-De todas formas… ¡Estoy feliz de que estés bien! –Dice Lala dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-La-¿Lala-san? –Haruna quedo sorprendida ya que no esperaba que la abrazaran, pero luego su mente formulo una pregunta que ella quería saber –Esto, Lala-san ¿Tu fuiste quien me encontró?

-¿Eh? No, quien te salvo fue Rito –Dijo Lala con una sonrisa haciendo que Haruna abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.

**Mientras tanto con Zastin**

Zastin estaba en el espacio exterior, específicamente en su nave espacial, en la gran bañera dándose un baño mientras contemplaba el planeta tierra.

-Es un buen planeta a pesar de todo –Dice el comandante mientras se echaba un poco de agua en la cara. Sin embargo las aguas empiezan a emitir burbujas de repente haciendo que Zastin se pregunte que pasaba. Pero de repente surge una pequeña explosión en la bañera sorprendiendo a Zastin ya que al terminar de alejarse el vapor que causo la explosión se podía apreciar que en la bañera estaba Ghi Bree en su forma pequeña y atado de brazos con la maquina que uso para amordazar a Haruna.

-¡AAAAHHHH!

-¿Por qué grita el comandante Zastin? –Pregunta un tipo alto de cabello negro.

-No lo se –Le responde un tipo igual de alto pero con cabello rubio.

**Mientras tanto en el colegio Sainan**

-Bueno, no te preocupes ¿Vale?

-¡Vale!

Después de salir del baño Saruyama y Rito fueron a buscar sus cosas (y la de las chicas también) ya que faltaba poco para que terminara el día. Después de allí, decidieron esperar afuera de la enfermería, en donde después de unos minutos salió Lala, haciendo que Rito vaya hacia ella preocupado.

-¿Como esta? –Pregunta el chico.

-¡No te preocupes! –Dice la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro –Ella esta bien solo se esta vistiendo.

-Uff… menos mal, gracias por traerla –Dice Rito con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

-¡De nada!

-Y si viene otro prometido puedes contar conmigo para ayudarlos –Dice el chico.

-Claro que lo… ¿¡Espera que!? –Dice Lala ya que escucho la palabra "prometido".

-Lala-chan, le conté a Rito que eres una princesa alienígena –Dice Saruyama a Lala para que no estuviera confundida –Ya lo sabe todo.

-Si, ahora tendrán mas apoyo –Dice el chico pelinaranja.

Lala quien aun se encontraba sorprendida se acerco unos pasos a Rito y se abalanzo a el para darle un abrazo.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Dice Lala quien aun abrazaba a Rito.

-Bu-bu-Bueno pe-pero ¿Po-podrías soltarme? –Dice Rito tartamudeante ya que no esperaba ser abrazado, provocando que se sonrojara mucho.

-¡Bien! –Lala lo suelta y se queda mirándolo – ¡fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a Ghi Bree!

-¿Eh? –Dice Rito confundido, porque el no lo enfrento porque fuera valiente, ya que lo enfrento por furia al tocar a Haruna. Al pensar en su novia Rito cambio de tema – ¿Puedo verla?

-¿Eh, a Haruna? –Dice Lala quien no se esperaba la pregunta, sin embargo contesto feliz -¡Si!

Rito se dirigió al cuarto y cerro la puerta, haciendo un silencio que fue cortado por Saruyama, ya que su estomago gruño. No había comido casi nada en el almuerzo, y después de unos segundos la campana de la escuela sonó. Ya era la hora de ir a casa.

-Lala-chan volvamos a casa –Dice Saruyama a la chica.

-¿Eh? –Lala en realidad esperaba poder esperar a que Rito saliera con Haruna para poder hablar con ellos, pero al saber que ya era tarde decidió hacerle caso a Saruyama –Bien.

…

Rito estaba mirando la enfermería y decidió caminar unos pasos y después de unos segundos vio como Haruna salía ya con su uniforme de clases.

-Ha-Haruna-chan.

-Yu-Yuuki-kun.

Ambos estaban de pie con la mirada desviada una de otra sin verse a los ojos y con un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Esto…! –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo que callaran y sonrieran.

-Tu primero –Dijo Haruna, queriendo saber que le diría Rito.

-No, tu primero –Dijo Rito a la chica.

-Bueno… muchas gracias por ayudarme a traerme aquí –Dice la chica inclinándose haciendo una reverencia, haciendo que Rito se sorprenda.

-No-No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo eres mi novia –Dice Rito incomodo por la reverencia, pero después se sonroja al escuchar como dijo esas palabras con mucha naturalidad.

Haruna también se sonrojo al escucharlo y ambos decidieron mirarse a los ojos.

-Po-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? –Dice Haruna tímida a Rito.

-¡Claro!

…

Lala y Saruyama estaban caminando a casa. Para Lala el segundo día de clases fue mucho mas divertido que el anterior y de paso pudo conocer a Rito, ahora ya tenían a alguien mas que los pudiera ayudar en casos de emergencia. Sin embargo alguien no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

Saruyama, a diferencia de Lala estaba furioso y deprimido. Uno de los candidatos a esposo de Lala llego a la tierra y lo asusto tanto que lo hizo mojarse los pantalones y casi llegar a tomar malas decisiones, si se hubiera dejado el temor aun lado probablemente hubiera llamado mas la atención de Lala. El quiere demostrar que es alguien perfecto para Lala, pero después de lo que paso hoy daño un poco su autoestima.

Otra razón por la que estaba deprimido, es que Lala no dejaba de hacerle preguntas acerca de Rito.

**Continuara…**

¡Guao! Este vendría siendo el capitulo mas largo que hago por ahora, a parte el que mas me gusto escribir.

Algo que a mi me gusta es que los personajes en parte sufran, y es algo que hago con Saruyama, pero después lo recompensare… de alguna manera.

En el capitulo anterior yo dije que este seria el ultimo, y es verdad, pero no seria el capitulo final del fanfic.

Verdad que te engañe :v

Como lo dije en el capitulo 1, yo me baso en el anime y el manga (mas el manga que el anime). Y esta historia aun le veo más potencial, así que seguiré haciendo capítulos de esta historia.

Consideren este capitulo como el final de la primera temporada, ya que el primer tomo del manga termina casi de esta manera, excepto que con cosas diferentes.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si le gusto déjenme un review para que yo me sienta feliz y haga mas rápido el siguiente capitulo, en donde esta vez aparecerá otra chica importante de To Love Ru.

Bueno

¡Adiós!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos

Hoy vuelvo a traer el nuevo capitulo de mi historia de To Love Ru: Una Historia Diferente, este vendría siendo el capitulo 9, y también seria el comienzo de la siguiente parte.

Por el momento vamos bien con esto, así que ahora este es el resumen.

(En el capitulo anterior, Ghi Bree se transformo de una manera que asusto mucho a Saruyama quien no sabia que hacer en una situación como esa, pero Rito quien también estaba buscando a Haruna los encontró y en un acto de furia fue a el candidato a esposo de Lala por tocar a su novia, pero el alíen resulta ser un cobarde y Lala lo manda al espacio exterior. Y al terminar Saruyama esta deprimido al no poder ser tan valiente como para enfrentar al alienígena).

Bueno este es el resumen espero lo hayan leído.

Antes que nada quiero decir que To Love Ru no es de mi propiedad, la historia y el arte le pertenecen a Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki.

**Capitulo 9: Un día para pasear**

**Residencia Yuuki**

Rito estaba sentando en el sofá de su casa pensando muy feliz el momento en que acompaño a Haruna a su casa.

Flashback

Rito y Haruna estaban caminando en la calle para llegar a la casa de Haruna mientras ambos podían apreciar un hermoso atardecer naranja rosado por el cielo.

-¡Que lindo! –Dice con una sonrisa Haruna, quien no sabía que dada esta acción sonrojo a Rito.

-'Que linda' –Piensa Rito y decide añadir unas palabras también –Si es verdad, oye Haruna-chan ¿de verdad te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada?

-'Se preocupa por mi' –Piensa Haruna con un pequeño sonrojo –Si Yuuki-kun, estoy bien.

-¿Pero, estas segura?

-Si, no te preocupes.

Ambos siguieron caminando y Rito vio un puesto de helados y se animo a ir hacia allá.

-¿Eh? –Haruna quien había notado que Rito cambio de dirección se extraño –Yuuki-kun ¿A dónde vas?

-Haruna-chan acompáñame un momento –Dice Rito a la chica quien aun confundida lo sigue y llega a la esquina donde esta el señor vendiendo helados.

-Oh, pero miren que tenemos aquí –Dice el señor con una amigable sonrisa – ¡Una linda pareja de novios! ¿Cierto?

Haruna y Rito se miraron se sonrojaron y tímidamente los dos dijeron que si.

-Se ven tan bien juntos –Dice el señor haciendo que se sonrojen mas – ¿Quieren helados jóvenes?

-Si, por favor –Dice Rito tratando de ignorar su sonrojo sacando la billetera de su bolsillo trasero.

-No se preocupen –Dice el heladero a Rito haciendo un gesto con la mano –No hay necesidad de que me paguen.

-Pero… –Rito trata de hablar para pagarle, pero el señor hablo.

-Hoy me ha sido un buen día para mí, y seguro que también para muchos. Tuve muchos clientes y ustedes son los últimos que atenderé por este día, así que no necesito que me paguen. Considérenlo un regalo.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Rito y Haruna, y al ver que dijeron lo mismo se miraron y desviaron la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¡Je! –Dijo el señor al ver como se pusieron Rito y Haruna –Bueno díganme ¿Qué sabor quieren?

-Yo quiero uno de naranja –Dijo Rito.

-Yo uno de mora –Dice Haruna.

El señor le da su helado a cada uno y ellos agradecen, luego se retiran del lugar.

-Gracias por el helado Yuuki-kun, pero no te hubieras molestado –Dice Haruna.

-No te preocupes, además, no comiste nada en el almuerzo ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?, ¡es verdad! –Dice Haruna acordándose de que no almorzó.

-No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos a tu casa –Dice Rito con una sonrisa.

Caminaron un poco más y después de todo llegaron a la casa de Haruna.

-Bueno, llegamos –Dice Rito mientras veía su casa.

-Si.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy.

-¡Espera!

Haruna toma la mano de Rito ya que este estaba dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-H-Haruna-chan.

-¡Pe-Perdón! –Dice ella soltando su mano –esto Yuuki-kun, yo te quiero decir que…

Sin embargo Haruna no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque su hermana la llamo, ya que la estaba viendo por la ventana.

-¡Que bueno que llegas Haruna, necesito que me ayudes con algo aquí!

-Voy, esto… hablamos luego Yuuki-kun.

Haruna se va y Rito la observaba, estaba un poco triste ya que esperaba un gracias al menos, sin embargo este al darse la vuelta para irse recibió un abrazo por la espalda de nada mas y nada menos que Haruna. Y el chico todo sonrojado no tuvo ni tiempo de decir una palabra ya que la chica igual de sonrojada se fue a su casa y cerro la puerta, dejando a Rito sonrojado pero feliz.

Fin del Flashback

-'¡No solo tomo mi mano, sino que también me abrazo!' –Piensa Rito pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando alguien lo llamo.

-Rito, la cena ya esta lista –Dice una chica de cabello marrón.

-Ya voy Mikan –Dice Rito y se dirige al comedor.

**Mientras tanto, en la residencia Saruyama**

Saruyama, Lala y Keiji estaban comiendo la cena junto a Zastin el cual apareció ya que necesitaba hablar algunas cosas con ellos (pero al ver la comida quiso tragar un poco tambien), y cuando terminaron de comer todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

-Lala-sama, hoy pudimos comprobar que una nave espacial no identificada se dirigio a este planeta –Dijo Zastin con su semblante serio –Se trataba del candidato a prometido Ghi Bree ¿verdad?

-¡Espera! –Dijo Saruyama sorprendido y a la vez irritado –Si sabias que uno de ellos se acercaba ¿Por qué no acabaste con el?

-Porque aquí el guardián principal del corazón de Lala-sama es usted Kenichi Saruyama –Dice Zastin mirando a Saruyama, sin embargo su semblante serio cambio a una de preocupación y furia –Espera, ¡¿no me digas que permitiste que el le hiciera algo a Lala-sama?!

-¡No te preocupes Zastin! –Dice Lala feliz a Zastin –No me hizo nada malo, sin embargo si me amenazo a mí y a una de mis amigas.

-¿Y que paso después? –Pregunta Keiji con cierto interés.

-¡Rito llego y acabo con el! –Dice Lala feliz.

-¿Rito? –Preguntaron confundidos Keiji y Zastin.

-Lo que paso de verdad es que Rito-san tuvo las agallas para enfrentarse a el, cuando estaba en su forma más aterradora –Dice Peke –Sin embargo Ghi Bree era solo un cobarde y se desmayo cuando tropezó con una bola de tenis.

-No entiendo, ¿Quién es Rito? –Pregunta Zastin aun confundido.

-Es mi mejor amigo –Dice Saruyama –Y ya sabe sobre el tema de Lala-chan y los candidatos a esposos.

-Vaya –Zastin se sorprende del tema y decide levantarse –Ghi Bree ha sido el primero pero no el último de los candidatos que aparecerá, mantenga más precaución Saruyama Kenichi.

Saruyama traga fuerte al ver la mirada que Zastin le puso y se siente preocupado, el se retira haciéndole una reverencia a Lala y a Keiji (ya que el le dio un poco mas de comida para mas tarde) y se va. Lala va a tomar una ducha, mientras Saruyama quien estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión es llamado por Keiji que se acercaba a el.

-Oye.

-¿Que pasa Keiji?

-¿Esa era la razón por la que llegaste triste?

-No se de que hablas.

-Yo creo que si.

-No estoy de humor Keiji.

-Oye relájate –Dice Keiji –No te preocupes, deja de estresarte por cosas innecesarias.

-¿Te pareció innecesario que casi pensé que un monstruo estaba por matarme?

-Si.

Los dos se dirigían una mirada muy fuerte y afilada sin embargo fue cortada cuando Lala llego con una toalla puesta.

-¡Me refresque!

Saruyama quien dejo de ver a su hermano para ver a Lala vio como sus pechos estaban cubiertos por esa toalla, sin embargo cuando ya estaba teniendo una idea de como seria ver a Lala desnuda otra vez, Keiji dijo algo sorpresivo.

-¡Mañana saldremos de paseo!

El chico y la chica se quedaron observando a Keiji y Saruyama fue el primero en hablar.

-¿De paseo?

-Si.

-¿Tu también?

-Si.

-¿Pero normalmente tu nunca sales? –Dice Saruyama. Y era verdad, a Keiji que el recuerde nunca le gusto salir de paseo o ir a algún lugar con amigos, siempre se quedaba en casa.

-Eso es verdad –Dice Keiji tranquilo –Pero creo que lo mejor seria que todos fuéramos a dar un paseo, además Lala solo ha conocido la escuela y nuestra casa. Seria mejor que conociera un poco más sobre la tierra ya que mañana no hay escuela al ser sábado.

-Bueno, tienes buen punto –Dice Saruyama pensativo.

-¡Yo acepto! –Dice Lala feliz – ¡Quiero salir a pasear!

-Bien, saldremos mañana en la tarde a la ciudad ¿vale?

-¡Si!

Con la idea de ir a la ciudad, Lala estaba muy emocionada, muy al contrario a Saruyama que aun seguía pensativo con lo que les dijo Zastin de los candidatos a prometidos de Lala.

-'Esto se esta poniendo difícil' –Piensa Saruyama de manera agotada.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir –Dice Keiji que ya estaba en su pijama color azul oscuro –Oye ya te dije, no te preocupes mañana será otro día y si se presenta un problema yo les ayudare. Buenas noches.

Keiji sube las escaleras y se va a su habitación a dormir, al igual que Lala y Peke. Sin embargo Saruyama aún se encontraba en la sala pensando.

-'Bueno, tal vez Keiji tenga razón' –Piensa y se levanta del sofá en el que estaba sentado –Mañana será otro día.

Saruyama se va a su habitación y se va a dormir.

…

**Residencia Yuuki**

Al dia siguiente Rito se levanto un poco mas temprano de lo normal, se cepillo, se ducho y fue a la sala en donde vio a su hermana Mikan haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Mikan.

-Buenos días Rito.

Mikan es la hermana menor de Rito, es un poco mas baja que Rito con el cabello de color marrón y los ojos iguales. Ella se encargaba naturalmente de los quehaceres de la casa como cocinar, limpiar, lavar la ropa y entre otras cosas. Pasaron unos minutos y Mikan ya le aviso de que el desayuno esta listo. Sin embargo al comer vio algo en la cara de su hermana que le llamo la atención.

-Mikan.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿estas bien?

-¡Claro! ¿Porque no lo estaría?

Rito le lanzo una mirada directa la cual su hermana no la desvió, sin embargo ella después de unos segundos bajo la cabeza.

-Esta bien –Dice ella con cierto tono de tristeza –Es que últimamente no ha pasado nada interesante y me siento un poco aburrida y triste nada mas.

Rito se sintió un poco apenado ya que el no ha hecho nada para alegrar la autoestima de su hermana, sin embargo se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieres salir?

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres salir un rato?

-¿A dónde?

-A la ciudad ¿Quieres? –Pregunta Rito –Terminamos algunas cosas de la casa y en la tarde podemos ir un rato a pasear por la ciudad ¿vale?

-¡Claro! –Dijo emocionada, hace mucho tiempo que no salía con su hermano a solas.

…

**Mientras tanto con Lala y los Saruyama**

La tarde llego y Saruyama, Lala y Keiji estaban por la ciudad caminando.

-Esta es una verdadera ciudad terrícola –decia Lala emocionada –Hay tantas cosas alrededor ¡que interesante!

Saruyama estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de botones blanca, su hermano Keiji iba vestido con una camiseta azul oscuro y un suéter azul con negro y un pantalón deportivo negro y Lala pues…

-Ohh ¿y ese traje?

-¿Es una cosplay?

-¡Como se vera sin ese traje!

Lala andaba vestida con el modo de disfraz de Peke, y al llamar demasiado la atención Keiji la llevo tanto a ella como a Saruyama por un callejón.

-¿¡Oye que te pasa!? –Exclama Saruyama al no esperar ser arrastrado a un callejón.

-Antes de que podamos recorrer la ciudad, Lala debería hacer algo con su ropa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Pregunta Lala confundida.

-Estas llamando demasiado la atención de las otras personas, si queremos tener un día normal de paseo, tendrás que llevar un traje mas tipo terrícola ¿Ok?

-Bueno, si no hay de otra –Dice Lala al escuchar las palabras de Keiji.

-Peke –Dice Keiji al robot que estaba siendo el sombrero del traje de la chica -¿Tu puedes transformarte en cualquier tipo de ropa cierto?

-Asi es Keiji-dono –Dice Peke.

-Bueno, prueba a mirar a alguien que tenga un tipo de ropa más decente ¿vale?

-¡Vale!

Lala y Peke miran a muchas personas que andan caminando por las calles y Peke escanea la ropa de unas cuantas personas.

-Listo –Dice el robot –Form Change.

El atuendo de Lala brilla y cambia a un traje con corbata y una chaqueta beige junto a unos anteojos: un típico traje de abogado.

-¿Qué tal me veo? –Pregunta Lala.

-¡Lala-chan esa es ropa de hombre! –Dice Saruyama con los ojos abiertos.

-No –Dice Keiji, dando un desaprobatorio a la vestimenta.

El atuendo de Lala vuelve a cambiar y ahora Lala tenía un traje azul marino junto a un cinturón en donde había una pistola y unas esposas, además tenía un sombrero azul: Un típico traje de policía.

-¿Y este? –Pregunta Lala.

-Ese es un traje de policía –Dice Saruyama mirando a Lala de pies a cabeza.

-No –Dice Keiji sin dar su aprobación del traje.

El atuendo de Lala vuelve a cambiar, esta vez siendo un corsé de viuda negro, junto a unas orejas y rabito de conejo: un típico traje de conejita playboy.

-¡Ta-da!

-¡Ese es muy lindo Lala-chan! –Dice Saruyama mientras admiraba sus muslos desnudos –Ese puedes usarlo sin pro…

-¡No! –Dice Keiji irritado dándole una fuerte palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza a su hermano -¡Siguiente!

-No tenias porque golpearme –Dice Saruyama sobándose donde Keiji le pego.

Siguiente disfraz: barney el dinosaurio.

-No –Dijo Keiji.

-Pero te recuerda a tu infancia ¿cierto? –Dice Saruyama en broma, pero se callo al ver que Keiji le dirigía una mirada escalofriante.

Siguiente disfraz: una cavernícola.

-No –Dijeron los dos hermanos.

Siguientes disfraz: Son Goku.

-¡Goku! –Dijo Saruyama emocionado.

-No –Dijo Keiji.

Siguiente disfraz…

-Ya me estoy hartando –Dijo Keiji enojado –Si el siguiente no es bueno entonces…

-¿Que tal este? –Pregunta Lala.

Esta vez el disfraz que ella tenía era un vestido blanco por debajo y uno más pequeño de color celeste encima.

-Ese si se ve de una chica de la tierra –Dice Saruyama con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado.

-Si –Dice Keiji después de verla.

-¡Yupi! –Dice Lala y acto seguido agarra las manos de los dos chicos – ¡Entonces vamos!

…

-Vaya hace tiempo que no salimos juntos –Dice Mikan que admiraba algunos vestidos de las tiendas que veía.

Después de terminar algunas tareas hogareñas, Rito y Mikan fueron a salir a la ciudad un rato y Mikan paraba en alguna para ver algunas cosas que le llamaban la atención.

-Eso es verdad –Dijo Rito pero con leve voz ronca.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Mikan.

-Si, solo necesito beber algo –Dice el chico y pudo divisar una maquina expendedora – ¿Quieres tomar un jugo?

-Si.

-Bueno espérame aquí.

Rito va a buscar dos jugos mientras Mikan ve cierto vestido que le llamo la atención, era muy lindo y el color que tenia resaltaba muy bien en ella, pero no pudo divisar el precio, por lo que antes de que su hermano llegara con los jugos fue rápido a ver a la tienda cuanto costaba, pero debido a no prestar atención a su alrededor choco fuertemente contra un chico que había pasado haciendo que cayera.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas! –Responde el chico irritado.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –Dice la chica -¿Estas bien?

Ella ve que el chico era un muchacho de la misma edad que ella, con un cabello color marrón miel largo y alborotado y sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro brillantes con una mirada algo misteriosa.

-'Lindo' –Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Mikan de ese chico, pero tuvo la impresión de que ya había visto a ese chico en algún lado.

-Si, estoy bien –Dice el chico mirando a la chica.

-¡Keiji!

Mikan y el chico voltearon y Mikan reconoció al chico que había hablado.

-¡Saruyama!

-¿Mikan-chan?

-¿Saruyama?

Esta vez quien hablo fue Rito quien tenía dos jugos de naranja en sus manos.

-¿¡Rito!? –Dice Saruyama.

-¿Rito? –Pregunta Keiji.

-¡Rito! –Dice Lala quien acaba de llegar al lugar donde estaba todos.

**Continuara…**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Traer a Mikan a la historia me pareció que ya era hora de que lo hiciera y así lo hice, ahora solo falta ver que hare con ella aquí.

Si les ha gustado escríbanme un review, comentando algo de mi historia me da esa gran motivación de continuar mas rápido la historia.

Bueno, sin más que decir

¡Adiós!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos

Continuo con esta historia rápidamente y ahora aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 de mi historia.

(En el capitulo anterior, después de la derrota de Ghi Bree, a Keiji se le ocurre ir a pasear por la ciudad de manera en que Saruyama se relaje y Lala conozca mas de la tierra. Por otro lado a Rito también se le ocurre la misma idea llevando a su hermana menor Mikan a la ciudad y haciendo que todos se encuentren sorprendidamente).

Bien, el resumen lo coloco así, ahora aquí va el capitulo.

**Capitulo 10: Paseando con amigos**

Después de que todos se encontraron de esa manera, decidieron sentarse en una pequeña cafetería que vieron de la ciudad.

-¿Así que estas saliendo con tu hermanita? –Dijo Saruyama sonriendo divertidamente.

-¿Tiene algún problema eso? –Dice Mikan algo molesta.

-No, en realidad no –Dice Saruyama nervioso.

-Pues tu también estas aquí con Lala –Dice Rito mirando a Lala y después a Keiji –Y… ¿Y el quien es?

-Es mi hermano menor, Saruyama Keiji –Dice Saruyama presentando a Keiji a Rito y a Mikan.

-¡Que! –Tanto Mikan como Rito dijeron en voz alta sorprendidos.

-¿Tienen algún problema? –Pregunta serio Keiji.

-No, es que Saruyama nunca me dijo que tuviera algún hermano menor –Dijo Rito algo nervioso.

-No tendría por que decirlo –Dice Keiji tomándose un café que compro.

-¿¡Así que también tienes hermana Rito!? –Pregunta Lala viendo a Mikan.

-Ah claro –Dice Rito acordándose que Lala no conoce a su hermana –Mikan, ella es Lala es una compañera de clase, Lala ella es Mikan, es mi hermana menor.

-¡Es un gusto! –Dice Mikan amablemente estrechando su mano con la de Lala.

-¡Igualmente!

-¿Y que hacen los dos saliendo? –Pregunta Saruyama a modo de iniciar conversación.

-Hace tiempo que no salíamos, además quedarse todo el tiempo en casa es algo aburrido –Contesta Rito.

-Ok, ya veo.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Bueno, a mi hermano se le ocurrió de que era buena idea de que Lala-chan pudiera conocer mas cosas de la tierra.

-¿Mas cosas de la tierra? –Pregunta Mikan confundida.

Saruyama se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y una gota de sudor tanto a el como a Rito empezó a bajarle desde la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Bu-Bueno, veras –Decía Rito nervioso –Lo que pasa es que…

-Lala es un alíen –Dice Keiji como si nada volviendo a darle un sorbo a su café, haciendo que Saruyama y Rito lo miraran impactados –No pongan esas caras y mejor díganle la verdad.

Al no tener de otra, Saruyama y Rito le contaron a Mikan todo sobre Lala, de vez en cuando Lala también decía algunas cosas sobre ella y otras veces le daba un sorbo al te que estaba bebiendo, mientras Keiji solo bebía su café. Cuando terminaron de contarle todo sobre lo que pasa actualmente (el tema de los candidatos y la posible destrucción de la tierra) La respuesta de Mikan fue…

-Ok –Dice tranquilamente, haciendo que tanto Rito como Saruyama se cayeran de su silla haciendo que la dueña del local les dijera que no hicieran tanto escandalo.

-Lo siento –Dijeron Rito y Saruyama, y después de que la señora se retiro a su lugar otra vez Rito volvió a hablar -¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Si.

-El tema es muy grave y solo puedes decir "ok" –Dice Saruyama con cierto enojo.

-Si –Vuelve a decir Mikan –No parece tan malo.

-Hasta a ella no le asusta el tema –dice Keiji metiéndose en el tema –Todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando veamos todo de una forma mas astuta.

-Keiji-dono tiene razón –Dice Peke también hablando del tema.

-¿Quien acaba de hablar? –Pregunta Mikan confundida.

-¡Es Peke! –Dice Lala señalando su broche de cabello.

-¡Habla! –Dice ella un poco alterada.

-Es un invento de Lala –Dice Keiji terminando su café.

-¡Vaya!

-Oigan ahora que lo pienso –Dice Saruyama levantándose de su silla – ¿Que tal si paseamos todos juntos?

-¡Si! –Dice Lala levantándose feliz.

-¡Ok! –Dicen al unísono Rito y Mikan.

Sin embargo el único que no respondió fue Keiji y Saruyama ya sabía la razón. Sin embargo al ser 4 contra 1 no le quedaba de otra.

-Bueno.

-Entonces ¡el ultimo que salga paga por todos! –Dice Saruyama saliendo rápido de la cafetería.

Acto seguido salieron Lala, Keiji y Mikan y Rito no pudo salir ya que los cordones de su zapato estaban sueltos haciendo que cayera al piso, pagando la cuenta de todos.

-'Maldito Saruyama' –Pensó Rito pagándole a la dueña.

…

Los cinco estuvieron paseando por toda la ciudad viendo los alrededores y cosas que les llamaran la atención. En una tienda se dirigieron y vieron mascaras de extraterrestres, Lala tomo una de ellas y la coloco en la cara de Rito, haciendo que todos rieran excepto Keiji. En otra tienda vieron que estaba dando muestras de pasteles haciendo que todos probaran una. Luego se dirigieron a un puesto de Taiyaki (un tipo de pastel japonés con forma de pez) en donde decidieron comerse uno, Rito, Keiji y Mikan se terminaron rápido el suyo.

-Ya regreso –Dice Rito –Iré a un baño.

-Vale –Dice su hermana.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Lala viendo una maquina en donde habían montones de muñecos de peluche.

-Tienes que poner dinero ahí y después tratar de conseguir el muñeco que tú quieras con esa grúa –Dice Keiji.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta Lala y se dirige hacia allí, viendo al primer animal de peluche que le llama la atención – ¡Ese es muy lindo!

-¿Ese? –Pregunta Mikan sorprendida, ya que se trataba de un conejo de peluche, el cual tenia una apariencia de como si lo hubieran maltratado; de color turquesa claro, con un ojo negro y el otro faltante, tiene vendas en su pierna derecha, brazo derecho y oreja izquierda, también pareciera que despegaron su brazo izquierdo y su oreja derecha ya que la volvieron a coser, tiene un vestido de color rosa y un moño del mismo color –Pero es bastante grande, será difícil de sacar.

-Lo intentare –Dijo Lala metiendo una moneda y tratando de atraparlo, pero fallo –No que mala suerte.

-Déjame probar –Dice Mikan quien volvía hacer lo que hizo Lala, pero también fallo – ¡Erg!

-Yo lo hare –Dice Saruyama confiado.

-Solo queda esa moneda, ¿Seguro lo harás? –Pregunta Keiji sin tenerle fe a su hermano.

-¡Confía en mi! –Saruyama hace el mismo intento que hicieron Lala y Mikan y lo hace, pero también falla – ¡Ay porque!

-Por eso no debo confiar en ti –Dice Keiji con los brazos cruzados sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento Lala-chan –Dice Saruyama apenado a la pelirosa –Supongo que para la próxima vez.

-Vale –Dijo ella igual de feliz, pero con un poco de tristeza al no poder tener ese conejito.

-¿Y ahora que? –Pregunta Keiji.

-Bueno, yo digo que podemos ir al acuario –Dice Mikan con una sonrisa a la chica que seguía admirando al conejito dentro de la maquina.

-¿Que es eso? –Pregunta Lala prestándole atención a Mikan.

-Es un lugar lleno de peces y criaturas marinas –Dice Saruyama sonriendo.

-¡Vaya eso suena divertido! –Dice Lala recuperando su tono de felicidad.

-Ya llegue –Dice Rito, quien termino de andar en el baño –Que ha pasa… ¿¡Que le pasa a tu ropa!?

Todos fijan su atención a la Lala y notan como su ropa esta desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!? –Pregunta Mikan alterada.

-Lo lamento Lala-sama –Dice Peke, su voz sonaba agotada –Creo que me estoy quedando sin energía por haber usado el "change form" muchas veces.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Saruyama viendo el broche de la chica – ¿Y entonces?

-¿Qué pasara cuando se te acabe la energía? –Pregunta Keiji con precaución.

-No seré capaz de mantener mi forma de ropa y entonces dentro de 3 minutos –Dice tomando una pausa –Lala-sama quedara desnuda.

En ese momento todos sintieron el verdadero terror (pero Saruyama la verdadera excitación xD).

-¡Vaya! –Dice Lala en tono despreocupado y rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza –Parece que estamos en problemas.

Keiji al ver que las bragas de Lala cayeron al piso casi desintegradas supo que no tenían mucho tiempo y tomo su mano llevándola lejos.

-E-Espera –Dice Saruyama junto a Rito y Mikan persiguiendo a Keiji.

-¡Tenemos que ir a una tienda de ropa rápido! –Dice Keiji mientras corria junto a Lala.

Mientras iban en veloz carrera muchas personas se estaban dando cuenta de que el vestido de Lala estaba desapareciendo de poco a poco y muchos hombres notaron eso.

-¡Oh!

-¡Genial!

-¿Es una nueva moda?

-Que linda se ve esa chica.

Mientras corrían muchas personas solo hablaban y uno que otro tenia una cara perversa cosa que no le gusto a Keiji.

-Odio a los pervertidos –Dice en un susurro molesto Keiji.

Todos llegaron a una tienda de ropa y Keiji arrastro a Lala a uno de los probadores.

-E-Espera –Dice Rito al ver que la tienda de ropa a la que llegaron era una de lencería haciendo que se sonroje – ¡Yo no entrare!

-Si, si lo harás –Dice Mikan que arrastraba también a su hermano.

-Pero que hermosa marca –Dice Saruyama quien ya andaba viendo las ropas intimas que sus ojos pudieran observar, sin embargo fue sacado por la dueña de la tienda al espantar a unas clientes -¡Oigan no es justo!

-Lala-san toma esto y vístete en los vestidores –Dice Mikan quien había tomado ropa interior femenina y se la paso por los probadores.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que comprarle ropa –Le dice a Mikan y después observa a Rito –Tu quédate aquí y espera a que vengamos.

Rito asiente y Keiji y Mikan salen a buscar ropa.

-'Por lo menos ellos saben bien que hacer' –Dice Rito en sus pensamientos –'Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que…'

No pudo seguir pensando ya que se fijo sorprendidamente que a su derecha estaba Haruna con unas bragas rosa mirándolo igual de sorprendida.

-'¿¡H-Haruna-chan!?' –Pensó sorprendido Rito –'¿¡Que-Que hace aquí!?'.

-¡Listo, ya me la puse! ¿Qué tal me queda? –Dice Lala quien ya salió de los probadores y lucia una ropa interior color negro, luego abre los ojos y ve que solo estaban Rito y más adelante Haruna – ¿Eh? ¿¡Haruna!? ¡Hola!

-'Esto no terminara bien' –Pensó Rito, boquiabierto y aterrado.

**Continuara…**

El capitulo es mas corto de lo normal pero lo tuve que dejar así.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, de ser así manda un review, ya que siempre los leo y me motiva a publicar este fanfic más rápido.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora.

¡Adiós!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos

Nuevamente aquí traigo otro capitulo mas de mi historia de To Love Ru, bueno aquí vengo trayendo el siguiente capitulo.

(En el capítulo anterior, Saruyama, Lala y Keiji se toparon con Rito y con su hermana Mikan, esta se entera por Keiji que Lala es un alíen y Saruyama y Rito le explican todo. El grupo decide salir a pasear pero después de un rato a Peke se le acaba la batería haciendo que Lala vaya a quedar desnuda en público. Para evitar eso Keiji la llevo a una tienda de ropa en donde fue a comprar ropa para ella y Mikan lo acompaña mientras Rito se queda vigilando los probadores, pero el chico se encuentra con Haruna y Lala sale de los probadores en ropa interior dándole una mala sensación al niño).

Vaya, el resumen fue largo xD, pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.

**Capitulo 11: En el acuario**

-¿Puedo llamarte Haruna-chan? –Pregunta Mikan con timidez.

-Claro Mikan-chan –Dice Haruna con una sonrisa.

Rito, Haruna, Lala, Mikan y Keiji estaban siguiendo a Saruyama que los estaba guiando a un puesto de helados.

-'Menos mal que no paso nada grave' –Piensa Rito con un suspiro, recordando lo que paso hace unos minutos.

Flashback

-¿Hah? Eres tu Haruna –Dice Lala quien veía a Haruna que estaba sonrojado. Lala aún seguía en ropa interior.

-¿Qué-Que esta pasando aquí? –Pregunta Haruna mirando a Lala y después a Rito.

-'¡Porque ella esta aquí!' –Piensa Rito preocupado queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra –'¡Es como si Lala y yo estuviéramos comprando ropa interior juntos!'.

-Ya terminamos –Dicen Mikan y Keiji que acababan de llegar.

-¿Eh? –Haruna mira confundido a Mikan y a Keiji.

-Ponte esto en los probadores Lala-san –Dice Mikan dándole a Lala la ropa restante que ponerse.

-¡Ok! –Dice Lala volviendo a entrar en los probadores.

Después de que Lala hubiera terminado de vestirse, vieron que el vestido que tenia era uno color violeta oscuro y unas calcetas grandes y tenia un lindo collar de perlas (por cortesía de Keiji). Haruna al no entender nada, Mikan le invento que la ropa que ella tenia se había descosido haciendo que fueran a comprar ropa.

-Ya veo –Dijo Haruna al escuchar lo que Mikan le dijo.

-Bien, ya esta todo listo –Dice Keiji que ya pago por la ropa de Lala mas otras vestimentas en caso de que Peke vuelva a quedarse sin energía –Vámonos.

-Esperen, ¿Y Saruyama? –Pregunta Rito que ya estaban saliendo de la tienda.

-Aquí –Dice el mencionado, llegando junto a un helado de chocolate que estaba comiendo.

-¿Donde estaba? –Pregunta Rito.

-La dueña de la tienda me saco no se porque –Dice el chico poniendo mala cara –Solo veía un poco la ropa y ya.

-'Creo que ya se que hizo' –Piensa Keiji mirando a su hermano con una cara aburrida.

-En fin, fue a caminar un poco y vi un puesto de helados y decide comprar uno ¡Son muy buenos! –Dice dándole otro bocado a su helado.

-¡Yo quiero uno! –Dice Lala animada.

-Pues vengan –Dice Saruyama entusiasmado –Esta por aquí cerca.

Fin del Flashback

-¡Llegamos!

Rito y Haruna reconocieron el lugar, se trataba del lugar al que Rito decidió comprar helados para el y Haruna el día anterior, y por supuesto reconocieron al señor que vendía los helados, que al verlo a ellos el señor también los reconoció.

-¡Vaya, son ustedes otra vez! –Dice el señor con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿Como están chicos?

-¡Muy bien señor! ¿Y usted? –Dicen al mismo tiempo Rito y Haruna, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen por la manera tan sincronizada en que lo dijeron.

-'Pero que sincronización' –Dice para sus adentros Keiji.

-Yo me encuentro muy bien, ¿desean unos helados jóvenes? –Dice el señor a los chicos.

-¡Si! –Lala es la primera en pedir –Quiero uno de fresa con chispitas de colores.

-Yo uno de banana –Dice Mikan.

-Yo uno de chocolate con vainilla –Dice Keiji.

-Yo uno de naranja –Dice Rito.

-Y yo uno de mora –Dice Haruna.

-Vaya –Dice el señor sorprendido de los dos últimos sabores –Los mismos que la última vez ¿eh?

-¿Ustedes ya estuvieron? –Pregunta Mikan confundida.

-Si –Dice Rito –Yo acompañe a Haruna-chan a su casa.

-¡Lo que hace un caballero por su novia! – Dice divertidamente Saruyama quien se estaba terminando su helado.

-¿¡Que!? –Dicen en voz alta Lala y Mikan impresionadas.

-¡Saruyama! –Exclama Rito enojado.

-¿Ahora que hice? –Pregunta asustadamente.

-¿Haruna-san es tu novia? –Pregunta Mikan mirando a Rito dándole una mirada fulminante.

-Bu-Bueno –Rito estaba nervioso, ya que no esperaba que Mikan se enterara de esa forma.

-¡Sale el primer helado! –Dice el vendedor dando el primer helado para Keiji.

-Gracias señor –Dice Keiji, dándole una probada a su helado –Lo felicito esta muy bueno.

-Je je gracias –Dice haciendo los otros helados.

-Si, ella es mi novia –Dice sonrojado Rito –Y si no te dije es que yo esperaba presentártela bien.

-Ya veo –Mikan va hacia Haruna y hace una reverencia -¡Por favor, cuida de mi hermano!

Esa acción hace que tanto Haruna como Rito se sonrojen, mientras Saruyama ríe silenciosamente por la cara de su amigo, mientras Lala y Keiji miran lo que pasa.

…

Después de que terminan cada uno de comerse sus helados, los tres chicos y las tres chicas caminan por la ciudad, Mikan hablaba con Haruna para conocer mejor a la novia de su hermano, mientras Saruyama hablaba con Rito, y Keiji y Lala estaban en silencio.

-¿Y como te enamoraste de mi hermano? –Pregunta Mikan con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Haruna.

-Pues… –Haruna estaba un poco nerviosa, pero decidida a hablar –Yuuki-kun siempre me ha gustado desde la secundaria. El es una persona buena, con un buen corazón y tambien es bueno con las flores de nuestra escuela.

-Eso es verdad –Dice Mikan con una sonrisa tranquila –A Rito siempre le ha gustado encargarse de las plantas y flores de nuestra casa también.

-¿En serio? –Dice Haruna con cierta curiosidad.

-Si.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no le contaste a tu única hermana de que tenias novia? –Dijo Saruyama por otra parte hablando con Rito.

-Es que yo quería que ella la conociera de una mejor manera –Dice Rito un poco nervioso.

-Pues bueno, ya se conocieron –Dice Saruyama divertido –Solo espero que no este enojada por que su novio no le haya dicho a su hermanita menor que tenia novia.

-Buaw, ¡es verdad! –Dice Rito, preocupado de que Haruna le tenga resentimiento.

-Llegamos –Dice Keiji, al darse cuenta de que ninguno estaba dándose cuenta de que llegaron al acuario.

-Ah, es cierto –Dice Saruyama viendo el letrero del acuario que decía "Acuario Sainan".

Al entrar se podía apreciar a muchos tipos de peces dentro de muchos acuarios. Lala quien había estado callada vio todo y se emociono.

-¡Vaya! ¡Todo es mu bonito! –Dice ella observando todo el lugar – ¡Hay muchas clases de peces aquí!

-Pues claro, es un acuario –Dice Keiji, diciéndolo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Miren esos de allá!

-Lala-san, no corras mucho –Dice Mikan –Te puedes perder.

-¡Haruna mira! –Dice ella a la pelimorada señalando un pez globo – ¡Este es muy grande!

-Lala-san parece una niña pequeña –Dice Haruna divertida, soltando una risa que a Rito cautivo.

-O-Oye, Haruna-chan –Dice Rito llamando la atención de Haruna –Lamento si Lala te forzó a venir con nosotros.

-No hay problema –Dice la chica con una amable sonrisa –Me gusta este tipo de ambiente.

-Ya-Ya veo –Dice el chico sonriendo y rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza –Que bien.

-¡Oigan! –Dice Lala que esta preocupada –Keiji, aquí no hay corbícula.

-Aquí no hay de eso Lala-chan –Mirando divertido a Lala-chan (Nota: Lala menciona a la corbícula, ella hace referencia a el pez que comió en su sopa en el capitulo 6 del fanfic).

-¿En serio? –Dijo ella mirando cómicamente sorprendida a Keiji – ¿Y no hay peces espada o caballas?

-'Ella tendrá que alejarse de lo que come' –Piensa Keiji.

-Mu –Lala hace una mueca con sus labios y luego fija su atención en un cartel de pingüinos –Eso se ve divertido ¡Iré allí!

-¡Lala-chan espera! –Dice Saruyama al ver que Lala corría en veloz carrera a otra parte del acuario.

Lala y Saruyama ahora estaban en otra parte mientras a Keiji se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Mikan acompáñame a ese lugar –Dice especificando el área de los peces grandes y pequeños.

-¿Eh? Vale, ya vuelvo –Dice ella y lo sigue.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera! –Dice Rito que no esperaba quedarse a solas con Haruna, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde ya que Mikan se fue con Keiji.

…

-Lala-chan espera –Decía Saruyama, el cual se estaba agotando de perseguir a Lala, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que ella estaba viendo a los pingüinos.

-¿Asi que esto son los pingüinos? –Pregunto Lala a Saruyama.

-¿Eh? Ah, si.

-¿Porque caminan tan lento?

-Siempre caminan así.

-¿En serio?

-Si, oye Lala-chan…

-¡Dime!

-¿Porque estabas tan callada cuando estábamos comiendo helado?

Lala al escuchar la pregunta se sorprendió, ya que no se la esperaba. Ella no lo menciono pero se deprimió al saber que Rito y Haruna eran novios, ya que Rito le había llamado la atención, y pensó que si tal vez lo conociera mejor podría llegar a quererlo como su prometido, pero ya no hay posibilidad ya que tiene novia. Lala decidió mentirle a Saruyama para mejor no mencionar el tema.

-Es solo que, me acorde de que hoy era una fecha muy importante del planeta Deviluke.

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero no es tan importante.

-¿Segura?

-¡Si!

-Vale.

-Oye, tengo una idea para que los pingüinos sean mejores.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les vas a hacer? –Pregunta el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes –Dice la chica despreocupada mientras tomaba de su ropa unas pastillas que tenían cara de demonio.

…

-Oye, ¿Por qué quisiste que te acompañara? –Pregunta Mikan al chico que miraba al acuario donde habían peces payasos.

-Para que así los dos chicos estuvieran con la chica que querían –Dice el mirando de manera introvertida a los peces.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Dice ella mirándolo – ¿Acaso a Saruyama le gusta Lala-san?

-Yo creo que solo se siente atraído por ella, no creo que sea amor en realidad.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tu que tal te sientes?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Descubrir que tu hermano mayor tiene novia.

-Pues –Mikan no sabía muy bien como expresarse en ese tema –Me sorprendió mucho, pero me alegro que ya tenga novia.

-Nuestros hermanos mayores son tan torpes –Dice el, sorprendiendo a Mikan.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo soy el hermano menor y naturalmente pareciera que tengo la actitud del mayor.

-Pues estamos iguales –Dice ella ya que ella también esta como Keiji.

-Además de que yo soy el que siempre se encarga de hacer los quehaceres hogareños y mi hermano ni siquiera sabe cocinar.

-¿En serio? ¡Lo mismo en mi caso!

-Y algunas veces parece ser que mi hermano es un bueno para nada, como los peces payaso.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Los peces payaso no parecen ser muy especiales en si, pero en ocasiones logran destacar en cosas sorprendentes a pesar de tener ese nombre.

Mikan se quedo mirando al chico sorprendida, la verdad Keiji tenia mucho parecido con ella en ese caso de los hermanos, pero en lo demás, Keiji provocaba un aura de misterio que a Mikan le llamaba la atención.

-Oye, ¿quieres…?

-¿Qué fue eso? –Interrumpe el chico, ya que se escucho un fuerte ruido como si estuvieran golpeando algo.

…

Rito y Haruna estaban viendo al igual que las demás personas los peces que encontraban, sin embargo de manera muy incomoda ya que ninguno de ellos dos hablo desde que los demás se habían ido a hacer lo que iban a hacer.

-'Dios, pero que incomodo silencio' –Piensa Rito que queria crear un tema de conversación pero no sabia cual ya que no conocía mucho del pez que estaban viendo, ni le importaba, pero se le ocurrio la idea de ver otra cosa del acuario que talvez pueda llamar la atención de Haruna y crear un buen ambiente –Oye, vamos a ver otra cosa.

Sin embargo no pudo dar ni tres pasos ya que Haruna tomo la manga de su camiseta deteniéndolo. Rito volteo para mirarla y vio que tenia una mirada apagada.

-Ha-Haruna-chan –Dijo Rito viéndola preocupado.

Al escucharlo, Haruna se sonroja y se da cuenta de que le estaba sosteniendo la manga y lo suelta.

-Lo-Lo siento –Dice ella sonrojada y con la mirada un poco baja –Esto… tengo algo que decirte, me refiero al dia de ayer.

-¿Ayer? –Dice un poco alterado y sonrojado Rito pensando lo que paso con Ghi Bree y como secuestro a Haruna.

-Después de que me desmaye por la anemia tu me encontraste y me llevaste a la enfermería ¿verdad Yuuki-kun? –Dice ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-'¿Acaso Lala le dijo eso?' –Piensa el chico sorprendido viendo a la pelimorada.

-Quería darte las gracias, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que ¡gracias Yuuki-kun! –Dice la chica con total gratitud y acto seguido se acerco al chico inconscientemente para darle algo que no esperaba: un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla.

El chico quedo estático y sin poder moverse, no se esperaba para nada que su novia lo besara, y cuando sintió que los cálidos labios de su novia se despegaron de su mejilla izquierda ella estaba sonrojada (pero no tanto como Rito).

-Me-Me besaste –Dijo el chico totalmente sonrojada y con las piernas ligeramente temblando.

-Si, lo hice inconscientemente, pero aun así no me arrepiento –Dice la chica viendo con una calida sonrisa al chico.

Rito estaba en las nubes. Sairenji Haruna, su novia, lo había besado.

Rito formulo una palabra muy fuerte en su mente que la dirían muchos adultos pero se la quería decir a Haruna para que ella conociera sus sentimientos.

-Ha-Haruna-chan… yo te…

¡PUNCH!

Rito no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que de la nada algo que paso volando velozmente lo golpeo en su mandíbula tirándolo al piso. Haruna quien quería ir a ayudarlo vio que lo que lo golpeo fue uno de los pingüinos del acuario, y al escuchar un fuerte ruido a su izquierda vio que todos los pingüinos se habían escapado de su habitad del acuario y estaban haciendo un desastre.

-¡KWE! ¡KWE!

-¿¡Pero que les pasa a los pingüinos!?

-¿¡Porque actúan así!?

-¿¡Y por que pueden volar!?

Las personas dentro del acuario estaban en pánico y Rito que estaba tirada en el suelo se levanto y se acerco a Haruna.

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunta el preocupado, pensando que algún pingüino la ha atacado.

-Si ¿Y tu? –Le pregunto ella ahora preocupada recordando que un pingüino le pego en la mandíbula.

-Si, ¿pero que paso aquí? –Dijo el chico preguntándose concierto enojo quien arruino su momento con Haruna.

-¿Qué les parece? ¿No es genial? –Dice cierta voz cantarina feliz que iba hacia ellos.

-'Seguro fue ella' –Piensa Rito con cierto enojo –Oye ¿Qué les hiciste a los pingüinos?

-Je je, se movían muy lentos así que les di esto –Dice la chica mientras mostraba unas pequeñas pastillas con cara de demonio -¡Aumenta la energía de quien la toma unas 1000 veces! ¡Es una droga secreta para los soldados de Deviluke: Berseker Deluxe! (que significa algo así como "enfurecedor de lujo")

-Pero ahora están demasiado enérgicos –Dice la Haruna mirando como los pingüinos destruían el acuario.

-¡Lala-chan ahora están destruyendo todo! –Dice Saruyama que acaba de llegar alterado.

-Espera… ¿¡Y Mikan!? –Pregunta Rito alarmado al darse cuenta de que faltaba su hermana menor.

-¡Aquí estoy! –Dice la nombrada llegando con Keiji también.

-No me digas, Lala es la culpable ¿cierto? –Pregunta Keiji con fastidio a su hermano el cual asiente.

-'Maldición, mi tiempo a solas con Haruna se ha ido' –Penso Rito mientras en su interior lloraba.

Mientras todos pensaban que no había nada peor que pingüinos destruyendo el acuario, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que un insecto robótico muy pequeño veía a Lala y a Saruyama.

-Saruyama Kenichi, el famoso guardián del corazón, no se que tan bueno es –Dice un sujeto con una copa de cristal en su mano –Pero voy a averiguarlo –Dice mientras reventaba su copa con la misma mano el que la tenia apretándola.

**Continuara…**

¡Joda por fin un beso! (en la mejilla, pero eso cuenta xD)

No planeaba hacer eso aun pero decidí hacer que Haruna besara a Rito y me gusto y espero que a ustedes también.

Si les ha gustado este capitulo déjenme un review notificándome algo ya que siempre amo leer sus review y es la razón por la cual amo hacer un capitulo mas rápido.

Ahora voy rumbo a hacer el capitulo 12 de esta historia así que espérenlo.

¡Adiós!

P.D: Un compañero que esta leyendo mi fanfic y vive cerca de mi, me dijo que porque no hacia que Keiji y Mikan sean pareja. Yo la verdad no me esperaba una pregunta así y a la vez no sabia que decir ya que solo consideraba a Keiji como un pequeño personaje de relleno con importancia en el fanfic, pero he considerado la pregunta y la llevo a ustedes como una votación. Si me dicen que desean esa relación háganmelo saber para ver si lo desean o no y quien tenga mas positivo o negativo será lo que pasara en la historia.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos

Vengo aquí con el siguiente capitulo de mi fanfic de To Love Ru.

Me sorprendo de que ya vallan 12 capítulos, pero es que de igual forma este fanfic superara los 100 (Quizás, puede ser)

(En el capitulo anterior, luego de aclarar malentendidos, los chicos van a comprar helados para ellos e donde en el proceso Lala y Mikan descubren que Rito y Haruna son novios sorprendiéndoles, pero de igual forma lo aceptan y después se dirigen al acuario en donde se dividen y después Lala vuelve a los pingüinos del acuario locos por darle unas pastillas de su planeta. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabían es que estaban siendo vigilados)

Bien, ahora espero y les guste este capitulo.

**Capitulo 12: ¿¡un lugar de trabajo también es un campo de batalla!?**

Era un día normal y tranquilo para poder estar en casa, sin embargo había un chico del cual no pensaba lo mismo.

-¡Estoy aburrido! –Decía Saruyama de vez en cuando con ese mismo tono.

-¿Por qué no lees tus revistas hentai? –Dice Keiji que va pasando a su lado.

-Buena idea.

-No –Dice su hermano menor y de paso lo golpea en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡¿oye porque me golpeas?!

-Ponte a hacer algo productivo –Dice el chico mirando serio a su hermano –Lala esta terminando sus deberes de la escuela y yo estoy regando las plantas. Tú también deberías hacer algo.

-¿Cómo que? Ya no hay nada que hacer en esta casa –Dice el chico pero de repente escucha que su teléfono empieza a sonar –Espérate un segundo, ¿Hola?

-Hola Saruyama, soy Rito ¿hoy no haces nada verdad? –Dice Rito por el teléfono.

-Pues no ¿Por qué?

-¿Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a ayudar a mi padre en el trabajo?

-¿A tu padre? Vale.

-¡Gracias! Entonces te veo en el parque y de ahí nos vamos para allá –Dice Rito cortando la llamada.

-Bueno, ya tengo algo que hacer –Dice Saruyama hablando con Keiji –Ayudare a Rito con su padre.

-Vale, tan solo no te quedes hasta tarde –Dice el yéndose a regar las plantas y las flores.

Saruyama se cambia la ropa y se pone los zapatos para irse, pero de repente llega Lala.

-¿A dónde vas Saruyama?

-Voy a ayudar a Rito y a su padre en su trabajo.

-Y que es lo que hace "Rito papa" –Dice ella refiriéndose a el padre de Rito.

-Es mangaka.

…

-Vaya por fin llegas –Dice Rito que estuvo esperando diez minutos a Saruyama en el parque.

-¡Hola Rito! –Dice Lala animadamente.

-'También la trajo a ella' –Pensó Rito con algo de fastidio, la verdad Rito aun no la perdonaba por arruinar su momento a solas con Haruna.

-Bueno, vamos ya –Dice Saruyama dirigiéndose a los dos.

**Estudio Saibai**

Un grupo de hombres estaba dibujando en veloz carrera unas páginas de manga. Algunos lucían cansados, otros estaban por desmayarse y solo uno estaba tan lleno de energía como para dibujar igual de rápido.

-¡Sensei, ya termine el fondo! –Dice uno de los tipos que lucia agotado.

-¡Bien! –Dice el hombre que seguía dibujando rápido. Es un hombre alto y de apariencia musculosa con el cabello negro y en la frente una bandana con ojos negros también.

¡DING-DONG!

-¡A! ¡Ya llegaste Rito! –Dice el hombre de nombre llamado Saibai que se levanto para abrir la puerta -¡No tenemos mucho tiempo entra rápido…!

-¡Gusto en conocerlo Rito Papa! –Dice Lala animadamente mientras Rito andaba con fastidio y Saruyama entre incomodado y asustado.

Saibai se quedo viendo serio como al lado de Rito estaba su amigo Saruyama y una chica de cabello rosa que nunca había visto.

-Vaya, así que este es Rito papa ¿eh? –Dice Lala observando de lado a lado a Saibai –No te pareces mucho a Rito.

-Rito… ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Dijo Saibai con una voz sombría que asusto un poco mas a Saruyama.

-Veras, solo invite a Saruyama pero no sabia que…

-¡Tonto! –Dice Saibai con una expresión ahora feliz y juguetona en su rostro –¡Si ibas a traer a una linda chica, debiste haberme avisado antes! Gusto en conocerte también, soy Rito papa.

Saibai se presenta ante Lala y saluda a Saruyama.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía a ti Saruyama –Dice Saibai con expresión feliz a Saruyama calmando a Saruyama (a veces el padre de Rito podía causar miedo) – ¿Sigues ayudando a Rito conseguir una novia?

-¡Papa! –Dice Rito avergonzado.

-De hecho ya tiene –Dice el chico pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso Saibai se detiene abruptamente y mira a Saruyama y a Rito con una cara asesina.

-¿Qué?

-'No se porque algo me dice que no debí decir eso' –Piensa Saruyama con algo de temor.

-¿¡Ya tienes novia!? –Dice Saibai ahora con total asombro y alegría – ¿Quién es? ¿Es Lala-chan?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Dice Rito al escuchar la pregunta de su padre –Aun no te la he presentado viejo.

-Ya veo, ojala entonces sea bonita.

-Si lo es –Dice el con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Bueno Rito entonces comencemos con el trabajo –Dice Saibai aun con gran energía y luego dirigió su mirada a los dos recién llegados –Ustedes pueden sentarse donde sea, el lugar esta algo sucio pero siéntense libre de ver lo que quieran.

Lala y Saruyama se sientan en una silla y empiezan a dibujar para distraerse hasta que los llamen para ayudar.

-Vaya por un minuto pensé que esa chica era tu novia –Dice Saibai viendo aun a Lala.

-Que no, además yo creo que haría mejor pareja con Saruyama.

-¡Ja! Rito tu y yo ya conocemos a Saruyama y ya sabemos como es el en el caso de las chicas –Dice Saibai riendo.

-Bueno no importa ¿en que te ayudo?

-Bueno ¡Necesito que entintes esta pagina!

Mientras todos ya estaban haciendo lo que podían en el estudio, nadie se dio cuenta de que un insecto estaba viendo como Saruyama y Lala dibujaba cerca del área.

-Disfruta tu vida sin preocupaciones, Saruyama Kenichi, porque tu destino esta mis manos –Dice el ser que tenia una copa de cristal en su mano –Una vez que muestres una apertura ese será tu final.

-'Vaya, el manga de mi papa sigue igual de profundo' –Piensa Rito que estaba poniéndole tinta a unas paginas –'Y el tiene tres series en proceso al mismo tiempo, no es extraño que su horario sea tan apretado.

-Rito papa ¿quieres que también te ayude? –Dice Lala a Saibai.

-Oh Lala-chan gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero ¿puedes dibujar?

-¡Claro! Mira, es Rito y Saruyama –Dice ella mostrando un dibujo muy feo y tonto de Rito y Saruyama tomados de la mano.

-¡Búa jajaja jajaja jajaja! –Se empezó a reír Saibai ya que el dibujo era muy tonto y empezó a llorar de la risa y sobarse el estomago por seguir riendo tanto.

-'¿eh? ¿No le gusto?' –Penso Lala inocentemente.

Rito y Saruyama que no entendia que pasaba se dirigieron hacia Lala y Saibai y pudieron notar el dibujo que había echo Lala de ellos dos tomados de la mano y sintieron vergüenza.

-'¿Porque dibujo esto?' –Pensó Saruyama incomodo.

-'Dibuja peor que Saruyama' –Piensa Rito y arrastra a Lala hacia otra habitación –Lala solo estorbaras en el trabajo de mi papa, así que vete a otra habitación y diviértete con algo.

Paso un tiempo mas y Saibai estaba haciendo sus dibujos rápidamente como todo un profesional y sin cansarse y su equipo también lo hacia pero no tan rápido y algunos de ellos estaban exhaustos. Ya eran las diez de la noche y todos aun seguían en el manga. Saruyama le mando un mensaje a Keiji diciéndole que llegaría tarde a casa y todos aun seguía en lo suyo, mientras Saibai y su equipo se encargaban de dibujar, Rito y Saruyama le ponía tinta a las paginas y Lala quien estaba en la habitación en la que la mando Rito estaba leyendo libros que encontró.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Aquí hay muchas clases de libros! –Dice Lala abriendo uno.

-Probablemente los usan como referencias para dibujar Lala-sama –Dice Peke.

-¡Se ven divertidos! Puede que aprenda algo de la tierra leyéndolos.

-Lala-sama ¿puede leerlos?

-¡Si! ¡Aprendí la mayoría de las letras terrícolas!

-¡Yo paso!

-¡No puedo mas!

Lala escucho esas voces que demostraban estar exhaustas y se asomo por la puerta para ver que pasaba.

-¡Oigan! ¡Si tienen tiempo de quejarse también lo tienen para apurarse! –Dice Saibai molesto.

-Sensei, no puedo hacerlo como usted –Dice uno de los dibujantes.

-¿Rito, que pasa? –Dice ella dirigiéndose al chico.

-Las cosas no van muy bien que digamos –Dice el chico.

-La fecha limite es hoy a la medianoche, pero nos tomara otras seis horas para terminar al paso que vamos –Dice el padre de Rito mirando a su equipo de trabajo –Perderemos como cuatro horas, que mal.

-Si tan solo algo les pudiera hacer dibujar más rápido seria genial –Dice Saruyama a uno de los dibujantes.

-Si seria genial, pero al no existir tenemos que darnos prisa –Dice el chico.

-No entiendo bien pero ¿si sus manos se moviesen más rápido seria mejor? –Pregunta Lala al dibujante que hablaba con Saruyama.

-Pues, en teoría si pero…

Lala saca su D-Dial y presionando unos botones invoca su herramienta todopoderosa. La agarra y empieza a hacerles algo a las sillas de los dibujantes cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Hey, ¿Qué les haces a las sillas de todos? –Pregunta Rito a Lala.

-Je je, las modifico un poquito.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Saruyama.

-'No se porque algo me dice que esto no terminara bien' –Dice Rito en sus pensamientos preocupado.

-¡Bien, aquí vamos! –Dice Lala con su herramienta todopoderosa que tenia la forma de un martillo.

De repente las sillas de todos los dibujantes menos la de Saibai, le salieron brazos mecánicos que agarraron los brazos de los dibujantes y empezaron a dibujar realmente rápido.

-A-A- ¡Asombroso! –Dijo uno de los dibujantes que fue el primero de salir de su asombroso -¡Ahora puedo dibujar realmente rápido!

-¡Oh! ¡Bien hecho Lala-chan! –Dice Saibai totalmente entusiasmado –¡Bueno muchachos podemos hacerlo, pongamos nuestro ultimo esfuerzo en esto!

-¡Si señor! –Dijeron con la voz levantada y llena de determinación todos los dibujantes.

El insecto robótico apreciaba como gracias a Lala todos empezaron a dibujar más rápido.

-Vaya, las ideas y las técnicas de Lala son sorprendentes –Dice el tipo que veía todo con su vaso de cristal en la mano –Casarme con Lala y usar sus habilidades para desarrollar el arma mas poderosa ju ju ju.

-La maquina de Lala funciono bien –Dice Rito a Saruyama.

-Pensé que podría pasar algo malo en realidad –Dice Saruyama siendo sincero.

-Bueno, iré a preparar café amigo –Dice Rito yendo a una de las habitaciones.

-Vale, yo iré al baño –Dice Saruyama.

El insecto nota que Saruyama va a una habitación solitaria y lo sigue sin ser notado.

-¡Esta solo! ¡Separado de sus amigos! ¡Que tonto! –Dice el ser viendo el lugar en donde entro –Y el lugar esta cerrado, ¡Es la mejor oportunidad para eliminarlo!

Saruyama empieza a orinar sin darse cuenta de ese insecto que lo miraba.

-No hay nada como asesinar a alguien por la espalda, supongo que ya no seré cauteloso, Saruyama Kenichi –Dice el ser, hablando con una voz aterradora y los ojos cerrados –Déjame enseñarte que tan aterrador puedo ser yo, ¡Pryuma-sama…!

¡SPLASH!

Saruyama se dio cuenta del insecto y al ver que no se movía lo aplasto con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Que asqueroso! –Dice Saruyama quien veía al insecto, se acomodo el pantalón y se fue del baño.

Ya eran las once y media de la noche y todos los dibujantes estaban totalmente exhaustos.

-¿Ya terminaron? –Dijo Saruyama dirigiéndose a Saibai que se encontraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias a Lala-chan lo logramos fácilmente antes de la fecha límite! ¡Buen trabajo chicos!

Mientras tanto en el baño el insecto que fue aplastado por Saruyama de sus ojos salió un ser pequeño que no se le podía ver el rostro por estar tirado boca abajo en el suelo pero tenia la apariencia de ser un humano de por lo menos tres centímetros de altura y se podía observar que tenia tanto el cabello como la vestimenta negra: Era Pryuma-sama.

**Al día siguiente en el parque**

-¿¡Todos los asistentes de tu papa renunciaron!? –Pregunto sorprendido Saruyama.

-Si, al parecer todos ellos agotaron sus energías por completo al estar sentados en las sillas que modifico Lala –Dice Rito.

-¿Y ahora que hará? –Pregunta Saruyama preocupado.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarte en eso –Dice Lala que fue también a hablar con ellos.

**Mientras tanto en el estudio Saibai**

¡DING-DONG!

Saibai abre la puerta y ve a Zastin y sus hombres.

-¡Ah! Bienvenidos chicos, ¡pasen! –Dice Saibai feliz de tener un nuevo equipo de trabajo – ¡Gracias por venir a ayudar!

-Comandante Zastin ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –Dice el tipo de pelo negro.

-Son órdenes de Lala-sama, no tenemos opción –Dice Zastin y se da cuenta de que el perro que lo andaba mordiendo agarro algo que se metió en la boca y se lo trago. Sin darse cuenta de que ese hombre era Pryuma-sama.

**Continuara…**

Bueno, me tomo menos de 1 hora hacer este capitulo, pero es horita que lo estoy subiendo xD.

Si recuerdan lo que dije en el capitulo anterior sobre la votación sobre Keiji y Mikan, por el momento no he decidido nada aun de eso, pero las votaciones va en que sean pareja y yo pos dire que pasara con ellos mas adelante. Por el momento no.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ahora voy a empezar a hacer el siguiente y cuando lo termine lo publicare. Así que sin más que decir

¡Adiós!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos

Aquí traigo el capitulo 13 de esta historia y veamos que tal me sale

(En el capítulo anterior, Saruyama acompañado de Lala van a ayudar a Rito y a su padre con su trabajo de mangaka pero ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta de que un insecto robótico con forma de mosca los observaba y otro candidato a prometido de Lala llamado pryuma los observaba para matar a Saruyama pero este piso el insecto en el que estaba. Más tarde Lala mejora las sillas de los dibujantes y hace que dibujen más rápido y terminen su manga antes de la fecha límite pero después al día siguiente los dibujantes renuncian y Lala encarga a Zastin y a sus hombres a trabajar con el padre de Rito)

Vale, ese es el resumen y ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 13: Paparazzi de verano**

En un día donde apenas amanecía, el sol estaba demasiado fuerte y Saruyama y Lala lo estaban soportando para ir a la escuela.

-Mu, ¿Por qué hace tanto calor a esta hora de la mañana? –Pregunta Lala quitándose el sudor de la frente con su mano.

-Eso es porque estamos en verano –Le contesta Saruyama echándose aire con la mano –Si este calor te deja con la lengua fuera, entonces prepárate, porque la tarde será aun peor.

-Nosotros no tenemos verano en Deviluke –Dice la chica y se detiene y lleva una mano a los botones de su camisa –Tal vez debería pasar el día desnuda.

Saruyama se sonrojo de sobremanera al pensar como seria Lala desnuda en la escuela, pero la chica le pone una mano en el hombro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡Ja ja! Solo estaba bromeando. Te sonrojaste mucho Saruyama –Decia ella divertida.

-¡Conociéndote podría ser verdad lo que decías! –Se excuso Saruyama.

-Esta muy caluroso, pero hoy puedo meterme en algo llamado piscina, ¡así que estoy feliz!

-Mmm, así que las chicas hoy se meterán en la piscina ¿eh? –Dice Saruyama –Y Peke será tu traje de baño ¿cierto?

-Claro, soy cien por ciento aprueba de agua –Dice Peke.

-Además Keiji preparo toallas y otras cosas para mi –Dice Lala alegre.

Saruyama de repente escucho un ruido extraño y miro de donde provenía ese ruido, y a su izquierda encontró a un chico con la cara cubierta por unos lentes, una chaqueta con capucha y un tapabocas que tenia una cámara con la que estaba tomándole fotos a Lala.

-¡Oye tu! ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Pregunta Saruyama, pero el señor en vez de responder corre a veloz carrera y se aleja – ¿Que? ¡Espera!

-¿Que pasa Saruyama? –Pregunta Lala que no se dio cuenta de ese tipo.

El hombre con la cámara se fue alejando más y antes de irse echo otra mirada a la chica para después susurrar su nombre.

…

Ya en la escuela (en el salón 1-A) los alumnos hablaban entre si ya que aun no había llegado el profesor y Rito fue y empezó a hablar con Saruyama mientras Lala hablaba con Haruna.

-Hola Saruyama ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien, oye ¿por casualidad no notaste a alguien encapuchado? –Pregunta Saruyama.

-¿Encapuchado? No –Dice Rito extrañado – ¿Porque?

-Alguien estaba tomando fotos a Lala-chan mientras caminaba con ella para venir aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Y como era?

-Tenía lentes oscuros, chaqueta con capucha negra y un tapabocas blanco.

-Ok, si lo llego a ver lo atrapare.

-¡Yo también!

En ese momento llega Honekawa-sensei y todos los alumnos van a sus puestos.

…

Unos minutos después la clase se sumió a una gran lectura que estaba dando Honekawa-sensei y solo dos no le estaban prestando tanto caso.

-'Un acosador podría ser por lo que dijo en su apariencia' –Dice Rito en sus pensamientos –'Podría ser muy peligroso para Haruna-chan, no permitiré que le tome fotos'.

-'¿Quién seria ese tipo?' –Dice Saruyama en sus pensamientos –'Podría ser un fanático de Lala ya que ella tiene un club de fans aquí en la escuela, pero si es otro candidato a prometido de ella entonces estaríamos en problemas'.

Rito y Saruyama decidieron dejar ya sus teorías y se decidieron por prestar atención en la clase, pero de repente ambos notan que el chico con la misma cámara le estaba tomando fotos a Lala.

-¡Oye! –Dijeron Saruyama y Rito exaltando a toda la clase y al acechador, haciendo que huyera –Bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar fotos en clases?

-'Si es un alienígena como Ghi Bree no solo Lala, sino también Haruna-chan estarían en problemas' –Piensa Rito mientras corre junto con Saruyama para atrapar al acechador.

-¡No te dejaremos escapar! –Dijo Saruyama alzando la voz.

**Mientras tanto en el salón de clases**

-¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Mi lectura les fue aburrida? –Dijo Honekawa-sensei en el salón.

-'¿Por qué se habrán ido Rito y Saruyama?' –Piensa Lala.

**De vuelta con Rito y Saruyama**

Los dos muchachos estaban corriendo a veloz carrera persiguiendo a un acechador de Lala. Al ver que iba a tomar un atajo por las escaleras los dos amigos lo siguieron rápidamente pero en las escaleras vieron a un chico gordo que estaba con un trapo quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hace mucho calor! –Dice el chico.

El acechador misterioso fue rápido a las escaleras y empujo al gordo haciendo que cayera y Rito que no quería que se hiciera daño trato de atraparlo pero el gordo cayo sobre el, haciendo que el acechador se ría, pero al ver que Saruyama aun lo miraba con odio volvió a correr, cosa que también hizo Saruyama.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! –Dice Rito tratando de querer ir también a atrapar al chico pero el chico gordo lo abrazo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Me protegiste arriesgando tu vida! –Dice el gordo sacándole el aire a Rito.

-O-Ok pero suéltame –Trata de decir Rito pero el chico no lo escucha.

**Mientras tanto con Lala y Haruna**

-¿Por qué no habrá vuelto Yuuki-kun? –Pregunta Haruna preocupada.

-Y Saruyama tampoco ha vuelto –Dice Lala –Tal vez estén aun en el baño.

-¡Haruna! –Dice una chica con el cabello marrón claro y ojos color marrón oscuro acompañada de una chica de cabello negro claro y anteojos: Risa Momioka y Mio Sawada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Haruna.

-Vamos a cambiarnos –Dice Risa.

-Ah claro, vamos entonces –Dice ella dirigiéndose a Lala.

-¡ah claro! ¡En la próxima jornada tenemos que nadar! –Dice Lala con voz feliz recordando eso.

**Mientras tanto con Saruyama**

Saruyama estaba caminando por los pasillos vacíos de su escuela concentrándose en todo el alrededor ya que había perdido de vista a el acechador.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Pregunta en susurro Saruyama.

-¡Dios! ¡Esa mujer es asombrosa! –Dice una voz que estaba detrás de una puerta, haciendo que Saruyama se ponga alerta.

-'¡Es el!' –Piensa Saruyama y da unos pasos silenciosos acercándose a la puerta y después de unos segundos la abre con fuerzas –¡Te encontré!

Sin embargo a quien encontró no era al acechador, sino al propio director leyendo una gran cantidad de revistas hentai, y el director al ver a Saruyama se sorprende pero luego cambia la cara.

-¡Oh no! –Dice el director de una manera un poco sensual que no le gusto a Saruyama.

-¡No diga "Oh no"! –Dice Saruyama asqueado y cierra la puerta sonrojado pero de enojo –'Ese director tiene que irse a un psiquiátrico para que lo revisen'.

Saruyama al no saber donde estaba ese tipo se estaba dando por vencido y vio a unos dos alumnos que estaban hablando.

-¿Quién será ese tipo con gafas de sol? –Dice uno de esos chicos.

-¿Cómo puede usar esa vestimenta en un día tan caluroso? –Dice el otro chico que habla con el.

-¡Oigan! ¿Dónde vieron a ese tipo con gafas de sol? –Pregunta Saruyama a esos chicos.

-¿Eh? Se fue por el gimnasio –Dice el chico haciendo que Saruyama saliera corriendo del lugar.

Saruyama al estar en el área del gimnasio no encuentra a nadie y piensa que quizás el acechador ya se ha ido del lugar, pero de repente escucha un ruido dentro del gimnasio y se asoma por la puerta del gimnasio para ver que pasa.

-¡Estoy bien preparado! ¡Solo falta esperar a que Lala se meta a la piscina! –Dice el acechador que era el que se encontraba en el gimnasio junto a dos cámaras pequeñas en las manos.

-'¿Puso algo en la piscina?' –Piensa Saruyama sorprendido –'¡Entonces si es un alíen!'

Al ver que el chico estaba guardando unos papeles pequeños en su bolsillo Saruyama salió a encararlo.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién mierda eres tu? –Dice Saruyama con voz enojada.

Pero el chico en vez de responder, pateo una caja de pelotas de beisbol que tenía cerca hacia Saruyama.

-¡Oye! –Dice Saruyama pero no logro acercarse a el, ya que las pelotas en el suelo hicieron que el pelinegro resbalara y cayera al piso, haciendo que acechador escapara.

-'Ma-Maldito' –Piensa Saruyama molesto, pensando en perseguirlo nuevamente pero se da cuenta de que el tipo dijo que había puesto algo en la piscina –'Ahora que lo pienso, hoy le toca a Lala-chan y a las otras chicas clases de piscinas'.

**Mientras tanto con Lala y Haruna**

Haruna estaba viendo como la piscina relucía y empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

-¡Haruna! –Dice animadamente Lala, quien ya se encontraba cambiada.

-Lala-san ¿ya te cambiaste tan rápido? –Dice Haruna sorprendida.

-Je je, soy rápida verdad –Dice Lala con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa porque en realidad estaba usando a Peke.

Mientras Haruna se cambiaba Risa y Mio aparecieron todavía no cambiadas pero viendo a Lala sorprendidas de su cuerpo.

-Lala-san tienes un bonito cuerpo –Dice Risa maravillada – ¿Puedo tocarte un poco las tetas?

-¡Claro! –Dice Lala confundida de por que la quiere tocar ahí.

Risa entonces le agarra los pechos y al apretarlos queda totalmente fascinada por el buen tamaño que tienen.

-¡Genial! ¡Son muy suaves y se me van de las manos! –Dice Risa que le sigue toqueteando los pechos sin parar.

-Risa yo también quiere tocárselas –Dice Mio que quería saber como seria ese contacto y al tocárselas, también queda fascinada -¡Que maravilla!

-Oigan me hacen cosquillas –Dice Lala riéndose un poco, sin darse cuenta de que Haruna que ya estaba terminando de cambiarse se tocara sus pechos en silencio, pensando en el tamaño que tienen en comparación con los de Lala.

Cerca de los cambiadores de las chicas, Saruyama se dirigía a veloz carrera a la piscina.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos Haruna! –Dice Lala con emoción.

-'Tengo que darme prisa o de lo contrario Lala-chan quedara en peligro' –Piensa Saruyama quien se acercaba a la piscina.

Sin saber que cerca de donde estaba, el acechador se estaba riendo en voz baja, burlándose de Saruyama.

**Continuara…**

Otro capitulo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Es muy parecido al del manga, pero lo tuve que dejar así.

Ahora sin más que decir, continuare haciendo el siguiente, así que espérenlo con ansias.

¡Adiós!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos

Ahora aquí tengo el capitulo 14 del fanfic y espero que les este gustando.

(En el capitulo anterior, un tipo disfrazado le toma varias fotos a Lala en secreto pero Saruyama se da cuenta y le dice a Rito, en la escuela ese tipo hace lo mismo y Rito y Saruyama se arman una persecución para atraparlo, pero Rito quedo fuera cuando el acechador le tiro a un chico que pasaba por ahí, haciendo que Saruyama se encargue de atraparlo, pero no lo atrapa mas si descubre que ese tipo puso algo en la piscina haciendo que Saruyama vaya para allá sin darse cuenta de que las clases de natación de las chicas va a empezar)

Resumen listo, ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 14: Atrapado en la piscina**

Al llegar a la piscina, Saruyama trata de fijarse donde esta la cosa que ese "Paparazzi enmascarado" puso en la piscina pero al no encontrarla se molesta.

-'Rayos, ¡No me queda mucho tiempo! –Piensa Saruyama y se zambulle en la piscina.

Cerca de allí, las chicas ya cambiadas se duchan antes de entrar en la piscina.

-Kyahh ¡Esta helada! –Dice Lala exaltada por el frio.

-'¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué habrá puesto en la piscina?' –Piensa Saruyama mientras nada y de cuenta de que en uno de las partes mas profundas de la piscina se encontraba algo que le llamo la atención –'Eso debe ser'.

Al acerca y tomar la cosa volvió a ascender a la superficie y vio que la cosa que tenia entre las manos solo era una cámara a prueba de agua.

-¿Era esto? –Pregunta sorprendido Saruyama –Tal vez solo sea un mirón y no un alienígena.

Al querer salir de la piscina vio que las chicas que les tocaba clases, incluidas Lala y Haruna, Saruyama palideció.

-'¡No puede ser! –Piensa Saruyama aterrado -¡Si me llegan a ver soy hombre muerto!

Al no tener de otra, Saruyama se volvió a meter en lo profundo de la piscina.

-'Me esconderé bajo el agua un rato y luego saldré de aquí sin ser visto' –Planea Saruyama.

-Ok, como es el primer día de las clases de natación de la temporada, estaba pensando en darles algo de tiempo libre mas tarde –Dice Sasuga-sensei que estaba viendo su libreta.

-¡Sasuga-sensei es muy generoso! –Dicen muchas chicas con voces atontadas.

-'¿Sasuga-sensei?' –Piensa Saruyama confundido –'Ahora que lo pienso, no supe nada de el después de lo que paso con Ghi Bree, quizás el sea el verdadero Sasuga'.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no hacemos unos ejercicios de calentamiento antes de comenzar? –Dice Sasuga sensei a las chicas.

-¡Ok! –Dicen las chicas.

-Sairenji, tu serás la que de la demostración por favor –Dice el sensei.

-Si señor –Dice Haruna.

Justo cuando Saruyama decide asomarse para tomar un poco de aire, pudo ver como Haruna se estiraba y luego se estira para tocar la punta de sus pies, haciendo que Saruyama pudiera ver todo su trasero y sus largas piernas, provocándole un gran sonrojo al pelinegro y haciendo que se vuelva a meter en lo profundo de la piscina.

-'Lo vi desde un ángulo asombroso' –Piensa Saruyama –'Rito tiene muchísima suerte al tenerla como novia'.

Luego Saruyama pudo apreciar como la mayoría de las chicas ya se estaban metiendo en la piscina.

-'¡Ahora si estoy en problemas!' –Piensa totalmente algo asustado.

-Oye Lala-san, ¿Es tu primera vez en una piscina? –Le pregunta Haruna a Lala.

-¡Si! De donde vengo no tenemos cosas como esta –Dice Lala animadamente.

-'Que suerte que lo tenia en el bolsillo' –Piensa Saruyama aspirando aire de un pitillo (sorbete, pajita o como le digan en su país).

De repente se zambullo al agua Lala y Saruyama abrió la boca sorprendido ya que no esperaba lo que paso.

-Lala-san, tu traje de baño –Dice Haruna viendo como el traje de baño se le había abierto a Lala en la parte de adelante haciendo que sus pechos quedaran expuestos –Tu traje se puso mas ancho.

-Lo, Lo siento Lala-sama –Dice Peke con voz suave –Se sintió bien meterse al agua que me afloje por completo.

-¿Peke? –Dice Lala sin entender y luego voltea su cabeza hacia Haruna –No te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo.

Saruyama estaba tomando una gran bocanada de aire con su pitillo al ver los pechos de Lala.

-'Son como melones' –Piensa Saruyama y de repente el chico siente como un bulto en sus pantalones empieza a crecer –'Esto no es bueno'.

Saruyama se sentía excitado, una piscina en donde nadie sabia que estaba metido hay, mas una gran cantidad de chicas en trajes de baño lo estaban encendiendo. Y de repente vio como Risa estaba manoseando a Mio muy cerca de donde el estaba.

-Mio, aun no te han crecido mucho –Dice Risa tocándole los pechos, mientras Mio tenia las manos detrás de ella y estaba gimiendo muy sonrojada.

-'Ok, ¡al diablo con todo!' –Dice Saruyama en sus pensamientos y se acerca muy sigilosamente a donde estaban ellas y empieza a tocarle y manosearle el trasero a Risa sin que esta se de cuenta.

-'Lo tiene grande' –Piensa Saruyama con una sonrisa excitada mientas le seguía manoseando el trasero.

-Ah, ya veo, conque te estas vengando ¿eh? –Dice Risa, pensando que es Mio quien le tocaba el trasero y empieza a manosearla mas.

-Oye Haruna ¿No crees que la piscina seria mas divertida con olas? –Le dice Lala a Haruna.

-¿Olas? Pues, si, a mi me gustaría ese tipo de piscina –Dice ella.

-¡Ya se! –Dice Lala totalmente emocionada.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? –Dice Haruna al ver como ella se dirigía a los cambiadores.

-Olvide algo en los cambiadores.

-¿Porque ella sigue teniendo ese accesorio de cola en la piscina? –Se pregunta Haruna mientras ve la cola de Lala.

Saruyama había manoseado a la mitad de las chicas sin que estas se dieran cuenta y se estaba emocionando mucho.

-'De ser así estaría aquí para siempre' –Dice el chico tomando una bocanada de aire rápido sin que nadie se de cuenta, pero de repente es absorbido por la piscina hacia abajo.

-¡Sasuga-sensei! –Dice una chica alterada llamándolo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mire la piscina!

-¡Pero que… Chicas salgan de la piscina! –Dice Sasuga con total preocupación.

-Que raro –Dice Lala mirando la piscina –En el baño del palacio funciono. ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Zabu Zabu Wave-kun?

La piscina era un total remolino muy fuerte que absorbía todo a su paso. Quien lo causo fue el invento de Lala que estaba en el centro de la piscina, tenía una forma de parecer una tortuga marina robótica, que absorbía todo a su paso incluyendo a Saruyama que estaba siendo absorbido por la piscina.

La piscina se convirtió en un gran tornado de agua y pudo escuchar una voz de alguien en el tornado.

-Esa voz me suena familiar –Dice Lala tratando de pensar quien seria.

**Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela**

-La foto tomada secretamente a Lala mientras esta nadando… es algo que ansió ver –Dice el tipo con el tapabocas y los lentes, detrás de el estaban otros chicos que estaban muy emocionados.

-¡Típico del senpai! ¡Estas tan loco que no solo pusiste una cámara en los vestidores de las chicas sino que también debajo del agua! –Dice muchos de los chicos muy emocionados.

-Idiotas, todas estas son debajo del agua –Dice seriamente –Si quieren también puedo vendérselas. Podría incluso venderles un set de fotos de chicas en bragas que he recolectado por unos…

-¡CUIDADO!

Saruyama quien había sido mandado a volar gracias al tornado cayó cerca de la azotea de la escuela mandando a volar al chico con lentes oscuros y el tapabocas a la piscina.

-Ese no es –Dice Risa viendo como el tipo tenia los lentes oscuros rotos y el tapabocas se le había soltado – ¿¡Motemitsu-senpai del club de beisbol!?

-¿Por qué caíste del cielo? –Dice una chica preocupada porque había caído muy fuerte al piso, pero de repente su atención y la de las otras chicas fueron cambiadas al ver como del cielo llovían fotografías fotos de chicas sacadas a escondidas

-¿¡Espera!? –Dice Risa ahora con voz algo siniestra –La cosa que sentí que me tocaba el trasero era…

Muchas chicas que también fueron manoseadas sin saber porque miraron a Motemitsu-senpai con más odio y se acercaban a el peligrosamente.

-'Oh oh' –Dice el en su mente para luego ser golpeado en una tunda de chicas muy enojadas

**Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela**

-¡Saruyama! –Dice Rito que acaba de llegar a la azotea y al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo -¡Que bueno que te encontré! Ese chico no me dejaba irme, me lo quiso agradecer comprándome un bocadillo de la escuela el cual no pude negarme y cuando ya se resolvió todo fui a buscarte pero no te había encontrado ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada Rito –Dice Saruyama levantándose con una sonrisa –Solo que… ¡esta noche me voy a manosear de lo lindo!

-De-¿De que estas hablando? –Dice Rito sonrojado –Deja de hablar estupideces y mejor busquemos nuestras cosas, ya casi es hora de irnos.

**Mientras tanto en la piscina**

-Bueno, fue divertido después de todo –Dice Mio sobándose el puño después de partirle un diente a Motemitsu-senpai.

-Bueno, habrá que descansar un poco hoy para mañana ir arreglando nuestras cosas –Dice Risa con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunta Lala con curiosidad.

-Lala-san, mañana no tendremos clases porque el director organizo una excursión a la playa, asi que mañana no tendremos clases y al dia siguiente después de ese iremos a la playa –Dice Haruna.

-¿¡En serio!? –Lala dice con total emoción -¡Eso será muy emocionante!

-Al menos con eso podremos olvidarnos lo que paso con Motemitsu-senpai –Dice Mio, al recordar que suspendieron a Motemitsu por dos semanas.

**Continuara…**

Vale, espero que este capitulo les haya agradado yo sin mas que decir me despido aquí, así que.

¡Adiós!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos

Llegamos al capitulo 15 de mi Fanfic y como siempre, estoy feliz de que siempre me dejen sus comentarios sobre mi historia, razón por la cual decido seguir escribiendo (ok eso sonó cursi :v)

(En el capítulo anterior, Saruyama tuvo que quedarse en lo mas profundo de la piscina porque no le dio tiempo de escaparse antes de que las chicas llegaran. Al estar totalmente excitado de ver a muchas chicas, Saruyama las manosea a la mayoría y cuando quería hacer lo mismo con Lala o Haruna, Lala hace que la piscina se convierta en un remolino y manda a Saruyama a la azotea de la escuela donde se encuentra con el tipo que acechaba a Lala, quien resultó no ser un alienígena sino Motemitsu-senpai del club de beisbol. Saruyama lo manda a volar de golpe a donde estaban las chicas y al ver fotos de ella en ropa interior y creer que fue el que las estaba manoseando, las chicas le dan una tunda, y después Lala se entera de que en dos días habrá una excursión a la playa)

Este es el resumen del capitulo anterior, ahora espero y disfruten este capitulo.

**Capitulo 15: Tifón tonto**

Lala estaba de lo más feliz en la sala de estar guardando cosas en un bolso de viaje.

-Hey Lala, ¿Qué haces? –Dice Keiji que acababa de llegar a la sala.

-¡Me preparo para la excursión escolar de la playa mañana! –Dice Lala mientras guarda una banana en el bolso.

-Así que es mañana ¿Eh? –Dice Keiji haciendo una pose pensativa –Pues creo que vas a tener que llevar menos cosas.

El bolso que Lala estaba usando era demasiado grande y tenía demasiadas cosas.

-¿Eh, porque? –Dice ella haciendo una mueca infantil.

-Tienes demasiadas cosas.

-¿Qué paso?

Saruyama acaba de llegar a donde estaban ellos. Se podía observar que respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba sonrojado.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?

-¿Eh? Nada –Dice el rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza – ¿Porque lo dices?

-Por nada –Dice el menor –'Seguro estuvo leyendo Hentai otra vez'.

-Ya estas empacando Lala-chan –Pregunta Saruyama.

-Si, ¡solo me faltan algunas cosas!

-Aunque algo me dice que tal vez su viaje a la playa sea cancelado –Dice Keiji, haciendo que Lala y Saruyama lo vean.

Al ver que nadie comprendió lo que el dijo, se dirigió al televisor de la sala y lo prendió y puso en especifico el canal de noticias. En donde apareció el reportero de noticias.

-A continuación hablaremos sobre el tifón 00. Este gran tifón se esta incrementando en velocidad y se dirige hacia el norte.

-¿¡Tifón!? –Pregunta Saruyama impactado.

-Y dicen que va a golpearnos directamente esta noche –Dice Keiji viendo el televisor.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, el clima se esta poniendo malo –Dice Saruyama viendo por la ventana –Supongo que la excursión a la playa si puede ser cancelada.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No quiero! –Dice Lala alterada –¡Ya lo tenia todo preparado!

-Pero que podremos hacer Lala-chan –Dice Saruyama viéndola –Si el tifón esta aquí, ni siquiera podremos nadar.

-¡Entonces hare algo al respecto! –Dice Lala decidida – ¡Vamos Peke!

-Si Lala-sama –Dice Peke y se convierte en la vestimenta de Lala, para ser más especifico su traje.

-Espera Lala-chan –Dice Saruyama siguiéndola – ¿Qué vas hacer?

Saruyama había tomado la mano de Lala para detenerla, pero no se espero que esta saliera volando con una gran velocidad a una dirección que desconocía.

-¡AHHHHHGGG! –Grita Saruyama asustado al ver toda la ciudad a sus pies.

-Ah ¿también vienes Saruyama? Genial –Dice Lala notando que el chico esta con ella.

-Oye baja, esto es muy peligroso –Dice Saruyama totalmente aterrado – ¿A donde vamos?

-¡Al tifón! –Dice Lala totalmente decidida sorprendiendo a Saruyama.

Lala finalmente descendió pero no en un lugar que Saruyama imaginaba. Ellos se encontraban en una área rocosa que estaba situada en el mar y hacia delante en el cielo se podía ver como llegaba el tifón.

-¿¡Piensas detener el tifón!? –Pregunta Saruyama alterado al ver el lugar en donde estaban.

-¡Si! –Dice Lala pensando que será pan comido y usa su D-Dial y al presionar unas teclas invoca una aspiradora con cara de pulpo gigante –Bien Go Go Vacuum-kun ¡aspira ese tifón!

El invento de Lala se dirige hacia el tifón, pero es mandado a volar, destruyendo el invento.

-¿Eh? –Dice Lala perpleja.

-¿Creíste que eso seria suficiente? –Pregunta Saruyama –Lala-chan, un tifón es algo que no puedes lidiar con una maquina, ¡Es demasiado grande!

Lala veía como el tifón se acerca y uso su D-Dial una vez más.

-Bien, entonces –Lala presiona unos botones de su D-Dial y sale un dinosaurio del tamaño de un toro muy grande – ¡Paku Paku Eater-kun! ¡Comete todas esas nubes!

El invento de Lala se dirigió hacia el tifón, pero una vez mas es mandado a volar, pero por suerte no lo destruyo.

-¡No! ¡Eater-kun fue soplado! –Dice Lala preocupada.

-'¿Acaso no escucho nada de lo que dije?' –Se pregunta Saruyama en su mente.

-¡Entonces prueba esto! –Ella saca un invento, pero también es soplado -¡Entonces esto! ¡Y esto!

Lala saco de su D-Dial invento por invento, pero ninguno le sirvió para acabar con el tifón.

-¡Mo, mis maquinas no funcionan contra el tifón! –Dice Lala viendo al tifón, en su imaginación, el tifón era una nube con una sonrisa cómicamente malvada –Ninguna de mis maquinas le hacen nada.

-Lala-sama ¿Por qué no empieza a construir una maquina para tifones? –Le sugiere Peke.

-Si fuese a construir una maquina para encargarme de eso, no tendría suficiente material en la tierra –Dice Lala con una mueca entre enojada y triste.

-Lala-chan, ya te dije que es imposible –Dice Saruyama detrás de Lala –Esta empezando a llover, mejor vámonos a casa.

Sin embargo cuando Lala volteo el rostro para ver a Saruyama el chico pudo ver como la chica tenia los ojos lagrimosos poniendo un poco triste.

-Saruyama… no quiero, he esperado que llegara ese día –Dice ella deprimida –Quería pasar la noche con mis amigos de la escuela, con Haruna y todos los demás.

-Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo lo haría, pero como te dije es imposible –Dice el poniéndole una mano en le hombro de manera para reconfortarla.

-¡Ahora si me enoje!

Lala vuela hacia adelante sorprendiendo a Saruyama que no se esperaba eso, al levantar la vista, pudo ver como Lala se dirigía al tifón.

-¿¡Lala-sama porque se dirige al tifón!? –Dice Peke alterado –¡Eso es muy peligroso! Regresemos.

-¡No! –Dice Lala viendo al tifón –Quiero ir a la excursión a la playa y estar con Saruyama, Haruna, Rito y todos los demás. ¡Así que lárgate…!

Lala al estar un poco cerca del tifón se detiene abruptamente y…

¡TIFON TONTO!

Lala grita con todas sus fuerzas al tifón y la forma en que lo hizo, hizo que el tifón retrocediera abruptamente y volara por el cielo lanzándolo hacia el espacio mientras se escuchaba aun el resonante y fuerte eco del grito de Lala.

…

-¿Eh? ¿Es Lala-san? –Pregunta Haruna, que esta acariciando a su perro y escucho el grito de Lala.

…

-¿No te pareció haber escuchado a Lala-san gritar Rito? –Pregunta Mikan que andaba cocinando.

-Si, incluso con mis audífonos la escuche –Dice Rito sorprendido -¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Oye ¡El cielo ahora esta despejado!

-¿Qué?

…

-¡Este suceso es completamente raro y anormal, el tifón se alejo repentinamente de Japón! –Dice el reportero de la televisión –He sido Reportero meteorólogo por mucho tiempo, pero es la primera vez que algo así sucede.

Keiji apaga el televisor y mira a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué hizo Lala?

-Lo alejo de un grito –Dice Saruyama quien aun seguía sorprendido de como Lala logro hacer eso –Se nota que es hija de un soberano universal.

Lala quien estaba tomando una ducha estaba con una sonrisa al saber que si podrían ir a la excursión después de todo.

**Al día siguiente**

Todos los alumnos estaban esperando al director de la escuela para poder subirse al autobús de la escuela, y cuando vieron que llego el director alzo los brazos y hablo.

-¡Bien alumnos! ¡Vámonos! –Dice el director con mucho entusiasmo haciendo que muchos alumnos también se les pegue su ánimo.

Se subieron al autobús y se dirigieron a la playa.

**Continuara…**

Vale, entonces ya saben lo que le espera en el siguiente capitulo.

Ahora se pondrá bueno con esto de la excursión de la playa, así que no vayan a perderse los siguientes capítulos.

Si les ha gustado déjenme un review para que yo lo vea y me emocione para hacer el siguiente capitulo mas rápido.

A alguien le sorprendió eso que hizo Lala? xD

Bien, ahora sin más que decir

¡Adios!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos

Ahora aquí vengo a traerles el capitulo numero 15 de mi fanfic y espero que les vaya gustando.

(En el capitulo anterior, Lala muy emocionada por la excursión a la playa de mañana decide preparar su equipaje, pero se revela que el noticiero climático revelo un muy fuerte tifón, y Lala al no querer que sus planes se arruinen se enfrenta al tifón con todos sus inventos, pero ninguno le afecto haciendo que Lala triste y después furiosa, vaya por el y le de un poderoso grito que logro alejar el tifón de Japón, y ahora los alumnos se dirigen a la excursión)

Bien, se vienen buenos capítulos ahora continuemos con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 15: Excitantes aguas termales**

Se podía admirar un bello paisaje en donde estaba una hermosa laguna rodeada de montañas y un sol que demostraba que ya se acercaba el atardecer. En una autopista cercana, una chica de cabello rosa lo observaba muy maravillada.

-¡Guao! ¡La tierra tiene lugares muy hermosos! –Dijo Lala sentada en el lado de la ventana, mientras una chica de cabello morada estaba sentada a su otro lado – ¿Cierto Haruna?

-¿La tierra? –Pregunta extrañada a la chica.

Luego de subirse al autobús para ir a la excursión, el director les dijo que deberían sentarse en pareja con las que ellos quisieran y los personajes lo eligieron de este modo. Saruyama con Rito, Lala con Haruna, Mio con Risa y los demás con quien ellos querían ir.

-Rito ¿Quieres bocadillos? –Dice Saruyama ofreciéndole bocadillos de bolsas a su amigo.

-¡Claro! –Dice Rito aceptando varios que Saruyama les daba –'Esto será divertido, ¿Pero como estará Mikan?'.

Unos minutos después, finalmente el autobús se detuvo en el lugar de su destino y el director y los alumnos lo siguieron y fueron recibidos por unas cinco mujeres en donde la del medio, que tenia el cabello negro arreglado se presento.

-Hola a todos los del instituto Sainan, ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de viajar tanto para venir aquí! –Dice la mujer con cordialidad.

-¡Ohh! ¡Que dueña más bonita! –Dice Saruyama quien estaba detrás de Rito.

-¡Takami-chan tenia muchas ganas de verte! –Dice el director con los brazos alzados hacia arriba y corriendo por la chica.

Sin embargo la chica de un movimiento rápido golpeo el rostro del director haciendo que este cayera al piso bruscamente.

-Ahora chicos, acompáñenme –Dijo con cordialidad nuevamente -¡Este es el salón principal!

-'Sigues teniendo el corazón frio, Tamaki-chan' –Dice en sus pensamientos el director.

…

Luego de recorrer todo el lugar y conocerlo mejor el director le hablo a sus alumnos.

-Bien alumnos, la excursión durara tres días y dos noches, así que en ese tiempo sientan la naturaleza en carne propia y hagan muchos recuerdos divertidos. Además, en la noche de hoy haremos el "Kimodameshi" así que espérenlo con impaciencia –Dice el director y vuelve a acercarse a Takami – ¿No es cierto Takami-chan?

Pero Takami nuevamente golpea al director, haciendo que algunos alumnos miren al director con desagrado.

-No se porque algo me dice que esta excursión a la playa fue preparada por el director para solo tirarse a la dueña de esta posada –Dice Rito con una pokerface de fastidio.

-Si, tal vez –Dice Saruyama coincidiendo con el.

Muchos alumnos se podían notar alegres y entre ellos estaba Lala viendo el lugar junto con Haruna y sus amigas.

…

Al atardecer, ya todos los alumnos estaban en su habitación, para ser más específicos, en la habitación de Rito, Saruyama y dos chicos mas se podían ver que Rito estaba viendo el paisaje de la playa mientras Saruyama y los otros chicos jugaban cartas.

-¡Oigan! –Dijo Saruyama llamando la atención – ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño?

-Buena idea –Dice uno de los chicos que tenia el cabello marrón oscuro.

-¡De seguro las chicas también están tomando un baño! –Dice Saruyama pervertidamente.

-Debemos hacerlo como hombres que somos ¿Cierto? –Dijo el otro chico que tenia el cabello de puntas y negro claro.

-¡Pues vamos! –Dice Saruyama con emoción, pero recuerda que Rito estaba en el balcón viendo el paisaje así que fue a buscarlo.

-Oye Rito…

-Hola Mikan ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunta Rito por el teléfono.

-'Vaya, esta hablando con su hermana' –Dice en sus pensamientos con algo de fastidio, pero luego siente algo de culpa –'Ahora que lo pienso, no he llamado a Keiji en todo el día' 'Lo hare después'.

Saruyama y los otros chicos van a buscar las aguas termales en donde las chicas deben estar bañándose mientras Rito hablaba con Mikan.

-¿Y no paso nada peligroso allá? –Pregunta Rito con algo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada malo –Dice Mikan –Solo estoy limpiando un poco la ropa y todo normal aquí.

-Vale.

-¿Has hablado con Haruna-san? –Pregunta Mikan por el teléfono.

-Ehh… no –Dice Rito apenado.

-Eres lento.

-¡Oye! –Dice Rito algo insultado, pero luego pone una sonrisa de confianza –Igualmente hoy se hará el "Kimodameshi" y tratare de que vaya conmigo.

-Pues te deseo suerte en eso, bueno voy a colgar.

-Vale, adiós Mikan –Dice Rito despidiéndose.

-¡Adiós!

Al terminar la llamada y al admirar por última vez la puesta del atardecer, Rito se dirige hacia sus compañeros y se lleva una sorpresa cuando ve que no estaban.

-¿A dónde habrán ido? –Se pregunta el chico.

…

En las aguas termales de las chicas Risa y Haruna estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que escuchan un tema entre Lala y Mio.

-¿No sabes que es un "Kimodameshi" Lala-chi? –Pregunta Mikan extrañada –Ah claro, como naciste en otro país.

-¡Si! ¿Y que es eso del "Kimodameshi"?

-Bueno en pocas palabras, es un juego donde un chico y una chica hacen pareja para caminar hacia una meta por un camino oscuro y de noche.

-¿Eh? Pero caminar de noche es muy difícil –Dice Lala a Mio.

-Pero eso no es todo –Prosigue Mio –Habrán fantasmas que se pondrán en tu camino y…

-Te a-sus-ta-ran –Dice Risa detrás de Haruna con una apariencia siniestra y divertida –Pero claro, eso solo lo harán personas disfrazadas de fantasmas.

Detrás de las chicas, en una gran roca que no las dejaba ver, Saruyama y los otros chicos estaban tratando de escalarla para ver a las chicas por arriba de ellas.

-Sera mejor que no hagamos ruido o nos van a descubrir –Dice Saruyama a los otros dos.

-¡Ok! –Dicen los chicos.

-De verdad nos divertiremos con el "Kimodameshi" –Dice Lala a las chicas.

-Oigan, ¿conocen el "Kimodameshi Jinx"? –Pregunta Mio a las chicas, haciendo que todas negaran con la cabeza –Cualquier pareja que llegue a la meta del Kimodameshi de la excursión a la playa, ¡se convertirán en novios!

-¡Ja! No vengas con mentiras –Dice Risa con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Es enserio! –Exclama Mio –Es por eso que muchas personas se han vuelto novios en años anteriores.

Saruyama quien estaba detrás de la roca se quedo sorprendido con lo que escucho.

-'¿Volverse novios? ¿¡Eso es posible!?' –Saruyama piensa sorprendidamente.

-El kimodameshi suena divertido –Dice Lala volteando la cabeza para ver a las chicas – ¡Lo espero con ansias!

Risa y Mio se quedaron mirando anodadas la cola en la parte baja de la espalda de Lala.

-Sabes, acerca de la cola de Lala-chi ¿no crees que sale directamente de su trasero? –Pregunta en susurros Risa a Mio.

-¿Eh? Imposible, seguro es solo un accesorio sofisticado del extranjero –Dice Mio riendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pensando en las cosas que pensaba su amiga –Oye Haruna.

Haruna sin embargo estaba pensando en las palabras de Mio sobre el Kimodameshi, eso le había llamado mucho la atención sobre todo por el tema de las parejas.

-'Y si me toca con Yuuki-kun' –Pensaba Haruna con una sonrisa en el rostro –'¿Qué pasaría si voy con el y ganamos?'.

-¡Haruna! –Habla en voz alta Mio para la escuche, pero ella seguía en su mundo, por lo que Risa se le acerco de manera sigilosa.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa Haruna? –Dice Risa con coqueta abrazando suavemente el desnudo cuerpo de Haruna hasta que poco a poco baja una de sus manos a su entrepierna.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Jajaja, ¡estas exagerando! –Dice Risa riendo de la expresión de Haruna y se aparta un poco de ella.

Saruyama y los demás estaban escalando la roca en donde adelante se estaban duchando las chicas.

-Solo un poco mas –Dice una de las chicos que estaban tratando de espiar a las chicas.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Un mirón! –Dice una de las chicas que estaba en toalla.

-¡Oh no! ¡Nos han descubierto! –Dice Saruyama alarmado.

-¡Es el director! –Exclama la chica en dirección a unas cubetas para echarse agua bien arreglada en una torre.

-¿Eh? –Susurran los chicos sorprendidos de que el director también espié a las chicas.

-Oh no –Dice el director, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza –Solo las estaba cuidando chicas…

El director recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por una de las chicas que le había arrojado una de las cubetas y de repente las otras chicas imitaron su acción arrojándole cosas y otras le daban patadas en el cuerpo diciéndole "Director pervertido" "Sinvergüenza" "Mirón".

-Mejor nos vamos –Dicen en silencio los chicos yéndose sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

…

Al llegar la noche, todos los alumnos fueron a prepararse para ir a empezar el Kimodameshi y al llegar al salón principal de la posada vieron al director con muchos moretones en el rostro.

-¡Y ahora! ¡Vamos a elegir a las parejas para el Kimodameshi! –Dice el director a través de un micrófono a la par que también Tamaki-chan muestra una caja azul –Cada alumno sacara un papel de esta caja y quienes tengan el mismo numero en el papel serán pareja.

-'¡Quiero hacer pareja con Haruna-chan!' –Piensa Rito de manera determinada.

-'¡Quiero hacer pareja con Lala-chan!' –Piensa Saruyama de manera determinada.

Los alumnos por ordenes del director hicieron una columna en donde los alumnos se acercaban para tomar su papel, habían algunos de estar felices con quien les toco y otros que no. Cuando llego el turno de Haruna ella saco su papel y se dirigió hacia Risa y Mio.

-¿Qué numero eres Haruna? –Pregunta Mio.

-Soy la cinco –Dice Haruna mostrando el papel que tenia un numero cinco.

-'Haruna-chan tiene el cinco' –Dice Rito pensando –'Si saco el mismo numero seremos pareja, ¡Solo pido esta oportunidad!'.

Cuando llego el turno de Rito el cerro los ojos a la par que pedía que le tocara el mismo numero que Haruna.

-¡Ahh! –Dice Rito con fuerza, pensando que sacaría algo del destino de la caja y cuando vio el papel que tenia se entristeció ya que le toco el trece.

-'Sabia que no lo iba a sacar' –Piensa triste el chico y se dirige hacia Saruyama que aun estaba en su puesto.

-¿Qué numero te toco? –Pregunta el Saruyama casi apunto de tocarle a el, sacar el papel.

-El trece, maldigo a quien le toque ir con Haruna-chan –Dice Rito con voz enojada.

-Jajaja, no exageres –Dice Saruyama y cuando ya le toca tomar un papel se prepara mentalmente y coge uno y luego suspira –Además, ¿Quién seria capaz de ser la pareja de…?

Saruyama ve el número que le toco y se aterra, ve a Rito y nerviosamente se pone una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Ehh… Rito ¡Discúlpame! –Dice Saruyama con algo de miedo y le muestra el papel a Rito el cual quedo estático al ver que el número que le toco a Saruyama era cinco.

-¡Maldito! ¡No te disculpo! ¡Como te atreves! ¡Eso no se hace! –Exclama Rito enojado estrangulando cómicamente a Saruyama.

-¡Lo siento! Pero alégrate, Haruna-chan estará en buenas manos –Dice Saruyama mostrando una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

-No me fio de eso ¿¡Y quien rayos es el trece!?

-¡Yo soy la trece Rito! –Dice una voz cantarina detrás de el y ve que se trataba de Lala mostrando el papel con el numero trece escrito.

-¿Es una broma? –Pregunta Rito, para luego ser estrangulado por Saruyama.

-¡Me cago en tus zapatos Rito! ¿¡Porque te toco Lala-chan!? ¡No es justo! –Exclama Saruyama cómicamente molesto.

-¡Lo mismo debería decir yo! –Dice Rito para luego tener una idea –Oye ¿Qué tal si cambiamos papeles?

-¡Buena idea! –Dice Saruyama, pero tanto el como Rito reciben un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza por Takami.

-No pueden hacer eso chicos –Dice Takami viéndolos con una sonrisa socarrona –Y aunque lo hagan, hemos escrito los nombres de los que ya son parejas en una libreta. Ahora mejor diríjanse hacia su pareja.

Saruyama y Rito al no tener otra salida se dirigieron hacia Haruna y Lala respectivamente.

-Cuida bien de mi –Dice Haruna tímida hacia Saruyama.

-'Maldito Saruyama' –Piensa Rito molesto.

-¡Genial! ¡Seremos pareja Rito! –Dice Lala abrazando al chico pelinaranja del brazo.

-'Maldito Rito' –Piensa Saruyama molesto.

-Bien alumnos ¡Empecemos con el Kimodameshi! –Dice el director animando a sus estudiantes.

**Continuara…**

Esto se esta poniendo interesante xD.

E incluso lo hice mas rápido LoL.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si les gusto mándenme un Review para yo leerlo y continuare con el siguiente capitulo mas rápido.

Este capitulo es el penúltimo de la parte 2 (o temporada 2, o fase 2 de mi historia, depende de como la llamen) así que esperen el siguiente con ansias.

Sin más que poder decir…

¡Adiós!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos

Bien, este capitulo que traigo es el final de la segunda parte de mi fanfic, así que voy a revelar que pasara para lo que le sigue pero mas abajo.

(En el capitulo anterior, los estudiantes de la escuela Sainan junto con el director, van a una posada en donde van a unas aguas termales, Saruyama va junto con dos chicos a espiar a las chicas y Rito se queda a hablar con su hermana Mikan. Las chicas por otro lado hablan del "Kimodameshi"el cual se trata de un juego en el que hay que ir con pareja hacia una pista en donde hay personas disfrazadas de fantasmas que trataran de asustarlos y la primera pareja que llegue se harán novios, Saruyama al saber de eso quiere que Lala sea su pareja. Y cuando se realiza quien debe ir con quien en el Kimodameshi, Saruyama va con Haruna y Rito va con Lala).

Bien ese es el resumen del capitulo anterior, así que ahora espero que disfruten este capitulo.

**Capitulo 17: El Kimodameshi**

Rito andaba sentado junto a Lala esperando que le tocara el turno a ellos de avanzar hacia la caminata del Kimodameshi, mientras Lala andaba tarareando una canción, Rito pensaba con algo de enojo como le toco a Saruyama estar junto a Haruna.

-Rito –Dice Lala, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Eh ¿Qué pasa Lala? –Pregunta Rito.

-Te veo como que demasiado concentrado en algo ¿Ocurre algo? –Dice ella con algo de preocupación.

-No en realidad, solo espero que Saruyama este cuidando bien de Haruna-chan.

-No tienes de que preocuparte ¡Saruyama es confiable!

-Se nota que no lo conoces.

Todos los demás alumnos ya habían sido llamados para ir al Kimodameshi excepto Rito y Lala ya que eran los últimos de la lista, pero después de unos minutos finalmente fueron avisados de que ya podían avanzar.

-¡Finalmente es nuestro turno Rito! –Dice Lala con emoción.

-Si.

-Vaya ¡Esta muy oscuro!

-Dijeron que la meta esta en un templo a 500 metros siguiendo este sendero –Dice Rito fijándose por donde iban.

-Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo esta tu relación con Haruna?

Esa pregunta dejo sorprendido a Rito ya que no se la esperaba, se sonrojo y no sabia que decir exactamente por los nervios.

-Pues… yo… va bien –Tartamudea el chico.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? –Pregunta Lala divertida viendo la reacción del chico.

-¡Por nada! –Dice tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Sabes, me alegro de que estos días no haya pasado nada malo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunta Rito levantando una ceja confundido a la vez que se fijaban por donde iban.

-Desde que hiciste que Ghi Bree se asustara, no han venido más candidatos a futuros esposos para mí a buscarme, eso te lo agradezco.

-Era lo que tenia que hacer –Dice Rito con algo de disgusto recordando a Ghi Bree –Además estaba tocando a Haruna-chan.

-Eso a mi también me molesto.

-Además, lo otro que hizo el estaba mal –Dijo el, haciendo que Lala lo mire confundida, por lo que decidió proseguir –Quería que tu fueras su esposa a la fuerza y eso esta mal, un matrimonio no es posible si es con alguien que no amas.

Lala paro en seco haciendo que Rito se diera cuenta y viera que le pasara. Lala ya había escuchado esas palabras antes de Keiji cuando Zastin quiso probar a Saruyama, pero ahora escucharlas de Rito hizo que el corazón de Lala empezara a dar extraños latidos que ella no sabia por que hacia eso.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Rito algo confundido.

Sin embargo Lala no fue capaz de contestarle ya que ambos acaban de escuchar fuertes ruidos de pisadas que venían en dirección hacia ellos y delante de ellos vieron a chicos y chicas asustados corriendo hacia donde estaban.

-¡Son los chicos que iban delante de nosotros! –Dice Rito sorprendido al ver a algunos de los chicos asustados y a algunas chicas con lágrimas en los ojos –'¿Que estará pasando?'

**Mientras tanto**

En la meta del Kimodameshi, mas específicamente el templo, se podía observar como la dueña de la posada Takami-san estaba viendo a través de un gran monitor el camino del Kimodameshi y las personas que se asustaban.

Por un lado, vio como uno de los empleados que estaba disfrazado de zombi salía de unos arbustos y asustaba a una chica de anteojos y cabello negro y a un chico de cabello rubio.

-¡Los maldigo! –Dice el "Zombi" causando miedo al chico y a la chica.

-¡KYAAA! –Gritaron ambos y se fueron corriendo totalmente asustados.

Por otro lado se podía ver como otra pareja sale corriendo asustados al ver a "Jason" de un lugar cubierto de sangre por toda su ropa y con su gran y afilado machete.

Cerca de allí se podía observar como un chico de cabello negro en punta y una chica de cabello pelimorada se asustaron demasiado ya que aparecieron tres fantasmas de aspecto muy horribles haciendo que escapen pero la chica tropiece con una piedra haciendo que caiga y el chico no se de cuenta por el miedo y la deje sola.

En otro lugar se podía ver como una chica de cabello corto rubio miel y un chico de cabello castaño se asustan al ver a un hombre lobo, y la chica que estaba muerta de miedo empuje al chico hacia el hombre lobo diciendo "Tómalo a el" mientras ella huía despavorida mientras el chico se levantara y huyera del lugar enojado ya que su pareja lo abandono.

-Hmfp, tus empleados están actuando otra vez bien como fantasmas este año Takami-chan –Dice un chico alto de cabello negro viendo a Takami.

-Todos aquí esperan esto cada verano –Dice Takami con una sonrisa viendo por el monitor como las parejas huían asustadas.

-Escuche que el chef Yamamoto-san pasó seis horas aplicando el maquillaje especial a todos ellos –Dice el chico de cabello negro.

-Probablemente nadie logre llegar a la meta este año –Dice el director.

-¡Je! Jovencitos aterrados y gritando me hacen temblar –Dice Takami llevándose una mano al rostro mientras hacia una sonrisa muy feliz.

-A ella le encanta ver personas aterradas –Dice el chico de cabello negro explicándole al director que no entendió porque se puso así.

**Con Rito y Lala**

-¡AAHHHGGGG!

Muchas personas corrían asustadas con dirección hacia la posada para ocultarse allí, y Rito vio una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas asustadas.

-¿¡Que pasa!? –Pregunta Rito exaltado – ¿¡Acaso lo que hay mas adelante es muy aterrador!?

Sin embargo Rito cerró la boca cuando vio a Saruyama correr hacia la misma dirección e donde todos corrían asustados.

-¿¡Saruyama!? –Rito vio como paso por su lado con mucho miedo sin darse cuenta de su presencia –'Espera, ¡El es la pareja de Haruna-chan! ¿Dónde esta ella?'.

Rito decidió decirle a Lala que buscaran a Haruna para ver que le ha pasado, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Lala no estaba con el.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Lala tampoco esta!?

Un poco lejos de donde se encontraba Rito, estaba Lala caminando pensando en lo que dijo Rito sobre como debería funcionar el matrimonio, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando un hombre disfrazado de cavernícola zombi aparece para asustarla.

-¡Ruarrggg!

Lala observa al zombi y envés de asustarse ella se ríe.

-Kya ja ja ja ja, ¡Que cara tan divertida! –Ríe Lala viendo la cara del zombi.

-¿Qué? ¿No te da miedo esta cara? –Dice el zombi sorprendido.

-No ¡Es divertida! –Dice Lala con su voz animada y decide seguir caminando.

-¿¡Divertida!? –Dice el chico que era el zombi cavernícola para acto seguido caer de rodillas y manos al piso con expresión derrotada –Pase seis horas de mi vida… en esto.

-Hacer de fantasma se ve divertido –Dice Lala olvidando su charla con Rito – ¡Quiero intentarlo!

-Usted es mejor asustando personas que siendo asustada por ellos Lala-sama –Dice Peke.

Lejos de donde se encontraba Lala, Saruyama abre los ojos encontrándose cerca de unos arbustos.

-¿Qué me paso? –Pregunta el chico –Ah claro, es cierto.

Flashback

Saruyama fue asustado junto a Haruna por tres fantasmas de aspecto horribles y ambos corrieron muy asustados pero al ya estar muy lejos de donde estaban, Saruyama se da cuenta de que Haruna no estaba con el.

-¡Ay no! ¿Dónde esta? –Saruyama trata de regresar de donde corrió pero de repente cerca de donde el estaba vio a un oso con una mano ensangrentada en su boca y eso hizo que Saruyama pegara el grito mas niña de su vida y corriera asustado de donde estaba.

-'¿¡Que no que solo habría fantasmas!?' –Exclama Saruyama aterrado sin fijarse por donde iba y con quien chocaba ya que mucha gente iba corriendo en su dirección. Por un momento vio a Rito pero no le importo, solo le importo ir a la posada y calmarse allí, pero de repente tropieza con una piedra y choca con un árbol que estaba cerca de unos arbustos y pierde el conocimiento ahí.

Fin del flashback

-Tengo que buscar a Haruna-chan o si no Rito me mataría –Dice el pelinegro tratando de correr hacia donde Haruna.

Muy alejado de donde Saruyama se encuentra, Rito estaba caminando tratando de localizar a Lala pero al no encontrarla solo decide gritar su nombre hasta que aparezca, cosa que no funciona pero de repente escucha como un gemido de dolor resonó cerca de el y trata de averiguar que es.

-'¡Espera!' –Piensa Rito deteniéndose –'Probablemente sea alguien listo para asustarme'.

Rito decide actuar cauteloso y se acerca un poco a el arbusto de donde provino el gemido y en vez de ver a un zombi asesino o algo parecido vio a alguien que no esperaba ver en esas condiciones: Haruna estaba tirada con una rodilla herida y por sus ojos salían lágrimas y por su expresión se podía aclarar que estaba asustada.

-¡Haruna-chan! –Dice Rito acercándose hacia ella – ¿Que te paso? ¿Estas bi…?

No pudo terminar su preocupada pregunta, pues Haruna lo había dado un inesperado abrazo que Rito no esperaba para nada haciéndolo sonrojar intensamente.

-¡Yo…!

-¡Tengo miedo! –Dice Haruna aun llorando de miedo y abrazando fuerte al chico –Soy muy mala lidiando con cosas de fantasmas y terrores.

Rito que aun seguía sin poder creer que Haruna la abrazaba de aquella forma decidió corresponderle y susurrarle unas palabras.

-No te preocupes, ¡Yo estoy contigo!

Haruna se sonrojo un poco por como lo dijo Rito, pero se sintió mas aliviada ya que estaba con el. De repente Rito se aparto de ella y empezó a verle la pierna.

-¿Qué te paso? –Pregunta Rito señalando su pierna herida.

-Tres fantasmas llegaron y nos asustaron –Dice ella haciendo también referencia a Saruyama –Pero yo me caí y el ya se iba lejos.

-¡Me las va a pagar! –Dice Rito con resentimiento pero se le quita al verla otra vez – ¿Puedo verla?

-Si –Dice ella tímidamente.

Rito ve que en su rodilla había un poco de sangre así que lo que el hace es usar un pañuelo que por suerte estaba usando y le limpio la sangre con el y luego empezó a vendarla con el pañuelo.

-¿Mejor? –Pregunta el chico.

-Si, gracias –Le contesta la chica

Ambos se miran con una sonrisa y de manera muy cálida, pero de repente se escucha un ruido y Rito se acerca hacia Haruna para protegerla.

-No te preocupes.

Dentro de los arbustos salió nada más y nada menos que Saruyama quien estaba respirando de una manera cortante y fuerte, al parecer había corrido un maratón.

-¡¿Saruyama!? –Rito se sorprende al verlo, pero luego se enoja al recordar que por su culpa su novia quedo sola y llorando y Rito se dirigió hacia el molesto, pero no espero para nada que Saruyama cayera de rodillas y se inclinara al suelo haciendo una reverencia.

-Sairenji, discúlpame –Dice Saruyama con voz preocupada –No me di cuenta de que te habías caído, quise volver a buscarte pero cuando trate de encontrarte vio a un oso y me asuste.

-¿Un oso? –Pregunta Rito confundido.

-Si.

-No te creo.

-No estoy diciendo mentiras Rito –Dice el chico y luego mira a la chica y junta sus manos en forma de disculpa –Lo siento mucho Sairenji, espero que no me odies.

-Tranquilo, no estoy molesta –Dice la chica mostrándole al chico una amable sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!

De repente el trio escucha unas risas malignas y Haruna quien no se lo esperaba grito.

-¡KYAAAA!

Haruna agarro lo más cercano que tenia a la mano (Rito) y empezó a agarrarlo y levantarlo como si fuera una especie de espada humana y cuando Haruna vio a los fantasmas los golpeo con Rito haciendo que estos cayeran inconscientes y Rito un poco lastimado.

-'Vaya' –Dice Saruyama en su mente que no esperaba ver esa fuerza de Haruna.

Algo cerca de donde ellos estaban, Lala había asustado a los alumnos que ella encontraba cerca haciendo que estos corrieran de miedo. Algunos empleados que estaban disfrazados se sorprendieron de como Lala asustaba con esa gran facilidad.

-Pues no lo hace mal –Dice unos de los empleados disfrazado de Pennywise diciéndolo a otro empleado disfrazado de Chucky.

-¡Puedo hacer mas cosas! –Dice Lala entusiasmada y saca su D-Dial y empieza a presionar unas teclas.

Cerca de allí, Rito, Saruyama y Haruna iban caminando por la pista del Kimodameshi.

-Lo siento Yuuki-kun –Dice Haruna mirando a Rito –Cuando estoy asustada pierdo el control de mi misma.

-No te preocupes –Dice Rito algo adolorido, en su cara tenia unos moretones que se veian.

-'No conocía esa faceta de Sairenji' –Piensan tanto Saruyama como Rito.

-¿Donde creen que este Lala-chan? –Pregunta Saruyama preocupado.

-No lo se –Dice Rito –Pero tal vez…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que se escucharon pasos fuertes y rápidos y vieron que varios monstruos (la momia, un hombre lobo, una monja fantasma y un teletubi lleno de sangre) se dirigían hacia ellos. Pero ellos no se movieron ya que ellos estaban totalmente aturdidos ya que notaron que si eran reales. Sin embargo pudieron ver que mas adelante estaba Lala.

-¡Lala-chan!

-Hola Saruyama, Rito y Haruna –Saluda Lala muy alegre, pero ellos no le devuelven el saludo ya que vieron que Lala estaba con unos fantasmas que podían volar de verdad y eran mucho mas aterradores que los empleados disfrazados de monstruos -¿Qué les parece estos fantasmas?

-¿Son de verdad? –Pregunta totalmente aterrado Saruyama.

-En realidad son proyecciones holográficas de fantasmas, leí un sobre sobre fantasmas en la casa de Rito Papa.

Rito y Saruyama no estaban muy calmados al escuchar eso ya que conociendo a Lala podría ser peligroso su invento, pero Haruna estaba diferente, con los ojos y la cara pálida.

-Haruna-chan ¿estas bien? –Pregunta Rito preocupado.

-¡KYAAAA!

Rito se asusto tanto que retrocedió y Haruna agarra lo mas cerca que tenia a la mano (Ahora Saruyama) y como si se tratara de una piedra lanza hacia el invento de Lala, rompiéndolo.

-¡AU! –Exclama Saruyama sobándose la cabeza en donde le había salido un chichón.

-¡Ah! –Exclama Lala impactada llevándose las manos a las mejillas -¡Mi Deru Deru visión-Kun!

-'Espera esa cosa' –Rito ve como el Deru Deru Vision-Kun de Lala empieza a salir chispas y eso solo significaba una cosa. Rito tomo a una inconsciente Haruna y a unos sorprendidos Saruyama y Lala y el invento de Lala explota

¡PUM!

Rito, Saruyama, Lala y Haruna terminaron volados hacia el suelo en donde Haruna seguía inconsciente por el miedo, Rito desmayado por mucho esfuerzo, Saruyama sorprendido y Lala fascinada.

-¡Rito, eso fue asombroso! –Dice Lala viendo al chico que no sabía que estaba inconsciente porque estaba boca abajo -¿¡Como sabias que iba a explotar!?

Sin embargo no pudo saber esa respuesta pues sonaron unos aplausos y Saruyama y Lala al ser los únicos conscientes vieron que se trataban del director, Takami y otros empleados.

-¡Felicidades! –Dice el director alzando los brazos feliz -¡Ustedes son el único grupo que llego y paso el Kimodameshi este año!

-¡La meta! –Exclama Saruyama, pero luego recuerda algo que escucho de Mio "Quien consiga llegar a la meta del Kimodameshi se convertirán en pareja", Lala estaba con el y vio que Rito estaba encima de Haruna y ambos estaban inconscientes –'Significa que Lala y yo podríamos ser…'.

Saruyama también se desmaya pero de la emoción, al pensar en algo que lo haría sumamente feliz y Lala que no entendía nada de lo que paso vio que su dedo meñique y el de Rito estaban entrelazados por alguna extraña razón.

**Continuara…**

Bien, finalmente termine con este capitulo y ahora se viene lo bueno.

Este capitulo es el fin de la temporada 2 (o fase 2… o parte 2… no se, no se, como ustedes le quieran decir) y ahora se viene lo siguiente. Voy a dar unos pequeños cosas de que se viene en la fase 3:

-Voy a poner en desarrollo como será la relación de Rito y Lala en este fanfic.

-Se sabrá como termino la votación de Keiji y Mikan.

-La niñita rica de To Love Ru aparecerá en el fanfic.

Hay mas cosas que quiero decir para que lo sepan pero la pereza es uno de mis pecados capitales xD.

Así que nada, espero que les haya gustado, de ser así mándenme un Review para que yo lo vea y me den mas ganas de subir el siguiente capitulo mas rápido y de verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y ponerla como favorita, eso me motiva mucho, les mando un saludo grande.

¡Adiós!

P.D: Tal vez tarde un poco en hacer el siguiente capitulo de esta historia ya que voy a empezar a hacer un oneshot del anime de School Days, así que solo les pido paciencia.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con ustedes si creen que me demore tanto en hacer este capitulo, lo que pasa es que me dije a mi mismo que hasta que no terminara mi oneshot de School Days no iba a continuar con este fanfic (la pereza es uno de mis siete pecados capitales xD).

Sin embargo, ya termine mi oneshot y ahora regreso con mas capítulos de este fanfic de To Love Ru. Como saben estamos en la temporada (fase, parte, como ustedes le digan) 3 de esta historia así que tratare de ser lo mas detallista con los siguientes capítulos para que me queden bien y ustedes lo confirmen.

(En el capitulo anterior, Rito y Lala esperaron su turno para ir al Kimodameshi y cuando les llega el turno ellos hablan un poco y en medio de esa conversación llegan corriendo alumnos asustados dado a los encargados de vestirse como monstruos. Rito vio a Saruyama pero no ve que esta con Haruna, cosa que le preocupa a Rito ya que Haruna es la pareja de Saruyama en esa caminata y va a buscarla a pesar de que Lala se había perdido también, esta se encontraba viendo al personal disfrazado de fantasmas y monstruos y decide asustar también. Saruyama recapacita y decide buscar a Haruna antes de que Rito le haga algo malo por haberla dejado, mientras tanto el pelinaranja encontró a Haruna y después Saruyama los encontró a los dos y solo faltaba buscar a Lala quien creo un invento para que los fantasmas parecieran reales y Haruna en un ataque de pánico lanza a Saruyama hacia el invento destruyéndolo y Rito se da cuenta de que va a explotar y logra salvarlos a los tres, pero este al igual que Haruna queda inconsciente. Saruyama y Lala que son los únicos despiertos, ve que llegaron a la meta del Kimodameshi y Saruyama pensando que como logro llegar a la meta con Lala, piensa que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella. Haciendo que esa idea lo desmayara de la emoción mientras la chica no entendía que pasaba).

Bueno, este seria el resumen de lo anterior y ahora aquí esta el capitulo. Disfrútenlo.

Antes que nada quiero decir que To Love Ru no es de mi propiedad, la historia y el arte le pertenecen a Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki.

**Capitulo 18: El ladrón de trajes de baño **

Se podía apreciar un calmado y tranquilo día perfecto de playa en donde las chicas jugaban felices echándose la salada agua del mar a ellas mismas, y algunos chicos estaban haciendo carreras, jugando en el mar, haciendo castillos de arena o simplemente estar sentado mirando a su alrededor. En este caso Rito es el que hacia eso.

-'Parece que solo vinimos a jugar en esta excursión a la playa' –Piensa Rito mientras observaba a cada uno de las personas que veía.

-¡Rito, ven con nosotras! –Dice una voz femenina que esta muy feliz.

Rito voltea a ver quien lo llamaba y ve a Lala que lo andaba saludando alegremente con una mano mientras a su lado estaba Haruna. Rito se sonrojo ya que ambas lucían un lindo traje de baño de dos piezas; el de Lala es de color rojo y el de Haruna es de color verde (Rito le presto mas atención a este ultimo).

-'Haruna-chan, se ve muy linda en traje de baño' –Dice Rito en sus pensamientos –'No puedo mirarla fijamente por esto'.

Rito evita tratar de mirar a Haruna y voltea a mirar el mar. Sin embargo se escucharon gritos.

-¡Kyaaa!

-¡Un ladrón de trajes de baño!

Como si fuera de la nada, muchas chicas en un instante perdían sus traje de baño (la parte de arriba) y se cubrían con sus brazos. Pero el ladrón no aparecía; o era muy rápido o era muy pequeño.

-¿Que? ¿Un ladrón de trajes de baño? –Pregunta Rito para si mismo.

Algo del mar paso nadando muy rápido hacia Lala, cosa que Haruna pudo notarlo y aparto a Lala antes de que la alcanzara.

-Lala-san, cuidado –Dice Haruna apartándola con una mano.

Como si se tratara del corte de una espada, Haruna perdió su traje de baño también.

-Haruna-chan ¿Qué paso? –Pregunta Rito que iba directo en dirección de las chicas.

-¡N-No vengas aquí! –Le dice Haruna en voz alta tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

Rito se detuvo y vio como ella ocultaba todo su cuerpo al mar excepto la cabeza.

-'No me digas que… ¡A Haruna-chan también!' –Exclama Rito en sus pensamientos.

…

Unos segundos después, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la salida a la playa hablando entre ellos sobre lo ocurrido.

-¡Maldición, como lo envidio! –Dice Saruyama en voz alta, pero se da rápidamente cuenta de lo que dijo –Digo, ¡No lo voy a perdonar! ¿¡Como puede robarles el traje de baño a las chicas!?

-Ciertamente es terrible –Dice Risa de brazos cruzados y molesta –Ese traje de baño me a costado mucho.

-Y por lo que veo solo les robo el traje de baño a las chicas –Dice Mio también enojada.

-¡Imperdonable! –Exclama Lala – ¡Nuestro tiempo para divertirnos en el mar será arruinado si esto sigue así!

Lala se fue caminando hacia la playa otra vez y Rito la vio y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Oye, que vas hacer? –Pregunta Rito serio.

-Voy a regresar al mar para capturar a ese ladrón –Dice Lala.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes –Dice Lala dándole una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo –Peke hizo mi traje de baño, así que no me tengo que preocupar de que sea robado.

Lala volvió a irse caminando, pero noto que Rito la seguía.

-Iré contigo –Dice Rito.

-¡Bien! –Exclama Lala feliz.

-¡Oigan, dividámonos en grupo y busquemos al culpable! –Dice Mio a otras chicas -¡Estoy segura de que aun sigue por ahí!

-¡Bien! –Dicen algunas chicas de manera determinada.

-¿Y tu que haras Saruyama? –Pregunta uno de los chicos que acompaño a Saruyama a espiar a las chicas en las aguas termales.

-Voy a hacer algo rápido, ya vuelvo –Dice este de manera seria.

Saruyama se va a un lugar despejado y saca su teléfono, recordando que el día anterior antes del Kimodameshi, Rito llamo a su hermana. Ahora era su turno de comunicarse con el suyo; marco unos números y llamo a su hermano que para su desgracia no atendía sus llamadas. Lo llamo tres veces más y decidió llamarlo en otra ocasión.

-'De seguro estará jugando videojuegos' –Piensa Saruyama para si mismo y regresa con los muchachos.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

En un oscuro callejón de la ciudad de Sainan, Keiji que se encontraba de pie estaba mirando su mano ensangrentada y luego le dedico a un tipo que estaba tumbado en el suelo inconsciente con la cara totalmente golpeada y llena de sangre, una mirada asesina.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no hacer más lo que planeabas hacer –Dijo Keiji en un tono bajo pero audible.

Keiji luego vio que detrás de el estaba aun la hermana menor de Rito con los ojos humedecidos y con una expresión de miedo.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Keiji, a lo que esta solo asiente –Ven, te invitare un helado.

El chico va caminando y Mikan lo único que hizo fue seguirlo, tratando de estar lo mas cerca posible de el.

**De nuevo con Rito y Lala**

Lala y Rito se encontraban con los pies metidos en el mar de la playa.

-La primera persona a la que le robaron el traje de baño estaba exactamente en este lugar –Explica Lala a Rito.

-No creo que el culpable siga por aquí –Dice Rito a la chica –Pero el que haya echo eso es sin duda un descarado. ¿Cómo pudo robarles el traje de baño a las chicas que estaban nadando?

De pronto Lala sintió que algo iba nadando muy rápidamente directo a ella y sin poder hacer algún movimiento le quitaron la parte de arriba de su traje de baño.

-¡Rito! ¡Allí esta! –Dice Lala señalando el lugar y Rito rápidamente agarra al ladrón.

-¡Te tengo! –Dice Rito sujetando al ladrón.

-¡Genial! ¡Lo atrapaste Rito! –Dice Lala contenta a pesar de que aun no tenia completo su traje de baño.

Rito decide levantar al ladrón para saber quien era y se llevo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Ah, yo se que es –Dice Lala que con sus brazos se cubría sus pechos –Es un delfín ¿cierto? Lo vi en la guía ilustrada de aquí.

-'Un bebe delfín' –Piensa Rito confundido –'¿Este era el ladrón de trajes de baño?'

El traje de baño de Lala que aun seguía en la boca del delfín se desintegro y Lala volvía a tener un traje de baño.

-Ja ja, que mal por ti –Dice Lala riéndose con sus brazos en sus caderas y luego con un dedo señalo a Peke –Mientras yo tenga a Peke junto a mi no tengo que preocuparme por llevar traje de baño.

-Pero ¿Por qué roba trajes de baño? –Pregunta Rito confundido.

El delfín se escapo de los brazos de Rito rápidamente y fue directamente a Lala otra vez, pero esta vez fue directo a Peke atrapándolo. Lala quedo totalmente desnuda y Rito quien estaba cerca de ella la vio y se quedo totalmente sonrojado y boquiabierto.

-¡No! ¡Tiene a Peke! –Dice Lala preocupada por Peke sin importarle que Rito la viera.

-Buaa, ¡Lala-sama! –Exclama Peke preocupado con su forma de robot en la boca del delfín.

-¡Oye! ¡Dame a Peke! –Exclama Lala agarrando al delfín.

-¡Lala-sama, sálveme! –Peke pide ayuda.

El delfín se va en línea recta tratando de escapar de los brazos de Lala, sin embargo la chica la agarraba tan fuerte que ella termino yéndose con el, dando saltos debido a que el delfín se metía del mar y salía nadando rápidamente. Dado a que se fueron y Lala desnuda estaba dando saltos con el delfín que aun trataba de escaparse, Rito pudo ver toda su entrepierna, haciendo que se sonrojara mucho más que antes. En ese momento, Saruyama llego y vio a Rito, así que se dirigió hacia el.

-Rito, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunta Saruyama.

-¿Eh? –Rito recupera la cordura, después de lo que vio y se acordó que Lala se fue con el delfín -¡Es verdad! ¡Saruyama, sígueme!

Rito se fue nadando al mismo lugar al que fue llevada Lala, y Saruyama quien no entendía nada lo siguió. Llegaron a una costa algo alejada de la playa y Saruyama ya estaba cansado de seguir nadando.

-¿Oye, a donde es que vamos? –Pregunta Saruyama impaciente.

-Rito, Saruyama –Una voz femenina suena y al voltear la mirada, los chicos ven que se trataba de Lala y para gusto de Rito ve que recupero a Peke – ¡Vengan aquí rápido!

-¡Lala! –Exclama Rito – ¿Qué pasa?

Sin embargo la respuesta a esa pregunta fue aclarada cuando los chicos vieron que al lado de Lala se encontraba un delfín. Se acercaron a la chica y Rito noto que ese delfín era mucho más grande que el que le robaba el traje de baño a las chicas y además no estaba cerca del mar, por lo cual no podía nadar.

-¡Un delfín! –Exclama Saruyama sorprendido.

-¡Es uno de los padres del delfín! –Exclama Lala a Rito –Parece que fue arrastrada por el mar hasta la orilla.

-Eso… eso quiere decir que el pequeño robaba los trajes de baño para que alguien lo ayudase –Dice Rito y luego vio como el delfín pequeño que robaba los trajes de baño los miraba como de manera suplicante –'Así que de eso se trataba todo eso'.

-¡Ayudémoslo! –Exclama Lala.

-No entiendo bien que pasa pero ayudare –Dice Saruyama con una sonrisa.

-Lala, Saruyama ayúdenme a empujarla por esos lados –Ordena Rito para poder sacar al delfín grande.

Luego de unos segundos el delfín grande volvió al océano y el delfín pequeño se puso muy feliz y les dedicaron una mirada a los tres adolescentes que podía expresar gratitud y se fueron nadando mientras los chicos los miraba sonriente pero Lala no.

-Al parecer no tiene heridas –Dice Rito sonriendo viendo por donde se van los delfines –Así que de seguro estarán bien.

-Ojala y no vuelvan a pasarles nada malo –Dice Saruyama.

-Familia ¿eh? –Dice Lala con la mirada perdida.

En ese momento Rito y Saruyama ponen su atención en Lala confundidos.

-Lala-chan ¿ocurre algo malo? –Pregunta Saruyama mirando a la chica.

-¡Ah! No nada –Dice Lala rápidamente al pelinegro para volver a mirar a los delfines y pone un rostro mas tranquilo –Es solo que recordé como era Deviluke. Me alegra que Delfín-san este bien.

**En un área rocosa cercana**

En una piedra gigantesca estaba todos los trajes de baño que el delfín pequeño había robado y precisamente en ese momento, el director de la escuela estaba ahí.

-¡Que maravilla! –Exclama el director con voz muy emocionada mientras agarraba uno de los trajes y se lo pasaba por la nariz – ¡Quizás dios se apiado de mí y me obsequio todos estos trajes de baño! ¡Ja!

Sin embargo, el director sintió una energía negativa detrás de el y cuando volteo su mirada, vio que todas las chicas estaban detrás de el con una mirada asesina y se dirigieron a el con la intención de atacarlo.

-¡Sabia que el era el culpable de todo esto, director pervertido!

-¡Que desagradable!

-¿¡Como se atreve!?

-¡Esperen, todo es un malentendido! –Explica el director, pero las chicas aun estaban muy concentradas en golpearlo.

**Continuara…**

Vale, es un poco corto desde mi punto de vista, pero espero que les haya gustado.

De ser así, déjenme un review que me encantan leerlos y apóyenme siguiendo mi historia.

Ahora me voy directo a ser el siguiente capitulo de la historia, así que sin mas que decir en estos momentos.

¡Adiós!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos

Aquí vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic de To Love Ru y espero que les guste.

(En el capitulo anterior, después del Kimodameshi, todos los alumnos van a un divertido día de playa aprovechando antes de que concluya su viaje. Pero después de un momento, toda la diversión se estropea cuando un ladrón de trajes de baño roba muchos de los trajes de baño a las chicas y tuvieron que retirarse de la playa, pero Lala no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados y decidió detener a ese ladrón junto con la ayuda de Rito y más adelante Saruyama. Se revela que el ladrón resulto ser un delfín que necesitaba ayuda para poder ayudar a uno de sus padres que estaba tirado en la orilla de una costa donde no había mar, entonces los tres adolescentes lo ayudan y hacen que regrese al mar. Los trajes de baño de las chicas estaba tirado en una roca que encontró el director de la escuela y las chicas lo descubrieron y empezaron a caerle a golpes como camote xD).

Ese seria el resumen, así que ahora espero que disfruten este capitulo.

**Capitulo 19: Al cuarto de las chicas**

Luego de pasar todo el día en la playa, llego la noche y Rito y Saruyama se encontraban en su habitación conversando con otros dos chicos.

-Vaya, la excursión a la playa terminara mañana en la tarde –Dice Saruyama con una voz un poco deprimida.

-Ahora que lo pienso, el director se ha aprovechado de nosotros –Dice un chico de cabello color marrón oscuro.

-Cierto –Responde un chico de cabello negro claro en puntas.

-¿No queremos hacer acaso algo divertido para que este día sea mas memorable? –Pregunta Saruyama con una voz un poco divertida.

-Claro, seria muy triste para nosotros que esta excursión terminara de esta forma –Dice el chico de cabello marrón.

-Pero lo único que podemos hacer es dormir y regresar cuando nos despertemos –Dice Rito mirando a Saruyama.

-¡No! –Saruyama alza la voz y se pone de pie –¡Aun tenemos cosas por hacer! ¡Vamos a visitar a Lala-chan… digo, al cuarto de las chicas!

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Rito confundido.

-¡Date prisa y has algo por la patria Rito, vamos! –Dice Saruyama que estaba saliendo con los otros dos muchachos.

-¡¿Es enserio?! –Pregunta alterado Rito.

…

En el cuarto de las chicas que los protagonistas se dirigían se encontraban Lala, Haruna, Risa y Mio. Conversando mientras Risa se ponía de pie.

-Me pregunto si el aire acondicionado estará funcionando –Dice Risa mientras se echa un poco de aire con su mano – ¿No tienen calor?

-¿Quieres ir a comprar refrescos de la maquina expendedora del lobby? –Pregunta Mio a Risa.

-Si, mejor –Dice Risa con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo también voy! –Dice Lala cómicamente alegre mientras levantaba una mano.

-Lala-sama ¿cuenta usted con dinero? –Pregunta en un susurro muy bajo Peke, quien se encontraba escondido en el pecho de Lala.

-No te preocupes, Zastin me dio algo –Dice la chica en un susurro que solo pudiera escuchar Peke.

-¿Vienes también Haruna? –Pregunta Risa a la pelimorada.

-No gracias, yo no tengo sed –Dice la chica con una sonrisa –Me quedare aquí.

-Vale, volveremos pronto Haruna –Dice Risa y acompañada de las dos chicas cierra la puerta, no sin antes de que Lala se despidiera de ella con la mano y Haruna le devolviera el gesto.

-Lala-san es tan amable –Dice Haruna con una sonrisa.

…

Saruyama observa el lugar a su alrededor ve las habitaciones y el vacío pasillo, y como si de un agente secreto se tratara y hizo unas señas para que se acercaran a el Rito y los otros dos chicos.

-Saruyama, mejor volvamos a la habitación –Dice Rito no queriendo hacer lo que pensaba Saruyama –Ya casi es la hora en la que apagaran las luces de las habitaciones.

-Tonto, esa es la mejor parte –Dice Saruyama viendo con una sonrisa socarrona –La gente se vuelve más abierta de mente y excitada por la noche durante un viaje como este. En otras palabras ¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver a las chicas!

-¿Estas seguro de lo que hablas? –Pregunta Rito sin confiarse demasiado.

-Tal vez incluso puedas ver a Haruna-chan en un momento interesante –Dice Saruyama con voz astuta.

En ese momento, por la mente de Rito pasaron demasiadas imágenes y todo tipo de situaciones haciendo que su rostro quedara muy sonrojado y lo único que hizo en ese momento es aceptar el plan de Saruyama. Después de caminar al estilo de espías súper secretos sin ser vistos por nadie, lograron llegar a la habitación que compartían Lala, Haruna, Risa y Mio.

-¡Aquí es! –Dice Saruyama emocionado – ¿me pregunto si Lala-chan estará haciendo algo genial?

-¿Puede estarse cambiando? –Dice el chico de cabello marrón oscuro haciendo que todos excepto Rito (que solo pensaba en Haruna) se sonrojaran.

-¡Oigan! –De repente apareció uno de los vigilantes de la posada – ¿¡Ustedes son los niños del cuarto de los chicos!?

-Oh no, es un guardia –Dice Saruyama alterado.

-¡Ya casi es la hora de que apaguen las luces! ¿Qué hacen frente al cuarto de las chicas? –Dice el vigilante con voz molesta.

Saruyama sin más que poder hacer corrió, y Rito y los otros dos chicos decidieron seguirlo y huir de allí. Rito se cayo, pero por suerte logro levantarse rápidamente, huir y tomar otra dirección diferente a la que tomaron los chicos, haciendo que el guardia se decidiera en perseguir a Rito el cual se maldecía así mismo por haber ido con Saruyama y los demás.

…

Lala estaba tomando un refresco junto a Risa y Mio mientras hablaban de un tema en particular.

-¿Qué harían si los chicos viniesen en secreto a vernos a mitad de la noche? –Pregunta Risa a Mio y a Lala.

-Esa pregunta es algo extraña –Dice Mio con suspicacia –Pero desde mi punto de vista, a mi me da lo mismo. Depende del chico que me quiera ver.

-¡Ya regreso! –Dice Lala caminando a un pasillo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero a donde vas? –Pregunta Risa confundida.

-Tengo que ir un momento al baño –Dice Lala dirigiéndose al baño de las chicas a unos pasillos un poco mas alejado de donde estaban.

-No te vayas a tardar mucho –Le dice Mio a Lala.

-¡Ok!

Lala va caminando con su habitual aura de felicidad para el baño y de pronto Lala ve como un chico pelinaranja estaba escondido en un pequeño sofá de un pasillo.

-¿Eres tu Rito? –Pregunta la chica feliz.

-Shhh –Rito la calla y tomándola de la mano arrastrándola hacia donde el estaba –Un guardia me esta persiguiendo, trata de no hacer ruido.

-¿Por qué te persigue? –Pregunta Lala con interés.

-Fue culpa de Saruyama y otros dos chicos –Le responde Rito.

-¡Ah, ya veo! ¡Ya se! –Dice Lala levantándose al ver que el guardia se acercaba por ese pasillo.

-No que haces –Rito le susurra tratando de detenerla pero Lala ya se había acercado al guardia y Rito tuvo que seguir escondido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo caminando chica? –Pregunta el guardia viendo a Lala.

-Necesitaba ir al baño –Dice Lala –Pero vi a un chico que estaba como que huyendo.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta el guardia prestándole más atención a Lala – ¿Dónde?

-Por el área del segundo piso, fue a reunirse con otros dos –Dice Lala con una sonrisa.

-¿Dos? ¿No serian tres? –Pregunta el guardia, y al ver que la cara de Lala mostraba una expresión de confusión decidió contarle mas –Es que me pareció ver como cuatro chicos intentaban colarse en la habitación de las chicas, y yo perseguía a uno que tenia el cabello como que castaño o naranja.

-¡No, eran solo tres! –Le dice Lala con un aura de inocencia –Uno tenía cabello negro, otro tenía el cabello negro pero más claro y en puntas y el que estaba persiguiendo si tenía el cabello castaño. Debió ser la iluminación lo que lo hizo pensar que lo tenía naranja.

Rito que aun seguía escondido estaba perplejo al escuchar como Lala le decía esas cosas al guardia y con tanta facilidad.

-Ya veo, gracias por decirme –Dice el guardia con una sonrisa, para ir a dirigirse corriendo al segundo piso.

Lala observo al hombre irse y luego se acerco al sitio en donde estaba escondido Rito.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya puedes salir, Rito! –Dice Lala con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias Lala! –Agradece Rito –Creí que me ibas a delatar en un principio, pero ¿Cómo te sabes la apariencia de los otros dos chicos?

-Estaban con Saruyama y contigo en la hora de la cena ¿lo olvidaste? –Pregunta Lala.

-Ah, es cierto.

-¿Iban a visitarnos? –Pregunta Lala con curiosidad.

-¿Eh?

-Ese señor dijo que estaban frente a la habitación de las chicas ¿querían visitarnos? –Pregunta Lala con una sonrisa.

-Bu-Bueno –Rito estaba empezando a sonrojarse –Esa fue idea de Saruyama, yo no quería ir, pero el me convenció y yo solo quise ir porque tal vez pensé que…

Lala empezó a reírse y Rito se quedo mirándola confundido.

-¿Porque estas sonrojándote?

-Porque me estas poniendo nervioso… mejor será que me vaya a mi habitación y tu a al baño.

-En realidad, solo iba porque quería mojar un poco mi cara, iré a mi habitación también.

Ambos chicos se fueron caminando juntos a sus habitaciones, donde Rito acompañaba primero a Lala a su habitación.

…

Exactamente en el piso dos de la posada, se encontraban Saruyama junto a los otros dos chicos viendo los pasillos, vigilando el lugar para ver si podían regresar a su habitación.

-¡Maldición, si ese tipo no hubiese llegado en ese momento hubiéramos visto a las chicas! –Exclama Saruyama a los dos chicos.

-Esta libre aquí –Dice el chico de cabello marrón.

-Bien ¡vámonos! –Dice Saruyama y los otros dos muchachos lo persiguen para poder regresar a su habitación pero…

-¡Los encontré!

…El guardia que había hablado con Lala estaba frente a ellos.

-¡CORRAN! –Grita Saruyama y los otros en vez de seguirlo se separan por su cuenta.

…

Lala y Rito ya estaban frente a la habitación de las chicas.

-Bien, ahora yo me voy –Le dice Rito empezando a caminar.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿No te gustaría estar con nosotras? –Le pregunta Lala con una sonrisa.

-Que-¡Que! –Pregunta Rito sorprendiéndose y empezando a sonrojarse.

-¿Querías venir aquí? Bueno puedes hacerlo ahora, solo estamos Risa, Mio y Haruna –Dice Lala con una expresión feliz. Al decir que estaba Haruna también ahí, Rito se sonrojo más.

-Eh… yo creo que…

-¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos un invitado! –Dice Lala abriendo la puerta viendo a Haruna, Mio y Risa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Lala-chi? ¿Un invitado? –Pregunta Risa.

-Si, ¿Por qué no pasas y…? –Lala se queda callada al ver que Rito no se encontraba en ese momento – ¿Eh? Pero estaba aquí hace un momento.

-¿Quién era? –Pregunta Mio al asomarse por la puerta.

-Rito quería venir a vernos –Dice la pelirosa.

Al escuchar que se trataba de su novio, Haruna se sorprendió.

-'¿Yuuki-kun estaba por aquí?' –Pregunta Haruna en sus pensamientos –'¿Por qué?'.

…

Rito estaba tirado en su cama con una almohada en su rostro.

-Soy un idiota –Decía Rito –Lala me dio la oportunidad de poder estar con Haruna-chan y yo la desaproveche, soy un estúpido.

Rito continuo enojado consigo mismo, pero después de unos minutos se le quito y se le ocurrió que se iba a dormir no sin antes llamar a su hermana ya que no supo de ella desde que la llamo antes del Kimodameshi. Marco a su teléfono y sin embargo no le respondió, intento llamarlo unas dos veces más pero no le atendió la llamada.

-Que raro, normalmente siempre me contesta –Dice Rito –Probablemente ya este durmiendo.

Rito decide guardar el teléfono y se acuesta directamente a dormir. No le importo que Saruyama y los otros dos chicos no hayan llegado, ya que desde su punto de vista ellos casi hacen que lo castigaran o algo parecido.

**Residencia Yuuki**

Mikan estaba acostada en su cama y en un futon estaba tirado Keiji.

-Oye –Le dice Mikan al chico.

-¿Qué?

-¡Gracias!

-¿Porque?

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy –Dice Mikan con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes enana –Le dice Keiji con una sonrisa de superioridad –Total mañana ya llegaran tu hermano y el mío… ni que pasara algo que los impidiera venir.

**Al día siguiente**

En la posada, un chico de cabello color naranja estaba empezando a levantarse con una sonrisa ya que durmió muy bien ese día, se levanto de su cama y decidió ir hacia el balcón para contemplar lo que seria su últimas horas en esa posada.

-¡Pero que buen… día! –Rito que estaba con una sonrisa, su sonrisa se fue borrando al ver como estaba el cielo. ¡El cielo era una horrible tormenta!

**Continuara…**

Ok, esa probablemente no se la esperaba Rito :v

Este capitulo es algo corto pero algo entretenido. Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así déjenme un review para yo leerlo y llenarme de ánimos para poder continuar con el siguiente capitulo.

Seguramente algunos se preguntaran que es lo que pasa con Keiji y Mikan. No se preocupen que eso lo iré revelando mas adelante.

Bueno ahora ya que no tengo mas que decir

¡Adiós!


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos

Me encuentro una vez mas aquí a traerle un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic que va bien.

(En el capítulo anterior, Saruyama junto a sus dos compañeros y Rito quieren hacerle una visita imprevista a las chicas, pero son encontrados por un guardia y los persigue pero mas a Rito que a los demás. Lala se encuentra con el y lo ayuda haciendo que Rito quedara agradecido y el guardia encontrara a Saruyama y a sus amigos. Lala le dice a Rito que si quería entrar al cuarto pero a último momento Rito se escapa y regresa a su habitación, decide llamar a Mikan para saber cómo estaba pero esta no le contesto sus llamadas, Rito decide entonces acostarse a dormir pensando que mañana podría volver a su casa… pero no conto que hubiera una muy intensa lluvia ese día).

Ese es el resumen como ya deben saber. Ahora disfruten este capitulo.

**Capitulo 20: Diversión en tiempo de lluvia**

-Ahora vamos directo con nuestro querido reportero del clima.

-Gracias compañero, pues bien hemos podido observar que puede que todo este día habrá un montón de lluvia, dependiendo de el cambio climático puede haber tormenta parcialmente, especifican que puede incluso llegar a ser por toda la noche.

-Así es, parece que más de uno no podrá salir de donde estén, la lluvia de hoy parecerá ser muy fuerte según los reportes, esperemos que luego de la tormenta venga la calma.

Rito escuchaba por la radio de su teléfono las noticias y como lo había adivinado, habrá demasiada lluvia según los reportes.

-'Parece que no iremos aun a casa' –Piensa Rito para si mismo.

Un gruñido hizo que Rito mirara la habitación y vio que Saruyama se estaba empezando a levantar.

-Ay, que mal dormí –Dice Saruyama somnoliento y después observa a Rito – ¿Ya despertaste?

-No, siguió dormido –Bromeaba Rito –Soy sonámbulo.

-Payaso –Dice Saruyama sentándose en la cama – ¿Qué paso? ¿El guardia no te atrapo?

-No, logre escapar por poco –Dice Rito, acordándose de que fue Lala quien lo ayudo a salir de los problemas.

-Vaya suerte la tuya, ese tipo de algún modo nos encontró en el segundo piso –Dice Saruyama enojado – ¿Cómo fue que supo donde estábamos nosotros?

Rito decide mantenerse callado y no decir nada sobre ese tema. Después de unos segundos Rito hablo de otra cosa.

-¿Los atraparon? –Pregunta Rito con nervios.

-A mi casi, pero a los otros dos muchachos si, parece que hoy van a estar haciendo servicio comunitario.

-¿Y no nos van a delatar? –Pregunta Rito.

-Un hombre nunca traicionaría a sus amigos en esos temas –Dice Saruyama levantando una espada invisible.

-Ya deja de hablar estupideces –Dice Rito con un gesto de fastidio.

-Bueno, deberíamos empacar mejor ¿verdad? –Pregunta Saruyama.

-Esta lloviendo demasiado, no sabemos si nos iremos con esta lluvia.

Saruyama observa por el balcón como la lluvia era más fuerte, más allá de donde ellos estaban.

-¡Diablos! Tal vez haya tormenta en Sainan ahora mismo –Dice Saruyama.

-¡Es cierto! –Exclama Rito recordando algo importante y saca su teléfono marcando unos botones.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunta Saruyama confundido.

-A Mikan no le gustan los truenos y esas cosas. Además, ayer no respondió mis llamadas –Dice Rito un poco preocupado.

-Hablando de hermanos, no he hablado con el mío desde que estoy aquí –Dice Saruyama también sacando su teléfono y llamando a su hermano.

Ambos chicos llamaron a sus hermanos menores sin embargo ninguno atendió las llamadas.

-¿Qué pasara? –Pregunta Rito.

-En mi caso, Keiji casi nunca usa su teléfono, así que ya para mi es normal –Dice Saruyama restándole importancia – ¿Y con Mikan que pasa?

-Siempre la llamo cada vez que me voy lejos de casa y ella normalmente me contesta –Contesta Rito mirando su teléfono.

-No te preocupes demasiado, total hoy es domingo y dudo que nos quedemos aquí todo el día –Dice Saruyama –Mejor vayamos a vestirnos y a bajar a desayunar.

-Vale.

…

Minutos después, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban sentados en la cafetería de la posada el director de la escuela hace un anuncio.

-Bueno muchachos, debido a que la lluvia esta demasiado fuerte nos vamos a quedar un poco mas de tiempo aquí –Explica al director mirando a muchos estudiantes –Takami-chan ha decidido que si la lluvia no llega a parar cuando llegue la noche entonces nos quedaremos aquí una noche mas. Si eso pasa no tendremos clase mañana.

Algunos alumnos se miraban y murmuraban algunas cosas y luego el director volvió a hablar.

-Pueden matar el tiempo con algún pasatiempo, jueguen con amigos, lean un libro o miren a alguien bonita –Dice el director fijándose que Takami ya acaba de llegar –¡Takami-chan! ¡Estas demasiado bella el día de hoy!

¡PUNCH!

Takami golpea al director en el rostro antes de que le llegara hacer algo malo. El director quedo inconsciente y Takami fue la que hablo ahora.

-En caso de que esta lluvia no cese, haremos una actividad para la tarde después del almuerzo –Dice la mujer con voz sonora para que cesaran algunos murmullos –No vayan a faltar, mientras tanto maten el tiempo como dijo su director.

Takami se retiro del lugar y algunos empezaban a preguntarse cual seria la actividad de la tarde.

…

Después de comer algunos alumnos estaban escuchando música, leyendo libros, o jugando algunos juegos. En este ultimo caso, las chicas iban a empezar a jugar un juego.

-¿Verdad o reto? –Repetía Lala confundida.

-Así es, ¿no juegan eso en el extranjero? –Pregunta Mio.

-Es un juego que lo juegan muchas personas, básicamente tienes que elegir verdad o reto –Explica Risa a Lala –Si eliges verdad te haremos una pregunta y tu tendrás que decir la verdad, si eliges reto tendrás que hacer algo que nosotros te digamos.

-¡Ya veo! –Exclama Lala emocionada – ¡Es divertido!

-Y ya que tu tienes buena amistad con Saruyama y Yuuki ¿Por qué no los traes aquí para que jueguen con nosotras? –Le dice Mio.

-¡Buena idea! –Exclama Lala y va a buscar a Rito y a Saruyama.

-'Yuuki-kun también vendrá' –Piensa Haruna algo tímida.

…

-¿Nada que te atiende tu hermana? –Pregunta Saruyama a Rito.

-No ¿y a ti? –Pregunta ahora Rito.

-Nada, será mejor no intentar más por ahora –Dice Saruyama con voz aburrida.

-Sera entonces –Dice Rito con voz cansada – ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abre y aparece una feliz Lala.

-¡Lala-chan! –Exclama Saruyama de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta Rito.

-¡Vengan conmigo! –Les dice esta feliz mientras los toma del brazo.

…

Rito, Saruyama, Lala, Haruna, Risa y Mio estaban sentados en un circulo con una botella en el centro.

-La botella se girara dos veces –Explica Mio –Cuando se detenga a la primera vez, esa será la persona a la que le tocara, cuando se detenga la segunda vez, esa persona elegirá la verdad o el reto del primer escogido.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a jugar. Mio giro la botella y esta se detuvo en Lala.

-Vaya, empezamos bien –Dice Risa con una sonrisa y al girar la botella por segunda vez esta se detuvo en Risa – ¡Perfecto! Lala-chi ¿verdad o reto?

-¡Verdad! –Exclama Lala.

Risa se decepciono un poco ya que ella esperaba que dijera reto, así que formulo un poco su pregunta y luego la dijo.

-¿Quién te parece mas atractivo? ¿Yuuki o Saruyama?

Esa pregunta congelo a los dos chicos ya que de su parte no esperaban estar involucrados en esa pregunta, Lala sonrió.

-Pues, ambos me parecen muy lindos –Dice ella, aliviando principalmente a Saruyama –Pero considero que Rito es un poco mas lindo que Saruyama.

Saruyama al escuchar eso fue como sentir que te disparan con una escopeta en el pecho. Rito por su parte estaba algo apenado.

-Vaya, Lala si dijo la verdad –Dice Mio con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras que Risa agarra la botella.

Risa gira la botella y esta se detiene en Haruna. La vuelven a girar y esta se detiene en Mio.

-Haruna ¿verdad o reto?

Haruna se lo piensa bien, por un lado ella no deseaba escoger verdad porque no quería revelar nada que fuera con Rito, así que se iba a arriesgar en esta.

-Reto.

La sonrisa de Mio se ensancha mas.

-¡Te reto a que beses al chico mas lindo, según tu!

Haruna queda impactada al escuchar eso y se sonroja demasiado. Ella ya sabia a quien iba a besar pero no quería que vieran como ella besaba a Rito.

-Obviamente besara a Rito –Dice Saruyama algo malhumorado –Al fin y al cabo es su novio.

Saruyama se da cuenta de lo que dijo y ve que Rito lo miraba con una cara de "vas a pagar por lo que dijiste". Risa y Mio quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso y luego de que procesaran bien lo que dijo Saruyama sonrieron demasiado y se pusieron en modo de fan girl.

-¡EHHHHHH!

-¡Haruna! ¿¡Desde cuando Yuuki es tu novio!?

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

Haruna fue bombardeada de preguntas de Risa y Mio, haciendo que Rito, Saruyama y Lala tuvieran que esperar a que se les pasara todo. Después de unos segundos Risa y Mio pararon y Haruna estaba aliviada.

-De ser así mejor, ¡besa a tu novio! –Le ordena Mio, pues aun no ha cumplido el reto.

Haruna quedo de piedra al igual que Rito, pero ella al no tener de otra se acerco al chico tímidamente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras todos los demás los miraban.

-'¡Que lindos!' –Pensaban Risa y Mio.

-'Suertudo' –Piensa Saruyama con algo de enojo.

-'¿Porque Haruna pone su boca en la mejilla de Rito?' –Piensa Lala desconcertada.

Rito por su parte al sentir el cálido contacto de los labios de Haruna en su mejilla se sintió en el paraíso. Después de que Haruna se separo de su mejilla, ambos estaban mirándose con un sonrojo y después Haruna regreso a su sitio.

-Aunque no era justo –Dice Risa con una provocativa sonrisa –Se lo diste en la mejilla.

-¡Mio no específico donde se lo tenía que dar! –Se excuso Haruna que estaba muy sonrojada.

Jugaron un poco más el juego e hicieron mas cosas (Saruyama mando a Risa a que bailara sensualmente, Lala mando a Mio que confesara cual es su color favorito, Rito mando a Saruyama a que hiciera el baile del pollo, Haruna mando a Rito a que hiciera una escena de película etc.). Después de eso, llego el almuerzo y al terminar de comer, todos los alumnos fueron a la sala de la posada en donde estaba Takami y el director.

-La actividad será buscar tres ositos de peluches que están escondidos por toda la posada –Explica Takami a los alumnos –Tendrán una lista de adivinanzas y pistas en donde pueden estar, esto será en pareja.

Los alumnos estaban entusiasmados sobre la actividad pero el director hablo.

-Antes que nada dejamos en claro que las parejas serán las que estuvieron en el Kimodameshi.

Saruyama le iba a preguntar a Lala en ese momento si quería ser su pareja, pero al escuchar eso Lala fue directamente a buscar a Rito con entusiasmo.

…

La búsqueda de los osos estaba complicada y Rito estaba algo decepcionado de estar con Lala otra vez en lugar de Haruna, sin embargo estaba feliz dado a que era la segunda vez que Haruna lo besaba en la mejilla.

-¡Vamos Rito!

-Si.

Ambos buscaban los osos y por el momento nadie había encontrado ninguno todavía, sin embargo Lala le pidió a Rito la lista de pistas y adivinanzas para ver si podían encontrar alguno.

-¿Puedes entender algo de eso? –Pregunta Rito a Lala. Esa lista era muy difícil y en el caso de Rito no tenía ningún sentido sin embargo Lala sonrió al leerla un poco.

-Esto es muy sencillo Rito –Dice Lala tomando la mano del chico y caminando rápido –Tenemos que ir al segundo piso.

-Espera ¡vas muy rápido! –Exclama Rito que sintió como Lala parecía que le arrancaba el brazo.

Pasaron unos minutos y los alumnos estaban entretenidos con la búsqueda de los tres ositos; solamente Rito y Lala han capturado dos y ahora van en búsqueda del último que queda. Mientras buscaban los ositos y la lluvia aun era fuerte, Lala le pregunta algo Rito.

-Rito.

-¿Dime?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos verdad o reto? –Pregunta Lala mientras iban caminando.

-Claro –Dice Rito acordándose aun del beso que le dio Haruna – ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque Haruna puso su boca en tu mejilla? –Pregunta Lala con curiosidad.

La pregunta que hizo Lala desconcertó a Rito.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ella puso su boca en tu mejilla, ¿Por qué hizo eso? –Pregunta Lala.

-Pues… me dio un… beso –Dice Rito sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Un beso?

-¿No sabes que es un beso? –Pregunta Rito confundido, a lo que ella niega con la cabeza –Mejor, busquemos el ultimo oso.

-¡Pero quiero saber que es eso! –Exclama Lala insistiendo.

-En el primer piso esta el oso ¿cierto? –Pregunta Rito.

-¿Eh? Pues si, pero…

-¿Y piensas que esta en la sala principal? –Rito estaba logrando cambiar el tema del beso.

-¿En la sala principal? –Lala observa la lista y al leerla un poco observa a Rito – ¡Tienes razón!

-¡Entonces vamos! –Dice Rito entusiasmado.

Al llegar a la sala principal, Rito y Lala encuentran al último osito y se los entregan a Takami, quien estaba sola en su despacho, orgullosa de ellos dos.

-¡Bien! Se nota que ustedes si están predestinados a estar juntos –Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso Rito se quedo confundido.

-¿Disculpe?

-Esta prueba era para conocer que pareja tenía más sincronización y mejor trabajo en equipo –Dice Takami –Y decidimos unir a las parejas que participaron en el Kimodameshi y que ganaron, en este caso ustedes y Saruyama-san con Sairenji-san.

Escuchar eso dejo impactado a Rito.

-'¿Takami-san piensa que hago mejor pareja con Lala que con Haruna-chan?' –Piensa Rito con algo de enojo –'¡Espera! Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué paso al final del Kimodameshi?'.

Después de que salieron del despacho de Takami, Rito quedo muy pensativo por lo dicho por ella, y al parecer Lala no parecía la excepción, ella se había quedado totalmente callada luego de que entregaron los osos de peluches.

-Bueno… ¡Ganamos Rito! –Exclama Lala después de un momento de silencio.

-Si –Dice Rito.

-Fue muy divertido, hacemos buena pareja –Dice Lala con una sonrisa.

-Eh… mas o menos –Dice Rito. No deseaba que lo empezaran a unir con Lala, no es que le cayera mal, sino que desde su punto de vista, lo ocurrido en el Kimodameshi hizo que quedara confundido al no saber que fue lo que paso.

…

-Bueno, ahora vayamos con nuestro querido reportero del clima.

-Gracias compañero, pues finalmente la fuerte lluvia que hubo hoy a entrado en un modo mas calmado y en cuestiones de unas horas ya no habrá mas por el día de hoy. Se nota que estuvo fuerte, sobretodo en la ciudad de Sainan.

-Así es, bueno finalmente la lluvia no será tan fuerte como antes y en unas horas cesara. Ya no tienen de que preocuparse.

Rito escucho por la radio de su teléfono la noticia de la lluvia y parece que todo el mundo también se entero de esto, pues el director mando a decirles a los alumnos que tenían que empacar sus cosas puesto a que ya no tendrían problemas en irse de la posada. Al cabo de unos minutos, todos los alumnos estaban afuera esperando a que su autobús fuera a recogerlos a todos.

-¡Takami-chan! ¡Dame un abrazo antes de irme! –Dice el director dirigiéndose a Takami.

¡PUNCH!

Takami había golpeado al director dejándolo inconsciente nuevamente.

-Espero que les haya gustado este excursión turística, si desean volver serán bienvenidos. Eso si, no traigan mas al director –Dice Takami a los alumnos antes de que llegara el autobús.

Algunos alumnos tuvieron que recoger al director y dejarlo sentado en un asiento, puesto a que no se había recuperado todavía del golpe, y los alumnos se sentaron con la persona en la que iban en el viaje de ida. En este caso, Rito con Saruyama y Haruna con Lala.

-¡Ah, me acorde! –Exclama Rito haciendo que Saruyama lo observe.

-¿No me digas que se te quedo algo? –Pregunta Saruyama asombrado.

-No eso no, Saruyama ¿Qué fue lo que paso al final del Kimodameshi? –Pregunta el chico pelinaranja.

Saruyama se queda mirándolo confundido por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Es que yo termine luego en mi habitación ¿lo olvidas? –Dice Rito con obviedad –Recuerdo que Lala construyo un extraño invento que crearon muchos fantasmas y Haruna-chan se asusto tanto que te arrojo al invento destruyéndolo, pero vi que parecía como si fuera apunto de explotar y te agarre a ti, a Haruna-chan y a Lala. Pero luego de eso perdí el conocimiento, ¿Qué paso después?

Saruyama lo recuerda todo, y le explica que luego de que los salvo los llevo a la meta y los cuatro terminaron siendo ganadores. Rito quien pensó que era algo mucho mas serio se relajo y al estar un poco cansado le dijo a Saruyama que dormiría un rato.

-'Parece que Rito no conoce la historia del Kimodameshi, no importa' –Piensa Saruyama –'Este viaje dura cuatro horas y son las cinco en punto de la tarde. Parece que llegaremos a Sainan muy tarde'.

…

El autobús finalmente llego a Sainan a las nueve de la noche y los alumnos se iban con sus padres que los iban a recoger en transporte, otros esperaban a sus familiares y otros se iban camino a casa, en este caso Rito, Saruyama y Lala. Rito se despidió de estos dos que ya habían tomado su ruta para ir a su casa y Lala y Saruyama empezaron a conversar un poco.

-¡Fue muy divertida la excursión! –Exclama Lala a Saruyama.

-Si, hubo muchos momentos emocionantes –Dice Saruyama con una sonrisa –Aunque lo que más quiero hacer en estos momentos es llegar a casa y comer los increíbles platos que hace Keiji.

-¡Coincido! –Contesta Lala dándole la razón.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su casa, Saruyama estiro los brazos totalmente contento.

-¡Hogar dulce hogar! –Exclama Saruyama.

-¡Keiji! ¡Llegamos! –Dice Lala, sin embargo Keiji no apareció.

-¡Keiji! –Saruyama lo llama mas fuerte, pero el chico aun no aparece.

-¿Dónde esta? –Pregunta Peke.

-Tal vez este haciéndonos una broma –Dice Saruyama poniéndose cauteloso.

Sin embargo, Saruyama y Lala decidieron buscar por toda la casa al hermano menor del pelinegro y no lo encontraron en ningún lugar.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Pregunta Lala algo preocupada.

-Lo llamare por teléfono –Dice Saruyama sacando su teléfono y marca su número. Después de unos segundos, un sonido de llamada se escucha en el cuarto del chico y Lala va directo al cuarto del chico, en donde en unos segundos mas tarde el teléfono contesta.

-Hola –Dice Saruyama.

-¡Hola Saruyama! –Exclama Lala por el teléfono de Keiji –Keiji dejo el teléfono en su cuarto.

-Pero entonces ¿donde se supone que esta? –Pregunta Saruyama confundido y preocupado.

**Residencia Yuuki**

Rito finalmente llego a su casa y decide cerrar los ojos y estirar sus brazos una vez que entro por la puerta.

-¡Ya llegue! –Exclama Rito entrando a la sala principal de la casa pero encontrándose una sorpresa, el mueble grande que estaba al frente del televisor estaba desordenado y tenía algunas extrañas gotas blancas raras, además de que había una braga en el sofá y un bóxer en el piso tirado.

-'Que rayos' –Piensa Rito confundido.

-¿Rito? –Se escucha una voz femenina y en unos segundos aparece Mikan quien al ver a su hermano le da enseguida un rápido abrazo. Rito al verla bien, vio que estaba totalmente sonrojada y algo sofocada respirando entrecortadamente – ¿Como estas?

-Ahh bien, ¿y tu? –Le pregunta Rito aun sin salir de su confusión.

-Bien, creí que llegarías mañana –Le dice esta empezando a respirar mejor.

-Eh no, fue que llegamos cuando finalizo la lluvia…

-¿Quién vino? –Se escucha una voz de un chico y Rito voltea para ver quien era.

Se trataba de Keiji que veía a Rito con su expresión tan neutral e introvertida de siempre.

-Tú… ¿tú eres el hermano de Saruyama? –Pregunta Rito aun mas confundido.

-Y tu el de Mikan –Dice Keiji pero luego su expresión cambia a una de duda –Oye, si tu estas aquí ¿quiere decir que ya llegaron los demás?

-Si te refieres a Lala y Saruyama, ellos ya deben estar en casa –Dice Rito viendo al chico, preguntándose aun, porque esta en su casa.

-Ya veo, ¡Entonces yo regreso a casa! –Dice Keiji dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? –Pregunta Mikan viendo al chico desconcertada.

-Tu hermano ya llego, así que esta bien que me vaya –Dice Keiji que saca su mochila detrás del televisor.

-Pero… bueno –Dice Mikan algo desanimada.

-Cuídate enana –Dice Keiji con una sonrisa burlona mientras le golpeaba la frente cómicamente.

-¡Oye! –Exclama Mikan llevándose las manos a la frente mientras veía como Keiji se iba por lo oscuro de la calle. Al ver que ya se había ido Mikan cierra la puerta y luego se dirige a Rito –Bueno, si quieres ve a cambiarte y yo preparare la cena.

-¿No la habías preparado? –Pregunta Rito sorprendido.

-No, es que estaba ocupada –Contesta Mikan con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Bueno, iré a cambiarme –Dice Rito que va hacia las escaleras de la casa para dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo que la habitación de su hermana tenía la puerta abierta así que el se dirige a cerrarla pero ve como estaba la habitación y queda boquiabierto: La cama de su hermana estaba totalmente alborotada.

-'No entiendo, Mikan siempre es de las chicas que les gusta tener todo arreglado' –Piensa Rito, pero poco a poco comienza a pensar mas en lo que paso cuando llego –'Espera un momento. Mueble desordenado, ropa interior de chico y chica en el suelo, extraño líquido blanco, Mikan sofocada, su cama alborotada, Keiji…'.

-¡AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!

**Continuara…**

¡PERO QUE HA PASAO! (meme de auronplay :v)

Bueno este capitulo es uno de los que mas me ha gustado hacer y desde mi punto de vista es uno de los mas largos que he hecho.

Si les ha gustado este capitulo déjenme un Review, que me encanta ver cuando alguien me deja uno y me pongo a leerlo alegremente.

El siguiente capitulo apenas voy a empezar a hacerlo así que les pido paciencia que seguro les va a gustar mucho. Un saludo muy grande a los que están leyendo mi historia, ahora.

¡Adiós!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos

Aquí vengo nuevamente a traerles un capitulo de mi historia de To Love Ru.

Vengo a decirles que este capitulo va a ser un poco mas largo y va a tener una dinámica mas distinta que las anteriores (y eso que no digo esto todos los días xD) ustedes ya lo entenderán cuando lo lean :v

(En el capitulo anterior, vimos como todos los estudiantes de Sainan, se quedaban en la posada por la lluvia y se quedaba a hacer actividades para agotar un poco el tiempo jugando verdad o reto y haciendo una actividad en donde los estudiantes tenían que buscar tres ositos de peluche por toda la posada. Esa actividad la ganaron Rito y Lala y después de unos minutos la tormenta ya no fue tan fuerte como antes haciendo que los estudiantes aprovecharan y con su cuerpo de maestros y el director se fueran a Sainan. Saruyama y Lala llegan a casa en donde no encuentran a Keiji, quien estaba en realidad en casa de Rito y este los encuentra en una extraña situación y luego de pensar en lo que creen que acaban de hacer se puso a gritar).

Este es el resumen del capitulo, no se si les vaya a gustar este capitulo en realidad, pero solo puede esperar a que ustedes lo disfruten. Sin más que decir aquí esta.

**Capitulo 21: ¿Qué paso con los hermanos menores?**

-¿Qué paso Rito? –Pregunta Mikan alarmada, pues su hermano mayor había gritado bastante fuerte.

Rito estaba de pie con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y con una expresión como si hubiera pensado algo que no debería pensar. Vio a Mikan y después empezó a calmarse, sin embargo su rostro que en un momento estaba colorado ahora miraba serio a su hermana.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunta Rito en voz tan baja que Mikan no lo escucho.

-¿Eh?

-¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste cuando me fui a la excursión!? –Pregunta Rito mirando serio pero a la vez aun sonrojado a su hermana.

**Residencia Saruyama**

Keiji finalmente llego a su casa y al entrar por la puerta, recibió un gran abrazo de Lala.

-¡Keiji! ¡Que bueno que estas bien! –Exclama Lala feliz.

-Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Dice el chico con su actitud inexpresiva.

-¡Keiji! –Saruyama llega al lugar en donde estaba su hermano menor y luego de que Lala terminara de abrazarlo, Saruyama lo abraza también pero demasiado fuerte –Que bien ¡Estas bien!

-¡Idiota! ¡Me estas partiendo la espalda! –Exclama Keiji que aun seguía siendo abrazado.

-Oh, lo siento –Se disculpa el pelinegro y suelta a su hermano –Bueno, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada interesante, estos días fueron aburridos –Dice Keiji normalmente.

-¡Los nuestros fueron muy divertidos! –Exclama Lala –Pasamos por…

-Mejor creo que deberíamos comer antes de contar que hicimos –Dice Saruyama quien en ese momento tenia mucha hambre.

**Residencia Yuuki**

-Bueno, me gustaría saber primero que has hecho desde que me fui –Dice Rito mirando a su hermana.

-Bueno nada interesante, luego de que tu te fueras a la excursión yo fui a la escuela –Dice Mikan recordando lo que hizo luego de Rito se fuera y ella llegara a la escuela.

Flashback

Luego de que Rito se fuera a la excursión, Mikan había preparado sus cosas para ir a la escuela y al llegar se encontró con sus mejores amigas Sachie Kogure y Mami Nogiwa. Sachie es una chica que es un poco mas alta que Mikan, tiene el cabello de color marrón corto casi llegándole hasta los hombros y ojos negros, y Mami tiene ojos negros con color de cabello igual solo que le llega hasta los hombros y tiene una vincha de color amarillo en la cabeza, ella parece ser mas petisa que Mikan.

-Buenos días Mikan –Dice Sachie viendo a la castaña.

-Buenos días Sachi. Buenos días Mami –Dice Mikan viendo a su par de amigas.

-¿Como estas? –Pregunta Mami mirando a Mikan.

-Bien –Responde la castaña.

Después de unos pocos minutos de estar conversando en clases apareció la maestra de Mikan, Haruko Nitta. Una mujer con el cabello marrón y largo atado a la altura de los hombros, y unos anteojos que casi no se le nota el marco, y un color de ojos particulares (ya que parecían ser entre rojo y medio naranjado).

-¡Buenos días a todos muchachos! –Exclama la profesora a los alumnos –El día de hoy continuaremos con la clase dada ayer de matemáticas, así que abran sus libros y empiecen con los ejercicios donde nos quedamos.

Muchos empezaron a acatar las normas de la profesora Haruko y en unos minutos la clase estaba sumida en un silencio y presión impresionante, sin embargo ese silencio después de durar unos minutos fue roto cuando la puerta del salón de clases fue abierta y la clase entro en una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Perdón, llegue tarde ¿Puedo pasar? –Dice un chico de cabello marrón miel largo y alborotado con ojos color marrón oscuro y algo dorado y piel blanca con una mirada desinteresada.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes por el aula y muchas personas se lo quedaban mirando de manera asombrada. En este caso, Mikan ya conocía a Keiji Saruyama, pero ella no sabia que estudiaba con ella, ni siquiera sabia de su presencia en esa escuela.

-Sa-Saruyama-Kun, que sorpresa verlo hoy aquí –Dice la profesora impresionada.

-Si, quise venir a completar mis deberes aquí hoy –Dice Keiji mirando de manera neutral a Haruko.

-Entonces adelante, siéntate en tu puesto –Dice Haruko haciendo que Keiji se dirija a su lugar que quedaba cerca de la ventana y sacara el libro de matemáticas que todos estaban usando –Bueno muchachos traten de completar los ejercicios en quince minutos, ya falta poco para terminar la clase. Si tienen alguna duda, vengan a mí.

Muchos alumnos sentían la presión de la tarea en si, aunque algunos aun seguían mirando a Keiji sorprendidos, entre ellos Mikan pero ella no sabia porque muchos chicos lo miraban de esa forma. Unos minutos pasaron y un chico se dirigió a la sensei para pedir ayuda.

-Haruko-sensei, ¿como tendría que hacer con los signos de la ecuación? –Pregunta el chico temeroso a Haruko.

-Los signos van también en la ecuación si lo completas –Dice Haruko.

-Ah, ya entiendo –Dijo el chico y se dirigió a su asiento, pero no tenia de pizca de entender aun las ecuaciones.

Unos segundos después una alumna se dirigió al escritorio de la profesora Haruko.

-Haruko-sensei, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? –Pregunta la chica mostrándole a Haruko los ejercicios del libro. Haruko los ve por unos momentos y ve directamente a la chica.

-Esta bien, pero fallaste en estos cuatro –Dice Haruko señalando los ejercicios en que fallo.

-Ok.

La chica se dirige a su puesto y en unos segundos después, el que se levanta es Keiji y camina hacia Haruko dándole el libro de matemática.

-¿Qué sucede Saruyama-kun? –Pregunta Haruko con cordialidad.

-Ya los termine –Dice Keiji mirando a la profesora.

Haruko se sorprendió, era imposible que Keiji hubiera terminado con todos los ejercicios matemáticos que mando a hacer tanto ayer como el día de hoy, observo el libro fijamente y para su sorpresa, el libro si estaba totalmente terminado con todos los ejercicios resueltos tanto ayer como hoy. Lo más sorprendente es que los ejercicios estaban totalmente correctos.

-¿Puedo sentarme entonces? –Pregunta Keiji al ver que la profesora aun no salía de la sorpresa de ver su libro.

-Eh, si claro –Dice Haruko aun muy sorprendida.

Muchos vieron como Keiji se dirigía a su puesto y muchos murmuraban sobre como termino de manera rápida todos los ejercicios. Mikan no entendía porque muchos hablaban sobre Keiji así que solo se atino a preguntar una vez que saliera de la clase.

…

-¡Es increíble que Saruyama viniera hoy! –Exclama Sachie emocionada viendo como el chico hablaba con sus dos únicos amigos. Ya habían terminado con la clase y la profesora Haruko les dio tiempo libre.

-Si, hace tiempo que no lo vemos acá –Dice Mami.

-No entiendo, ¿que tiene de especial? –Pregunta Mikan confundida a sus amigas.

-¿Acaso no sabes quien es? –Pregunta Mami confundida a lo que Mikan niega con la cabeza.

-Saruyama Keiji es el alumno más sobresaliente en prácticamente todo –Explica Sachie –Es bueno en todas las materias y asignaturas que vemos. Educación física, deporte, lenguas extranjeras, ciencias todo. Es muy inteligente y muy reservado, solamente dos chicos hablan con el. Además cabe el hecho de mencionar que… ¡Es demasiado guapo!

-¿Y porque nunca lo he visto en clases? –Pregunta Mikan aun confundida.

-El profesorado le dio la oportunidad de que venga el día que el quiera con tal sea no sobrepasarse, por ende el viene una vez al mes, o los días que el quiera sin faltar a clases aunque sea un mes. Le dieron esa oportunidad ya que es el mas inteligente de todos nosotros, incluso parece que tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, logrando ser igual de inteligente que un sensei e incluso lograr superarlo –Responde Mami viendo a Mikan.

-No sabía que estudiara aquí –Dice Mikan sorprendida.

-¿Acaso lo conoces Mikan? –Pregunta Sachie alzando una ceja.

-Algo, mi hermano mayor es el amigo de su hermano mayor –Responde Mikan.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial Mikan! –Exclama Sachie emocionada –Si lo conoces preséntamelo un día, a el y a tu hermano.

Fin del flashback.

Mikan omitió la parte en la que Sachie le dice si puede presentarle a Rito o a Keiji ya que no quería decírselo a su hermano.

**Residencia Saruyama**

-¡Sabe muy bien la pizza! –Exclama Lala probando su pedazo triangular de pizza contenta.

-Me sorprende que hayas comprado pizza –Exclama Saruyama comiendo igualmente su pedazo.

-La compre ayer en la tarde, así que aun sabe bien –Dice Keiji que miraba a su hermano y a su amiga comiendo.

-Entonces dinos, que has hecho mientras no estábamos –Pregunta Saruyama viendo a su hermano menor.

-Nada interesante, después de que se fueron, ese mismo día me fui a la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Y para que fuiste a la escuela? Tú normalmente solo asistes una vez al mes, y el día en que Lala-chan vino aquí tú ya habías ido –Dice Saruyama sorprendido viendo a su hermano.

-Me dieron ganas de ir –Dice recordando como fue a la escuela –Fui un poco tarde pero fui.

Flashback

Luego de que la clase de Haruko terminara hubo un pequeño tiempo libre y los dos únicos amigos de Keiji se acercaron a hablar con el.

-¡Es genial Keiji! ¡Que bueno que hayas venido hoy! –Dice un chico con voz contenta que estaba con Keiji y otro chico hablando. Este chico tenía cabello marrón oscuro levantado en puntas, ojos igual que el color de su cabello y corpulencia musculosa.

-Aunque es raro que vengas un viernes –Dice el otro chico que estaba cerca de Keiji. Tenia el cabello rubio platino caído hacia abajo, ojos de un color verde amarillento y estaban rasgados, como si fueran los ojos de un gato y apariencia delgada –Además tu ya viniste un día de este mes.

-Mi hermano se fue a una excursión, y además necesitaba venir hoy a la escuela Kane –Contesta Keiji con su voz neutral y mirada inexpresiva al chico rubio.

-Pues al menos viniste, Ryota estaba impaciente porque lo ayudaras en algo –Dice el chico rubio de nombre Kane, que miraba al chico marrón oscuro llamado Ryota.

-¿En que? –Pregunta Keiji mirando a Ryota.

-¡Podrías ayudarme a gustarle a Alice-senpai! ¿Si? –Pregunta Ryota juntando las manos haciendo un gesto de suplica mientras bajaba la cabeza algo apenado.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –Pregunta Keiji viendo con fastidio a Kane.

-Que se le va a hacer –Dice Kane con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Tu de nosotros tres eres el que logra llamar la atención de las chicas, incluso una sensei se enamoro de ti el mes pasado. Necesito que me ayudes.

-Y ahora porque te gusta Alice? –Pregunta Keiji con fastidio.

-¿¡No es obvio!? ¿Ya le viste los pechos? ¡Son increíbles! Sin contar que tiene una hermana que a pesar de no tener tanto pecho, tiene un increíble trasero y…

Ryota se detuvo al hablar ya que noto que ni Keiji ni Kane estaban junto a el.

-¡Oigan, no me dejen hablando solo! –Ryota alza la voz y trata de ir a donde piensa que fueron Keiji y Kane.

…

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –Dice una chica alta de cabello rubio con unos pechos notablemente grandes y ojos de color azules. La forma en la que hablaba se podría escuchar como totalmente burlona –Saruyama Kenichi, que tu acaso no vienes a la escuela solo una vez al mes.

-Solo quiero estar en el laboratorio Alice, no es tu problema –Dice Keiji observando a la chica mirándola indiferente.

-Lo siento pero ya no hay puestos para usar el laboratorio –Dice Alice mirando el laboratorio con una sonrisa, y era cierto dado a que muchos estudiantes estaban haciendo alguno que otro experimento –Así que tengo que pedirte que te…

-Puedes usar mi puesto Keiji, ya termine –Dice un chico que recogía sus cosas, las metía en su mochila y se iba por la puerta.

-Pues ya hay un puesto, vamos Keiji –Dice Kane que andaba junto a el.

Kane y Keiji caminaron hacia el puesto (Keiji pudo ver una mueca de enojo de parte de Alice) y empezó a ponerse una bata.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunta Kane que miraba como Keiji agarraba unos frascos.

-Hare un poco de mi solución de somnífero, me quede sin eso –Dice Keiji mientras leía algo de su libro de química que puso en la mesa.

-Vale –Expresa Kane viendo como Keiji se metía en el asunto y le da la espalda a Keiji –Iré a conseguir un refresco, ¿Quieres uno?

-Estoy bien así –Dice Keiji.

-Vale.

Kane se va y Keiji estaba tan metido en su asunto que no se dio cuenta de que Alice se dirigía hacia el.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo te ha ido? –Pregunta Alice un poco más amable mirándolo.

-Bien.

-¿Para que viniste hoy aquí?

-Quería venir.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-No es asunto tuyo.

Alice con cada respuesta se enojaba mas, quería lograr entablar una conversación algo amistosa con Keiji, pero este era demasiado seco para hablar. Se dio la vuelta enojada y camino hacia unas amigas mientras el chico aun seguía en lo suyo.

-Creo que ya casi terminare –Dice Keiji para si mismo.

Fin del flashback

Keiji conto todo pero omitiendo muchos detalles, como los chicos que hablaron con el y la chica que trato de entablar conversación con el. A Keiji no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre el y las relaciones que el tenga.

**Residencia Yuuki**

Flashback

La escuela había terminado y ya era tarde, Mikan había llegado a su casa algo agotada (en parte porque Sachi quería que hablara con Keiji para que la conozca), en donde al llegar a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en el mueble y pensar solo en como estaría su hermano mayor. Decidió levantarse del mueble y fue a limpiar un poco algunas ropas de ella y Rito para tenerlas limpias, y cuando pasaron unos minutos y estaba apunto de terminar de limpiar las que tenia recibió una llamada de su teléfono celular. Vio que se trataba de Rito así que contesto.

-Hola Mikan ¿Cómo estas? –Saluda Rito por el teléfono.

-Bien Rito, ¿y tú? –Pregunta Mikan sentada en el mueble.

-Bien, ya llegamos a la posada y parece que el ambiente esta en buenas condiciones.

-Ok, yo fui a la escuela y ya llegue a la casa hace un rato.

-¿Y no paso nada peligroso allá? –Pregunta Rito con algo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada malo –Dice Mikan –Solo estoy limpiando un poco la ropa y todo normal aquí.

-Vale.

-¿Has hablado con Haruna-san? –Pregunta Mikan por el teléfono.

-Ehh… no –Dice Rito apenado.

-Eres lento.

-¡Oye! –Dice Rito algo insultado –Igualmente hoy se hará el "Kimodameshi" y tratare de que vaya conmigo.

-Pues te deseo suerte en eso, bueno voy a colgar.

-Vale, adiós Mikan –Dice Rito despidiéndose.

-¡Adiós!

Mikan termina la llamada y se dispuso a terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras que en la residencia de los Saruyama, Keiji ya estaba en su casa comiendo, preparo la cena temprano ya que no quería dormirse tarde. Luego de unos minutos, termino de comer, se ducho, y fue a prepararse para irse a la cama. Ya era de noche y Keiji se metió en su cama y decidió cerrar los ojos, pero un mensaje de su teléfono hizo que su sueño no se conciliara, agarro rápidamente su teléfono y vio el mensaje.

Nombre: "K.Y"

Asunto: Recordatorio

-Ya sabes Keiji, es mañana.

Keiji leyó el mensaje y solo puso una mueca de fastidio, apago su celular y decidió dormirse y caer ante Morfeo.

**Al día siguiente**

Mikan decidió salir de casa y hacer unas compras principalmente alimentos para el hogar. Salió de un supermercado con una bolsa llena de compras y mientras iba por una calle totalmente desierta y solitaria de la ciudad vio como un tipo la seguía por detrás.

-Oye niña, ¿te han dicho que tienes un culo estupendo? –Dijo el hombre que tenia una barba mal afeitada, moreno de cabello negro con puntas doradas y un aspecto de un total malandro.

-Le pido que me deje en paz –Dice Mikan totalmente seria.

-Es imposible, fijarse en alguien tan linda como tu, es excitante –Dice el malhechor con una descarada sonrisa y se acerca mas cerca donde esta Mikan.

…

Keiji había estado en la casa todo el día, y al no hacer nada interesante se compro una pizza y luego de comprarla, llevarla a casa y comer dos pedazos, salió hacia la persona que le mando el mensaje.

Estuvo todo el día afuera haciendo "su deber" y luego decidió ir a casa, sin embargo mientras iba caminando por la ciudad vio algo que no le gusto mucho. Una chica de cabello castaño se había metido a un callejón de la ciudad porque un tipo raro la andaba persiguiendo; Keiji decidió ir también.

…

-¡Suéltame! –Exclama Mikan molesta pero a la vez asustada, dado a que ese tipo la había arrinconado en la pared de un oscuro callejón y con su mano estaba tocando y manoseando el trasero de la chica.

-Lo siento pero es que estas muy buena –Dice el tipo con descaro lamiendo el cuello de Mikan.

-¡Auxilio! ¡AUXILIO! –Grita Mikan asustada.

-Veamos si puedes hacerme… –El tipo de un momento a otro es agarrado por detrás por alguien que lo tira dejándolo en el suelo. Mikan cae también y ve que se trataba de un chico con chaqueta y una pañoleta que cubría su rostro, pero al ver el color de sus ojos, Mikan ya supo de quien se trataba.

-Quédate cerca –Dice el chico y acto seguido se acerca al hombre que se incorporo del suelo y miro con rabia al muchacho.

-¡Como te atreves! ¿No ves que me iba a divertir? –Dice el malandro y mete su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón sacando una navaja –Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho.

El hombre se dirige a Keiji con la navaja y hace un movimiento para apuñalársela en el pecho, pero Keiji la esquiva y le mete un muy fuerte rodillazo en el estomago al hombre, sacándole el aire. Keiji luego le mete un puñetazo en el rostro ya que el tipo estaba con los brazos en el estomago tratando de recuperar el aire. El hombre cayo al suelo y Keiji se pone encima de el y empieza a darle una gran serie de fuertes y rápidos golpes por todo el rostro.

Keiji se detuvo y vio como el hombre tenía la cara totalmente golpeada y desfigurada con sangre, se miro las manos y vio que también tenían sangre. Keiji se levanto, vio su mano ensangrentada y luego miro al tipo que estaba inconsciente, una mirada asesina.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no hacer más lo que planeabas hacer –Dijo Keiji en un tono bajo pero audible.

Keiji luego vio que detrás de el estaba aun la hermana menor de Rito con los ojos humedecidos y con una expresión de miedo.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Keiji, a lo que esta solo asiente –Ven, te invitare un helado.

El chico va caminando y Mikan lo único que hizo fue seguirlo, tratando de estar lo mas cerca posible de el.

…

Keiji y Mikan estaban sentados en una silla larga de un parque comiendo helado y viendo como algunos niños más pequeños que ellos jugaban felizmente en los columpios y toboganes.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Keiji comiéndose su helado con una mirada sin emoción alguna.

-¿Tu que crees? –Pregunta ahora Mikan comiendo su helado con expresión algo asustada – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Casi matas a ese tipo! –Dijo mirando fijamente al chico.

-Solo quería dejarlo inconsciente, y tuve que hacerlo de esa manera –Dice Keiji indiferente pensando a la vez que lo dejo inconsciente así ya que no tenia en ese momento su somnífero –Además si no llegaba yo, probablemente nadie hubiera ido y ese tipo se hubiera dado un festín violándote.

Mikan mira al chico ofendida, pero sabia que tenia razón dado a que por la calle en donde estaba y el callejón estaban desiertos, Keiji había sido una esperanza para ella. Así que no único que hizo fue tomarle la mano.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Gracias! –Le agradece la castaña al chico. El chico mira fijamente a la chica y luego se le levanta del asiento en donde estaban sentados -¿Qué-Que vas a hacer?

-Vuelvo en unos minutos, solo espera –Dice Keiji y se va rápidamente confundiendo a Mikan.

…

Ring Ring Ring

-Hola, policía de ciudad sainan –Dice un oficial de policía por teléfono.

-Calle principal de ciudad Sainan, cerca de la tienda de zapatos, en donde hay un callejón esta amarrado a un poste el criminal conocido como Takeo, esta todo golpeado en el rostro y esta inconsciente, si se dan prisa lo tendrán tras las rejas. No lleguen tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Quien es? –Pregunta el policía por el teléfono, pero la persona que había llamado a la estación de policía había cortado la llamada, el policía que tenia aun el teléfono en la mano aun confundido se puso serio –Necesito que una patrulla vaya a la tienda de zapatos en el centro Sainan, al callejón que esta aun lado de la tienda. Y necesito que alguien rastree el teléfono al que me han llamado ¡Rápido!

…

Keiji colgó el teléfono y salió de la cabina telefónica con una gorra y su chaqueta, queriendo no ser reconocido. Cuando se fue, volvió al callejón y amarro a un poste al criminal que había intentado abusar a Mikan para que cuando despertara no pudiera escaparse. Vio su billetera viendo que se trataba del criminal Takeo, entonces fue directo a una cabina telefónica pública y se aseguro de que nadie lo viera. Luego de haber hecho esa acción, se encamino nuevamente al parque y vio que Mikan aun seguía ahí.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunta Mikan mirando al chico.

-Nada, tenia que ir a un baño –Mintió Keiji –Ya se esta haciendo tarde ¿te acompaño a casa? –Pregunta Keiji.

-Bu-Bueno –Dice Mikan un poco nerviosa.

…

Después de unos minutos, Keiji y Mikan estaban en la casa Yuuki.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme a casa –Dice Mikan con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes –Dice Keiji.

-Bueno deberías ir a tu casa ¿no? –Dice Mikan a modo de pregunta desviando la mirada del chico.

-No me iré de aquí –Dice Keiji sin emoción.

-¿Eh?

-A mi no me engañas, aun estas mal por lo que ese tipo te quería hacer, y ya se que tu hermano no esta. Así que me quedare contigo solo por hoy.

-Pero…

-No trates de poner una excusa, además, me preocupas –Dice Keiji, haciendo que Mikan se sonroje ligeramente.

-Ok.

…

Ya había llegado la noche y Keiji y Mikan cocinaron un poco y comieron, luego Mikan se ducho y después de un rato ambos chicos ya estaban acostados, Mikan en su cama y Keiji en un futón. Ambos aun despiertos; Mikan no pudiendo creer que esta en su casa sola con alguien quien casi no ha hablado mucho y Keiji solo estaba boca arriba de su futón con una mirada perdida.

-Oye –Le dice Mikan al chico.

-¿Qué?

-¡Gracias!

-¿Porque?

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy –Dice Mikan con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes enana –Le dice Keiji con una sonrisa de superioridad –Total mañana ya llegaran tu hermano y el mío… ni que pasara algo que los impidiera venir.

**Al día siguiente**

Una gran lluvia estaba en estos momentos en Sainan.

-Ahora vamos directo con nuestro querido reportero del clima.

-Gracias compañero, pues bien hemos podido observar que puede que todo este día habrá un montón de lluvia, dependiendo de el cambio climático puede haber tormenta parcialmente, especifican que puede incluso llegar a ser por toda la noche.

-Así es, parece que más de uno no podrá salir de donde estén, la lluvia de hoy parecerá ser muy fuerte según los reportes, esperemos que luego de la tormenta venga la calma.

-Que ironía –Dice Keiji con una cara de fastidio –Bueno, tal vez con esto no puedan venir tu hermano ni el mío. La tormenta es demasiado fuerte.

-Si –Dice Mikan algo nerviosa, cosa que Keiji noto pero decidió no preguntar.

Ambos estaban en ese momento en la sala principal viendo las noticias en la televisión, y Keiji se había levantado para mirar por la ventana la lluvia que hacia.

-Bueno, debería irme a mí casa –Dice Keiji agarrando su mochila.

-Si, espera ¡que! –Exclama Mikan.

-Si la lluvia no es tan fuerte tu hermano vendrá en la tarde, máximo en la noche pero de todos modos vendrá hoy.

-Pero…

¡PAFFF!

Un fuerte y sonoro relámpago se oyó por toda la ciudad de Sainan, y Mikan al escucharlo se asusto tanto que de un salto se fue directamente a donde se encontraba Keiji que ni siquiera sintió miedo por el rayo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta Keiji mirando a la castaña fijamente.

-Perdón, es solo que nunca me han gustado los rayos, sobretodo si es en la noche –Dice Mikan algo apenada – ¿Te molestaría quedarte aquí hoy también hasta que cese la lluvia?

Mikan se sonrojo un poco ya que dijo eso sin pensarlo.

-Ok, pero…

Keiji de un momento a otro se quito la camisa, revelando que tiene un tonificado cuerpo y lleno de músculos haciendo que Mikan lo viera y se ponga más nerviosa y más sonrojada de lo que estaba antes.

–Po… ¿Por qué te quitas la camisa? –Pregunta Mikan avergonzada, evitando mirar los tonificados abdominales del chico.

-He usado esta ropa desde ayer, necesito lavarla –Dice Keiji sin hacer caso a como la chica lo miraba –Además, si me tengo que quedar necesitare usar tu baño para darme una ducha.

Keiji se dirige al baño dejando a una Mikan aun con un poco de vergüenza por lo que acaba de presenciar.

…

Pasaron unos minutos y Keiji que ya se había bañado estaba vestido con otra camisa que tenia en su mochila. Ambos decidieron comer y luego de rato ya ambos se quedaron viendo la televisión, Mikan quería hacer algo ya que el chico solo estaba con la mirada en la tele.

-Limpiare un poco la casa –Dice Mikan levantándose del mueble en el que se encontraban ella y Keiji.

-Bien, te ayudo –Dice Keiji también levantándose.

-No, no es necesario –Trata de decir Mikan.

-Quiero hacerlo, podríamos terminar rápidamente con algunos o todos los quehaceres y después relajarnos un poco –Dice Keiji dándole una mirada a la chica de manera neutral.

-¡Esta bien!

…

Ya habían pasado horas y Keiji y Mikan habían limpiado y arreglado muchas de las cosas que faltaban en la casa, sin embargo en la tarde la lluvia aun continuaba pero ahora se había calmado más que antes, y Keiji decidió que para animar un poco más a Mikan hagan algo más.

-¿Batidos? –Pregunta Mikan confundida.

-¿No sabes que son?

-¡Obvio que lo se! –Dice Mikan mirando al muchacho molesta.

-Pues hagamos dos batidos de leche, ¿te parece? –Dice Keiji caminando a la cocina –Yo los preparare.

Mikan decidió que mientras Keiji preparaba los batidos, ella iba a encargarse de ordenar la ropa faltante que quedaba por arreglar. Después de unos minutos Keiji ya había terminado de hacer unos increíbles batidos de leche que a Mikan le encanto y decidieron tomar uno mientras veían la televisión.

-¡Son muy buenos! –Exclama Mikan probando su batido, pero fue algo descuidada y algunas gotas cayeron en el mueble – ¡Huy!

-Tonta –Dice Keiji mientras el tomaba su batido igualmente. Sin embargo decir eso hizo que Mikan lo empujara un poco con su mano, haciendo que al chico se le cayeran algunas gotas del batido también – ¡Oye!

-Para que aprendas a no llamarme tonta –Dice Mikan mientras le sonreía socarronamente.

-Bueno, al menos la leche se puede quitar del mueble. ¿Tú juegas videojuegos?

-Algo, Rito me enseña un poco a jugarlos.

-Vamos a jugar algunos ¿vale?

-Vale. Pero los juegos están en mi habitación.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de la chica (olvidando que se les olvido recoger dos ropas interiores intimas) y buscaron los juegos hasta que los encontraron y estaban dispuestos a jugarlos en la cama de la chica.

…

-¡Te voy a ganar! –Exclama Mikan mirando su pantalla.

-Eso es lo que crees –Dice Keiji muy cerca de ganar la partida.

Ambos adolescentes jugaban sin quitarle un ojo a la pantalla al juego que estaban jugando (DBZ BT3 xD)

-¡Keiji-kun! ¡Una araña! –Exclama Mikan.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –Exclama Keiji incorporándose de la cama y viendo que no había ninguna araña –Oye pero no hay…

PAM

FINISH

Keiji se dio cuenta de que Mikan hizo trampa a propósito para poder ganar el videojuego.

-¡Gane! –Dice Mikan con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Conque así es…

Keiji que tenia una pokerface molesta se abalanzo hacia Mikan y comenzó a hacerle montones de cosquillas haciendo que la chica se riera a carcajadas y arruinara la cama de tanto moverse y patalear.

-Ya, ya, ya bas…

Keiji detuvo su ataque de cosquillas y miro a Mikan fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Quien gano fui yo, enana!

Mikan se sonrojo por tres razones: la forma como lo dijo Keiji de manera extrañamente seductora, tantas cosquillas que Keiji le hizo, provoco que se sofocara un poco y que Keiji se encontraba encima de la chica. Ambos se miraban sin despegar la mirada del otro, Keiji mirando introvertidamente a la chica y Mikan mirando a el chico nerviosamente, hasta que…

-¡Ya llegue! –Se escuchaba una voz en el piso de abajo y Mikan reconoció de quien se trataba.

-¡Es Rito! –Exclama Mikan levantándose y dirigiéndose al piso de abajo.

Fin del Flashback

-Y eso fue lo que paso –Explica Mikan.

Mikan le conto la mayoría de la historia a Rito sobre lo que hizo cuando el no estaba, exceptuando las cosas que no sabia que hizo Keiji, lo que le hizo Keiji a Takeo y las veces en que Keiji la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Y la ropa interior que estaba en el piso? –Fue lo primero que pregunta Rito.

-Son tuya y mía, las lave pero se me olvido recogerlas ¿Por qué? –Pregunta Mikan.

-Ah nada –Dice Rito –'No puedo creer que pensé eso de mi propia hermana, soy un pervertido'.

-Bueno, seguiré haciendo la cena, tu cámbiate –Dijo Mikan dirigiéndose otra vez a la cocina.

-Ok.

Mientras Rito se iba a su cuarto a cambiar, Mikan no pudo dejar de pensar en ese chico que estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo e el que se había ido su hermano. Provocando que se sonrojara ligeramente y ponga una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Residencia Saruyama**

Keiji también conto lo que ha hecho exceptuando lo que hizo con Takeo.

-Espera, ¿Estuviste con la hermana menor de Rito? –Pregunta Saruyama confundido.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta Lala pero después sonríe feliz –Al menos no te quedaste solo aquí.

-Si, bueno ahora si no les molesta, Kenichi, lava los platos. Lala, date una buena ducha y yo preparare todo para que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos otro día mas.

-Vale –Dijeron los otros dos adolescentes, sabiendo que ya han culminando el viaje de la excursión escolar.

**Continuara…**

Vaya, ahh… eso explica muchas cosas (meme de Sherk xD)

Sinceramente este es ya uno de los capítulos mas largo y complicado que he tenido que hacer y además, con este capitulo si quiero explicarle varias cosas, como:

-Se explica que paso con Keiji y Mikan mientras sus hermanos estaban en aquella excursión.

-Se explica lo que paso en los capítulos 18, 19.

-Se explica que paso con Keiji y Mikan en la extraña escena del capitulo 20 que debió haberlos dejado locos xD.

También se explica el resultado de la votación. No se si lo recuerden, pero para los que lo hayan olvidado yo dije sobre hacer una votación entre si Mikan y Keiji llegaran a formar lazo de amistad o de amor. Bueno el resultado fue… 3 a 1 en que fueran pareja, y yo como solo me guio de los deseos de ustedes, los complací; sin embargo desde mi punto de vista se me haría raro que dos personajes que casi no se conocen se hagan pareja así de la nada (solo vi eso en una película de Marvel xD) así que lo hare con Keiji y Mikan es lo siguiente: Mikan estará enamorada de Keiji y este no sabe sobre sus sentimientos. Entonces Mikan sufriría algo así como lo que sufría Rito con Haruna pero tampoco de manera tan sad.

Y respecto a otra cosa, las amigas de Mikan que son Sachie y Mami son canónicas de To Love Ru al igual que la sensei Haruko, pero Kane, Ryota y Alice no lo son. Si no lo recuerdan, yo me base en la apariencia del personaje Yukine del anime Noragami para hacer al personaje Keiji y Kane, Ryota y Alice vendrían teniendo la apariencia de los personajes Yoshiki Kishimuna del anime Corpse Party y Taiju Oki del anime Dr Stone y Alice del manga Aki Sora respectivamente. Decidí hacer que Keiji tuviera aunque sea solo dos amigos que no pertenecieran a la historia y una "rival", y esos tres solamente aparecerán en muy pocos capítulos.

Perdónenme si me demore mucho en subir este capitulo, pero es que las clases me tocan mas fuerte que nunca.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y se lo hayan leído, de ser así déjenme un review para yo leerlo y me den mas fuerzas y ánimos para publicar el siguiente igual de rápido :v

¡Adiós!


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos

Nuevamente vengo a darles un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, que obviamente no he olvidado para nada.

(En el capitulo anterior, luego de volver de la excursión escolar, Saruyama, Lala y Rito escuchan lo que han hecho sus hermanos menores en su ausencia en Sainan. En uno de esos hechos se revela que Mikan estuvo a punto de ser violada por un criminal, pero ella fue rescatada a tiempo por Keiji quien además le da una muy fuerte paliza al tipo. No queriendo dejar a la chica sola, Keiji decide quedarse en la casa Yuuki cuidando a Mikan hasta que su hermano regrese. Al llegar sus hermanos mayores junto a Lala, se ve ahora que Mikan esta empezando a tener sentimientos por Keiji).

El resumen es algo corto desde mi punto de vista pero lo he tenido que dejar así, las clases se me han puesto fuerte es por eso que ahora me cuesta escribir y subir capítulos, pero espero que este les vaya a gustar.

**Capitulo 22: El estudiante transferido**

Estaba haciendo un día tranquilo y fresco, en donde no había ni mucho sol ni mucha brisa y los estudiantes de la escuela Sainan lo disfrutaban mientras Honekawa-sensei aun no llegaba al salón de clases, lo que ocasiono que algunos estudiantes se encontraran hablando con compañeros y amigos. Pero mientras en esa aula de clases estaban todos los estudiantes, por los pasillos de la escuela aun estaba caminando un chico con paso decidido y pensando solamente en alguien muy importante.

-Así que ella esta aquí… ¡Lala Satalin Deviluke! –Dice el chico con voz decidida empezando a dirigirse hacia el salón en donde tendría que estudiar.

…

-La excursión escolar se acabo ya –Dice Saruyama con ligero tono de aburrimiento y tristeza.

-¡Se siente como si no hubiéramos estado en la escuela por días! –Exclama Lala con su habitual tono animado.

-'Vaya, solo pasaron unos días y ver a Lala-chan con el uniforme de la escuela… ¡Es genial!' –Piensa Saruyama emocionado mirando a Lala.

Lala se da cuenta de que Saruyama lo estaba mirando y decidió preguntarle porque lo miraba.

-¿Pasa algo Saruyama?

-¡Eh! ¡No! –Dice Saruyama negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si hablamos con Rito y Haruna? –Propone la chica de cabello rosa y se dirige al lugar en donde el chico de cabello anaranjado hablaba con la chica de cabello morado.

Pero en ese momento, Honekawa-sensei entro por la puerta.

-Bueno alumnos, tomen sus asientos –Dice haciendo que los alumnos vuelvan a sentarse a sus puestos, incluida Lala que quedo algo decepcionada ya que quería hablar con Haruna y Rito.

-'Bueno, será después' –Piensa Lala regresando a su puesto.

-Bueno… es algo muy repentino que pase esto cuando estamos en el segundo semestre –Dice Honekawa-sensei hablando a la clase –Pero tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido.

Al escuchar eso, muchos estudiantes empezaron a hablarse en voz baja con otros alumnos sobre esto.

-¿Un nuevo estudiante transferido? –Le preguntaba Risa a Mio.

-Si, es extraño considerando que Lala-chi fue uno de los casos en que sucedió esto.

-Por favor, entra –Dice Honekawa-sensei mirando la puerta y entonces de ahí entra un chico.

Ese chico era de apariencia delgada con un cabello blanco en la parte superior de la cabeza y totalmente negro en la parte posterior con ojos de color rosa. En esos momentos tenia una mirada serena que ha muchas chicas enloqueció.

-Su nombre es Ren Elsie Jewelria-kun –Dice Honekawa a la clase –Por favor, sean amables con el.

-¡KYA, ES MUY LINDO!

-¡Otro extranjero, y es muy bello!

-¡Quisiera que me toque donde sea!

Las chicas estaban fascinadas al ver que el nuevo estudiante era muy guapo, y el chico en vez de sentirse alagado busco con la mirada a una chica en particular y al encontrarla se fue directo hacia ella.

-Al fin te encontré Lala-chan –Dice Ren de una manera feliz y segura con las manos tomando las de Lala, quien se encontraba confundida –Mi bella novia.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!

Al escuchar que el nuevo estudiante era el novio de Lala muchos estudiantes se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos y asombrados y algunos chicos totalmente celosos y envidiados estaban empezando a comerse con la mirada a Ren y algunas chicas que se habían emocionado al conocer a Ren estaban empezando a odiar en celos de Lala.

Por otra parte Saruyama al escuchar que el nuevo estudiante dijo que Lala era su novia se quedo totalmente en shock y vigilaba envidiosamente que el chico no tratara de propasarse con ella, Haruna estaba muy sorprendida al ver esa escena al igual que Rito pero ambos decidieron no sentirse tan afligidos a eso.

-Querida, te reconocí a primera vista, la forma en que brillas no puede ser opacada ni siquiera dentro de una multitud –Decía Ren y toda la clase (que aun seguía anonadada) escuchaba lo que decía –Eras tan hermosa cuando jugabas en el jardín del palacio real, tu sonrisa irradia luz a mi corazón como el mismo sol. Pero ahora tu brillo deslumbrante es incluso ahora más bello después de todos estos años. ¡Eres una hermosa diosa!

La clase seguía escuchando lo que Ren decía, quien no se mostraba tímido al decir esas palabras y Saruyama (quien la rabia lo carcomía) pensaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-'¿Este chico conoce a Lala desde que era una niña? ¿Quiere decir que es un alienígena también?' –Pensaba Saruyama usando la lógica –'Pero no tiene cola, entonces no es de Deviluke'.

-¿Tu estas entendiendo lo que esta sucediendo? –Pregunta Risa confundida a Mio.

-¿¡Y si es un chico del pasado que conoce a Lala-chi!? –Preguntaba emocionada Mio con la mano en el rostro –Apuesto a que se trataba de una difícil relación del extranjero que causo que Lala viniera a estudiar aquí y después de mucho su amado venga a estudiar también acá.

-Una historia de amor repleta de amor y tragedia ¿eh? –Preguntaba con una sonrisa Risa en su rostro.

-'¿De que están hablando estas locas?' –Se preguntaba Saruyama en su mente viendo a Risa y Mio.

-¡Ah! ¡Por fin nos hemos reunido después de tanto tiempo! ¡Me alegra haber viajado tanto para a esta región! –Decía Ren emocionado mirando a Lala quien lo miraba fijamente – ¡Lala-chan! ¡COMPARTAMOS ESTE LINDO MOMENTO!

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dice Lala hablando finalmente.

-¡La que tu quieras mi bella princesa!

-¿Quien eres tu?

Escuchar esa pregunta fue como ser golpeado en la cabeza por un meteorito, Ren cayó dramáticamente al piso.

-No… ¿no me recuerdas? –Pregunto Ren decaídamente –Solíamos jugar mucho cuando éramos más pequeños.

Ren se reincorpora de nuevo y se despeina un poco el liso cabello con la mano.

-Bueno, no me desalentare por esto… ¡porque soy un hombre! –Dice con una mirada decidida.

-'¿¡Que le pasa a este tipo!?' –Se preguntaba en su mente Saruyama.

-Por cierto Lala-chan, me han dicho de que eres cuidada por un tal Saruyama Kenichi –Dice Ren ahora con una mirada calmada pero a la vez seria, Lala asiente al escuchar eso –Entonces… ¡Tu eres Saruyama Kenichi!

Ren señala a Honekawa-sensei con el dedo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? –Pregunta Honekawa sorprendido –No, no soy el.

-Discúlpeme… ¡Entonces eres tu! –Dice señalando ahora a Rito.

-¿Qué? No –Contesta Rito.

-¡Yo soy Saruyama Kenichi idiota! –Exclama Saruyama levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Eres tu! –Exclama señalando a Saruyama, y luego le da una sonrisa socarrona –Agradezco mucho que hayas cuidado a Lala-chan todo este tiempo, pero déjame hablarte de la intima relación que alguna vez tuvimos.

Ren saca de su camisa un papel y se lo da a Saruyama y el al verlo se da cuenta de que es una fotografía donde aparece Lala pero mas pequeña (como si tuvier años) sonriendo y al lado estaba Ren.

-¡Ah! ¡Esta soy yo cuando era chiquita! –Exclama Lala emocionada.

-Y supongo que el otro es Ren, ¿pero porque estas usando ropa de niña? –Pregunta Saruyama aguantando la risa de ver al niño de la foto con ropa de niña.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya me acorde de ti! –Dice Lala haciendo una expresión de recordar algo – ¡Tu eres el bebe llorón Ren-chan!

-Gracias por recordarme Lala-chan –Dice Ren con una sonrisa calmada –Así es, Lala-chan me molestaba y me vestía diciendo que me parecía a una niña. Ella experimentaba sus inventos en mí casi todos los días… Lala-chan era un angelito picaron. Pero un día… Lala-chan me lo prometió.

Flashback

-¡Oye! ¿Si algún día me vuelve varonil, te casarías conmigo? –Pregunta un Ren d años de edad a una Lala de la misma edad que estaba construyendo un invento nuevo.

-Bueno, si te vuelves mas varonil si –Dice Lala tranquila pero prestándole mas atención a su invento.

Fin del flashback

-¿Usted dijo tal cosa Lala-sama? –Pregunta en voz baja Peke.

-Tal vez si lo hice. O tal vez no –Dice Lala pensativa con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿¡Ahora entiendes que tan profunda es nuestra relación!? –Pregunta Ren a Saruyama.

-'Una relación que compromete a una boda' –Piensa Saruyama para si mismo.

-Lala-chan, no te pido que me respondas inmediatamente. Quiero que veas que tan varonil me he vuelto como tu compañero de clases, y tú te darás cuenta eventualmente quien es apto para ser tu esposo –Dice Ren con una sonrisa a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Ehh disculpen… puedo empezar con la lectura –Dice Honekawa-sensei (pobre, nadie se acordó de el xD).

-Claro, continúe por favor. Además Lala-chan, ahora que se que Saruyama Kenichi es tu guardián del corazón el vera que soy mas apto para cuidarte.

-'Otro candidato a prometido llego… porque algo me dice que esto va a ser algo estresante' –Piensa para si mismo Rito.

…

Pasada unas horas, los estudiantes se encontraban en una clase de matemáticas.

-Bueno ¿Quién sabe la respuesta a este problema? –Pregunta el profesor de matemática a la clase.

-¡Yo! ¡Diré la respuesta antes que Saruyama-kun! –Exclama Ren –La respuesta es x=V2+3

-Ah… correcto –Dice el profesor asombrado, haciendo que Ren se llevara una mano a uno de los mechones de su cabello con aire de superioridad (enojando a Saruyama).

…

La clase de matemática termino y ahora los estudiantes estaban comiendo. Saruyama se estaba comiendo una manzana cuando…

-fbubrhs –Ren aparece detrás de Saruyama mostrando que estaba comiendo muchas cosas y muy rápidamente y no se le entendía lo que decía – ¡Ewoy covienbo ma rafido ke tu!

Saruyama debido al susto que le dio Ren, se atraganto y se empezó a golpear el pecho dramaticamente.

…

Luego de merendar, los estudiantes estaban en clase de educación física haciendo la carrera de los cien metros, y Saruyama iba en tercer lugar y su amigo Rito iba de primero hasta que Ren como un toro veloz aparece y gana la carrera.

-¡Genial! ¡Alcance la meta de los cien metros antes que Saruyama-kun! –Exclama Ren eufórico.

-'¡Que molesto es! De todos modos quien la iba a ganar era Rito' –Piensa Saruyama enojado.

-Tomen, se pueden quitar el sudor con esto –Dice Lala quien llego con dos toallas para Rito y Saruyama.

-Gracias –Dicen los dos chicos.

-Bien Lala-chan ¿te estoy pareciendo más varonil? –Pregunta Ren con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Pues… aun no –Dice Lala mirando a Ren.

Ren al escuchar esa respuesta de parte de Lala, sintió como si una nave espacial le dispara un poderoso rayo laser que acaba con su vida… figurativamente. El chico cae de rodillas dramáticamente.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta el chico entristecido, pero luego adopta una expresión de duda –Entonces ¿a quien consideras tú un hombre?

-Pues… mi papá, Zastin, sus hombres, Keiji, Rito y Saruyama –Contesta Lala contando con los dedos de sus manos.

-Me… ¿Me consideras un hombre? –Pregunta Saruyama sorprendido a lo que la chica asiente felizmente y el chico eufórico se dirige a Ren – ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara!

Ren adopto un gesto de no poder comprender como Lala dice que considera un hombre a Saruyama en vez de el.

-Ya veo… ¡Entonces ahora me esforzare mas! –Exclama Ren con una poderosa voluntad de fuego.

-'Algo me dice que Saruyama va a estar muy cansado' –Piensa Rito.

…

Lala estaba en la azotea de la escuela observando la buena vista que ofrecía. Una brisa más o menos fuerte y un total silencio era un momento perfecto para relajarse. De repente, Peke soltó un suspiro.

-¿Que pasa Peke? –Pregunta Lala.

-Parece que Ren-dono parece quedarse en la tierra como un terrícola hasta que logre llamar su atención Lala-sama –Explica el robot en su forma de broche – ¿Qué piensa hacer con el?

-Pues… no lo se en realidad –Contesta Lala sin saber que hará con Ren de ahora en adelante –No me llama la atención.

-Lala-sama creo que seria un buen momento para que ahora empiece a analizar a sus posibles propios candidatos y así poder tener un objetivo claro de conocer el amor, de no ser así el caso, entonces sus propios candidatos podrían aparecer y generar problemas. Si se toma las cosas con calma y ayuda de sus amigas y su guardián, tal vez pueda encontrar a esa persona para usted.

-¿Qué quieres decir Peke? –Pregunta Lala confundida después de escuchar al robot-broche.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez debería fijarse en algún chico que le llame la atención y tal vez así, podría llegar a convertirse en su prometido.

Lala se sorprendió por el tema del que le estaba explicando Peke, ella aun no tenía sentimientos amorosos por nadie, y se preguntaba como seria si los llegaba a experimentar y sobre todo ¿con quien? Pero de repente en su cabeza, la imagen de un niño de cabello anaranjado no pudo evitar formarse en su mente.

…

-¿A donde piensas ir Saruyama Kenichi? –Pregunta determinado Ren.

-¡Al baño! –Responde Saruyama malhumorado. Después de que Lala dijera que consideraba mas hombre a el, que a Ren, este ultimo lo ha estado siguiendo y molestando a todas partes con tal de demostrar a todos que era mejor que el y mucho mas varonil.

-¡Bien! Entonces me adelantare y…

-¡Daahh! ¡Ya deja de seguirme a todas partes! –Exclama en voz alta y enojada Saruyama sin paciencia – ¡Me molestas!

-¿Ósea que admites que soy mas hombre que tu? –Pregunta Ren sin importarle el estado de ánimo del pelinegro.

-¡Si claro!, eres lo máximo –Dice Saruyama harto –Ahora déjame en paz.

-Entonces ¿me consideras acto para ser el prometido de Lala-chan? –Pregunta Ren, de manera seria y directa.

Saruyama se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta ya que no se la esperaba, pero a la vez recordó el trato que había establecido Keiji y Zastin.

Flashback

-¿Guardián de corazón? –Repitieron Zastin y Saruyama confundidos.

-Exacto, Lala será libre de elegir quien será su futuro amor y puedo que prometido, así que en caso de que esa persona a la que Lala ama, tenga duda o algo que desconozcamos, mi hermano lo investigara y dirá su opinión a Lala.

-Ya entiendo –Dijo Zastin poniéndose una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa -¿Y que pasa si no funciona?

-Te llevas a Lala –Dijo Keiji.

Fin del Flashback

Saruyama recordando que es el guardián del corazón de Lala no sabia que hacer en un momento así. Además de otro detalle; no quería que Lala se fuera de la tierra

**Continuara…**

Algo que necesitaba este fanfic es que después de muchos capítulos sin que apareciera un personaje recordado, apareciera uno.

Finalmente aparece Ren a la historia y le esta empezando a dar dolores de cabeza a Saruyama. OJO. Ahora que Ren ha aparecido en la historia ya saben que dentro de poco también podrá aparecer su versión femenina.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, de ser así mándenme un Review para yo leerlo y poder escribir de manera mas rápida esta historia.

¡Adiós!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos

Otra vez aquí estoy para darles a todos los que están leyendo este fanfic un capitulo mas de esta historia. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tratare de escribir un capitulo mas rápido, lo prometo.

(En el capitulo anterior, la llegada de un nuevo estudiante transferido sorprende a muchos, principalmente a las chicas. Este estudiante es Ren, un chico que conoce a Lala desde pequeños y ahora dice que es su futuro esposo, pero Lala no se acuerda de el. Entonces Ren trata de superar en cualquier cosa a Saruyama para que admita que el es mas varonil que el pero solo logra que este se enoje bastante; y Lala recibe un consejo de Peke sobre que debería empezar a fijarse en algún chico y Lala no pudo evitar pensar en Rito).

Bueno ese es el resumen, ahora espero que les guste este capitulo.

**Capitulo 23: El comienzo de un duelo**

La luz de la luna iluminaba las calles de Sainan dando un enfoque de noche natural y con el clima que daba una fresca y agradable brisa, parecía ser lo mejor. En un edificio grande una chica de cabello morado corto salió con un perrito que estaba moviendo la colita alegremente y también se movía muy felizmente por todas partes.

-¡Je je! Cálmate –Dice Haruna tranquila y feliz dedicándole a su perro una sonrisa mientras lo sacaba a pasear.

**Residencia Saruyama**

Lala estaba tomándose un baño y Peke le estaba ayudando de vez en cuando a pasarle el jabón y el champú mientras hablaba un poco con ella, Keiji estaba cocinando en esos momentos la cena y Saruyama estaba viendo un nuevo programa de televisión que se estaba estrenando esa noche llamado "La chica candente Magical Kyoko".

-¡Acabare con todos los problemas de la galaxia! –Dice Magical Kyoko en la televisión; Saruyama la visualizo y vio que es muy bonita –No se lo pierdan por favor.

Pero a pesar de estar viendo la televisión, su atención no estaba totalmente concentrada en esta si no en el suceso que paso en la tarde con Ren.

Flashback

-Entonces ¿me consideras acto para ser el prometido de Lala-chan? –Pregunta Ren, de manera seria y directa.

Saruyama se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta ya que no se la esperaba, y se acordó del momento en que Keiji hizo el trato con Zastin sobre ser el guardián del corazón de Lala. Se quedo callado por unos segundos y finalmente hablo.

-No –Dice Saruyama.

-¿Qué? –Ren quedo aturdido cuando Saruyama con mirada seria y voz decidida le dijo "No".

-Pareces ser alguien completamente tonto, todo el día has estado queriendo superarme con el tonto motivo de pensar que eres un hombre y ganarte los afectos de Lala-chan cuando ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ti –Saruyama estaba recto a sus palabras –No puedo considerarte acto para que seas su prometido cuando eres un completo estúpido competitivo.

Saruyama se da la vuelta y se marcha del lugar dejando a Ren con la mirada totalmente abierta por la conmoción que causo sus palabras.

Fin del Flashback

-¡Jaa! ¡Que bien me siento! –Dice Lala ya bañada y con una toalla que cubría todo el tronco de su cuerpo; al ver a Saruyama, se le acerco por detrás – ¿Qué estas haciendo Saruyama?

-Veo la televisión –Dice Saruyama volteando para mirar a Lala pero en el proceso, lo primero que hace es ver los pechos de la chica, ya que se le podían ver.

-¿Donde esta dirigida tu mirada idiota? –Con una voz seria Keiji aparece y Saruyama al mirarlo regresa su mirada a la televisión.

-A ningún lado –Dice Saruyama algo preocupado –Voy a salir.

-¡La comida esta casi lista! –Exclama Keiji.

-¡Vendré antes de que la sirvas! –Exclama Saruyama antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Qué le sucede? –Pregunta Peke una vez que Saruyama salió.

-La adolescencia –Dice Keiji calmadamente yéndose otra vez a la cocina.

…

-Porque esta pasando esto –Se pregunta Saruyama quien se encontraba caminando por lo desolado de las calles de Sainan –Todo este problema de los candidatos de Lala-chan… es frustrante.

-'Yo realmente pensé que ella se había enamorado de mi, y cuando me dijo que no lo estaba, me puse bastante mal, y ahora que yo le tengo que buscar al candidato perfecto… me lastima… me lastima mucho tener que conseguirle al indicado para que después se vayan de este planeta. Me pregunto que podría hacer yo para que se fijara en mi'.

…

En un parque donde se encontraban algunas personas había un chico con el uniforme de la escuela Sainan, con el cabello color blanco arriba y negro en la parte de debajo de su cabeza sentado en una de las sillas del parque con las manos agarrando sus rodillas y con la cabeza metida en ellas. Ese chico estaba alejado de los demás.

-Nunca me imagine que Lala-chan se olvidaría de mí –Se dice Ren con una voz triste –Mi plan…

Pensamientos de Ren

Lala iba corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia Ren para poder abrazarlo. Cosa que hizo cuando llego a el.

-Wow, mi Ren-chan ¡Tanto tiempo que no te veía! ¡Ahora eres más varonil! –Exclama muy feliz Lala mirando a los ojos a Ren.

-Si, todo lo hice por ti –Dice Ren con una dulce mirada a la chica.

Fin de los pensamientos de Ren

-… Era algo así.

Ren sintió algo molesto que le bajaba del rostro y se llevo una mano para ver que era y al tocarlo, vio que era una lagrima. Estaba llorando.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? –Se pregunto Ren llevándose las manos al rostro para poder quitarse las lagrimas –Decidí que no me iba a rendir por una cosa como esa.

Mientras se sacaba las lágrimas no se dio cuenta de que un perrito cerca de el, lo estaba mirando.

-¡Ya se! A partir de ahora me volveré mucho mas activo y tratare de ser más varonil para que…

¡WAU!

El perrito que miraba a Ren le ladro tan fuerte haciendo que este se resbalara cómicamente de la silla, asustado y sorprendido del inesperado ladrido del animal que no vio y que ni siquiera conocía, cosa que lo asusto más.

-¿Qué-que es esta criatura? –Se pregunta Ren cómicamente asustado con las dos manos haciendo puños en su boca.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Se me ha escapado! –Exclama una voz que estaba por los alrededores.

Una chica agarro al perrito volviéndole a tomarle la correa que tenia en el cuello. La chica levanto el rostro para ver a quien había asustado su perro y Ren vio que se trataba de la delegada de su clase, Haruna Sairenji.

-¡Ren-san! –Exclama la chica en señal de sorpresa –Buenas noches ¿tu casa esta por aquí?

-¿Eh? Bueno… algo así –Dice Ren en un tono tímido –'No puedo decirle a nadie que vivo en mi nave espacial'.

-Toma –Haruna le ofrece a Ren con una sonrisa tranquila un pañuelo en señal para que se seque las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, cosa que lo avergonzó un poco, mas sin embargo lo tomo y se empezó a llevárselo a los ojos.

-¿La-lagrimas? ¿Qué cosas dices? Esto es solo sudor –Dice Ren no queriendo admitir que lloraba – ¿Cómo podría yo, el mas varonil de todos los hombres llorar?

-¿Es por Lala-san? –Pregunta Haruna inocentemente, haciendo que Ren se tambalee de lado ya que ella había dado en el blanco –Ah, lo siento, no debería decir cosas sin saber lo que pasa.

Ren de un momento a otro sonríe y después se empieza a reír, dejando confundida a Haruna.

-Ja ja ja, ¿Por qué debería llorar por Lala-chan delegada de la clase? –Pregunta Ren con una sonrisa, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza – ¡Lala-chan y yo somos amigos de la infancia que comparten recuerdos!

-Ya veo –Dice Haruna.

-Si, yo quise mucho a Lala-chan y ella me quería también –Dice Ren sonriendo – ¡Era un amor mutuo! Es por eso que Lala-chan acepto casarse conmigo.

A pesar de haber dicho esas palabras, Ren da la espalda a Haruna y una sombra lo atrapa.

-Probablemente ella se haya olvidado de mi –Dice Ren con poca autoestima.

-Sabes, tengo algo de envidia –Declara Haruna haciendo que Ren voltee para mirarla –Tu muestras tus sentimientos de manera tan abierta hacia la persona que amas, en mi caso a mi me cuesta un poco.

-Delegada –Dice Ren viendo con la mirada fija a Haruna.

…

Saruyama quien había estado pensando toda su caminata se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en un parque donde había muchas parejas de personas que estaban tomados de las manos, se abrazaban e incluso se besaban.

-Diablos, estoy en el parque love love, donde vienen las parejas a mostrar romance –Dice Saruyama con algo de envidia –Mejor me voy a casa para…

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba por decir, Saruyama se callo al ver que Ren estaba ahí, abrazando muy felizmente a una Haruna que le sonreía a la vez.

-'¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACEN ESOS DOS AQUI?!' –Se pregunta internamente Saruyama totalmente confundido y pensando en lo peor.

…

-¡Buenos días Lala-chan! –Saluda Ren a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ah, buenos días Ren-chan –Saluda igualmente Lala.

Ya era de día nuevamente y los chicos y chicas estaban otra vez en la escuela. Al ver que Lala llego, Ren empezó a adularla.

-Ah… estas mas hermosa que de costumbre –Dice Ren con voz serena –eres el milagro del universo ¡la obra de arte del dios! Ahora que puedo estudiar en el mismo lugar que tu, es como si estuviera soñando.

-Ah, jaja estas exagerando Ren-chan –Dice Lala divertida.

Cerca de donde estaban ellos, Saruyama bebía agua mirando de mala manera a Ren.

-'¿Acaso mis ojos me engañaron? ¿Qué hacia Ren con Sairenji en ese parque?' –Piensa Saruyama mirando aun a Ren –'Seguramente debí ver lo que no era… pero estoy seguro de lo que vi, pero no puede ser… ¿Sairenji le es infiel a Rito?'.

Al entrar en los salones de clases Saruyama aun seguía muy pensativo sobre ese suceso, pero su mente se desconcentro un momento al ver a Ren.

-¡Ren-kuuuuun! –Exclama una chica acompañada de otras cuatro chicas llamando a Ren –Tu eres bueno para los estudios ¿cierto? ¿Podrías enseñarnos como hacer la tarea?

-¡Yo primero! –Exclama una de las chicas.

-¿Perdón? Yo seré la primera –Dice otra de las chicas.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo seré! –Exclama otra chica.

-E… Esto podrían calmarse un poco –Dice Ren sacudiendo las manos tratando de calmar la situación.

-'Maldición, lleva solo un día aquí y ya es muy popular con las chicas, tiene lo suyo el hombre' –Piensa Saruyama molesto.

-¡No me empujes! –Exclama la chica que le pregunto a Ren si le podía ayudar con la tarea, pero es empujada hacia Ren que trataba de calmar la situación moviendo sus manos, el pecho izquierdo de la chica cayo en unas de las manos de Ren, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Las chicas vieron eso y enseguida empezaron a chillar emocionadas.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Me toco un pecho! –Exclama la chica llevándose los brazos a sus pechos emocionada –Si es Ren-chan no me molesta.

-¡Ren-chan! ¿Podrías tocarme los pechos a mí también? –Pregunta una de las chicas queriendo tener el mismo contacto que tuvo su compañera.

-¿Y a mi me podrías acariciar mi trasero? –Dice una de las chicas mirando a Ren con una sonrisa coqueta.

-'¡MALDICION, YO TOCO SIN QUERER UN PECHO Y ME GOLPEAN DE INMEDIATO, PERO A REN NO!' –Grita Saruyama en sus pensamientos totalmente enojado por lo que sus ojos acaban de presenciar.

Cuando las chicas se fueron unos minutos después, los alumnos esperaban que Honekawa-sensei llegara pero al aun no llegar, aprovechaban para poder conversar un poco más entre ellos. Ren se dio cuenta de algo y se levanto de su silla para dirigirse hacia Haruna, cosa que tanto Saruyama como Rito vieron.

-Delegada de la clase –Haruna escucha una voz masculina y voltea la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rosados de Ren –Hola.

-'¿Y ahora que piensa hacer?' –Pregunta en su mente Saruyama aun molesto con Ren.

-'¿Qué esta haciendo Ren con Haruna-chan?' –Se pregunta Rito en su mente, confundido y celoso por lo que veía.

-¡Gracias por lo de anoche! Delegada de la clase –Expresa Ren agradecidamente.

-'¡¿Anoche?!' –Se preguntan tanto Rito como Saruyama en sus pensamientos.

-No tuve la oportunidad de regresártelo anoche –Dice Ren a la vez que le entregaba a Haruna un pañuelo –Lo lave y ahora esta limpio.

-Oh, no te hubieses molestado –Dice Haruna con una sonrisa.

-'¡Lo sabia!' –Exclama Saruyama en su mente –'Bastardo'.

-'¿Qué se supone que hace con Haruna-chan?' –Se pregunta Rito ahora más celoso y molesto.

…

Las clases con Honekawa-sensei habían terminado y ahora había llegado la hora del almuerzo, y los estudiantes sacaban sus obentos y algunos volvían a conversar con sus amigos.

-¡Saruyama! Almorcemos juntos –Exclama Lala haciendo que el chico pelinegro se sintiera por primera vez feliz ese día.

-Pero claro que...– Saruyama estaba apunto de afirmar positivamente hasta que vio como Ren se acerco al puesto de Rito.

-Oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Dice Ren con voz decidida.

-Claro –Dice Rito mirando a Ren de manera seria.

Rito se levanta de su silla y sigue a Ren, haciendo que Saruyama le diera mala espina. El vio a la chica de ojos verdes y no supo que hacer a continuación. Era o dejar a la chica que le robaba los sueños, o no seguir a su amigo. Sabiendo que odiaría lo que haría, opto por la primera opción.

-Me gustaría pero primero tengo que ir al baño –Mintió el pelinegro saliendo por la puerta y se encamino a seguir discretamente a Rito.

Saruyama vio que ellos se dirigían principalmente al patio inferior de la escuela, así que decidió vigilarlos de manera escondida una vez que ellos se detuvieran y empezaran a hablar. El pelinegro tenia la idea de que en la noche había sucedido "algo" con Ren y Haruna, y ahora el chico de cabello blanco le iba a decir a Rito lo que hicieron; y lo que mas le causa enojo es que Ren ha dicho muchas veces que amaba a Lala. Finalmente Ren se detiene, haciendo que Rito también lo hiciera y Saruyama se escondiera, preparado para escuchar lo que tenia que decirle Ren a su amigo.

-Yuuki Rito, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte –Dice Ren mirando a los ojos al chico pelinaranja.

-Bien, ¿Qué es? –Dice Rito con seriedad.

-'Dilo, dilo, dilo' –Piensa Saruyama desesperado.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda! –Exclama Ren.

-¿Eh? –Dice Rito confundido.

-¿Qué? –Susurra Saruyama para si mismo.

-Como tu ya lo debes saber, a mi me gusta Lala-chan y me preguntaba si me podrías dar algunos consejos para ver como podría gustarle –Dice Ren –De verdad necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Ehh… bueno…

-¡Es una broma! –Exclama Saruyama ahora en voz alta, saliendo de su escondite, haciendo que Rito y Ren lo vieran sorprendido.

-¿¡Saruyama!? –Pregunta Rito sorprendido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo espiando? –Pregunta Ren enojado.

-¿Qué necesitas la ayuda de Rito? ¡No me vengas con eso! Yo se muy bien que le estas ocultando algo –Dice Saruyama mas molesto que Ren.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunta Ren.

-Y decías que Lala-chan era tu verdadero amor ¿no? –Pregunta Saruyama molesto mirando a Ren.

-Claro, mi corazón le pertenece solo a Lala-chan –Dice Ren ahora un poco mas confundido que molesto.

-No te creo, porque ayer tú… –Saruyama quería decir lo que vio, pero al ver que estaba Rito ahí confundido no lo podía decir.

-¿Ayer que? –Ren miraba a Saruyama como si se tratara de un loco –Parece que te comiste algo en mal estado y es por eso que andas tan raro hoy.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Saruyama se enojo por como Ren le dijo –Tu realmente eres un…

-Ok, ya basta –Una voz femenina se escucha de repente.

El trio de niños voltea la mirada y ven que se trataba de una chica de cabello corto color rubio miel y una chica de coletas y gafas.

-¿Momioka? ¿Sawada? –Dice Rito confundido.

-Vaya, ustedes dos son tan fogosos –Dice Risa señalando a Ren y a Saruyama.

-Vaya adolescencia –Dice Mio sonriendo divertida por la situación.

-Ustedes dos no resolverán nada si lo único que hacen es pelear –Dice Risa a los muchachos.

-Exacto, lo más importante es como se siente Lala-chi –Dice Mio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no tienen un duelo? –Pregunta Risa sonriendo descaradamente.

-Para decidir quien merece estar con Lala-chi –Complementa Mio.

-¿Un duelo? –Dicen al mismo tiempo los tres chicos.

-Exacto, creemos que es una mejor idea que ustedes dos tengan un duelo a tener que pelearse –Dice Mio refiriéndose a Ren y a Saruyama.

-¡Un beso! –Exclama en voz alta Risa haciendo una pose para besar figurativamente a Mio en los labios.

-¡Si! ¡El primero que le de un beso apasionado a Lala-chi el día de hoy ganara! –Dice Mio levantando el dedo índice hacia arriba.

-¿Un… beso? –Se preguntaba Rito.

-¡Me apunto! –Exclama en voz alta Ren.

-¿Eh? –Saruyama se sorprendió.

-Pues bien, todo esta decidido –Dice Risa dando un aplauso satisfecha.

-Nosotras vamos a ir a la ciudad después de la escuela, así que ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotras? –Dice Mio –Pero dependerá de ustedes como la quieran besar ¡Y el que pierda el duelo no tendrá derecho a quejarse!

-¡Kya! –Exclama Risa.

-¡Esto será divertido! –Exclama también Mio, tomando las manos de Risa.

-¡Oigan, no lo decidan por nosotros! –Exclama Saruyama molesto, debido a que las chicas planeaban todo sin consultárselo a el o a Ren.

-No pienso perder contra ti, Saruyama Kenichi –Dice Ren tomando el hombro de Saruyama.

-¡¿Eh?! –Saruyama no podía creer que Ren si aceptara el duelo.

…

-Vaya.

-No te preocupes, dijeron que dependerá de ustedes como la besan, no dijeron que tenía que ser específicamente en los labios.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Risa y Mio planearon hacer el duelo y Ren estaba mas que dispuesto a besar a Lala, pero por otro lado, Saruyama estaba molesto de que se haya planeado un duelo sin habérselo dicho. Rito trataba de calmar un poco a su amigo en lo que paso el tiempo, y luego de eso, Risa y Mio les dijeron que convencieron a Lala para que fuera a la ciudad con ellas.

Luego de que terminara las clases de la escuela, los chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-¡Rito! ¡Saruyama! ¡Ren! ¿Ustedes también vendrán? –Dice Lala sorprendida, pues Risa y Mio no les dijeron que ellos vendrían.

-Pues si –Dice Ren con una sonrisa.

-¡Yai! ¡Es más divertido cuando vienen más! –Exclama Lala alegre.

-'En serio ¿estos dos harán este duelo?' –Se pregunta Rito en su mente –'Pues no les quedara de otra, si lo hacen tal vez Lala les haga mas caso a alguno de ellos'.

-Ah, ¡Ahora si somos todos! –Exclama Lala mirando hacia alguien que venia con Risa y Mio – ¡Ven Haruna!

Rito deja de pensar al ver que efectivamente, Risa y Mio venían con una Haruna nerviosa.

-Cielos, ustedes dos me están obligando a venir, Risa, Mio –Dice Haruna mirando nerviosa a las dos chicas.

-Tranquila, las actividades del club se pueden saltar de vez en cuando ¿no? –Dice Risa mirando sonriente a Haruna.

-'¿Por-Porque también viene Haruna-chan?' –Piensa Rito nervioso.

Mio dejo de estar al lado de Risa y se acerco hacia Rito.

-No te olvidamos Yuuki –Le susurra Mio a Rito –También tendrás una oportunidad de poder besar a Haruna, pero solo si tu quieres.

-'¿Besar-Besar… a Haruna-chan?' –Piensa Rito empezando a ponerse colorado al pensar en la locura que podría traer el duelo.

**Continuara…**

Dios mío, lo siento mucho por la tardanza, en serio. Llevo casi un mes sin publicar y en parte, las clases tuvieron culpa. Pero lo bueno es que ya termine este capitulo y lo estoy subiendo apenas hoy, y ahora que ya empezaron las vacaciones de navidad tendré mas tiempo libre para poder seguir escribiendo.

Si les ha gustado esta historia déjenme un review para yo poder verlo, y saber que están leyendo este humilde fanfic.

Bueno, otra de las razones por las que no subí un capitulo rápido es por que estoy escribiendo otros fanfics que publicare cuando termine de hacerlos xD.

Bien, ahora sin más que poder decir.

¡Adiós!


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos

Otra vez aquí, dándoles a todos un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic, donde en esta ocasión pasa algo que ya alguno se pregunta que pasara.

(En el capitulo anterior, Saruyama pensaba y cuestionaba sus sentimientos hacia Lala mientras caminaba por las calles, Ren por otro lado estaba decepcionado de que Lala no lo haya reconocido a primera vista, pero Haruna quien estaba por allí lo consuela y Saruyama lo ve todo haciéndose una idea. A la mañana siguiente, Ren le pide consejos a Rito para poder impresionar a Lala, pero Saruyama los escucha y planeaba decirle a Rito lo que el vio, pero Risa y Mio aparecieron y ellas creyendo que Saruyama y Ren se peleaban por Lala deciden hacer un duelo para ellos, para ver quien seria capaz de besar a Lala y debido a que ya conocen como es la relación de Rito, deciden incluir a Haruna para ver si el era capaz de besarla también).

Ese es el resumen, ahora espero que les guste este capitulo.

**Capitulo 24: ¿Quién se besara en los labios?**

Ya terminada la escuela, los tres chicos (Rito, Ren y Saruyama) estaban con las cuatro chicas (Lala, Haruna, Risa y Mio) en un tren que se dirigía al centro. Ren y Saruyama estaban siendo algo precavidos en lo que respecta a Lala. En el caso de este ultimo, a pesar de estar algo rehusó sobre el duelo que decidieron hacer Risa y Mio, no iba a permitir que Ren besara a Lala, ya que el era el que mas voluntad y ganas tenia de aceptar el desafío, solo con verle los ojos ya se le notaba la determinación. Mientras tanto las chicas hablaban tranquilamente. Lala hablaba tranquila y felizmente con Haruna, mientras que en lo que respecta a Risa y Mio también hablaban, pero le echaban una mirada a los chicos para ver si hacían un movimiento rápido. Y entre todos en el tren, Rito era el mas pensativo y preocupado.

-'¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tuvieron que traer también a Haruna?' –Se preguntaba el de cabello naranja todo nervioso –'Entiendo que hay un duelo entre Ren y Saruyama, pero eso no significaba que nos metieran a mi y a Haruna en esto. ¡Y de paso quieren que la bese! No quiero tener que besarla solo por una competencia'.

-"El tren puede experimentar algunas turbulencias en la curva siguiente" –Se oyó por los altavoces del tren la voz del quien podría ser el conductor –"Le rogamos que tengan cuidado".

Y tal como dijeron, el tren fue más rápido de golpe. Haciendo que Haruna (quien se encontraba de pie) casi se cayera pero por suerte, ella no cayo gracias a que Rito estaba justo detrás de ella y eso impidió que cayera puesto que choco su cuerpo con el de el. Pero esto no significo que el de pelo naranja se sonrojara.

-¡Lo siento! –Exclama Haruna nerviosa.

-¡No-No te preocupes! –Tartamudea Rito un poco acelerado.

-'Buen movimiento' –Piensa Ren, puesto que vio lo que paso con Rito y Haruna y se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo. Fingir una caída y que Lala lo ataje.

El plan del peliblanco se llevo a cabo, pero Saruyama descubrió sus intenciones y cuando ya Ren estaba cayendo hacia la chica de pelo rosa, fue el pelinegro el que lo atajo, pero de una manera equivocada haciendo que ambos se chocaran la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡Ay! –Exclamaron ambos, sobándose ambos sus respectivas cabezas.

-¿Y a esos dos que les pasa? –Se pregunta Mio con algo de burla.

Mientras ambos adolescentes se sobaban la cabeza, los demás se le quedaron viendo de manera extrañada y confundida.

-¡N-No te metas en mi camino Saruyama Kenichi! –Brama Ren molesto – ¡Lala-chan es mía!

-¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunta igual de molesto Saruyama – ¡Hablas mucho, pero tú fuiste tras otra chica anoche en el parque!

-'¿Eh?' –Haruna abre un poco mas los ojos, sorprendida por lo dicho por Saruyama –'Eso fue'.

-¡Estas diciendo cosas sin sentido! –Exclama en voz alta Ren molesto.

-¡Cállate! –Exclama Saruyama igual de molesto – ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!

La discusión logro detenerse después de unos segundos, pero eso no significo que ambos siguieran resentidos el uno contra el otro.

-'¡Decidido!' –Piensa Saruyama molesto –'¡No voy a perder contra este idiota!'.

…

Luego de unos minutos, los chicos y chicas llegaron al centro de la ciudad de Sainan, en donde decidieron entrar en un local grande de karaoke llamado "Karaoke el gato negro". Al instalarse en una de las salas del karaoke que era grande, decorada y con maquinas de música e instrumentos musicales, Mio y Risa empezaron a emplear el salón en donde pusieron una música y comenzaron a cantar mientras los chicos y las dos chicas escuchaban sentados en unos muebles en donde Rito estaba sentado al lado de Ren y Saruyama y Lala estaba sentado en otro mueble junto con Haruna. Luego de que las dos chicas terminaron de cantar, las chicas y Rito les aplaudieron mientras Saruyama y Ren solo las miraron.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –Exclamaron las dos chicas después de cantar.

-¿Y ahora quien quiere cantar? –Pregunta Risa después de sentarse al lado de Mio.

-¡Yo quiero! –Exclama decidida Lala.

-Bien, será Lala-chi ¿Quién la quiere acompañar? –Pregunta Mio viendo a los tres chicos, viendo a dos de ellos principalmente con una mirada furtiva.

Saruyama estaba a punto de decir que el seria quien cantaría junto a Lala hasta que Ren dio un brinco del mueble.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo voy a cantar con Lala-chan! –Dice Ren con una voz decidida.

-¡Que! ¡Yo seré el que cante con Lala-chan! –Protesta enojado Saruyama.

-¡No! ¡Quien lo hará seré yo! –Brama Ren mirando con mala cara a Saruyama.

-¡No! ¡Yo!

-¡No! ¡Yo!

-¡No! ¡Yo!

-¡No! ¡Yo!

-Chicos cálmense –Trata de aliviar la tensión Lala –En realidad yo quiero cantar con Ri…

-¿Quieres cantar conmigo Haruna-chan? –Dice Rito sorpresivamente a la chica de cabello morado.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica de cabello morado, y al ver que el chico estaba algo apenado y sonrojado por preguntarle así de sorpresa; la chica mostro una sonrisa – ¡Si!

Rito y Haruna se levantaron y pasaron por donde estaban Ren y Saruyama, en donde Rito paso al lado de este ultimo y le susurro.

-Si quieres ganarle a Ren, aprovecha. Te estoy dando algo de tiempo.

Saruyama vio con sorpresa a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que no solo le pidió a su novia que cantara junto a el, sino que le estaba ayudando a pesar de todo. Saruyama estaba feliz de que Rito estuviera de su parte en estos momentos.

La pareja empezó a cantar, mientras las chicas aun veían con sorpresa como Rito así de repentinamente le pidió a Haruna que cantara con el. Lala vio como Rito cantaba con Haruna una canción y luego Saruyama y Ren se volvieron hacia ella.

-¿Con quien dijiste que querías cantar? –Pregunta Ren mirando a la chica – ¿Era a mi verdad?

-Este loco, era yo –Aclara Saruyama – ¿Verdad Lala-chan?

-Ehmm –Lala no sabia con quien cantar, y como no quería decidirlo así de golpe se le ocurrió algo mejor –Iré al baño, luego les digo.

Los chicos se quedaron atontados al ver como la chica de pelo rosa se fue así como así y solo decidieron sentarse al lado del otro pero sin dirigirse la mirada. Rito y Haruna seguían cantando muy a gustos que estuvieran cantando con el otro, y dado a la alegría que sentían por estar cantando así, Risa y Mio no pudieron evitar contagiarse por lo que cantaban y decidieron cantar con ellos, pero sentadas en el mueble. Cuando ya estaban casi a punto de cantar, los otros dos chicos no pudieron evitar preguntarse porque aun no había llegado Lala.

-Buscare a Lala-chan –Dice Ren con determinación a las chicas.

-No, yo las buscare –Dice Ren levantándose del mueble.

-Yo lo dije primero –Protesta Ren enojado.

-Pero tú no puedes buscarla –Dice con impaciencia Saruyama mirando con mala cara al chico.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta Ren molesto.

-Porque se te cayo el bolsillo del pantalón –Dice Saruyama señalando su pantalón.

-¿¡Que!? ¿En donde esta mi bolsillo? –Pregunta cómicamente ingenuo viendo su pantalón y mirando por todas – ¿En donde esta mi bolsillo? ¿Cómo fue que…? Espera, aun tengo mi bolsillo del…

Ren no se dio cuenta, pero mientras estuvo mirando en todas partes para ver en "donde estaba" su bolsillo del pantalón; no se dio cuenta de que Saruyama se fue directamente rápido por la puerta con la intención de encontrar a Lala primero que el y posiblemente ganar el objetivo del duelo: besar a Lala. Ren se molesto tanto que se fue por la misma puerta en donde entraron y se fue corriendo a buscar a Lala.

Mientras eso paso, Rito y Haruna terminaron de cantar y se mostraron una tímida sonrisa al ya acabar, mientras Risa y Mio los aclamaban con aplausos.

-Haruna, no sabia que cantabas así de bien –Dice Mio con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, es que no suelo cantar mucho –Responde la chica con una tímida sonrisa y un gesto de mano.

-¿Entonces cantaste porque tu querido novio te lo pidió? –Pregunto Risa burlonamente, haciendo que la pareja se sonroje.

-Bueno, eh… yo…

-Ya Risa no la sonrojes –Tranquiliza Mío para darle luego una mirada al chico de cabello naranja –Tu también cantaste bien Yuuki.

-Gracias, cante así de bien solo porque ya conocía esa canción.

-¿Y porque estaba Haruna contigo? –Pregunta Risa nuevamente burlona haciendo que la pareja se vuelva a sonrojar.

-Cambiando el tema –Mio se da cuenta de algo – ¿Alguien noto que fue lo que paso con Lala-chi?

-Creo que fue al baño –Dice Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo vi que Saruyama y Ren fueron a buscarla –Dice Risa imitando la acción del chico.

-Vaya, ojala no se pierdan –Murmura Mio –Este lugar es muy grande y ellos no conocen bien el lugar.

-Iré a buscarlos –Dice Rito saliendo por la puerta dejando a las tres chicas hablando.

…

La chica de pelo rosa estaba sentada en una silla pensativa y a la vez con una emoción que la inquietaba y la ponía algo dudosa y a la vez con tristeza.

-Lala-sama ¿le sucede algo? –Pregunta Peke preocupado.

-No, nada Peke –Contesta Lala.

-No trate de ocultarme algo Lala-sama –Aclara Peke –Estoy de acuerdo en que le pasa algo, por favor dígame que es.

La chica suelta un suspiro.

-Bueno, es que estaba pensando en cuando estaba en el salón de karaoke.

-¿Esta molesta por como actuaron Ren-san y Saruyama-dono? –Pregunta el robot broche con suspicacia.

-No, no es eso –Aclara Lala –Es solo que pensaba en Rito.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Yo quería cantar con el, y cuando vi que el eligió cantar con Haruna, me sentí…

-Lala-sama ¿acaso usted esta...?

-¡Te encontré!

Peke callo y Lala siguió con la mirada donde provenía la voz y se encontró con el chico que ocupaba todo su pensar desde que salió del salón.

-¡Rito! ¿Qué paso? –Pregunta ella con sorpresa.

-Te estaban buscando Saruyama y Ren porque te tardaste –Le explica Rito –Y como ustedes tardaron y no sabíamos que paso, vine a buscarlos a alguno de ustedes. Y parece que te encontré primero.

Al ver la sonrisa del chico, la chica sonrió también y se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Bueno, me encontraste –Dice ella con su habitual aire alegre.

-¿Y porque te tardaste tanto? –Pregunta el chico.

-Bueno es que…

-¡Hola!

Rito y Lala siguen con la mirada la voz y ven que quien alzo la voz fue Saruyama quien se dirigía hacia ellos con aire de cansancio.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunta Rito – ¿Corriste un maratón?

-Ja ja, no. Buscaba a Lala-chan, pero me perdí –Dice el chico pelinegro que estaba cerca del chico de pelo naranja.

-¿Y Ren?

-No se, seguro que también esta por ahí perdido.

-Bueno, mejor vamos a…

-¡LOS ENCONTRE!

Se escucho fuertemente la voz de Ren y cuando lo buscaron con la mirada, el chico ya había llegado a veloz carrera en donde ellos estaban pero empujando muy fuerte a Rito hacia Lala. El chico por el empujón estaba a punto de caer hacia Lala y vio con horror que el empuje lo mando a casi llegar a tocar sus labios con los de ella.

-'¡No! ¡Con ella no!' –Penso Rito alarmado.

Justo cuando los labios del chico de cabello naranja iban a estar en una milésima de segundo de encontrarse con los de la princesa de cabello rosa, el chico desvió rápidamente su rostro evitando que ocurriera esa acción, pero haciendo que sus propios pies tropiecen y para tratar de conseguir equilibrio agarra a Ren por el hombro pero solo consigue empujarlo haciendo que cayeran.

¡PAM!

Rito, Ren y Saruyama cayeron y la princesa de ojos verdes (que logro esquivar la caída de los tres chicos) ayudo a Rito a incorporarse primero.

-¿Estas bien Rito? –Pregunta Lala preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien –Dice Rito sobándose la cabeza –Saruyama, Ren. ¿Ustedes están…?

Rito callo inmediatamente al ver como estaban su amigo y Ren. El príncipe de otro planeta estaba encima de Saruyama, en una posición comprometedora y para poner mas incomodas las cosas, los labios de ambos estaban unidos el uno al otro. Al darse cuenta en la posición y como se encontraban, Ren y Saruyama se separaron rápidamente y se llevaron sus manos a sus respectivos cuellos con síntomas de querer vomitar.

-¡Ay! Que sorpresa –Exclama Lala emocionada –No sabía que se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos.

-'No creo que a partir de ahora se vuelvan mas amigables' –Piensa Rito con duda.

-Vaya, parece que el duelo terminara en empate –Dice Risa, quien acaba de llegar con Mio y Haruna.

-Si –Concuerda Mio, mientras Haruna miraba confundida a las chicas –Y a pesar de todo creo que Yuuki no lo hará tampoco.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta la chica de cabello morado confundida.

-Nada nada, olvídalo.

…

-Oye Haruna-chan ¿puede hacerte una pregunta? –Dice algo nervioso el chico de cabello naranja.

-Claro –Responde Haruna con serenidad.

Luego del Karaoke, se hizo tarde y el grupo de adolescentes decidió que lo mejor era regresar a casa cada quien. Risa y Mio se fueron juntas, Ren se fue por su cuenta propia, Lala y Saruyama se fueron caminando y Rito decidió acompañar a Haruna a su casa caminando. Mientras ellos iban caminando por la acera de las calles, el chico tuvo una fuerte duda que quiso aclarar hablándolo con la chica de ojos morados.

-Hoy vi en la escuela como tu y Ren estaban muy juntos y me preguntaba solo ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno, anoche me encontré con el.

Flashback

-Sabes, tengo algo de envidia –Declara Haruna haciendo que Ren voltee para mirarla –Tu muestras tus sentimientos de manera tan abierta hacia la persona que amas, en mi caso a mi me cuesta un poco.

-Delegada –Dice Ren viendo con la mirada fija a Haruna.

-Sabes, hace poco empecé a salir con un chico, el chico que me gusta –Dice Haruna con una sonrisa feliz y algo sonrojada –Y pensé que el y yo nunca podríamos ser algo, hasta que se me declaro y yo felizmente lo acepte. Pero el caso es que si no sabes como poder acercarte a Lala-san, tal vez debas hablar con el.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunta Ren crédulamente – ¿Y eso en que me ayudaría?

-Me conquisto a mi, puede que el te de unos consejos.

-Ohh, ya veo –Dice el chico empezando a mostrar una sonrisa esperanzada – ¿Y como se llama?

-Yuuki Rito.

-¡Delegada muchas gracias! –Exclama Ren muy feliz abrazando a Haruna quien no se esperaba el abrazo pero sonrío por la esperanza que le pudo dar al chico.

-No te preocupes.

-Bueno, tengo que irme rápido a casa –Dice Ren soltándola del abrazo y caminando unos paso alejándose de ella –Te veo mañana.

-Bien.

Fin del flashback

-¿Le dijiste que me buscara para que le diera consejos? –Pregunta Rito crédulamente –Pero yo no soy un experto en el tema.

-Pero tú y yo ahora estamos juntos –Dice la chica con una sonrisa feliz y pacifica.

-Bueno, el caso es que yo de verdad quería estar contigo –Algo apenado Rito contesta –Pero creo que Ren solo esta algo emocionado y ciego.

-¿Por qué motivo lo dices?

-Ha querido estar con Lala desde que la volvió a ver, quien sabe si luego eso se le pasa.

-Puede ser.

Acto seguido, el chico toma la mano de la chica con algo de timidez y luego la chica al sentir el contacto apretó mas su agarre no queriendo soltar su mano, haciendo que ambos adolescentes se sonrojen pero que estén muy felices internamente.

-Mañana será el festival del instituto de Sainan –Recuerda Rito – ¿Que crees que pueda pasar?

-Creo que todos estaremos muy atareados –Responde Haruna con calma.

Mientras seguían caminando por la acera, por la calle pasa rápidamente una limosina en donde por una de las ventanas se pudo reconocer a una chica rubia que miraba la ciudad con una mirada pacifica, pensando en como será el siguiente día de clases en el instituto Sainan.

**Continuara…**

Bien, este es el capitulo. Ahora ya conocen como será la futura situación.

Ren beso a Saruyama. A pesar de no besar a Haruna, Rito y ella están avanzando poco a poco en su relación, Lala parece estar sintiendo algo por Rito, se va a realizar un festival escolar y la chica rubia millonaria de To Love Ru aparecerá. Miren todo ese potencial xD.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, de ser así déjenme un review y sigan mi historia ya que así tendré mas energía y fuerzas par poder continuarla. Bueno, ahora sin más que añadir.

¡Adiós!


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos

Nuevamente aquí estoy con un capitulo mas de mi fanfic de To Love Ru. Este va a ser el penúltimo capitulo de la fase 3 (temporada 3, parte 3, como ustedes le quieran decir) así que espero que les vaya a gustar.

(En el capitulo anterior, Risa y Mio hicieron un duelo en donde Ren y Saruyama tendrían que darle un beso a Lala para ver quien podía llegar a amar mas a la chica; también incluyeron a Rito de manera en que el beso se lo daría a Haruna pero no de manera obligatoria. Mientras pasaban la tarde en un karaoke, Lala empezó a sentirse extraña respecto a Rito y se preguntaba porque, y luego el ya mencionado la busca y también Saruyama y Ren, el cual este ultimo empuja a Rito hacia Lala y Rito alarmado cuando su rostro estaba a punto de chocar con el de Lala, mas específicamente sus labios, el chico desvía eso pero causa una caída entre el, Saruyama y Ren, el cual estos dos hacen que en la caída se besen de manera accidental. Luego de que cada quien decida irse a casa, y Rito acompaña a Haruna a su casa, la chica le dice a Rito que le dio el consejo a Ren de que fuera a buscarlo a el para que le diera consejos sobre como ir por Lala. Y mientras iban conversando una limosina pasó cerca de ellos con una hermosa chica rubia).

Bien, resumen completo por si quieren una versión resumida del capitulo anterior. Ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 25: ¿Festival de animales?**

Nuevamente comienza una bella mañana en la ciudad de Sainan, el sol resplandeciente oculto sobre grandes y nublosas nubes, una brisa de aire fresca y suave se sentía por toda la ciudad y un ambiente de calma presentía que iba a ser un buen día. En el instituto de Sainan los estudiantes se empezaban a reunir con sus compañeros, amigos y parejas y entre todos ellos, una limosina negra muy moderna y lujosa se estaciono al frente de la entrada de la escuela y de una de las puertas de atrás salió una chica muy hermosa. Su color de cabello es rubio metálico, sobre los hombros tiene el pelo en forma de espirales, y además de tenerlo recogido en dos pequeños bollos a ambos lados de la cabeza, atados con lazos rojos. Sus ojos son de color amarillo dorado y cabía destacar que su figura física es de muy buen aspecto.

Cuando aspiro un poco del aire del día, dos chicas aparecieron y permanecieron de pie frente a ella, una al lado de la otra. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro, atado con una cola de caballo con un colín azul y ojos marrones; permaneciendo con un rostro inmóvil. Y la otra chica tiene el cabello azul oscuro largo y ojos de color morado con lentes.

-Buenos días Saki-sama –Dice la chica de los lentes con un rostro cordial.

-¿Me permite su bolso, por favor? –Pregunta la chica de cabello negro, haciendo que la rubia se lo diera.

-Gracias –Dice la chica rubia de nombre Saki.

De repente se escucharon murmullos de exclamación y de sorpresa y la chica rubia se preguntaba que pasaba. Al voltear su rostro, vio como unos cuantos chicos miraban con rostros atontados a una chica muy hermosa de cabello rosado y ojos verdes con un cuerpo de figura curvilínea muy atractiva.

-¡Buenos días Lala-chi! –Saluda de buen humor una chica con gafas.

-¡Buenos días! –Exclama la chica con un tono de voz alegre.

-Buenos días Lala-chan –Saluda un chico tímidamente.

-¡Buenos días! –Exclama la chica saludándolo con la mano, haciendo que el chico sonriera y se sonrojara.

-Buenos días Lala-chan –Exclamo un chico de ojos rosas que llego al frente de Lala –Estas tan linda como de costumbre.

Saruyama, quien estaba a un lado de la chica de ojos esmeraldas se enojo al ver que quien la saludo y llego hacia ella fue Ren.

-¡Ah Lala-chan! ¡Sigues viéndote estupenda después de que hemos cambiado a uniformes de invierno!

Eso era cierto, el invierno había llegado y los estudiantes ahora tenían una chaqueta formal para la institución.

-¡Buenos días Ren-chan! –Saluda contenta Lala al chico que se ruborizo.

Saruyama miro a Ren con bastantes signos claros de enojo y frustración.

-'Maldita sea, por su culpa mi primer fue con un…'.

Saruyama sin poder contener su furia, fue hacia el chico y le dio una muy fuerte patada en el rostro, haciendo que este caiga al suelo y Saruyama (que se encontraba llorando cómicamente molesto) se lanzo hacia el y comenzó a golpearlo, haciendo que Ren también le regrese los golpes y empezaran a pelear en el suelo.

-¿Por qué actúas así de repente Saruyama? –Pregunta enojado el chico que desvió uno de los golpes que Saruyama casi le iba a acertar en el rostro.

-¡Cállate! –Brama Saruyama enfadado tratando de arrancarle a puñetazos el rostro del chico.

-¡Wau! Ustedes dos de verdad se llevan muy bien –Admira Lala muy feliz sin darse cuenta de la verdadera situación que pasaba entre los dos chicos.

Haruna Sairenji, quien miraba la escena de la lucha de los dos chicos no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Saruyama, puesto que su primer beso fue tomado accidentalmente por Ren. Sin embargo, su pensar se esfumo al ser saludada por su novio.

-Buenos días Haruna-chan –Saluda Rito con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Yuuki-kun –Devuelve el saludo Haruna.

El chico y la chica se dirigieron una mirada tierna hasta que las vistas de ambos se dirigieron hacia Ren y Saruyama quienes estaban siendo separados por dos senpai. La chica rubia también miraba la pelea que se genero, pero sus ojos estaban principalmente puestos en Lala.

-Aya ¿Quien es la chica de cabello largo? –Le pregunta Saki a la chica de los lentes.

-Ella es una chica de la cual se ha habla mucho últimamente, en la clase mas abajo que nosotros –Responde Aya.

-Parece que es muy popular –Expresa Perspicazmente Saki –Aya, por favor investiga sobre ella.

-De acuerdo.

-Solo necesitamos una numero uno –Dice Saki –No necesitamos una segunda belleza en esta escuela.

…

Pasó los minutos volando, y en la clase donde estaban Lala y los demás, había una conferencia por nada más y nada menos que Saruyama que estaba en el escritorio del profesor.

-¡Escuchen bien! ¡Nuestro tan esperado festival del instituto Sainan ya viene! –Dice en voz alta Saruyama y con un carácter de autoridad que sorprendió a más de unos, haciendo que toda la atención estuviera dirigida hacia el –¡Yo soy el representante del comité ejecutivo del festival, Saruyama Kenichi!

-'Era obvio' –Expresa Rito en su mente –'Cuando se trata de chicas, se pone como un total idiota pervertido. Pero cuando se trata de crear festivales y fiestas, Saruyama es el mejor en lo que hace'.

-¡He estado juntando varias ideas para el festival en las reuniones del salón, pero la mayoría de ellas eran muy aburridas, como una casa embrujada, una obra de teatro e incluso una tienda de algodón de azúcar! –Exclama el con disgusto, para luego agarrar un pedazo de tiza y escribir en la pizarra, y cuando termino, señalo lo que escribió –¡Así que estuve pensando y he decidido que tenemos que hacer un "Café animal" para nuestra clase!

Los murmullos y las protestas comenzaron a hacerse presentes al escuchar la idea que pensó Saruyama para hacer con su clase.

-¿Eh?

-Yo no quiero.

-¿Café animal? ¿Algo así como un café cosplay? –Pregunto Risa, rehúsa ante la idea.

-No quiero eso –Protesto negativa Mio.

-¡Esa es una estúpida idea! –Espeto un chico en voz alta.

-¡No es una estúpida idea! –Exclama Saruyama determinado y con estrella en los ojos –¡Escuchen, esta es la era de los animales! ¡La era de la jungla darwiniana!

-'Realmente se pone muy determinado cuando se suele tratar de estos eventos' –Piensa Rito con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca –'Como terminara esto'.

-¡No importa lo que piensen, esto será un verdadero éxito! –Dice con la voz llena de fuerte voluntad –¡Chicas! ¡Necesito que se prueben unos trajes que he preparado para ustedes!

…

**Vestidores femeninos**

Mientras los chicos estaban en el salón de clases, hablando principalmente con Saruyama sobre el café animal, las chicas se estaban cambiando en los vestidores femeninos para probar los trajes que Saruyama les dio a todas.

-¿De donde habrá conseguido todos estos trajes Saruyama? –Se pregunto Risa mientras estaba solo con su sostén y sus pantis, observando una extraña diadema con orejas de perro.

-¿Vamos a usar cosas como estas? –Se pregunto sorprendida Mio al ver una falda blanca de tela con algodón.

-¡Oigan! ¡Mírenme, mírenme! –Exclama Lala eufórica – ¡Ya me lo probé!

Las chicas veían a Lala con asombro y con sorpresa, pero sobretodo con admiración. El atuendo que Lala estaba usando consistía en un atuendo muy femenino y sensual de leopardo; un cintillo con orejas, un calentador para cuellos blanco aterciopelado, un sostén y una falda con manchas de leopardo, un delantal blanco que cubría su estomago y unos guantes y botas de leopardos que mostraban las garras y las patas, parecidas a las del animal.

-¡Guau! –Exclama Risa fascinada.

-¡Lala-chi, te ves muy bonita! –Le expresa Mio sonriente.

-¡Pruébenselos también! –Expresa Lala a las chicas.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Se ve muy lindo, pero no se…

Mientras se cambiaban y se probaban los trajes, Peke observaba escondido por uno de los casilleros a Lala, vigilándola para que no le pasara, puesto que ya no estaba siendo usado como la vestimenta de la princesa.

Unos minutos después, la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban cambiadas. Risa estaba usando el mismo atuendo que Lala en todos sus aspectos, excepto que el traje era de gato. Y Mio también usaba un traje similar, pero su traje era de conejita. Se podía notar que ellas eran las chicas que menos querían usar los trajes.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Espeto Risa – ¡Me da vergüenza tener que ponerme esto!

-Pero es muy bonito –Dijo una de las chicas que estaba con un traje de tigre.

Mio se dio cuenta que solo faltaba una de las chicas por cambiarse, y se dirigió hacia ella

-Oye ¿Por qué aun no te has probado un traje Haruna? –Pregunta Mio con perspicacia.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que pudo decir Haruna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No creas que te podrás escapar de esto Ha-ru-na –Dice Risa con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Es que yo… estaba pensando no meterme –Haruna trataba nerviosamente escapar de la situación de ponerse uno de los trajes. Pero Risa y Mio se le acercaron muy lentamente y con unas miradas maliciosas las dos.

-¡PREPARATE!

Risa y Mio empezaron a desnudar a Haruna y empezaron a ponerle uno de los trajes que faltaba, sin escuchar las débiles protestas de la chica del cabello morado. Unos minutos después, Haruna ahora tenía un traje de puma de color morado oscuro con detalles muy diferentes acerca de los demás trajes. Tenía un calentador para el cuello blanco y aterciopelado solo que en el centro había una campanita, el delantal, a diferencia de los demás no cubría el estomago solo se encontraba en la falda de la chica, a parte, la falda tenia una cola de puma con un moño rojo.

-¡Haruna, te ves muy bonita! –Exclama Lala muy radiante de felicidad.

-Espera, aun te hacen falta las orejas –Dice Mio trayendo consigo un cintillo con orejas de puma poniéndosela a la avergonzada chica.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Haruna di "Miau"! –Le pide Risa con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Para que? –Pregunta Haruna confundida.

-Para nada en especial, solo dilo.

-Miau.

-Jajá ¡Esto ya me gusto! –Exclama divertida Mio.

…

Unos minutos después, las chicas entraron al salón de clases, impresionando y sonrojando a los chicos por como tenían los trajes.

-¡OOOOOOOH!

-Saruyama, se ven estupendas –Señala un chico rechoncho que estaba cerca de Saruyama.

-Pues claro –Dice igual de sonrojado Saruyama –Este era el paraíso del que me estaba refiriendo.

-'Lala-chan se ve…' –Ren sonrojado e impresionado pensaba entrecortadamente al ver a Lala.

-Mmm, bueno. Creo que podríamos usar los trajes –Declara Risa mostrando una vacilante determinación.

-Claro que si –Dice Mio.

-¡Hagámoslo! ¡Hagámoslo! –Exclama Lala muy feliz.

Entre todos los chicos, Rito era el que estaba más impactado al ver a las chicas (especialmente a Haruna) en esos trajes de animales, y en parte no le gustaba ver como ella parecía desanimada. Por lo cual dirigió su vista a Saruyama.

-Saruyama –Rito sonaba muy resentido – ¿Por qué hiciste usar algo como eso incluso a Haruna-chan?

-Jeje no te preocupes Rito –Expresa su amigo con una sonrisa socarrona –Déjame todo el comité ejecutivo a mi. Eso si, tengo una tarea especial para ti.

-¿Eh? –Rito se mostro algo confundido – ¿A que te refieres con tarea especial?

La mirada de Rito se encontró con la de Haruna, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y sus corazones latieran más rápido. La desviaron rápidamente, pero Rito tomo una decisión.

-¡Oye, oye! –Lala que estaba con una actitud muy positiva y los ojos cerrados fue hacia Rito – ¿Cómo me veo Rito?

Lala espero una respuesta que nunca llego y al abrir los ojos confundida vio que Rito se dirigía hacia Haruna.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera! –Lala trato de ir hacia Rito, pero en ese momento varios muchachos empezaron a rodear a la chica.

-¡Te ves muy hermosa Lala-chan! –Exclama Ren con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Gracias.

-Si, estas muy bonita.

-El leopardo es un buen animal en ti.

Muchos chicos empezaron a halagar y adular a Lala y esta le agradecía felizmente, pero en el interior estaba algo decepcionada de que no pudiera escuchar la opinión de Rito.

-Haruna-chan –Rito llega a estar frente a Haruna.

-Hola… Yuuki-kun –Dice avergonzada la chica –No me mires tanto.

-No-No, no lo hago, solo me preguntaba si el vestido no te gusta o tiene algo malo ¿es eso? –Pregunto algo nervioso el chico.

-No… es solo que me da algo de vergüenza usar el traje –Declara la chica apenada.

-Bueno, quería decirte que… se te ve bien –Le dice Rito con una gentil sonrisa –Te ves muy bonita.

Esas últimas palabras se le escaparon al chico, sonrojando a la chica y a el mismo.

-Bueno, gracias –Le dice Haruna con una sonrisa y con las mejillas algo sonrojada.

-¡Estupendo! –Exclama Saruyama en voz alta –¡Ahora, nosotros la clase 1-A haremos el café animal para el festival!

Mientras todos andaban festejando en el salón, nadie se dio cuenta de que afuera, específicamente en el patio de la escuela, estaba en un árbol montado una chica de pelo negro viendo a través de unos binoculares lo que estaba pasando.

-Saki-sama, parece que esa clase va a hacer un "café animal" –Comunica Rin a Saki a través de un auricular en su oído –Puedo ver que esa chica, Lala, esta usando un disfraz que los chicos adoran.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

**Salon 2-A**

Saki estaba sorprendida por las palabras que escucho de Rin, pero recupero muy rápido la cordura y se relajo de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

-'Vaya, esa chica tiene agallas. Pensar que tratas de enfrentarme a mí, la ultima reina del festival del instituto Sainan, Tenjouin Saki' –Piensa Saki de manera relajada, hasta que abre los ojos y pone una mirada maliciosa –'¡Muy bien Lala, voy a demostrártelo! ¡Quien es la que esta mas capacitada para ser reina!'

-¡JOOOOOJOJOJOJO!

Saki suelta una risa algo extraña y malvada, haciendo que más de uno se voltee para verla.

-Saki-sama, acuérdese de que aun seguimos en clase –Le recuerda Aya, mientras el maestro miraba algo molesto a Saki por haberlo interrumpido.

**Continuara…**

Bueno, ya con este capitulo terminado solo falta el último de la fase 3.

Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad xD, yo la pase bien y pues ahora ya se acerca otro año mas y veamos lo que pasara.

Espero además que también les haya gustado el capitulo, de ser así, déjenme un review para que yo lo lea y me sienta mucho mas emocionado de escribir un capitulo mas (lo digo enserio, ver reviews en mis historias me emociona mucho) bueno sin mas que decir, empezare a escribir el siguiente capitulo, en donde habrá un momento inesperado que tiene que ver con una acción de Saki, lo digo como pequeño spoiler xD.

Ahora sin nada más que decir.

¡Adiós!


	26. Chapter 26

Hola a todos

Llegamos al capitulo final de la fase 3 de esta historia de To Love Ru, y ya se viene un buen argumento para después. Lamento que el capitulo haya llegado tan tarde pero es que he estado haciendo demasiadas cosas y se me paso demasiado el tiempo. Espero que hayan pasado un feliz 31 y que el comienzo del año les este empezando de buena manera.

(En el capítulo anterior, Saruyama aun molesto de que su primer beso haya sido con Ren, termina siendo el representante del comité ejecutivo para el festival del instituto de Sainan. El decide poner de idea un "café animal" haciendo vestir a las chicas con trajes de animales provocativos, lo que hacen que la mayoría de la clase apoye la idea. Por otro lado, una chica llamada Saki Tenjouin llega al instituto de Sainan y comienza a sentir celos de Lala, vigilándola y poniéndole un ojo junto con sus ayudantes Aya y Rin)

Bien, ese es el resumen, ahora sin mas que poder añadir solo espero que disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 26: Tentación de la reina**

-De acuerdo con la investigación, la gente esta hablando mucho del café animal del salón 1-A, y al parecer se ha vuelto el centro de atención del festival Sainan este año.

Luego de que se anunciara la idea del festival Sainan, había pasado solo un día y ya la mayor parte de la escuela se sintió atraída por el café animal que planeo hacer Saruyama junto a la clase 1-A, cosa que molesto profundamente a Saki, quien estaba sentada en su puesto de su salón de clases con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia en el rostro escuchando lo que estaba diciendo Rin, quien estaba a un lado de Aya.

-¿Entonces esa chica, Lala, es popular después de todo? –Pregunta Saki con una voz que sonaba molesta –Caramba ¡La única chica hermosa y popular aquí debería ser yo!

-Saki-sama, encontré algo interesante sobre esa chica –Dice Rin, sacando de un bolsillo de su uniforme algo y mostrándoselo a Saki –Por favor, eche un vistazo a esto.

Saki abre los ojos y ve que lo que Rin le estaba mostrando era una fotografía de un chico de cabello negro en puntas sentado en su puesto de la escuela con una expresión aburrida con una mano al mentón.

-Ese chico es Saruyama Kenichi del salón 1-A –Explica Aya a una confundida Saki –Parece que el chico vive con Lala en su residencia y además según fuentes poco confiables es el encargado de conseguirle un prometido a la chica.

-¡¿Prometido?! –Exclama sorprendía e impactada Saki – ¡¿Ella va a conseguirse un prometido antes que yo, la más bella?! ¡QUE IRRITANTE!

Saki, luego de unos segundos se calma de la noticia sobre Lala y algún futuro prometido para ella. Luego vuelve a echarle otro vistazo a la fotografía y una idea se le ocurre.

-¡Ya se! –Exclama Saki – ¡Si uso mi belleza para seducirlo, de seguro puedo conseguir que no le consiga un prometido a ella! ¡Jajá solo espéralo Lala! ¡JOOOOOJOJOJO!

**Salon 1-A**

-¡Muy bien compañeros, el festival Sainan se aproxima! –Exclama Saruyama a todos los estudiantes que estaban eufórico al escucharlo – ¡Por favor, den lo mejor de ustedes en las tareas que se les ha asignado y tengamos éxito!

Todo el salón aplaudió y vitoreo a Saruyama. Los estudiantes, que en un momento se encontraban quejándose y protestando acerca de la idea del café animal ahora se encontraban muy animados con la idea de llevarlo a cabo más que nunca. Saruyama entre todos era el que parecía mas eufórico, puesto a que las fiestas y eventos festivos siempre han sido su especialidad y ahora que ha logrado que su clase le prestara atención en una de sus ideas se sentía muy contento. La clase empezó a levantarse para comenzar a preparar sus puestos y sus tareas para la ocasión.

-'Bueno, por el momento no ha pasado nada malo con esto' –Piensa Rito calmado, sentado en su escritorio viendo a todos levantarse.

-¡Rito! –La voz de Lala hizo que saliera de su pensar. Rito la miro y vio que estaba al igual que todos, emocionada – ¡Trabajemos tu y yo juntos!

-¡Oye Lala-chan, ven aquí! –Exclama Saruyama al escuchar lo que ella le dijo a Rito.

-¡Voy! –Exclama ella, dirigiéndose hacia el.

-Ya le asigne a Rito una tarea importante –Explica el pelinegro a la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Puedes unirte a algún otro grupo de la clase y…

-¡Lala-chan! ¡Yo estoy disponible! –Exclama Ren inesperadamente acercándose a Lala, haciendo que Saruyama se enojara un poco con el recordando aun la escena del beso.

-¡Bueno! –Lala va con Ren, a pesar de no darse cuenta del enojo de Saruyama.

-Bueno ya que –Saruyama suspira y luego mira a Rito con una sonrisa –Rito, tú y Sairenji se encargaran de la decoración del salón. Confió en ustedes.

-Ok –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Rito y Haruna.

…

Unos minutos después, todos ya se habían ido del salón para empezar a cumplir con sus actividades sobre el festival, excepto Rito y Haruna; ya que sus tareas consistían en lo que dijo Saruyama: encargarse de la decoración del salón.

-Bueno, comencemos a trabajar –Dice una Haruna sonriente.

-Si –Rito asiente.

Ambos empiezan con la limpieza primero del salón. Haruna arreglando unas cajas y Rito ordenando y acomodando el orden de las sillas.

-'¡Genial! ¡Preparación con Haruna-chan! ¡Si la tarea "especial" que me dio Saruyama era esta se lo tengo que agradecer!' –Piensa Rito contento viendo como la chica ponía en su lugar una caja –'Haruna-chan es tan linda'.

-No quiero.

La voz de Haruna sorprende a Rito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-No quiero ponerme ese disfraz otra vez –Declara Haruna con la actitud decaída.

-¿Ah, te refieres al disfraz de gato o puma? –Pregunta Rito algo aliviado –'Por un momento pensé que era otra cosa'.

-Realmente me da vergüenza.

-Pero realmente te veías muy hermosa en el.

A Rito se le escapa la palabra, haciendo sonrojar a la chica y dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, aclaro torpemente.

-Me-Me refiero a que los demás piensan lo mismo y pues es verdad porque si todo el mundo lo dice es porque es cierto y considero que tienen la palabra y… ¡Ay, que estoy diciendo!

Antes de que el se insultara así mismo, la dulce risa de Haruna lo devolvió a la realidad. Rito quedo fascinado al escucharla reír, era una risa relajante y que podía sacar sonrisas puras y Rito no fue una excepción.

-Eres simpático Yuuki-kun –Dice ella con una sonrisa haciendo que el chico se sonroje –Pero… ¿De verdad me veo hermosa?

-Si. ¡Desde mi punto de vista eres la más hermosa que vi allá! –Exclama Rito asintiendo furiosamente con la cabeza.

-Sabes, aun no puedo creer que seamos pareja.

Escuchar eso de los labios de Haruna sorprendió a Rito pero mas que nada lo asusto de sobremanera.

-'¿A que se refiere?' –Piensa Rito alterado –'¿Acaso no he sido un buen novio? ¿He sido egoísta? ¿Cometí algún fatal error?'.

-No me malentiendas, es solo que, a veces te miro y es increíble para mí imaginarte como mi novio.

Esas palabras sacaron a Rito de su trance, haciendo que mirara fijamente a Haruna.

-Cuando me declaraste tus sentimientos no sabes lo sorprendida que me puse, no llegue a creer que podrías sentir algo por mí, pero cuando llegaste y me dijiste lo que sentías me sentí muy feliz. Es por eso que me cuesta creer que somos una pareja.

Rito escucho cada palabra que dijo Haruna. Y armándose con un poco de valor fue hacia donde estaba la chica y se puso frente a ella. La chica vio al chico, confundida y luego paso algo que no se lo esperaba. Rito se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Fue un abrazo cálido que la chica no esperaba, pero lo aprecio mucho. Los brazos del chico eran cálidos y firmes; logrando hacer que la chica también le devuelva el abrazo algo apenada. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Rito se separo de ella.

-¡Gracias! –Dice Rito mirándola con una linda sonrisa que sonrojo más a la chica.

Aun sonrojada e impresionada, Haruna vio como Rito con una sonrisa seguía con mas empeño sus tareas, y ella sonriendo, decidió continuar ayudándolo, muy feliz de estar con el en ese momento.

-Ya no hay cinta adhesiva –Dice Rito – ¿Quisieras acompañarme a comprar mas?

-Si –Contesta la chica con una sonrisa.

…

Por los pasillos, Saki estaba tratando de pasar inadvertidamente sin que nadie supiera que ella estaba allí mismo espiando. La chica rubia se acerco a una de las puertas del salón del comité ejecutivo del festival y esperando encontrarse a Lala ahí, vio que no estaba. Pero para su suerte, a quien vio fue a Saruyama, aunque estaba acompañado de unos dos muchachos más.

-'Esta bien, Lala no esta aquí' –Piensa Saki.

-¿Alguien sabe si ya compraron lo que estaba anotado en la lista de materiales? –Pregunta Saruyama a uno de los chicos.

-No, parece que la dejaron aquí –Responde el chico tomando la lista del escritorio.

-Argh, bueno la comprare yo –Dice Saruyama tomando la lista –Espérenme aquí.

-'¡Esta es mi oportunidad!' –Piensa determinada Saki.

Cuando Saruyama salió por la puerta, se coloco unos pequeños audífonos con los cuales empezó a escuchar música a todo volumen, se guardo la lista en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a andar.

-¡Oye tu! –Saki exclamo en voz alta – ¡Soy Tenjouin Saki del salón 2-B! ¡Te doy permiso para salir conmigo!

Sin embargo a pesar de decirle eso, el chico se alejo sin ni siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención, dejándola petrificada en su lugar y consternada.

-'¿¡Me-Me ignoro!? ¡No puede ser!' –Pensó aun en su lugar –'Ya entiendo, el debe ser tímido. Tendré que seducirlo de una manera mas sexual'.

…

Saruyama termino de comprar todas las cosas de la lista en un supermercado y cuando estaba yéndose recibió un mensaje de los chicos de la escuela.

-Al menos todo anda bien –Se dice a si mismo el pelinegro a la vez que andaba caminando rápido para volver a la escuela.

En ese momento Saki se paro a una distancia cercana a donde estaba el y junto con la compañía de Aya y Rin, ellas le levantaron la falda a Saki dado a que la dos tenían un ventilador que le echo viento a la falda de la chica levantándosela, mostrando las bragas.

-¡Oh no! El viento se esta portando mal –Dice ella con voz coqueta –Puedes ver algo que no deberías estar viendo…

-'Tengo que ir rápido allá' –Piensa Saruyama concentrado después de leer que algunos muchachos se estaban quejando de algo sobre el café animal, corriendo a toda velocidad sin hacerle nada de caso a Saki, la cual estaba totalmente impactada.

-¡No-No solo lo hizo una vez! ¡Sino dos veces! –Piensa frustrada la reina –'¡Entonces usare mi mas máxima tentación!'.

…

-¡Bien muchachos no tarden mucho! –Exclama Saruyama despidiendo a los muchachos que estaban con el. Cuando llego a la escuela, unos muchachos no entendían algunas cosas del café animal y se estaban quejando hasta que Saruyama llego allá y aclaro todas sus dudas. Después de eso, les mando actividades para mejorar la calidad del café animal y ahora mismo esta revisando el papeleo.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto –Suspira y revisa los papeles que tiene, hasta que la puerta de entrada se abre y entra la misma Saki, sorprendiendo a Saruyama.

-Ayúdame –Susurra Saki en voz baja y de repente cayo de rodillas con las manos en el centro de la falda.

-¿Tu eres Tenjouin-senpai de segundo año? –Pregunta Saruyama algo preocupado – ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me estoy sintiendo acalorada y adolorida –Dice Saki y acto seguido se recuesta en el suelo, haciendo que Saruyama pudiera ver sus pantis –Y todo es culpa tuya.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Mía?! –Pregunta Saruyama confundido y algo excitado de ver las pantis de una senpai.

-Así es, mira –Saki toma la mano de Saruyama y la lleva hacia su pecho izquierdo –Mi pecho hace "bum bum" muy rápido.

Saruyama quedo totalmente boquiabierto ante lo que estaba haciendo la senpai a el.

-'Perfecto ¡esta funcionando!' –Piensa Saki.

Acto seguido la chica toma con sus manos el rostro aturdido del pelinegro y lo atrae a su rostro, besándolo en los labios. El beso sorprendió de sobremanera a Saruyama, no se esperaba para nada eso, y ese seria como su primer beso real con una chica y no con Ren. Saki lo besaba de una manera que derretía al chico, la manera en que rozaba sus labios con los de el era una acción fascinante. Después de unos segundos, la chica se separo de el.

-Me debes una –Le susurro en el oído al chico y dicho eso se marcho del salón, dejando a Saruyama excitado y confundido.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Articulo Saruyama.

…

-Bien lo he logrado –Dice Saki para si misma caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

-¡NO!

-¡Por favor! ¡Pruébate esto!

-¡NO QUIERO!

Saki quedo confundida por los repentinos gritos que se escuchaban y asomándose por unos de los pasillos, vio que Lala perseguía a Ren con un traje de vaca en las manos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te quedaría lindo!

-¡PERO ESO ES DE NIÑA!

¡PUM!

Ni Ren ni Lala se dieron cuenta que mientras corrían, atropellaron a Saki que yacía en el suelo pisoteada.

…

-Ugh, esa jovencita ¿Cómo pudo…?

Saki estaba con la ropa rota debido a como Lala y Ren se la dejaron.

-Saki-sama –Dice en voz baja Aya.

-Siento pena por ella –Dice Rin mirando triste a Saki.

-¡NUNCA SE LO PERDONARE! –Grita molesta Saki –¡MAÑANA VOY A ENFRENTARLA EN EL FESTIVAL SAINAN!

**Continuara…**

Bueno, este es el último capitulo de la fase 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Vuelve a pedir disculpas por tardarme tanto, es solo que como dije, he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer y estoy en mi último año de escuela para luego la universidad.

Quiero agraderles a todos los que están apoyando mi historia fanfic, me gusta que haya personas que les guste el trabajo de Yabuki y Hasemi-Sensei. Todas las personas que siguen esta historia les mando un gran abrazo psicológico y un gran gracias, sobretodo a…

**nadaoriginal**

Amigo, tu gracias por escribir siempre en mi fanfic y comentar los detalles, creeme que en serio lo aprecio mucho.

Vale vale vale, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de ser así mándenme un review y yo intentare escribir más rápido la fase 4. Si quieren saber lo que se vendrá ahí, pues puedo decir que se tratara de lo que pasara en festival Sainan y algunos problemas en la relación de Rito y Haruna (TAN TAN TANNNNNNN).

Bueno ahora ya que no tengo nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Adiós!

PD: Recientemente publique un oneshot de Harry Potter, si les gusta los personajes de Severus Snape y Lily Evans, léanse la historia, puede que les guste.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a todos

Bueno, he traído hoy el capitulo que dará comienzo a la fase 4 de este fanfic de To Love Ru Lamento haber tardado tanto otra vez, pero esta vez hare los capítulos mas rápido. Si ven que notan que me tardo mucho en traer algún capitulo es por las clases, no se preocupen pues todavía no pienso dejar de escribir esta historia.

(En el capitulo anterior, Saki al descubrir mas información acerca de Lala, ella decidió usar para un plan a Saruyama. El mencionado logro llevar con éxito la idea del café animal y empezó a trabajar con la mayoría de los estudiantes y dio ordenes a otros, en este caso, mando a trabajar a Rito con Haruna para que pudieran pasar tiempo a solas. Mientras trabaja, no se dio cuenta de los fallidos intentos de seducción por parte de Saki, haciendo que esta se enojara y lo seducirá de forma directa, besándolo en los labios y diciéndole que le debe una ¿Qué querrá Saki de Saruyama?).

Bueno, este es el resumen del capitulo anterior, ahora espero y disfruten de este.

**Capitulo 27: El desdichado festival Sainan**

El siguiente día comenzó de un fantástico humor, sobretodo para la escuela Sainan que fue totalmente decorada tanto del exterior como del interior. El exterior de la escuela estaba decorado de carteles enormes muy elaborados, globos de colores, serpentinas etc. Algunas personas que pasaban se acercaban felices y emocionados a ver como eran las exhibiciones que mostraba la escuela, ya que había de muchas cosas, como comer muchos tipos de helado, mirar una exhibición de magia, demostrar tu fuerza en un medidor y entre muchas otras más. Sin embargo, a la que los alumnos más asistían en esos momentos era en una que quedaba en el salón 1-A.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Pasen al café animal! –Se presentaban contentas las chicas que estaban vestidas con unos trajes muy especiales de animales que mostraban y marcaban muy bien sus atributos.

El salón 1-A que presentaba una cafetería llamado "El café animal" se convirtió rápidamente en el favorito de todos los otros salones y muchos estudiantes pasaban por ahí debido a las exquisiteces de la comida, la atención de los estudiantes y la sexy forma en que estaban vestidas las chicas.

-¡La comida que dan aquí es muy buena!

-¡Y sobretodo llega muy rápido!

-¡Pero que hermosas están las chicas hoy!

En esos momentos el salón 1-A estaba repleto de muchos estudiantes de otros salones que estaban ahí para disfrutar el momento que podrían aprovechar. Las criticas positivas lograban hacer que los encargados del salón dieran lo mejor de si.

-¿Puedo tomar tu pedido? –Pregunta amablemente Lala quien estaba vestida con el traje de leopardo y en sus manos tenia una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, pidiendo el pedido de un chico.

-¡Te pido a ti! –Dijo determinado Motemitsu-senpai dándole a la chica una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Típico de Motemitsu-senpai! ¡Ya comenzó su movimiento! –Exclamaron los muchachos que siempre admiraban y seguían a Motemitsu.

-¿Eh? Me rehusó –Dijo Lala simplemente, haciendo que Motemitsu se ponga de piedra.

-¡Como era de esperarse de Motemitsu-sempai! ¡Fue rechazado al instante! –Volvieron a exclamar los seguidores del senpai sin darse cuenta de su bateado estado de ánimo en ese momento.

-¡Pero que lindas se ven vestidas de animales! –Dice sonrojado el director de la escuela que se encontraba en el salón 1-A.

-Director, no se le ocurra hacer algo tonto ¿vale? –Le advierte Risa dándole una mirada de desconfianza al director.

-¡Perfecto! Somos los mas populares –Dice Saruyama feliz – ¡Ya sabia yo que mi idea seria la mejor!

Sin embargo, a pesar de mostrar una faceta feliz en esos momentos, el chico estaba confundido, pues el día de ayer Saki Tenjouin lo beso. Y lo mas extraño fue que al terminar de besarlo le dijo que le debía una.

-'¿Qué quiso decir con eso?' –Pensó Saruyama poniéndose una mano en el mentón –'Tal vez debería buscarla y hablar con ella. Pero todo eso sigue siendo muy extraño'.

Fuera del salón 1-A una muy larga fila de estudiantes estaban esperando a poder pasar al salón del café animal. Muchos estudiantes estaban emocionados, Excitados, enojados pero lo que mas se podía notar es que querían entrar ya.

-¡Por favor! ¡Quédense en una sola fila! –Exclama Rito – ¡No se empujen y tampoco roben lugares!

Rito era el encargado de la seguridad de la fila y otorgar los boletos para poder entrar al salón. Sin embargo la tarea no era muy fácil, sobretodo si se tiene que hacer por toda una hora.

-'Cielos, estoy cansado de seguir en esta tarea, necesito un descanso' –Piensa el chico exhausto, pero su atención se vuelve a concentrar en la fila al ver que hubo un pleito – ¡Oigan! ¡Dije que no robaran lugares en la fila!

Pero sin que Rito se diera cuenta, una chica de anteojos lo estaba espiando. Esa chica tomo un teléfono celular y marco unos números.

-Saki-sama, al parecer el café animal de la clase 1-A es tan popular como se esperaba.

-¿¡Que has dicho!?

…

En el salón 2-A estaban algunos estudiantes vestidos de insectos. El salón se notaba muy bien decorado y arreglado, sin embargo a diferencia del salón 1-A no había ningún estudiante cliente que estuviera en ese salón. En ese momento Saki Tenjouin quien estaba disfrazada de abeja estaba hablando por teléfono.

-¿¡Que quisiste decir con eso Aya!? –Pregunto enojada – ¿¡Esa es la razón por la que nadie ha venido al café bicho que idee!?

-Al parecer, Saki-sama. La mayoría de los alumnos de otros salones y secciones están haciendo fila para entrar –Le informa Aya por teléfono.

-Ok –Frustrada, Saki cuelga la llamada y se muerde la uña del pulgar derecho – ¡Bien, cambio de planes! ¡Yo, Tenjouin Saki, iré al café animal y enfrentare personalmente a Lala!

Saki empezó a quitarse el traje de abeja y pensó en su forma de llegada al salón en donde estaba su rival.

-'Espera y veras, Lala'.

…

-¡Rito! ¡Ahora es mi turno!

-¡Al fin!

Al escuchar que ya había terminado su turno, Rito se sentó exhausto en una de las sillas que estaba cerca del salón en donde aun había una gran cantidad de estudiantes.

-Vaya, finalmente podre descansar un poco –Rito suspira y se lleva una mano al cabello –'No esperaba que el café animal que ideo Saruyama fuera tan exitoso, al menos hemos progresado muy bien todos'.

-Buen trabajo, Yuuki-kun –Dice una voz pacifica.

Rito vio que se trataba de Haruna, quien estaba vestida con el traje de puma y a diferencia de las ocasiones en que se lo había puesto antes, esta vez estaba sonriendo. Además, en una de sus manos traía un plato en donde arriba había un vaso de jugo.

-Aquí tienes un jugo –Dice Haruna dándole el jugo a Rito.

-Gracias –Dice Rito y bebe un poco –'Haruna-chan me esta atendiendo ¡Esto es fabuloso!'.

-El café animal es más divertido de lo que pensé –Dice Haruna feliz y al ver que el rostro de Rito mostro confusión, volvió a hablar –Al principio pensaba que este disfraz era vergonzoso y no lo quería usar más, pero ahora que me acostumbre a el, lo estoy disfrutando.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunta Rito con una sonrisa –Eso es bueno.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos!

Rito y Haruna voltearon la mirada para ver quien los llamo, pero quedaron de piedra una vez al ver quien era. Saki y sus ayudantes, Aya y Rin, estaban usando un tipo de lencería negra en donde a Saki se le resaltaba claramente sus muslos y sus pechos. Y Aya y Rin tenían una lencería que les resaltaba las piernas, además de que tenían látigos eróticos en sus manos.

-¿¡Donde esta Lala-san!? –Pregunta Saki mirando a la pareja.

-¿Lala-san? Esta adentro –Dice Haruna aun extrañada por el tipo de vestimenta que usaba una senpai.

-Gracias.

Acto seguido, Saki fue a entrar al salón sin hacer la fila, y ninguno de los chicos protesto pues al igual que Rito y Haruna se quedaron con los sentidos caídos.

-¿Qué pretende esa chica al llevar esa vestimenta? –Pregunta Rito confundido.

-No tengo idea –Dice Haruna.

-Bueno, yo iré a caminar un rato –Dice Rito con una sonrisa algo sonrojado -¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Esto… esta bien –Dice Haruna algo apenada pero con una sonrisa –Solo espera que me cambie de ropa para ir ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok.

Saki entro al salón acompañada de sus ayudantes y trato de localizar con la mirada a Lala, la cual encontró.

-¡Lala-san! –Llamo fuertemente Saki a la chica.

-¿Esa es Tenjouin-senpai?

-¿Qué no ella es del salón 2-A?

-¿Qué hace vestida así?

Los estudiantes veían extrañados y fascinados a Saki y se preguntaban también que era lo que ella hacia ahí.

-¡Lala-san! ¡Ten un duelo conmigo! –Exclamo en voz alta Saki para que todos pudieran escucharla –¡Decidamos quien es la mas apropiada para ser la reina del festival Sainan!

-¿Eh? ¿Un duelo? –Se pregunta Mio confundida.

-¡No se que esta pasando pero suena divertido! ¡Acepto! –Dice Lala muy emocionada.

-¡Los clientes serán el jurado! –Continuo hablando Saki – ¡Decidiremos quien es la ganadora según a quien prefieren mas como su camarera!

-Saruyama ¿Qué opinas de esto? –Pregunto Risa.

-Bueno, déjala –Algo confundido por la petición de Saki hacia Lala –Sera buena propaganda para nuestra causa. 'Y tal vez mas tarde ella me aclare que quiso decir con que le debía una'.

-¡Entonces que empiece el duelo! –Exclama en alto Saki – ¡Vengan conmigo chicos! ¡Voy a acariciarlos suavemente!

Sin embargo con lo que no conto Saki era que todos los chicos (excepto el director) fueran hacia Lala.

-¡Oigan! –Exclama Saki, pero ninguno de los chicos la escucho, cosa que la enojo – ¿¡Porque solo tengo a este viejo gordo!?

-Saki-sama ¿Por qué no intenta atenderlos? –Le aconseja Rin.

-Ya veo –Saki dándose cuenta –Lo que quieren es servicio ¿eh?

Dándose cuenta de que un chico aun no había ido hacia Lala. Saki comenzó a actuar.

-¡Lala-chan! ¡Yo quiero un pastel!

-Oiga caballero –Dice Saki con una voz muy sensual.

El chico voltea la mirada y ve que Saki lo miraba con una linda cara suplicante y un poco sonrojada. Pero lo que el chico más notaba de ella, era que tenia una rebanada de pastel entre los pechos que resaltaba ya que estaba inclinada, con el antebrazo lo resaltaba apretando sus pechos y con otra mano tenia un tenedor.

-Aquí tengo… un mejor pastel… es un mousse de frambuesa –Saki estaba usando una linda y sensual voz melodiosa y entrecortada – ¿Le gustaría probarlo?

El muchacho cayo en la trampa, pues se puso muy sonrojado y asintió muy animadamente.

-Si… ¡Si! ¡Con mucho gusto! –Exclama muy emocionado el chico.

-Buen chico –Dice Saki y usando el tenedor, saca un trozo de pastel de la rebanada que aun tiene entre sus pechos –A ver, di "Aaah".

Los chicos que estaban con Lala vieron lo que paso con Saki y acto seguido, todos los chicos se fueron corriendo ante la confusión de Lala.

-¡Yo también quiero pastel!

-¡Yo iré primero!

-¡Perdón Lala-chan!

Saki sonrió, pues esta vez las cartas jugaban a su favor. Peke vio lo que paso y como el no era la ropa de Lala en ese momento fue hacia Lala medio molesto.

-Vaya, todos se fueron –Lala dice medio sorprendida.

-Lala-sama –Se escucha un susurro y Lala ve que se trataba de Peke, quien estaba escondido en una de las mesas

-Peke ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta Lala arrodillándose para escuchar al robot.

-¡A este paso usted perderá! –Exclama el robot – ¡Como la princesa de deviluke, usted no puede perder un duelo, por insignificante que sea!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero entonces que hago? –Pregunta la chica.

-Yo seré su disfraz –Contesta Peke –Solamente repita lo que le dije ¡Usted tiene que ganar!

De un momento a otro, todos los estuantes estaban alrededor de Saki quien se mostraba contenta, creyendo que ya obtuvo la victoria.

-¿Dónde esta Lala-chi? –Pregunta Risa.

-No lo se, desapareció de repente –Contesta Mio.

-'Jeje, probablemente huyo después de ver su derrota. ¡Yo gano!' –Piensa Saki determinada.

-¡Oigan chicos!

Todos voltean para ver quien los llamo y ven a Lala, que ya no vestía con el traje de leopardo sino con unas sexys medias transparentes y con una vestimenta de líneas que cubrían muy bien sus atributos junto con una cinta que hacia como moño en su cuello. El detalle era que en vez de que las líneas que marcaban el cuerpo de Lala fueran de tela o algodón, era de crema de pastel blanca.

-Vengan a... co-mer-me –Dijo Lala con una voz juguetona que sonaba muy sensual.

Todos quedaron de piedra al ver a la linda chica pelirosa de esa forma. La sorpresa y lo impactante yacía presente en las caras de todos los varones principalmente, pero la lujuria por probar las líneas que marcaban el cuerpo de Lala se volvió algo que todos los chicos querían. Saruyama igualmente atontado pero al ser el único con algo de sentido común aun intacto fue rápidamente hacia Lala.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Porque llevas eso puesto!? –Pregunta Saruyama alterado, sonrojado y algo enojado a la chica.

-Ehh, es que…

-¡Maldito Saruyama!

-¡Quiere a Lala-chan para el solo!

-¡Yo quiero ser el que se coma a Lala-chan!

-¡Lala-chan déjame comerte!

Los otros chicos se pusieron como locos creyendo que Saruyama quería a Lala solo para el, por lo que se le abalanzaron y empujaron al chico que acto seguido sin querer golpeo con el codo a otro de los chicos en el rostro y teniendo una idea equivocada de lo que paso, se desato una pelea entre todos los muchachos, pues el muchacho que Saruyama golpeo accidentalmente golpeo enojado a otro muchacho creyendo que fue el quien lo golpeo y así una pelea entre todos los chicos comenzó. Saki quedo atónita por lo que vio, sin embargo no fue por el hecho de que todos los chicos se estaban peleando sino que todos ellos se pusieron así por Lala y no por ella.

-O-Oigan esperen, se suponía que tendrían que estar así por mi…

Saki fue caminando hacia los chicos pero una de las tiras de su vestimenta quedo atorada en una de las sillas del café y al tirar con fuerza sin percatarse su traje se desato mostrando toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-¡Saki-sama! –Exclama Aya cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-¡Cúbrase por favor! –Le pide Rin al ver que sus pechos estaban expuestos.

-'Espera, puedo usar esto' –Piensa Saki al ver que podía usar su casi desnudo para conquistar a los chicos – ¡Ay no! ¡Que debería hacer!

A pesar de mostrar un juguetón y lindo tono de voz todos los chicos aun estaban dándose puñetazos para poder ir hacia Lala quien estaba siendo cuidada por Risa y Mio. Al ver que ninguno de los chicos le prestaba atención, Saki se enojo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Escúchenme!

Sin embargo los chicos aun no le prestaban atención. De repente hubo un extraño sonido y al voltear para ver que era, Saki se espanto. El director de la escuela estaba observándola muy sonrojada con la vista fija en solo un punto.

-Tetas, tetas, ¡Tetas!

El director se le abalanzo a Saki pero por suerte la chica logro esquivarlo y huyo toda asustada del lugar.

-¡Me las pagaras Lala!

Y con eso, la chica se fue del lugar siendo perseguida por el director y por Aya y Rin.

-Pues parece que la ganadora fue Lala-chi –Dice Mio con una sonrisa.

…

-¡Fue divertido!

-Si, sin duda alguna.

Rito y Haruna terminaron de salir. Habían paseado por toda la escuela para ver las exhibiciones que mostraban. Muchas risas y diversión hubo fuera del café animal y se notaba que los dos disfrutaban principalmente de la compañía del otro. Pero al ver que ya habían estado fuera por demasiado tiempo decidieron que ya era hora de volver al café animal.

-Bueno, ahora al trabajo nuevamente –Dice Haruna con una sonrisa.

-Solo espero que termine pronto –Suspira Rito cansado –Ser el vigilante de las filas es algo agotador, además de que…

Rito se quedo de piedra al entrar en el aula del café animal. Todos los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo con algunos moretones en los ojos y por otras partes del cuerpo. Algunos tenían la ropa desgarrada y otros tenían ligeras marcas de mordidas, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban inconscientes. Solo las chicas estaban de pie arreglando algunas cosas y limpiando parte del salón, entre ellas, Lala, Risa y Mio.

-¿¡Qué paso aquí!? –Pregunta Rito sorprendido.

-Pues, una larga historia –Dice Lala con una sonrisa en su rostro (ahora vestía su traje de leopardo).

-Por… ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? –Pregunta adolorido Saruyama que estaba en el suelo con algunos moretones en el rostro y con el cabello todo despeinado.

…

-Bueno, a la final no fue un día tan malo –Dice Saruyama.

-¡Si! –Contesta Lala.

Después de arreglar el salón 1-A todos los estudiantes se habían ido pues las actividades escolares ya habían acabado y Saruyama ya se encontraba mejor (más o menos). Saruyama y Lala estaban regresando a casa después de que se acabo el día de escuela y ahora se encontraban conversando.

-¡Ojala hubiera otro día como hoy! –Exclama Lala feliz.

-Pues para eso habrá que esperar que hagan otra fiesta –Responde Saruyama rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y que habrá de divertido mañana? –Pregunta Lala mirando al pelinegro.

-Pues nada… aunque ahora que lo pienso, mañana es el cumpleaños de Rito.

-¿¡En serio!? –Pregunta Lala con emoción.

Mientras iban caminando a casa, Saruyama no pudo evitar pensar que no consiguió hablar con Saki.

**Continuara…**

Y así termina el capitulo que da el comienzo de la fase 4. Me tomo tiempo pero lo logre publicar hoy mismo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de ser así mándenme un review para decirme que les pareció el capitulo y yo publique el siguiente mas rápido.

Mientras escribía el capitulo he decidido que a partir de este capitulo voy a dar el nombre del capitulo que le seguirán continuando para que se den una idea de lo que pase en los que sigue ¿Les parece bien?

Entonces, el siguiente capitulo de esta historia será:** Un mal día para Rito.**

Espero que disfrutaran de un buen carnaval, yo lo disfrute leyendo, escribiendo y pasándola con mis amigos. Ahora sin nada más que decir…

¡Adiós!


	28. Chapter 28

Hola a todos

Aquí traigo un capitulo mas de mi fanfic de To Love Ru.

(En el capitulo anterior, se celebro el festival Sainan y el café animal que ideo Saruyama fue un éxito entre todos, lo que molesto a Saki pues nadie fue al café que ella ideo, lo cual hace que ella vaya al café animal de Saruyama y los demás con el motivo de enfrentar a Lala. Al llegar hacen un duelo en el cual los chicos tienen que decidir con quien se quedan que los atiendan mejor, y Lala iba ganando hasta que Saki decidí ser mas servicial de una forma mas "sensual" y Peke quien no quiso que Lala perdiera le puso una vestimenta muy obscena haciendo que Lala quedara como la ganadora pero al costo de que hubiera una pelea por ella. Al terminar el día, Saruyama recuerda que al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Rito).

Bueno, ese el resumen como siempre. Ahora solo puedo decir que disfruten este capitulo.

**Capitulo 28: Un mal día para Rito**

-Oye Keiji ¿has visto a Lala-chan? –Pregunta Saruyama a su hermano.

-Pues salió hace poco –Dice Keiji que se ponía una camiseta –Dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante por lo cual hoy faltaría a clases.

-¿Qué? ¿Va a faltar a clases? –Pregunta Saruyama quien se detuvo al ponerse su mochila de la escuela.

…

Era un día como cualquier otro, muy cálido pero con una agradable corriente de aire por la ciudad y los estudiantes lo disfrutaban mientras iban caminando a la escuela. Se saludaban los amigos y compañeros cuando se encontraban en la escuela y otros simplemente entraban allá sin pensar en nadie. Dentro de todos estos estudiantes, había uno que tenia la autoestima feliz.

-'Ojala hoy sea un buen día' –Piensa Rito mientras estiraba un poco los brazos un poco relajado.

-¡Hola Rito! –Saluda Saruyama quien iba llegando a la escuela.

-Hola Saruyama –Saluda igual Rito, pero luego se extraña al notar algo – ¿Y donde esta Lala?

-Bueno, no la vi hoy –Contesta igual de extrañado –Pero según mi hermano salió porque tenia algo importante que hacer.

-¿Y no sabes que es?

-Me gustaría saber que es, pero no lo se.

De repente los murmullos de algunos estudiantes varones se hicieron presentes al ver al pelinegro.

-Oigan ¿Por qué no esta Lala-chan con el?

-¿No vino?

-¡Pero ella siempre viene a la escuela!

-Se nota que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas –Murmuro Saruyama algo enojado.

-Buenos días Yuuki-kun, Saruyama-kun –Saluda Haruna quien acaba de llegar a la escuela – ¿Dónde esta Lala-san?

-Eh, dijo que tenia que hacer unos asuntos importantes –Responde Rito con algo de nervios –No esta enferma ni nada por el estilo, así que no te preocupes por ella.

-¿En serio? Bueno, si ese es el caso…

-'¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy conversando con Haruna-chan de una manera muy natural! Antes ni siquiera podía hablarle de frente ¡tengo que seguir hablándole!' –Piensa Rito ansioso –Ah, veo que traes más cosas que de costumbres.

Y era cierto, pues a parte de su bolso, Haruna tenía una bolsa de compras en la otra mano. Al señalarlo, Haruna se sonrojo un poco.

-Eh, bueno. Esto es…

-¡SARUYAMA!

Los tres muchachos voltean para ver quien los llamaba y ven que Ren corría a veloz carrera, claramente enojado, tratando de alcanzar a Saruyama.

-¿¡Como es eso que Lala-chan no vino a clases!? ¡Dime que paso!

Al llegar a Saruyama (Quien aun seguía molesto con el chico) este trato de forcejearlo para que le dijera donde estaba Lala, pero este lo empuja hacia Rito haciendo que este cayera. Sin embargo este no llego a tocar el suelo porque sus manos se aferraron de algo suave y blando.

-'¿Qué es esto?' –Pregunta Rito.

Al abrir los ojos, Rito se dio cuenta de que se estaba agarrando al trasero de Haruna, quien estaba muy sonrojada. Y acto seguido, se fue corriendo al salón de clases, avergonzada por lo sucedido.

-¡Ah! ¡No espera! ¡Fue un accidente! –Exclamo Rito preocupado a Haruna quien ya se había ido avergonzada al salón de clases.

Rito se quedo helado en su sitio dándose cuenta de que acaba de cometer un terrible error, mientras Saruyama aun discutía con Ren.

-¡Mejor contéstame tu Yuuki! –Exclama Ren dirigiéndose a Rito –Lala-chan esta…

PUNCH.

-¡Cállate idiota!

Rito golpeo muy fuerte a Ren en el rostro; enojado con el ya que el fue el que lo empujo hacia Haruna. Ren quedo inconsciente en el piso mientras Saruyama veía a su amigo divertido por lo sucedido.

-Excelente derechazo –Dice el pelinegro con algo de orgullo y burla.

-¡No es gracioso! –Exclama enojado el chico – ¿No viste lo que acaba de pasarme?

-Si, ya lo vi. Pero contéstame ¿Que tan carnoso es su trasero? –Pregunta Saruyama con algo de burla, pero se detiene al ver que Rito iba hacia el con la mano echa un puño – ¡Ok! ¡Lo siento! Mejor vamos al salón de una vez.

Sin la necesidad de que se le dijera dos veces, Rito fue a veloz carrera hacia el salón, más específicamente para encontrarse a Haruna y disculparse.

-'¡Que mal! ¡Que mal! ¿Qué hice?' –Piensa Rito claramente nervioso y preocupado –'¡Todo es culpa de Ren! ¡Tengo que disculparme con Haruna-chan lo más pronto posible!

Al llegar a uno de los corredores de la escuela, Rito encontró a Haruna.

-Esto, Haruna-chan ¡Perdóname por…!

-No importa Yuuki-kun –Dice la chica algo apenada, y acto seguido levanto nerviosa la bolsa que no le pudo mostrar a Rito –Pero la verdad…

-¡Realmente lo siento mucho! –Exclama Rito en voz alta –¡No debí haberte manoseado así de repente!

-¿Cómo?

-¿Manoseo a Sairenji-san?

Debido a que Rito trato de disculparse, sin querer por usar un tono de voz tan fuerte unos alumnos que iban pasando escucharon su tonto intento de disculpa. Haciendo que a Haruna le de mucha vergüenza y acto seguido se aleje rápidamente de ese lugar.

-¡No espera! ¡Lo siento Haruna-chan! –Rito trato de disculparse pero fue en vano, ya que Haruna se había ido –'Maldición, pero no puedo renunciar, tengo que tratar de discúlpame'.

…

Saruyama iba caminando tranquilo a su sala de clases cuando de repente vio a Saki Tenjouin y sus dos guardaespaldas, y recordó que no pudo hablar con ella ayer en el café animal. Por lo que se encamino a tratar de hablar con ella.

-¡Oye! –Llamo Saruyama a Saki.

Las tres chicas se voltearon y fruncieron el ceño al ver que era el.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? –Pregunta la chica de los lentes.

-Si, necesito hablar contigo –Contesto Saruyama determinado, señalando con el dedo a Saki.

-¿Y porque quieres hablar conmigo? –Saki pregunto con tono de desconfianza.

-Esa vez me dijiste que te debía una, quiero saber de que se trataba eso –Respondió Saruyama mirándola a los ojos.

Saki en ese momento recordó como había besado a ese chico en una de las aulas de la escuela, y supo que ya había llegado el momento en que el preguntaría que le debía. Por lo cual su desconfianza se transformo en una sonrisa suspicaz.

-Ah, ya me acorde –Dice ella, llevándose un mechón de su cabello a la oreja –Si quieres saber que te debo, búscame después de clases en la biblioteca, hay te lo explicare todo.

Y dándose la vuelta, se fue junto a sus dos seguidoras dejando a Saruyama confundido y a la vez algo nervioso, pues acaba de tener una loca idea.

-'¿Y si a ella le gusto y quiere que sea su novio?' –Pensó Saruyama cómicamente imaginando todo.

Flashback

En la biblioteca no había nadie. Todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido y solo estaban una chica rubia y un joven pelinegro.

-Entonces ¿Qué querías decirme? –Pregunto Saruyama con un aire de chico encantador.

-No puedo evitar tener estos sentimientos –Respondió la chica con un rostro nervioso y sonrojado –Saruyama-sama ¡Te amo! ¡Acepta mis sentimientos por favor!

Saruyama fue caminando hacia ella y la beso. Sus labios se conectaron de una manera tan hermosa que comenzaron después de unos segundos a meter lengua en el beso. Después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron.

-Saruyama-sama ¡Estoy muy feliz! –Aclama feliz Saki con el rostro sonrojado y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo también –Contesta Saruyama con su cara de chico seguro y perfecto.

-No hay nadie en esta biblioteca ¡Hazme tuya! –Pide la chica poniéndose mas sonrojada, haciendo que Saruyama sonriera y la tomara en sus brazos para poder volverla a besar.

Fin del flashback

Saruyama aun seguía en el pasillo de la escuela con los ojos cerrados y una línea de saliva en la boca, claramente disfrutando de lo increíble que es su imaginación. Pero de repente algo lo golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡Au!

-Joven, ya faltan unos segundos para que empiece la clase –Responde Honekawa-sensei –Vamos ya.

…

Después de que en el salón 1-A recibiera una clase sobre eventos históricos de la tierra en años anteriores, muchos decidieron hablar con sus compañeros y amigos. Entre todas las personas una chica estaba de lo más pensativa sin hablar con nadie.

-'¿Como podría dárselo?' –Se pregunta Haruna pensativa, luego acaricio la bolsa que cargaba desde que vino a la escuela –'No me importa lo que hizo, solo quiero hacerle saber que me importa mucho con esto'.

-¡Haruna-chan discúlpame! –Exclama Rito en voz alta materializándose cerca de Haruna y con un tono de voz lleno de remordimiento y con mucha culpa – ¡Es que tu trasero era tan suave y…!

Eso fue suficiente para que algunos de los estudiantes que estaban cerca de Haruna se preguntaran que pasaba con Rito, y Haruna que fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos se horrorizo por el nuevo intento de disculpa de Rito el cual sonó muy raro. Llena de vergüenza, Haruna salió corriendo del salón de clases.

-¡No no no no no! ¡La volví a cagar! –Susurro Rito para si mismo – ¡Pero no me daré por vencido!

Rito salió del salón de clases para poder pedirle disculpas a Haruna de la mejor manera. Y mientras el se iba, algunos se preguntaban que paso entre ellos.

-¿Yuuki dijo algo sobre un trasero? –Pregunto Risa confundida.

-Quizás tiene una espinilla ahí –Dice Mio tratando de encontrarle un significado.

…

Rito fue caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para poder ver en donde estaba Haruna y al encontrarla de pie en un pasillo aislado se preparo, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡Haruna-chan! Realmente…

-¡Yuuki-kun!

Rito se sorprendió por el fuerte tono de voz que Haruna había usado y se quedo completamente callado, esperando nervioso que ella volviera hablar.

-Después de clases… tenemos que hablar –Dijo Haruna con un tono de voz bajo, pero que Rito escucho.

…

-'¡SE ACABO!' –Piensa Rito totalmente nervioso y mareado –'¡Finalmente me hice el novio de la chica de mis sueños y por mi estupidez ahora todo se acabo! ¡Es el fin! ¡Pero que mal día tengo hoy! ¿¡Y si cuando terminen las clases ella me dice que me quiere sacar de su vida!?'

Flashback

-¡Nunca te perdonare que me hayas tocado en ese lugar! –Exclama enojada Haruna señalando a Rito – ¡Nunca nadie me había tocado allí antes!

-¡Lo siento mucho! –Se disculpa Rito en serio arrepentido.

-Pero ahora que ha ocurrido, Yuuki-kun –Dice Haruna en un tono mas bajo y suave llevándose las manos a la falda y dándose la vuelta para levantarla y mostrarle a Rito sus bragas blancas – ¡Por favor! ¡Hazte responsable de tus actos!

Fin del flashback

-¡PERO QUE DICES! –Grita Rito sorprendido – ¿Por qué pensé repentinamente en eso?

…

Había llegado el fin de clases y los alumnos estaban yéndose de la escuela, pero muy pocos estaban aun en esta. Entre ellos, Saruyama ha estado pensativo sobre que le diría Saki sobre la deuda que tiene con ella. Razón por la cual se dirigió a la biblioteca después de la escuela.

-Espero que esto no sea algún intento de broma –Susurra Saruyama una vez que estaba en la biblioteca.

-Puedo asegurarte que no lo es –Dijo Saki sorprendiendo a Saruyama pues no la había visto sentada en una de las silla cerca de una mesa.

-Esto, bueno ¿Entonces que querías decirme? –Pregunto Saruyama tratando de parecer al Saruyama de su imaginación que terminaba haciendo suya a Saki en la biblioteca.

-Pues me enterado que tu tienes cierta relación con Lala-san ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Saki al chico con una sonrisa confianzuda.

-¿Eh? ¿Lala-chan? –Saruyama abandono la idea que tenia en su mente al escuchar el nombre de Lala – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¡Ella es mi rival! Y después de lo que paso en el café animal estoy decidida a vencerla –Responde Saki con determinación –Así que como es lógico quise saber más de ella y me entere de que tú eres el encargado de buscarle un prometido.

-Y quien te dijo eso –Pregunta Saruyama desconfiado, pensando que la charla no llevaría a nada bueno.

-Tengo mis fuentes –Contesta la chica con orgullo –Cuando te dije que me debías una, tiene relación con ese hecho.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? –Pregunta Saruyama empezando a enojarse por no saber a que llevaría esa charla.

-¡Quiero que no le consigas un prometido!

-¿Eh?

El enojo que sentía Saruyama se transformo en confusión mientras veía a la rubia que estaba divertida ante su reacción.

-Al menos no por ahora. Esa chica ha estado acaparando la atención de todos desde que llego. Se supone que la reina de esta escuela soy yo, y no puedo permitir que me supere en todo lo que haga, incluyendo el matrimonio –Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a enojarse, pero luego se calmo y miro a los ojos del pelinegro – ¿Sabes si ella ya le ha puesto el ojo a un chico?

-Pues… no que yo sepa –Responde de manera honesta Saruyama.

-Pues trata de hacer que ella no consiga un prometido antes de que yo lo haga. Y si ella esta enamorada de alguien me lo haces saber –Dijo ella y luego se levanto de su asiento y camino a la salida de la biblioteca antes de voltear para ver a Saruyama una vez mas –Eso es lo único que me debes.

Y dicho esto salió dejando a Saruyama pensativo.

…

Rito entro en su salón de clases y vio que estaba vacío a excepción de la chica que le robaba el aliento, que estaba de espaldas a el mirando por la ventana. Al voltear, Haruna fue caminando hasta estar cerca de el, mirándolo de frente.

-Yuuki-kun.

-Di-Dime –Dice Rito nervioso y abatido, pues estaba seguro que la razón por la que estaba allí solo con Haruna era porque ella iba a terminar con el –Oye… Realmente lo siento por…

-No te preocupes por eso –Dijo Haruna y rápidamente extendió su mano derecha en donde estaba la bolsa de compras – ¡Toma!

Rito miro confundido la bolsa, y la tomo, la abrió y lo que había dentro de ella era una pequeña regadera adornada.

-¿Y esto? –Pregunta Rito, ahora más confundido – ¿Es para mí?

-Si, es una linda regadera. La encontré ayer en una almacén –Dijo Haruna con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas –Cuando la vi pensé en ti, así que te la regalo, Yuuki-kun…

-'¿Regalo?' –Piensa Rito desconcertado mientras veía a Haruna.

-¡Ah! ¡Bueno, veras! Un día me dijiste que te gustan mucho las flores, y por eso pensé que… –Haruna se puso tan nerviosa que comenzó a hablar muy rápido, pero luego se calmo y bajo la mirada apenada –Te… ¿Te molesta?

-¡Nada de eso! –Exclama Rito en voz alta muy feliz, levantando contento su regalo – ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Es una hermosa regadera! '¡Haruna-chan me dio un regalo!'.

-Me alegra que te guste –Dijo Haruna aliviada, y en un movimiento que Rito no se esperaba, Haruna se acerco a el.

Rito abandono toda expresión de felicidad y fue reemplaza de verdadera sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Haruna presionarse en su mejilla. Luego de tres segundos, Haruna se separo de Rito (Quien estaba rojo como un tomate) y como su cabello cubría sus ojos Rito no pudo ver su expresión, aunque noto que estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno, espero que disfrutes tu regalo –Dijo Haruna con un pequeño tono de pena y se fue del salón rápidamente. Dejando a Rito de pie, con todo el rostro colorado y con la regadera en sus manos.

…

-¿¡Te beso!? –Pregunto Saruyama en voz alta, una vez que Rito y el salieron de la escuela.

-Si, bueno… ya me había besado antes, pero que lo hiciera así de rápido era algo que no me esperaba –Dijo Rito nervioso.

-¿¡Entonces ya te había besado antes!? –Pregunto Saruyama con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Solo en la mejilla! –Exclamo Rito apresurado – ¡No pienses nada raro!

-Ok, ok cálmate –Rio Saruyama un poco.

-¿Por qué me acompañas a mi casa? –Pregunto Rito cambiando el tema.

-Pues, te he dicho que olvide algo en tu casa hace tiempo –Dijo tranquilo –Lo necesito ahora.

-Como quieras ¿Pero te digo algo? ¿Me sorprende que Haruna-chan me haya regalo esto de repente?

-Bueno no debes pensar tanto en eso –Dijo el calmado mirando que ya estaban llegando a la residencia Yuuki.

Ambos seguían caminando tranquilos. Saruyama no había contado nada sobre su conversación con Saki, pues Rito se le apresuro a decirle lo que paso entre el y Haruna. Al llegar a la casa Yuuki, Rito abrió la puerta.

-¡Llegamos! –Anuncio Rito abriendo la puerta.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RITO! –Gritaron felices Lala, Mikan, Zastin y Saibai Yuuki, mientras Keiji sonaba un espanta suegras.

Rito estaba con una poker face confundida mientras Saruyama, quien estaba detrás de el se reía un poco por la cara de Rito.

-Era obvio que se olvidaría –Dijo Mikan con una cara de obviedad.

-Es 16 de octubre Rito ¡Es tu cumpleaños! –Le anuncio Saibai.

-¿¡Qué!? –Dijo el chico sorprendido mirando el almanaque que estaba colgado en la pared y efectivamente era 16 de octubre –'Espera ¡Entonces Haruna-chan lo sabia! ¿Y me dio…?'.

-¿Te pasa algo Rito? –Pregunta Lala con una sonrisa en su rostro –Te ves distraído.

-¿Eh? No es nada –Dijo sonriendo – ¡Gracias por todo esto!

-Rito ¡Te tengo un regalo para ti! –Exclama la chica pelirosa.

-¿Un regalo?

-Lala-sama fue sola al espacio exterior para buscar un regalo para usted Rito-dono –Explico Zastin.

-Solo existe en el planeta plantias y es una flor muy rara de los confines del universo –Le explica Lala a Rito con una bonita sonrisa –De verdad quería dártela de regalo.

-Gracias –Dice Rito muy agradecido y derretido por la amabilidad de la chica.

Mientras esos dos se miraban sonrientes, Saruyama los veía a los dos con una expresión enojada.

-'¿Entonces fue por esa razón que Lala-chan no fue a la escuela hoy? ¡Para buscarle un regalo súper especial a Rito!' –Piensa Saruyama molesto –'¡Que envidia!'.

-¡Ven Rito! ¡Esta en el patio! –Dijo ella yendo al patio.

-Ok –Responde con una sonrisa, pero se le borra cuando de repente algo se le enreda en el pie y lo jala bruscamente al aire -¡AGHHHH!

Se trataba de una aterradora flor muy gigantesca. Muy parecida al girasol pero de un tamaño extremadamente enorme con seis pétalos de color purpura alrededor de la cara, con un centro en donde hay una boca con dientes afilados, dos gigantescas hojas que usa como manos y con unas raíces que tenia como si fueran tentáculos. Una de esas raíces era la que había atrapado a Rito.

-¿Qué te parece Rito? –Pregunta Lala con alegría – ¿Acaso no es una flor bellísima?

Rito no pudo contestarle pues la gigantesca flor viviente empezó a agitar a Rito dando vueltas en el aire.

-'Pensándolo mejor, ya no tengo tanta envidia' –Piensa Saruyama algo intimidado al ver como su amigo estaba dando vueltas en el aire mientras gritaba asustado.

-¡Genial Rito! ¡Recibiste un gran regalo! –Exclamo Saibai sin alterarse por el hecho de que su hijo estaba dando vueltas y vueltas empezando a marearse.

-Te deseo buena suerte al cuidarla –Le dice Keiji recostado en la pared viendo como daba vueltas en el aire.

…

Unos cuantos días después, Rito se encontraba regando a la nueva flor que estaba soltando un suspiro de alegría por el agua que le estaban dando.

-'No fue un día tan malo a la final' –Piensa Rito mientras acariciaba con ternura la regadera que le regalo Haruna.

**Continuara…**

Bueno… no le fue tan mal al Rito xD.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, de ser así déjenme un review para yo leerlo y poder continuar mas rápido esta historia.

Ahora que muchos países se encuentran en estado de emergencia por la situación de la enfermedad del coronavirus me encuentro encerrado en la casa sin salir. Por lo que ahora tengo mucho tiempo y ahora si puedo escribir mas rápido.

Eso si, se me vino una loca idea en la cabeza de escribir otro fanfic de HP, por lo que si tardo mucho es porque lo ando escribiendo.

Bueno, ahora sin nada más que decir.

¡Adiós!


	29. Chapter 29

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí vengo con otro capitulo de mi fanfic de To Love Ru.

(En el capitulo anterior, Lala se había ido a alguna parte para sorpresa de Saruyama, por lo que en la escuela muchos se preguntaban donde habría ido. Por otro lado, Rito tuvo un pequeño incidente con Haruna y trato de arreglarlo, pero mientras mas lo hacia mas lo arruinaba hasta que Haruna le pidió hablar con el a solas después de la escuela. Saruyama por su parte, tuvo una pequeña charla con Saki, y esta le dijo que no le consiguiera un prometido a Lala a menos que sea ella la que se case primero. Rito y Haruna tuvieron su conversación en donde la chica le regalo al chico una bonita regadera y un beso al chico, para su sorpresa y felicidad. Mas tarde después de clases, los dos chicos van a la casa de Rito, en donde descubren una pequeña fiesta organizada por Lala en donde se descubre que la chica no fue a clases para buscarle un buen regalo al chico, que a la final resulta ser una planta gigantesca y monstruosa.)

Bueno, ese es el resumen. Algo que se me olvido del capitulo anterior, es que no puse el nombre del siguiente capitulo, mi error xD. Bueno, ahora sin nada mas que decir, disfruten.

**Capitulo 29: El horrible invento**

-¡Oigan! ¡Keiji! ¡Saruyama! ¡Por fin termine mi laboratorio!

Lala llego muy contenta al comedor en donde Saruyama y Keiji estaban desayunando.

-¿Eh?

-¿Laboratorio? –Pregunta Saruyama – ¿Te refieres a lo que estabas construyendo en el armario todo el verano?

-¡Si! Se los mostrare como había prometido –Dice Lala guiando a los dos hermanos a un armario que estaba cerca de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la casa – ¡Entren!

-¿Qué entremos? –Pregunta Keiji sin comprender bien sus palabras.

-No creo que lleguemos a caber los tres ahí –Señala Saruyama.

Lala abre la puerta del armario, y al ver lo que había dentro los dos hermanos se sorprenden.

-¡OHHHH!

Saruyama soltó un grito de total asombro y sorpresa al ver que el armario en donde normalmente ponían y guardaban sus ropas y otras cosas, ahora era una gigantesca sala científica muy parecida como a la de las películas que dan sobre las salas de la NASA o la CIA.

-'Aquí hay demasiado espacio' –Piensa Saruyama con total asombro viendo como había una gigantesca computadora que estaba apuntando unos datos en la pantalla –'Creo que este lugar es mas grande que la casa en si'.

-Jeje, me tomo algo de tiempo ¡Pero logre usar el sistema de ordenamiento de distorsión espacial! –Declara la chica con orgullo.

-¿Distorsión espacial? –Se pregunta Keiji.

-La ciencia mas allá alejada de los conocimientos de la tierra es algo muy interesante –Señala Keiji apreciando el lugar –Hiciste un buen trabajo Lala.

-Jeje, gracias. He ordenado todas las cosas necesarias desde Deviluke, pronto podre comenzar a hacer inventos de gran escala. ¡Espérenlos con ansias! –Esa ultima parte señalando a los hermanos.

-'Yo por ahí no paso' –Piensa Keiji en su mente, sin fiarse de lo que pueda crear Lala.

-Lala-chan ¿Siempre te gusto hacer todo tipo de inventos verdad? –Pregunta Saruyama con curiosidad.

-Si. La vida en el palacio era muy aburrida –Explica Lala –Así que fabricaba maquinas para poder jugar. Y desde entonces se volvió mi pasatiempo favorito.

-Aunque tienes muchas maquinas raras en este lugar –Contesta el mayor de los hermanos tocando unas raras maquinas que había en una de las tantas cajas que había en el lugar.

-¡Espera!¡No toques eso! –Advierte Lala en voz alta.

Pero fue muy tarde. La maquina que había tocado Saruyama le había dado una muy fuerte descarga eléctrica de tres segundos hasta que se apago, haciendo que Saruyama luego cayera al suelo dolido.

-Esas maquinas no han sido terminadas –Explica Lala sin preocuparse de que el chico haya sido electrocutado –No puedo decir que pasa si las tocas.

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! –Contesto Saruyama cómicamente enojado.

-Alégrate de seguir vivo, pedazo de animal –Le contesta Keiji mirando a su hermano.

-'No podría descansar en paz sabiendo que morí virgen y de una manera lamentable' –Piensa el chico con una gota de sudor cayéndole de la cabeza a la nuca.

-Bueno, fue suficiente del laboratorio –Declara Keiji –Tienen que ir a la escuela.

-¡Es cierto! –Se acuerda Lala.

…

Ya en la escuela, se estaba realizando una clase de matemáticas en donde todos se concentraban para poder prestar atención a los ejercicios que se estaban resolviendo en el pizarrón. Todos excepto Saruyama, quien estaba pálido mirando los ejercicios mientras sudaba demasiado.

-'¿Que me pasa? –Piensa Saruyama sin energías –'No me siento para nada bien'.

-Oye Saruyama ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta Rito mirando a su amigo preocupado.

-No me siento bien –Dice el chico en voz baja y agotada.

-¡Oiga sensei! –Exclama Rito interrumpiendo la clase del sensei –Parece que Saruyama Kenichi esta enfermo.

-¿Saruyama-kun? Eso no es bueno –Dice el sensei mirando a Rito y luego a Saruyama – ¿Podrías llevarlo a la enfermería?

-Si señor –Rito asiente y levanta a Saruyama para ir a la enfermería.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo también los acompaño! –Exclama Lala levantándose de su puesto y acercándose a Rito.

-No te preocupes Lala-chan –Dice Saruyama –Estamos bien así.

Ambos muchachos se van del salón y Lala se queda pensando un poco preocupada en el estado de Saruyama.

…

Al llegar a la enfermería unos minutos después, Saruyama se acostó en una de las camas del lugar, mientras Rito estaba sentado en una silla esperando el diagnostico.

-No parece tener fiebre –Dice la suave voz de una mujer.

Esa mujer es la doctora de la escuela, Ryouko Mikado. Tiene el cabello corto de color rojo castaño, con unos ojos verdes deslumbrantes y piel clara. Vestía una camisa rosa amarrada a un listón blanco en la cintura, pantalones azules muy cortos, medias muy largas de color azul y una bata de doctora. Se notaba a primera vista que es una mujer sumamente atractiva.

-Pero bueno, que descanse un rato en la cama.

-Así será –Le asegura Rito a la doctora.

-Bien, iré a la sala de profesores –Dice la doctora yéndose del lugar.

-Bueno ya la escuchaste, tendrás quedarte y esperar a que te mejores aunque sea un poco –Dice Rito mirando a su amigo –Yo tengo que volver a clases ¿Estarás bien?

-Perfectamente –Respondió el pelinegro que lucia muy agotado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Descansa.

Rito se fue de la enfermería y de una vez, Saruyama cerro los ojos y callo completamente dormido.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando Saruyama sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, un horrible mareo, intenso sudor por todo el cuerpo y unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

-'¿Por qué me esta pasando esto?' –Piensa Saruyama, empezando a alucinar –'Debi decirle a Rito que mejor se quedara'.

…

Finalmente después de la clase, sonó la campana de la escuela, indicando a los estudiantes que ya era el recreo. Por lo que Lala decidió salir del aula.

-¡Bueno! Iré a ver como esta Saruyama.

-¡Lala-chi! Educación física es nuestra próxima clase, así que no llegues tarde –Le aviso Risa que estaba junto a Mio.

-¡Claro!

Lala camino a uno de los pasillos que estaba sin gente y se puso contenta.

-Ya que no hay nadie alrededor voy a cambiar a mi ropa de gimnasia ¡Ahora Peke!

-¡Si señora!

El uniforme escolar de Lala estaba empezando a desmaterializarse y en su lugar se había cambiado totalmente en el uniforme de gimnasia de la escuela Sainan. El cual consistía en una camiseta blanca, con los bordados de colores oscuros, y pantalón corto. Satisfecha por el cambio sin molestias, la chica volvió a caminar con más prisa para llegar a la enfermería para poder ver como estaba su amigo.

-¡Saruyama llegue! –Exclama la chica una vez llego a la enfermería – ¿Como estas…?

La chica se callo rápidamente al ver que en la cama en donde estaba Saruyama, el chico estaba totalmente diminuto, como si tuviera el tamaño de un ratón. El chico estaba totalmente dormido, pero al escuchar la aparición de Lala se empezó a despertar.

-Hay mi cabecita –Murmura Saruyama –Lala-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormi…?

El chico se callo al ver que una gigantesca Lala lo veía sorprendida e interesada.

-¡¿PERO QUE HA PASADO?!

Lala quien no presto atención al grito de Saruyama fue al escritorio de la doctora Mikado y saco una regla, la cual puso cerca de Saruyama y pudo medir que el chico solo media ocho centímetros. Luego de medirlo, tomo al pelinegro en su mano.

-¿Eras así de pequeñito antes? –Pregunto Lala con curiosidad.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Grito Saruyama con enojo, pero logro calmarse aunque el miedo se hizo presente en su voz – ¿Por qué todo a mí alrededor es más grande?

-Hmm… ¡Ya se! –Exclama Lala –Probablemente fue por la maquina de mañana.

-¿Te refieres a esa maquina que me electrocuto en la mañana?

-¡Si! Lo que tocaste fue un invento encogedor. Como no esta terminada el efecto puede ser un poquito tardío –Dijo la chica con cierto vergüenza.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No puede ser! Tiene que haber una forma de devolverme a la normalidad ya.

-Pero aun no he ideado una forma para volver las cosas a la normalidad.

Escuchar esa respuesta fue como si le hubieran dado con un bate a la cabeza a Saruyama. Cuando el chico estaba a punto de decir una palabra, se escucharon unos pasos que se iban haciendo más cercanos.

-Esa debe ser Mikado-sensei.

Al escuchar eso a Lala solo se le ocurrió una idea. Entonces la puerta se abrió y la doctora vio a Lala ahí parada en la cama en la que se suponía que estaría Saruyama.

-Tú eres la chica nueva del 1-A ¿Y Saruyama Kenichi? –Pregunta la doctora.

-¿Eh? ¡Supongo que volvió a clases después de haberse sentido mucho mejor! –Contesto la chica, con voz acelerada y nerviosa –Bueno ¡También tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase!

Y pasando al lado de la doctora Lala se retiro de la enfermería, dejando a Mikado-sensei confundida.

La chica siguió caminando un poco hasta estar lejos de la enfermería y al asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, soltó un suspiro.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-'Así no me imaginaba conocer el paraíso' –Penso Saruyama incomodo con una línea de sangre en la nariz.

Lala para poder ocultar a Saruyama de Mikado-sensei, lo escondió adentro de su camiseta de educación física, haciendo que el chico estuviera dentro de sus grandes senos que no tenían un sostén puesto.

-'Si fuera en una mejor ocasión probablemente lo estaría gozando como nunca antes' –Pensó el chico entre excitado y con el aire entrecortado –Lala-chan ¿Por qué me escondiste en un lugar como este?

-Porque en esta ropa no tengo ningún bolsillo. No había otra opción.

-¡Pero tengo que sostenerme fuerte! Aquí no hay ningún lugar para agarrarse.

De repente, Lala da un pequeño salto evitando una grieta del suelo, pero esta acción hizo que Saruyama saltara también y se sujetara con las manos y la boca a un pequeño botón de carne rosa. El chico se dio cuenta con el rostro totalmente sonrojado que lo que tenia entre sus manos y la boca era el pezón de Lala. Entonces la chica se detuvo y se abrió la camisa para poder ver al chico diminuto entre sus senos.

-Sa-Saruyama, me haces cosquillas, no te muevas demasiado.

-Pero este lugar es difícil agarrarse de algo –Se quejo el chico, hasta que algo se ilumino en su cabeza –Espera, ¿La ropa que estas usando ahora es Peke?

-En efecto –Contesta el robot broche.

-¿Podrías crear un pequeño bolsillo en la ropa de Lala? Así no tengo que preocuparme de caerme en esta ropa.

-¡Esa es una buena idea! –Contestaron tanto Lala como Peke.

Peke empezó a materializar un pequeño bolsillo en el pantalón corto de la chica y al terminarlo, Lala metió a Saruyama ahí.

-¿Qué tal es? –Pregunta Lala al chico.

-¡Esta bien!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces vamos!

Lala se encamino nuevamente al patio en donde las chicas estaban calentando y otras simplemente estaban hablando entre ellas.

-Finalmente llegaste, Lala-chi –Dice Risa viendo a Lala con una sonrisa.

-'Solo espero que Lala no se exceda en la clase y me haga caer' –Piensa Saruyama algo asustado.

**Continuara…**

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo.

Es más corto y algo más simple que los demás, pero hice lo mejor que pude.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, de ser así mándenme un review para que yo pueda verlo y me anime mas rápido a hacer el siguiente.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir.

¡Adiós!

El siguiente capitulo será: **La diminuta aventura.**


End file.
